El vendedor de sardinas
by trekumy
Summary: Un vendedor de sardinas es vecino de los Tendo... ¿Genma entrenando a Akane? Ranma X Akane. Disfruténlo. Epílogo: --DÍA 18-- Tu mano en la mía.
1. Día 1: Velocidad

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Referencia: Las cursivas dentro de un diálogo son pensamientos. Entre comillas son texto. Eso es todo por el momento.

**El vendedor de sardinas.**

**Día**** 1: Velocidad.**

-Esta tarde se mudaron unas personas a la casa de enfrente, creí que nunca lograrían venderla.- comentó Nabiki mientras llevaba un poco de arroz a su boca.

-¿Tenemos nuevos vecinos?- preguntó el patriarca Tendo, mientras le pasaba su tazón vacío a Kasumi

-Así es… el señor Kimura y su esposa serán nuestros vecinos.- respondió Kasumi llenando el tazón de su padre.

-¿Tú los conoces?- preguntó Nabiki algo preocupada por haber pasado por alto algo de información.

-Así es… el señor Kimura vende sardinas en el mercado.- respondió con una sonrisa la Tendo mayor.

-Así que un vendedor de sardinas…- concluyó Soun sonando más reflexivo de lo que en realidad estaba siendo.

La familia continuó cenando tranquilamente, una cena normal en la cual charlaban de temas triviales mientras que Ranma y su padre peleaban por el último trozo de pescado. Akane había permanecido en silencio, dedicándose únicamente a su cena por lo que terminó antes que los demás.

-¡Ya termine!- exclamó poniéndose de pie. –Me voy a acostar… tengo mucho sueño.- comentó mientras hacía el ademán de un bostezo.

-Esta bien Akane, que tengas buenas noches.- respondió Kasumi con su usual alegría.

Una vez que la chica desapareció por el corredor Ranma se devoró su comida en cuestión de segundos, lo que pudo rescatar de su padre al menos. E inmediatamente subió tras su prometida sin dar ninguna explicación.

-Mañana será un día muy largo… al igual que los siguientes…- dijo para si, Akane recargada en la puerta de su habitación.

Un suspiro mezcla de tristeza y frustración se escapó de sus labios, los días de ahora en más serían muy duros, pero ella era una artista marcial y debía sacar el mayor provecho de la situación. Un par de golpes en el cristal de la ventana la sacaron de sus pensamientos, allí estaba su prometido, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué quieres Ranma?- preguntó resignada, mientras abría la ventana.

-¡¿Te volviste loca?!- preguntó exasperado mientras entraba a la habitación, en la sala se había contenido demasiado.

-Tengo que dormir… así que si quieres decirme algo hazlo de una vez.- su voz no se escuchaba enojada, sino más bien cansada.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta…- dijo intentando calmarse. -¡¿De donde sacaste la genial idea de pedirle a MI PADRE que te entrene?!- le preguntó totalmente exasperado.

-Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.- explicó simplemente, viendo como los ojos de Ranma se agrandaban al escucharla.

-¡¿Qué fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Nabiki te entrenaría mejor!- no lo podía creer, su prometida debía ser lo suficientemente inteligente para saber a lo que se arriesgaba con su padre.

-Tal vez… pero Nabiki me cobraría demasiado…- respondió sentándose en su cama, conociendo a su prometido no se iría hasta que ella lo sacara volando del cuarto.

-¿Porque no se lo pediste a tu padre? Él siempre te entrenó…- dijo él intentando ofrecerle una mejor opción.

-Mi padre no tiene intenciones de entrenarme…- posó su vista en la pared. -Sólo lo hizo para cubrirse en caso de que Kasumi o Nabiki no se casaran con artistas marciales…- suspiró resignada bajando la mirada, ese era un asunto que aún dolía un poco. –Cuando tú llegaste no encontró razones para seguir entrenándome.

Debía admitir que sus palabras lo hicieron sentir algo culpable, pero no podía distraerse de su cometido, no podía permitir que ella cometiera esa locura.

-¡Pero debe haber alguien más! ¡Papá es la peor opción! ¡Y lo sabes!

-¿Peor que Hapossai?- preguntó viéndolo a los ojos. –Acéptalo no hay otra opción…- finalizó.

-¡Pero no puedes! ¡Va a arruinar tu vida! ¡¿Recuerdas el Neko-ken, Jusenkyo, las prometidas?!

-¡Muchas gracias por meterme en la bolsa de las cosas que arruinaron tu vida!- le dijo molesta, continuó hablando antes de que él dijera algo para defenderse. –Descuida que no iré con él a un sitio de entrenamiento antes de informarme de que se trata, y lo detendré apenas note que comienza a atarme panes de pescado al cuerpo…

-No se trata sólo de eso… Akane yo pasé hambre, sed, frío, cansancio extremo. ¡Y todo eso gracias a las idiotas ideas de entrenamiento de mi padre!

-¡Y sobreviviste! ¡Y en parte gracias a eso eres un gran artista marcial!- se puso de pié y caminó hacia él. –Nada de lo que digas me va a hacer cambiar de idea, así que ahora vete porque mañana debo madrugar.

-¡Te arrepentirás!- le advirtió mientras salía por la ventana. –Oh… ¿En serio crees que soy un gran artista marcial?- preguntó deteniéndose a mitad de la salida, con el ego por los cielos.

-¡YA VETE!- le gritó exasperada mientras convertía sus palabras en acción con la ayuda de su querido mazo.

Cuando Ranma aterrizó en el estanque, ella cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas, no quería más molestias, debía descansar.

Una femenina Ranma caminó hacia el dojo dejando un rastro de agua tras de si, allí encontró a su padre tal como lo esperaba.

-Viejo… tenemos que hablar…- dijo en tono amenazante cerrando la puerta del dojo.

-Tengo que irme…- comentó el hombre mientras intentaba huir de su hijo.

-¡Tú te quedas!- ordenó mientras lo detenía por el cuello del gi. -¡Escúchame bien! ¡Nada de técnicas locas! ¡Nada de pergaminos que encontraste a mitad de precio en el mercado! ¡Cada entrenamiento lo consultas antes conmigo! ¡¿Entendido?!

-¿Porqué te interesa tanto? Ustedes se llevan tan mal que…- comenzó a decir el hombre mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

-¡Me interesa porque es mi prometida!- respondió el chico mostrándole su puño cerrado. –Y además hace tiempo que tengo ganas de fabricarme unos guantes de piel de panda… ¡Así que no se te ocurra hacerle ninguna locura!- amenazó, soltándolo bruscamente. –Y una cosa más…- agregó mientras caminaba hacia la salida. –¡Le pones un dedo encima y te mueres!- sentenció fulminándolo con la mirada.

El sol aún no se había asomado, dos figuras caminaban por las calles de Nerima.

-No entiendo porqué tuvimos que levantarnos tan temprano…- se quejaba Genma en medio de un sonoro bostezo.

-¡Pero Tío… usted mismo me dijo que comenzaríamos el entrenamiento muy temprano por la mañana!- respondió Akane mirándolo de reojo.

-¡Todavía no es de mañana! Pero bueno… ya que nos levantamos vamos a aprovechar el entrenamiento.- se resignó Genma.

-¿Y bien que vamos a hacer hoy? ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- preguntó emocionada.

-Hoy entrenaremos tu velocidad, vamos a ir al mejor lugar para eso.- respondió Genma muy seguro de sus palabras.

Minutos más tarde se detuvieron frente a un enorme portón cerrado.

-¿El Zoológico?- preguntó Akane, viendo como su honorable maestro forzaba el portón con la ayuda de unas ganzúas.

Una vez dentro se detuvieron en la sección de los felinos, mientras Akane se debatía si irrumpir en un zoológico durante la madrugada sería correcto, Genma acababa de atar una chuleta de su espalda.

-¡Un momento! ¡¿No querrá que entrene el Neko-ken?!- exclamó Akane cuando notó la situación.

-¡Nada de eso!- tranquilizó a la chica guiándola a una de las jaulas. –Un verdadero artista marcial debe ser veloz como el viento, así como ese chita.- dijo señalando al animal dentro de la jaula, mientras Akane asentía. –Tus oponentes no deben poder ver tus movimientos hasta que sean imposibles de esquivar.

-¡Entiendo!- afirmó la chica pensando en las sabias palabras de su sensei.

-¡Adelante!- exclamó el hombre, mientras abría la jaula de los chitas, y hábilmente saltaba hacia la parte superior de esta, quedando fuera del radio de alcance de dichos animales.

-¡¿QUE HACE TÍO GENMA?! ¡¿SE VOLVIÓ LOCO?!- preguntó atemorizada.

Lentamente tres hambrientos chitas se acercaron a la salida de esa enorme jaula, olfatearon en el aire el aroma de la apetitosa chuleta, localizando su ubicación. Esos animales normalmente pacíficos caminaban hacia ella haciendo notar sus colmillos, a sus ojos eran tres animales locos con sus ojos desorbitados dispuestos a saltarle encima en cualquier momento. Genma observaba tranquilamente a la aterrada chica que corría por su vida, detrás de ella los tres chitas reafirmaban su fama de ser los animales terrestres más veloces. Se sentía orgulloso por su entrenamiento, tal vez lo había leído en un pergamino antiguo, pero en el mismo sólo se hablaba de un animal, él en un arranque de genialidad había hecho la modificación de utilizar tres chitas, más sería mejor así que seguramente para la tarde la chica sería el triple de veloz.

-¿Han visto a Akane?- preguntó Kasumi con amabilidad mientras servía el arroz en la mesa.

-¡Jajaja! Ella está entrenando… ¿No es así amigo Genma?- respondió Soun.

-¡Así es! ¡Ya verá que regresará muy emocionada!- respondió Genma mirando emocionado el tazón de arroz en sus manos.

Ranma comía su desayuno sin quitarle la vista de encima a su padre, su prometida no aparecía y la palabra "entrenamiento" en boca del viejo no era buena señal. Estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre la clase de entrenamiento cuando una voz detrás de él lo paralizó.

-¡Tiiiioooo…!- la voz de Akane sonó atemorizante, como salida de ultratumba, su aura se expandía ardiendo peligrosamente, sobre todo por encontrarse cercana a tantos elementos inflamables.

Estaba parada a mitad del jardín, despeinada, jadeando y sudando luego de la carrera, con su gi hecho jirones y algunos rasguños en su cuerpo, arrojó con rabia un trozo de bistec crudo todo mordido al suelo mientras le gruñía a su sensei.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Ranma asustado.

-Si…- respondió extinguiendo su aura, bajando la mirada resignada.

-Ve a cambiarte Akane, o llegarás tarde.- sugirió Kasumi con su usual sonrisa.

Ranma observó a Akane caminando hacia su habitación, mientras el resto de la familia continuaba desayunando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su padre que ya estaba convertido en panda jugando con una pelota de playa, mientras sostenía un cartel con la leyenda "_No me mires, sólo soy un panda con una pelota_.", definitivamente al regresar de la escuela le daría una merecida paliza.

-¡Te lo dije!- señaló Ranma caminando encima de la cerca hacia la escuela.

-¡Cállate!- respondió ella, ya había tenido suficiente con ese entrenamiento para que él viniera a burlarse.

La observó detenidamente, su caminar descompasado, las claras muestras de agotamiento, algunos rasguños que se dejaban ver a través del uniforme. Con reproches no lograría convencerla, decidió cambiar la estrategia.

-¿Cuántos perros fueron?- preguntó tranquilamente cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Eh…?- preguntó ella deteniéndose a verlo.

-Cuando probó ese entrenamiento conmigo, tuve que escapar de once perros callejeros, sé que no es demasiado pero sólo tenía seis años.- comentó deteniéndose y mirándola con un gesto divertido.

-Creo que yo tuve más suerte…- comentó con una media sonrisa. –Los tres enormes chitas que me perseguían desde el zoológico lograron desanimar a los perros…- concluyó en medio de un suspiro, reanudando su camino.

-¿T… Tres… chitas…?- preguntó desconcertado viendo como su prometida se alejaba. -¡Me las pagaras viejo! ¡Te voy a arrancar las uñas de los pies!- exclamó mientras corría tras ella.

Las clases transcurrieron sin pena ni gloria, regresaron a la casa caminando en silencio, Ranma tronaba sus nudillos con una media sonrisa en su rostro mientras decidía el mejor castigo para su padre, escuchar sus gritos mientras lo quemaba en una hoguera le resultaba muy tentador en esos momentos. Mientras que Akane sumida en sus pensamientos suspiraba resignada, definitivamente su única opción sería continuar ese entrenamiento por más duro que fuera, debía mejorar demasiado en muy poco tiempo, una misión casi imposible, pero no se daría por vencida sin intentarlo. El silencio reinaba en la casa Tendo, cosa que les dio una clara idea de lo que sucedía. En la sala encontraron una nota de la familia con la excusa de siempre, una salida urgente, la cena en la cocina, se quedarían solos esa noche.

-Lo hacen todas las semanas… ya resulta predecible…- comentó resignada la chica.

-¡Y ese viejo idiota se libró de la golpiza!- exclamó molesto subiendo a su habitación.

Luego de darse un reconfortante baño que lo liberó de algunas tensiones fue al dojo a entrenar. La encontró allí, practicando unas katas bastante simples, en su cuerpo tenía un exoesqueleto que él pudo reconocer como uno que utilizó hacía mucho tiempo. El aparato agregaba en total unos cuarenta kilos al peso corporal natural, distribuidos en hombros, muñecas, rodillas y tobillos, estos pesos unidos por cuerdas elásticas con la finalidad de agregar resistencia a los movimientos.

-Usé aparato cuando tenía nueve años…- comentó recargado en la pared del dojo.

-El tío Genma lo dejó en mi cuarto antes de irse, supuse que quiso que entrenara mientras él no estuviera.- respondió ella cambiando a una kata sólo un poco más compleja.

-Se ve algo oxidado…

-Supongo que así ofrecerá más resistencia…- comentó ella continuando con sus movimientos.

La observó unos minutos, se veía exhausta, sus movimientos intentaban ser precisos, pero eran temblorosos, y su rostro reflejaba mucho dolor.

-No deberías esforzarte demasiado…- aconsejó él. –Si pretendes sobrevivir a mi padre tómatelo con calma…

Luego de decirle eso comenzó a realizar sus complejas katas mientras Akane lo observaba cuidadosamente. Ella intentó imitar sus movimientos, con lamentables resultados, él al notarlo comenzó a cambiar sus movimientos por unos más suaves y sencillos, sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que ella hacía, a medida que lograba dominar un movimiento, él comenzaba uno un poco más complicado, al menos era una forma de hacerla sentir mejor, pensó.

-Me voy a bañar.- anunció Ranma cuando notó que el agotamiento de su compañera era demasiado. –Luego cenaremos lo que haya dejado Kasumi.- sentenció dándole a entender que el entrenamiento había terminado para ella también.

Estaba demasiado exhausta hasta para gritarle, así que se limitó a sentarse en la duela del dojo y esperar a que él dejara el baño libre.

-_¡Ranma me entrenó! ¡Él realmente lo hizo!_- pensaba ella con sus ojos brillando de emoción, y una franca sonrisa formándose en su rostro. –_Sólo espero que todo salga bien…_- su sonrisa fue reemplazada por un semblante de tristeza y preocupación.

Ranma cortésmente se ofreció a calentar la cena mientras ella tomaba un baño, cenaron en silencio, demasiado y muy incómodo silencio. Akane optó por encender el televisor, y ver una película.

-¿Una de terror?- preguntó el chico mirando aburrido como el horrible monstruo devoraba gente.

-¡Claro! Me hablaron de esta en la escuela… ¿O será que te da miedo?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-A la que le da miedo es a otra…- respondió viéndola de reojo.

-¡Ya cállate que no me dejas escuchar!

Cinco minutos más tarde Ranma disfrutaba de la escena, no de la película, sino de una Akane temblando de miedo, con su mirada fija en la pantalla, y que se tensaba al más mínimo cambio en la banda sonora del film.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- preguntó sobresaltándose, mirando hacía los lados.

-La actriz tropezó con el cuerpo de uno de sus amigos…- respondió mirando desinteresadamente la película.

-¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Escuché un ruido!

-¿A si? Yo no escuché nada.- respondió tranquilamente mientras ella bajaba el volumen del televisor.

Un nuevo ruido un poco más fuerte que el anterior les hizo dar un respingo.

-Eso si lo escuché…- dijo él poniéndose serio mientras miraba en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Tú nunca me crees!

-Voy a ver que es…- informó mientras caminaba hacia el recibidor.

-¡Voy contigo!

-¡Tú te quedas!- ordenó viéndola con seriedad, normalmente sólo se trataba de algún loco con un reto, o una de sus prometidas, pero esta vez tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Está bien…- esa seriedad en la mirada del chico la obligó a obedecerle, se sentó en su lugar nerviosa mientras afinaba el oído intentando obtener información de lo que sucedía.

-¡AAAAHHHH…!- fue un grito de terror de Ranma lo que escuchó segundos después de que el chico saliera de la casa.

Sin pensarlo un momento corrió hacía el origen del grito, lo ayudaría como fuera, no importaba que tan grande y fuerte fuera ese monstruo que había lo había lastimado, ella lucharía hasta la muerta a su lado. Al salir de la casa se encontró a Ranma en el suelo mientras balbuceaba algo y señalaba hacía el frente. Tardó unos instantes en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, y entonces lo distinguió, un gato… dos, tres, cuatro… una veintena de gatos apostados en la entrada de la residencia Tendo los observaban con sus brillantes ojos.

-¡Gagagagagagatooo…!- tartamudeaba Ranma en medio de los interminables maullidos de los visitantes.

Su prometido estaba a un paso del colapso nervioso, así que rápidamente lo tomó por la trenza y lo arrastró al interior de la casa.

-Mumumu… muchos…Gagagatooos…- balbuceaba al borde de las lágrimas, el joven aferrado a la baranda de la escalera mientras su prometida cerraba la puerta.

Se veía tan indefenso, por poco no había entrado en el Neko-ken, no podía dejarlo así, con paciencia lo tomó por los hombros y lo condujo escaleras arriba a su habitación, y lo dejó tendido sobre su futón.

-Tranquilo… te traeré un vaso de leche tibia para que te calmes… en seguida regreso.- le dijo dulcemente saliendo de la habitación.

Por quinta vez abrió la puerta del microondas, debía asegurarse que no dejaba la cuchara dentro del vaso como las veces anteriores, sobre todo ahora que le habían advertido que el siguiente microondas que hiciera explotar lo pagaría con su dinero.

-Bien… treinta minutos a potencia máxima supongo que será suficiente… tal vez cuarenta…- pensaba en voz alta mientras programaba el aparato.

Dos horas más tarde y cinco vasos menos, Akane caminaba hacia a la habitación de Ranma con un orgulloso vaso de leche aún intacto.

-Supongo que no le molestará tomarla fría…- comentaba algo apenada mientras abría la puerta corrediza. Lo encontró profundamente dormido, con una expresión de paz en su rostro, dejó el vaso a un lado del chico, tal vez por la noche despertara con sed, y ella también fue a dormir.

**Continuará.**

Hola a todos… aquí les vengo con otro fic, un poco loco y desgarbado, pero a ver que sale.

En pos de mi integridad física intentaré no matar a ningún personaje con esta fic, aunque con los entrenamientos del buen Genma no se si voy a poder hacer mucho.

Saludos especiales a Seraphy que me dio muchas ideas y recomendaciones para los entrenamientos, Ann que me dio consejos sobre la parte humorística, y Enaka que me escuchó pacientemente todos mis divagues.

El vendedor de sardinas se llama Kimura en honor a "Karate Kimura" una película de artes marciales con la cual me divertí mucho, tienen que ver la escena de la serpiente…

Y tal vez les resulte exagerado lo de Akane con el microondas… pero yo perdí muchos platos y vasos así… no se burlen!! No tengo la culpa de que esos horribles monstruos electrónicos hayan cobrado la vida de mis pobres platos…

Muchísimas gracias por seguir mis fics, y a los que gasten su tiempo en leer este que espero no haya quedado demasiado aburrido.

Si quieren dejarme reviews se los agradezco, saben que me alegran el día, y me motivan a exprimir mi media neurona para escribir algo lindo.

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Día 2: Agilidad

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Referencias:** Las cursivas dentro de un diálogo son pensamientos, y entre comillas son una leyenda escrita.

**Día 2: ****Agilidad.**

-Tío… tío Genma…- susurraba Akane entrando al cuarto que los Saotome compartían. –Vaya… aún no regresan… o talvez se está escondiendo…- reflexionó al notar la ausencia del futón de su sensei.

Levantarse ese día había sido una proeza para ella, sus músculos dolían como nunca, el cansancio era extremo, sin embargo sabía que si no se forzaba a continuar el entrenamiento nunca lo lograría. Aún no amanecía, la habitación estaba en penumbras, pero aún así pudo ver el rostro de su prometido durmiendo desgarbadamente, se inclinó a su lado para verlo mejor, le inspiraba una gran ternura ese rostro tan pacífico. El dolor de su propio cuerpo le daba una idea de todo lo que él debió sufrir en sus entrenamientos, apenas era un pequeño cuando su padre le ponía diariamente entrenamientos parecidos a los que ella recibió día anterior. Notó que el vaso de leche a su lado estaba vacío, por alguna razón eso también le hizo sentir ternura, en un impulso acarició su mejilla suavemente, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, talvez ellos… No valía la pena pensarlo, nunca hubiera funcionado, el nunca la quiso, no de esa forma al menos y mucho menos ahora… Se retiró tan silenciosamente como entró, llevándose el vaso a la cocina.

-Espero que no le haga falta a Kasumi…- hablaba para si mientras sacaba una chuleta de cerdo del refrigerador. –Creo que ya atraparon a los chitas…no importa, aún quedan los perros, después de todo Ranma entrenó de esa forma…- reflexionaba mientras ataba la carne a la espalda de su gi.

Suspiró resignada en el umbral de la puerta de entrada, debía entrenar aunque su tío no apareciera, para que el entrenamiento fuera aún más efectivo se colocó el exo-esqueleto también, después de todo los perros no serían tan rápidos. Sin más se lanzó a correr rumbo al norte, mientras apenas comenzaba a amanecer.

-Así que dormiste en la habitación del señor Tendo…- comentaba el chico viendo de reojo a su padre.

-Llegamos muy tarde y no quise despertarte.- explicó el interpelado con un pescado en la boca.

-Claro… y no tuvo nada que ver con que Akane te fuera a buscar a las cinco de la mañana para entrenar… ¿Verdad?- comentó viéndolo con desconfianza, mientras tomaba un poco de arroz con sus palillos.

-Así que Akane estuvo en tu cuarto en la madrugada…- dedujo Nabiki con una sonrisa al ver el sonrojo del chico.

-Y… Yo… n… no…- balbuceaba mientras se atragantaba con la comida.

-¿Quieres más papá?- preguntó dulcemente Kasumi recibiendo el cuenco de su padre, cambiando el tema de conversación.

Ranma escuchó la puerta de entrada abriéndose, seguida de los jadeos de cierta joven, al ver que la familia continuaba desayunando tranquilamente, discretamente se retiró de la sala dando una excusa tonta. La encontró en el recibidor, sentada en el suelo respirando con dificultad, en condiciones muy parecidas al día anterior, también notó el exo-esqueleto que parecía ser lo único que aún permanecía entero en ella.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas vuelto a intentar esa tontería por voluntad propia!- la reprendió mientras se agachaba a su lado. -¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó preocupado.

Ella sólo asintió y con dificultad se puso de pie y comenzó a subir la escalera hacia su habitación, dejando a un chico muy preocupado en el recibidor.

-_Si sigue así su cuerpo no lo va a resistir… tengo que hacer algo…_- pensaba él mientras regresaba a la sala a acabar su almuerzo.

Minutos más tarde Akane se les unió en el desayuno, comiendo a una velocidad impresionante, Ranma la observaba de reojo, mientras repasaba mentalmente todas las bromas de mal gusto que en otras circunstancias le diría. Pero si quería convencerla de que se tomara el entrenamiento con calma no podía darse el lujo de hacerla enojar.

-¡Vamos Ranma! ¡Ya es muy tarde!- la escuchó decirle, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no notó que ya estaba parada frente a él con las mochilas de ambos esperándolo.

-Eh… si… claro…- respondió algo confundido aún.

Al salir de la residencia Tendo escuchó un sonido que activó su sistema interno de alarma, un agudo chillido cuya parte consciente no logró identificar en ese momento, más su inconsciente envió un escalofrío a su espina, haciéndolo detenerse, viendo a los lados con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡GAGAGAGATOOOOSS!- fue el alarido de terror al observar a las decenas de gatos apostados en el suelo, el muro, el tejado, y los árboles. No importaba hacia donde mirara, todo estaba plagado de esas bestias malignas.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!- preguntó Akane mientras se colocaba entre su prometido y los gatos, esa gran cantidad de gatos no era normal.

-¡Oh… my!- exclamó Kasumi saliendo de la casa alertada por los gritos del chico que en estos momentos se aferraba a su prometida como si su vida dependiera de ello. –Debe ser por el olor a sardinas…- dedujo viendo la casa de enfrente.

-Por el vendedor de sardinas…- dedujo Akane. -¡Rayos! ¿Eso significa que todos los días va a ser así?- preguntó a su hermana mientras observaba a su prometido que continuaba gritando y llorando.

-Probablemente…- respondió Kasumi con una sonrisa.

-¡Cielos se nos hace tarde!- recordó. –¡Lo siento Ranma pero no tenemos tiempo para esto!- le dijo tomando su mano y comenzando a correr.

Llevaba a Ranma a rastras mientras con su mochila apartaba a los cientos de gatos que por alguna razón se lanzaban hacía él.

-¡AHÍ VIENE EL GAGA…!- gritaba desesperado Ranma señalando tembloroso a todos los gatos que veía mientras era arrastrado por el pavimento.

Los gritos de Ranma eran desconcertantes, los mininos extremadamente veloces y resistentes, y sus piernas ardían como si le hubieran echado ácido, estaba absolutamente exhausta, con sus reflejos desminuidos por el agotamiento. A pesar de sus esfuerzos sucedió lo inevitable.

-¡Miiiaaaauuuu!- era la voz de su prometido.

Se detuvo y volteó a verlo, en efecto sus temores se habían vuelto realidad, en estado Neko-ken Ranma gruñía y arañaba a los gatos que tenía cerca. Los gatos se fueron pronto, pero se quedó allí observando como su prometido comenzaba a oler el aire en busca de comida.

-Ranma… ven aquí minino… ven…- lo llamó inclinándose a su altura, él no tardó en responderle con un maullido y caminar hacia ella feliz.

Se puso de pie nuevamente mientras Ranma caminaba en cuatro patas refregando su cuerpo en las piernas de su compañera. La gente los miraba extraño, pero no hacían ningún comentario, cuando de esa famosa pareja se trataba todo era normal. Había dos formas de sacarlo de ese estado, y no había tiempo, así que usaría la más rápida, una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras observaba el canal que pasaba a un lado de la calle. Entonces un repentino viento frío sopló, lo escuchó estornudar, al observarlo sintió pena, era una mañana muy fría para arrojarlo al agua. En medio de un suspiro resignado se decidió por la otra opción.

-¡Vamos Ranma sígueme!- le habló mientras comenzaba a correr rumbo a la escuela.

Era agradable saber que el la seguiría, siempre lo hacía no importaba en que estado se encontrara, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. La campana sonó poco antes de que llegaran a la escuela, de todas formas no podrían entrar con Ranma así, por lo que lo llevó a la despensa, donde estaban los equipos deportivos, y allí dentro se sentó en el suelo y lo llamó. Feliz se acomodó en las piernas de su compañera, se sentía muy bien allí, y se sentía aún mejor cuando ella comenzaba a acariciar su cabeza, un ronroneo de felicidad se escapó de sus labios cuando ella le habló con su melodiosa voz.

-¿Sabes algo Ranma?- comenzó a hablarle suavemente. –Sé que no puedo vencerte, tampoco a tío Genma ni a Shampoo o su abuela…- dijo estos últimos nombres con rabia manifiesta en su vos, notó el estremecimiento de su prometido y continuó tranquilamente. –Tampoco a Happosai, Mousse, Ryoga, Ukyo, ni siquiera a Kuno o Kodachi…- suspiró tristemente. –Pero nunca creí que esos gatitos me vencieran… realmente soy muy mala…- concluyó con tristeza.

Sintió la cabeza de Ranma moverse acariciándola, sonrió ante esa tierna acción.

-Pero me voy a esforzar… tal vez no lo consiga… pero te prometo que lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas…

La campana del receso lo despertó de ese hermoso sueño en el que se su prometida lo abrazaba con ternura. Abrió sus ojos, confundido reconoció el lugar, al incorporarse notó a que se debía la suavidad de su lecho. Ahogó un grito de terror al notar que estaba sobre las piernas de la protagonista de sus sueños, ella estaba dormida, pero no tardó mucho en despertar cuando en el apuro por alejarse de ella tiró unas cosas que había por allí.

-¡Yo no… yo… no sé que pasó!- se apresuró a decir mientras negaba con sus manos, al ver que la chica lo observaba confundida.

-Entraste en el Neko-ken.- respondió tranquilamente ella mientras estiraba sus ya maltratadas y entumidas piernas.

-Oh…- logró decir mientras se calmaba.

La puerta de la despensa fue abierta por un grupo de estudiantes alertados por los sonidos que habían escuchado. Al ver a la parejita algunos comenzaron a murmurar mientras otros felicitaban a Ranma por al fin haberse decidido. Akane estaba más concentrada en hacer funcionar sus piernas nuevamente que en los comentarios de esos chicos, mientras que Ranma con el rostro en un rojo intenso comenzaba a negar nerviosamente.

-¡Vamos Ranma no tienes de que avergonzarte! ¡Al menos lo hiciste con una chica linda como Akane!- comentó uno de los chicos, mientras le palmeaba la espalda al interpelado.

Ese comentario lo afectó demasiado, imaginarse las sugerencias de su compañero le hizo sentir como la presión en su rostro era casi insoportable y pronto saldría en forma de sangre de su nariz. Debía hacer algo pronto, e hizo lo de siempre.

-¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡YO JAMÁS LE TOCARÍA UN PELO A LA MARIMACHO ESTA!- gritó señalando a Akane.

Bien, el dolor en sus piernas no era tanto como para no escuchar semejante declaración. La ira se apoderó de su cuerpo, su aura estalló al instante, sus piernas volvieron a responder y el mazo apareció en sus manos.

-¡BAKA MALAGRADECIDO!- fue lo último que escuchó el chico antes de comenzar a volar.

Al menos un árbol del patio suavizó la caída, sin duda Akane estaba demasiado débil para enviarlo a recorrer las afueras de Nerima como de costumbre. Pero en esos momentos él estaba muy molesto para pensar en ello, cuando logró al fin desenredarse de las ramas del árbol ya la campana de entrada estaba sonando así que no pudo comer su almuerzo, cosa que empeoró su humor aún más. Durante el resto de las clases Akane se la pasó ignorándolo, mientras él se sentía cada vez más molesto, así que no la esperó al salir de clases. Rato después Nabiki caminaba hacía su casa, cuando faltaba una cuadra para llegar encontró a Ranma en lo alto de una columna viendo hacia la casa.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó curiosa, notando la mirada de espanto del chico.

-¡E… E…Está lleno de… de… gatos…!- balbuceó señalando la casa.

-Mmm… creo que puedo ayudarte…- dijo la chica luego de analizar la situación.

-¡¿En serio?!- preguntó emocionado, pero al ver la sonrisa calculadora de la chica recordó con quien estaba hablando. -¿Y cuanto me va a salir?- volvió a preguntar notoriamente menos emocionado.

-Dos mil yens…

-Está bien…- respondió resignado, ese día más que nunca necesitaba llegar a la casa a comer algo.

Nabiki le dijo que esperara, y corrió hacia la casa, luego de un rato salió con algo en las manos hacía el lado opuesto de la calle, y mágicamente los gatos la siguieron, oportunidad que el chico aprovechó para adentrarse a la seguridad de la casa. Cuando Nabiki regresó, luego de haber cobrado su trabajo se sentó en la sala a tomar el té con Kasumi, mientras observaban a Ranma comer como un desesperado las sobras del almuerzo.

-¿Ranma sabes donde está Akane?- preguntó tranquilamente Kasumi.

-¡No sé y no me importa!- respondió molesto mientras llevaba más arroz a su boca.

-¿Por qué se pelearon esta vez?- preguntó Nabiki viéndolo aburrida, ambos se comportaban como niños pequeños luego de sus peleas.

Ranma les contó lo que sucedió luego de despertar en el depósito, las hermanas lo escuchaban con atención, una vez que terminó notó las miradas de reproche sobre él.

-Veamos Ranma…- comenzó Nabiki, intentando hacer razonar al chico. –Dices que Akane perdió las clases de la mañana por quedarse contigo mientras estabas con el Neko-ken…

Él la miró agrandando los ojos en clara señal de no haber pensado en ese detalle.

-Y luego…- continuó Kasumi suavemente recordando las palabras del chico. –Tú la insultaste porque unos chicos dijeron algo que te avergonzó…

Ranma bajó la mirada apenado, Kasumi no sonaba molesta en absoluto, pero lo que decía era muy cierto.

-Y como ella te golpeó con el mazo… tú no la esperaste a la salida de la escuela…- continuó Nabiki.

Bajó sus hombros en señal de clara derrota.

-Permitiste que regresara sola… a pesar de estar cansada por todo ese entrenamiento…- señaló Kasumi.

Se sentía cada vez más pequeño, y una presión se instaló en su pecho, la culpa que sentía era demasiado grande para ese entonces.

-Y no sólo cansada… también herida…- finalizó Nabiki dando el golpe de gracia.

Esas palabras no sólo aumentaron la presión en su pecho a un nivel insoportable sino que lo pusieron en alerta. Decidido se puso de pie.

-¡La voy a buscar!- exclamó decidido corriendo hacía la calle.

Las hermanas se miraron con complicidad, al instante escucharon los gritos del chico y lo vieron correr de nuevo a la sala.

-¡¿Cuánto por sacar a los ga… gatos… del camino?!- preguntó a Nabiki al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Lo siento usé todas las sardinas hace un rato…- respondió tranquilamente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Tendrás que esperar a que Akane regrese…- comentó dulcemente Kasumi con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tengo que buscarla! ¡Voy a salir de alguna forma!- exclamó decidido volviendo a retirarse mientras pensaba una ruta de escape.

Mientras tanto Akane en un local esperaba ser atendida. El agotamiento físico era tal que no tenía fuerzas ni para continuar enojada. Después de un rato emprendió el regreso a su casa con cinco nuevos gi de entrenamiento, los otros estaban destruidos, y sabía que esos también lo estarían pronto, los eligió en color azul esta vez, por alguna razón necesitaba cambiar, las cartas estaban echadas y muy pronto ya nada sería igual.

-¡Ya llegué!- se anunció al entrar a la casa.

-¡¿Por… qué…tardaste…tanto…?!- preguntó el chico con los cabellos de punta y varios rasguños en su rostro, luego de sus palabras se cayó desmayado.

-¡RANMA!- corrió preocupada hacia él olvidando los paquetes.

-Descuida…- la tranquilizó Nabiki apareciendo en el recibidor. –Sólo está un poco histérico por los gatos.- explicó y luego subió a su habitación.

En efecto durante su ausencia Ranma había probado cada puerta, ventana, u hoyo de la casa en un intento por salir, pero cada intento era infructuoso. Y cuando quedó atorado en la ventana del baño, con cinco gatos arañándole la cara, sus niveles de histeria aumentaron por los cielos. La voz de su prometida anunciando su llegada fue lo único que le devolvió por unos instantes la cordura y evitó un nuevo trance de Neko-ken. Luego de dejarlo en su habitación como la noche anterior, Akane buscó a su sensei, esta vez no se libraría entrenarla.

-¡Tío Genma estoy lista para mi entrenamiento!- habló parándose a mitad del corredor vistiendo su nuevo gi.

-Bien cuando acabemos este juego continuaremos entrenando…- dijo alegremente el hombre mientras jugaba con Tendo una partida de sho-gi.

-¡AHORA!- ordenó molesta por la espera.

-¡No le hables así a Saotome, hija!- la reprendió Soun.

-¡Yo hablo como quiero!

-¡Buuuaaaaa…! ¡No me grites…!- lloraba el patriarca Tendo abandonando el juego, para esconderse en un rincón.

Después de ignorar una serie de evasivas, logró al fin que su sensei se dignara a entrenarla. Ya estaba oscureciendo, ambos estaban en el patio de la casa ignorando lo maullidos incesantes de cientos de gatos a su alrededor.

-La velocidad sin agilidad no sirve de nada, una guerrera debe ser ágil como una gacela.- explicaba sabiamente el hombre del turbante.

-Aja…- asintió ella.

-Bien entonces deberás llegar de un salto al techo.- soltó sin más.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!- exclamó escandalizada, luego vio como su maestro vaciaba un balde de agua sobre su cabeza transformándose en panda.

"_Y me llevarás sobre tus hombros_" decía el cartel de madera que le mostró el panda.

-¡¿Cómo?!- lo observaba horrorizada.

La noche había caído sobre Nerima cuando el chico despertó en su cuarto, con su cabeza nublada, no lograba recordar como había llegado allí, hasta que escuchó los maullidos que provenían del patio. Cubrió su cabeza con la almohada, ese sonido le resultaba extremadamente atemorizante, entonces escuchó otro ruido familiar, era la voz de Akane, sus gritos… gritos de pelea. Venciendo sus temores se acercó a la ventana, y allí la vio, con el panda a cuestas saltando sin parar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó asomándose temerosamente por la ventana.

-¡Entreno!- respondió sin dejar de saltar.

-¡Deberías descansar! ¡Si sigues así te vas a enfermar!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Debo seguir entrenando! ¡Aún no llego al techo!- respondió, intentando no considerar la demasiado tentadora idea de descansar.

-¿Al techo?- se preguntó observando como ella a penas lograba despegar sus pies del piso. -¡OJAYI! ¡DETENLA AHORA O CENAREMOS ESTOFADO DE PANDA!- le gritó a su padre.

Inmediatamente el panda se bajó de los hombros de Akane con el cartel "_!Por hoy es suficiente!_"

-¡Pero Tío!- protestó molesta por tener que seguir una orden de Ranma.

"_!Ven te mostraré una técnica secreta!_" decía el cartel que le enseñó, y acto seguido la tomó de la mano y salió corriendo con dirección al dojo, fuera del alcance de cierto chico furioso.

-¡No entiendo porque tuvimos que detener el entrenamiento sólo porque Ranma lo dijo!- se quejaba ella cruzando sus brazos, mientras veía como su sensei se sentaba en la duela ya trasformado en humano nuevamente.

-No te preocupes por eso… ahora te enseñaré una técnica que te permitirá ganar un combate antes de comenzar a luchar.- le respondió el hombre.

-¿De que se trata?- preguntó no muy convencida, conocía muy bien el tipo de técnicas que Genma Saotome solía enseñar.

-Se trata de la ancestral técnica de la escuela de combate libre Saotome "El Búho Miope"- dijo solemnemente el hombre.

-¿Búho Miope?- preguntó desconcertada, sin saber si reírse o llorar.

-Así es… consiste en intimidar al oponente con tu mirada.

-¿Con mi mirada…?- preguntó entristeciéndose.

-¡Debes demostrarle que tú eres mucho más fuerte, que tienes el control de la batalla! ¡Míralo fijamente a los ojos así lo intimidarás!- continuaba explicando emocionado.

-L… Lo… siento… no creo que… yo pueda usarla…- respondió intentando contener las lágrimas.

-¿Mmm…? ¿Qué dices? ¡Esa técnica es ideal para ti! ¡Entrénala en la casa! ¡Mira a Ranma de esa forma y verás que podrás vencerlo! ¡Te suplicará piedad!- hablaba el hombre con tal entusiasmo que logró que ella sonriera.

-Está bien tío… ahora mismo la pondré en práctica.- respondió, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del dojo.

En otras condiciones podría servir de algo, talvez, pero ahora esa técnica le resultaba absolutamente inútil. Se encontró a Ranma en el pasillo cuando se dirigía al baño, recordó la forma en la que él le impidió seguir entrenando, tal vez la idea de practicar esa técnica con él no fuera tan mala. Lo miró intensamente a los ojos, puso cara de enojo, caminó un paso hacia delante.

-_¿P… Porqué me mira así…? ¡Está enojada! ¿Pero porqué…? ¡No! ¡Lo de esta mañana! ¡Sigue molesta por como la traté! ¡Me va a golpear! ¡Si lo va a hacer!_- pensaba él mientras instintivamente comenzaba a retroceder.

No lo podía creer, realmente funcionaba, Ranma no sólo estaba retrocediendo, también temblaba y sudaba por el miedo. Continuó así hasta que el chico huyó despavorido hacía su cuarto. Debía admitir que eso le había subido mucho el ánimo, consideraría esa técnica como una opción mientras aún fuera capaz de utilizarla.

-¿No te gusta la cena, Ranma?- preguntó Kasumi preocupada porque a pesar de estar hacía más de diez minutos sentado en la mesa, el chico no había probado bocado.

Akane continuaba poniendo en práctica la nueva técnica aprendida, mientras que Ranma temblaba sin poder moverse, mirándola de reojo. Genma se reía a carcajadas mientras felicitaba a Akane por haber perfeccionado la técnica en tan poco tiempo. Más tarde las luces de la casa se apagaron y todos durmieron plácidamente excepto un joven que daba vueltas inquietamente en su cama alterado por los maullidos que resonaban desde el patio.

**Continuará. **

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo… a mí me pareció un poco aburrido… pero bueno ustedes me cuentan después.

Agradezco a Seraphy, Akemyanngel, Enaka y Akane Maxwell por la ayuda que me están prestando. La técnica del Búho Miope es de Akemyanngel, muchas gracias!!

Agradezco mucho a la gente que me dejó reviews, por lo visto este fic no gustó demasiado, no los culpo, y agradezco mucho a la gente que lo lee, me hace muy feliz que me acompañen en los nuevos estilos que me invento cada tanto, algún día me estableceré al fin con uno… eso espero al menos.

Les cuento… porque se lo digo a todo el mundo que el viernes fue el cumpleaños de mi esposo y le regalaron el katana kane con las katanas y el kodachi… no se imaginan lo emocionada que estoy… me la paso jugando con las katanas!!!

Nos leemos pronto… muchísimas gracias por seguir mis fics y a la gente que me ofreció su ayuda sobre todo, me encanta poder escribir algo donde hay un poquito de cada uno.

Saludos.


	3. Día 3: Fuerza

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Disculpas:** LO SIENTOOOO!!!!! Me demoré mucho… no tengo excusa así que no la daré… pero en compensación este capítulo es largísimo, y todo gracias a mi linda co-autora… Akane Maxwell!!!!! Así que el entrenamiento de Akane fue escrito magistralmente por ella… y gracias a ella el capítulo quedó tan lindo. ^_^ Ahora si no los distraigo más… disfrútenlo.

**Día 3: Fuerza.**

-¡Haaayyy! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Con que me golpeé?!- exclamó Akane parada a mitad de la oscura habitación de su prometido.

-Si buscas al viejo, estas perdiendo tu tiempo. Está en la habitación de tu padre huyendo del entrenamiento.- se oyó la voz del chico.

Aún no amanecía y como ya era costumbre había ido a buscar a su tío para comenzar el entrenamiento, sólo que esta vez no podía ver absolutamente nada en la habitación.

-¡Lo siento…! ¿Te desperté?- preguntó ella sintiéndose culpable.

-No lo hiciste… los maullidos de esos malditos… animales… no me dejan dormir.- respondió él sentándose en su futón viendo la silueta de su prometida que no se movía por miedo a seguir tropezando.

-Entonces… ¿No dormiste en toda la noche?- preguntó preocupada.

-No…

-¿Podríamos encender la luz verdad?

-Claro… enciéndela.

-¿P… Podrías hacerlo tú…?- preguntó apenada por no poder ver donde se encontraba el interruptor.

-Si… claro…- respondió él.

Agradeció internamente la luz que despedía esa bombilla sobre su cabeza, volteó a verlo, tenía unas ojeras muy grandes, estaba todo despeinado, se notaba de lejos que había pasado muy mala noche. Él por su parte la observaba detenidamente, tenía numerosas cicatrices en sus brazos y piernas, se veía mucho más delgada, su rostro denotaba un cansancio extremo, y su mirada tenía un brillo de tristeza preocupante.

-Bien… iré a entrenar sola…- dijo decidida caminando hacia la salida.

-Hoy no lo resistirás…- comentó él interponiéndose en su camino.

-¿De que hablas?

-¡Mírate! ¡Apenas logras mantenerte en pie…! ¡Si continúas así vas a enfermar!

-¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡Voy a salir a correr! ¡Apártate!

-Voy contigo…- dijo suspirando resignado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ranma no has dormido nada! ¡Y afuera está lleno de gatos!- explicó ella.

-¡No me importa! ¡Así tenga que salir en Neko-ken voy a ir contigo!

-¡¿Porqué?!

-¡Porque no pienso permitir que te desmayes a mitad de la calle sola y a merced de quien sabe que animal hambriento que pretendas que te persiga esta vez!- casi le gritaba exasperado.

-¡Yo no voy a desmayarme!

-¡Si lo vas a hacer! ¡Akane yo pasé por este entrenamiento! ¡Sé lo que te digo! ¡Si no descansas te enfermarás y no podrás volver a entrenar por mucho tiempo!

Esas palabras lograron convencerla, no podía darse el lujo de enfermar.

-Bien… iré a entrenar al dojo… muy suave… lo prometo…- cedió la chica. –Pero… con una condición…- lo miró firmemente. –¡Duerme!- le ordenó con sus manos en su cintura.

-¡Claro! ¡Como si fuera tan fácil con todos esos… tú sabes!

-¡Yo me encargo de eso! ¡Tú duerme!- respondió muy segura, saliendo de la habitación.

Ranma asomó su cabeza al corredor para verla bajar las escaleras corriendo, cuando la perdió de vista volvió a entrar, se tiró sobre el futón frustrado oyendo los penetrantes maullidos, mientras curioso se preguntaba que estaría planeando esta vez Akane. Pronto comenzó a escuchar la voz de su prometida provenir del jardín, su curiosidad fue más fuerte que el temor, así que se asomó a la ventana para verla.

-¡GUAU GUAU…GRRR…!- gritaba Akane mientras corría moviendo sus brazos como si aleteara, en un intento por espantar a los gatos.

-_¡¿E… Está ladrando…?!_- se preguntaba Ranma mientras la veía con el rostro afectado y una gota de sudor en su frente.

Luego de un ataque de risa que duró varios minutos, una sonrisa se instaló inalterable en su rostro, ver a su prometida corriendo alrededor del jardín, ladrando y gruñendo a unos gatos le daba demasiada ternura. Apoyó sus brazos en el marco de la ventana poniéndose cómodo, podría observarla durante horas, realmente adoraba esa faceta de ella, cuando se comportaba como una niña pequeña, llena de energías que lo daba todo por cumplir su objetivo. Le resultó la cosa más dulce de la tierra en ese momento, sólo esa chica podía despertar ese agradable sentimiento en su pecho, no había otra igual. La vio resoplar frustrada al ver que los gatos ni se inmutaban ante sus esfuerzos, se fue corriendo hacia dentro de la casa. Iba a regresar a su futón cuando la vio regresar con una manguera, se la veía tan feliz mojándolo todo, mientras sus felinas víctimas huían. Una vez que no quedaban mininos a la vista se fue satisfecha a entrenar al dojo.

-_Akane… estás loca…_- pensaba mientras se recostaba en su futón quedándose dormido inmediatamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En el dojo, Akane colocaba el último ladrillo de la pila, entrenaría suave como lo prometió, sólo partir unos ladrillos como siempre lo hacía y luego alguna kata de mediana dificultad. Su pequeña disputa contra los mininos la había agotado en extremo, pero ignorando su estado inhaló profundamente levantando el puño, expulsó todo el aire contenido en un grito mientras golpeaba con toda su fuerza los ladrillos. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que sucedió, ya no recordaba el intenso dolor que viajaba desde su puño hasta llegar al hombro, cuando no lograba partir los bloques, finas líneas de sangre comenzaron a salir de sus nudillos para recorrer sus dedos hasta caer sobre la duela del dojo cuando su cuerpo se desplomó. Las energías desaparecieron de pronto, con su vista tan nublada que apenas lograba ver las vigas del techo, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se arrastró hasta la salida del dojo, llegando a la puerta logró apoyarse en ella y ponerse en pie. Sosteniéndose como podía y con mucho esfuerzo entró en la casa, casi cayó por la escalera un par de veces, pero lo logró, entró en su habitación, apenas cerró la puerta cayó al suelo nuevamente, se arrastró hasta su cama, y con esfuerzo subió a ella. Tirada sobre su lecho gruesas gotas llenas de frustración se escapaban de sus ojos, jamás lo lograría, jamás volvería a ver a su familia… ni a él… Poco a poco se quedó dormida mientras las blancas sábanas absorbían la sangre que aún fluía de su mano.

-¿Dónde están Akane y Ranma?- preguntó el patriarca Tendo sentado en la sala mientras recibía su desayuno.

-No logré despertarlos… supuse que no habría problema en dejarlos dormir… hoy es sábado de todas formas…- respondió Kasumi llenando un nuevo tazón de arroz para su tío.

-Mmm… ambos se desvelaron supongo…- dedujo Nabiki. –Tendré que averiguar que hacen esos dos durante la noche…

-¡Nada de cámaras Nabiki!- ordenó Kasumi, poniéndose seria un instante.

-Está bien… no habrá cámaras…

La luz que se colaba por la ventana semi abierta le daba directo en los ojos, pero eso no era suficiente para despertarlo, algunos gatos habían regresado y sus alegres maullidos llegaban a sus oídos molestándolo inconscientemente, aún así no despertaba, pero cuando el aroma del apetitoso almuerzo que Kasumi terminaba de preparar llegó a su nariz automáticamente su estómago lo despertó. Ya descansado y luego de darse un baño rápido bajó a esperar el almuerzo.

-¿Falta mucho Kasumi?- preguntó Ranma asomándose a la cocina.

-Que bueno que hayas despertado… Voy a comenzar a servir el almuerzo… ¿Podrías despertar a Akane?- respondió dulcemente mientras salía de la cocina con una fuente.

-¿Despertarla…?- preguntó confundido, aún así sin pensarlo demasiado fue al cuarto de la chica.

Golpeó un par de veces, al no recibir respuesta la llamó, pero no se escuchaba ningún sonido dentro de esa habitación, golpeó más fuerte, esperó unos segundos… nada… Desesperado temiendo lo peor entró de golpe, exhaló aliviado al verla acostada en su cama. Cuando se acercó a ella notó las huellas de las lágrimas, hacía días que la notaba triste, pero era la primer vez que notaba que había llorado, sintió la necesidad de acariciar su mejilla, después de todo ella lo había hecho cuando creyó que él dormía, detuvo su mano a milímetros del rostro de su prometida, realmente estaba dormida, no podía aprovecharse de ella en ese estado, el día que la acariciara debía ser porque ella lo permitía. Resignado enfocó la vista lejos de su rostro, entonces notó la sangre que manchaba las sábanas, pronto notó que el origen de la misma era su mano.

-_¡Rayos! ¡¿Cómo te lastimaste esta vez?!_- se preguntó mirándola con una mezcla de molestia e impotencia.

Caminó al armario, abrió uno de los cajones, de allí sacó un botiquín, sonrió viéndolo y se dirigió nuevamente a la cama. Ella había comprado ese botiquín hacía muchos años, incluso antes de que él llegara a su vida, no quería preocupar a su familia así que siempre curaba sus heridas en la soledad de su cuarto. Pero ella compartió su secreto con él, incluso curó muchas heridas del chico en la intimidad de su habitación, mientras que él, cuando la veía entrar allí con alguna herida, se colaba por la ventana y ante la atenta mirada de su prometida, tomaba y botiquín y la curaba en silencio. Ranma valoraba inmensamente esos pequeños secretos que compartían, esos pactos silenciosos que simplemente comenzaban un día para convertirse en una constante en sus vidas. Tomó su mano herida con cuidado, comenzó a pasar suavemente el algodón embebido en alcohol, escuchó un quejido que salió de sus labios, la vio abrir sus ojos con lentitud, continuó con su trabajo sin decir palabra, como siempre lo hacía.

-Ranma…- susurró al verlo tan atento en su mano.

-Pronto terminaré…- respondió él mientras comenzaba a vendarle la mano.

Nunca comprendió porqué ese acto siempre debía ser tan silencioso, Ranma podía ser un bocón sin remedio, pero en esos momentos, cuando la curaba, se negaba a hablarle, así que pacientemente y disfrutando de esa extraña intimidad se mantuvo en silencio hasta que él terminó con el vendaje y guardó el botiquín.

-Kasumi me envió a buscarte… está sirviendo el almuerzo.- le dijo seriamente mientras se retiraba de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

-_Se ve molesto…_- pensó ella mientras miraba con resignación su mano.

Se dio un baño antes de bajar a almorzar, así que al llegar a la sala todos casi habían terminado su comida.

-Ya terminé…- anunció Ranma al verla entrar a la habitación, y aún molesto se retiró sin decir más.

Frustrada se sentó a la mesa mientras Kasumi le ofrecía un tazón con arroz.

-¡Akane!- la llamó su tío. –¡Cuando acabes de almorzar iremos a un lugar a entrenar!

Ella lo quedó mirando como si de un extraterrestre se tratara, ¿Genma Saotome proponiendo llevarla a entrenar? ¿Sin tener que perseguirlo por toda la casa? Le había prometido a Ranma que ese día descansaría, sin embargo, esta era una oportunidad que no podía rechazar.

-¡Bien!- exclamó con seguridad y emoción, seguramente ese entrenamiento la convertiría en una mejor guerrera.

Mientras tanto Ranma estaba en su cuarto sentado en el futón con los brazos cruzados.

-_¡Niña boba siempre lastimándose! ¡Prometió que entrenaría suave! ¡Y todavía se pone a llorar sola en su cuarto!- _apretó sus puños con fuerza. _-¡Maldita sea Akane si tienes algún problema dímelo! ¡Sabes que te ayudaré con lo que sea!_- desvió su atención a la ventana recordando la mañana. –_Al menos durmió un poco…_- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –Ladras muy mal… marimacho…

El sol estaba calentando mucho para ser esa hora del día. Akane sólo suspiró, mientras se acomodaba el gorro de béisbol en su cabeza, y seguía sin perder paso de su Tío Genma, quien caminaba presuroso, pero se detuvo de un golpe, provocando que la menor de las Tendo chocara con su espalda y casi cayera.

-¡¡Tenga más cuidado Tío!!– exclamó sobándose la frente, ya que ahí recibió el golpe. Se fijó en la mirada seria del Saotome, y no pudo evitar preguntar -¿Sucede algo Tío?

-Akane-chan, sabes muy bien que el camino a la perfección es duro, complicado y a la vez estresante,– la chica iba asintiendo a medida que el hombre mayor hablaba –pero que el trabajo duro, después lleva su recompensa…– la menor de las Tendo asintió –ha llegado el momento en que debes fusionar velocidad con fuerza, además de realizar tus trabajos con eficiencia, sin dejar ni un cabo suelto.– se ajustó sus lentes, dando una visión de sabio –He preparado un entrenamiento, muy duro, no será fácil, Akane-chan– la chica le dedicó una mirada de admiración, por fin entrenaría en serio –tendrás que sortear obstáculos, ahí usarás tu velocidad,– Akane se imaginó corriendo por suelo lleno de rocas, paredes, árboles, huyendo de rocas gigantes, al estilo Indiana Jones –también deberás pasar por sectores en que utilizarás tu fuerza,– la chica volvió a imaginarse, llevando una mochila cargada de piedras mientras subía por una pared rocosa, en otras llevando en brazos a su Tío convertido en panda, sorteando obstáculos –finalmente, deberás usar tu fuerza combinada con tu velocidad. Recuerda, hija, debes usarlas con una finalidad…

-Y esa finalidad es…– le interrumpió, la curiosidad ya se desbordaba de la chica.

-No seas impaciente, pequeña,– Akane frunció el ceño, le molestó que la llamaran de ese modo, iba a replicar, pero el hombre se adelantó –ya verás cuando estemos ahí.

El hombre siguió su camino, Akane detrás de él. En el rostro de la chica se podía leer la emoción por ver su campo de entrenamiento.

-¡¡Ya llegamos!!– Genma exclamó, mostrando el lugar, como si fuera un preciado premio.

-¿Pero qué demonios?– una gota de sudor corrió por su frente.

Ranma estaba pegado a una de las paredes, contrarias al patio, de la casa, caminaba cual sigiloso ladrón. Su rostro estaba tensado, y su cuerpo agarrotado en la forma incomoda en que caminaba, pero eso no le importaba, lo que quería era llegar a salvo… al baño…

Un paso más y estaría en la puerta, sólo uno más. Ranma levantó un pie para dar el paso definitivo, pero… MIAUUUUUU

El chico estaba pegado en el techo de la casa, temblando como una hoja de papel.

-Ranma-kun, ¿no es muy incómoda esa posición?– le preguntó Kasumi, mirándolo con preocupación.

-Estoy…- MIAUUUU. Volvió a temblar y se pegó más al techo –bieeeeeeennnnnnnn.– arrastró la palabra, tratando de sonar más seguro, claramente no lo consiguió.

-Me pregunto cuánto tardará Akane.– dijo ignorando al chico asustado en el techo.

-¿No está?– le preguntó cayendo frente a la mujer, que sonrió con satisfacción.

_-Sabía que te haría olvidar el miedo, aunque sea un momento. _Pues salió con tu padre, y no sé cuánto tiempo le tomara,– le dijo, poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón –pero está con tu padre, no debo de preocuparme. Estará bien.– sonrió y se alejó del lugar, camino a la cocina.

-Es por eso que hay que preocuparse…– susurró para sí. Dio un paso a la puerta del baño, tomó el pomo, pero…. _MIAUUUUUUU_

Ranma estaba, nuevamente, pegado al techo, temblando.

Akane tenía su boca abierta, al igual que sus ojos, que no daban crédito al lugar donde su Sensei la llevó. _¿Así que "este" es el gran lugar para fusionar fuerza con velocidad? _Suspiró, y sintió compasión por ella misma y por Ranma, seguramente él pasó por lo mismo. Respiró profundo y se adentró al lugar.

Cuando llegó notó a simple vista, que la magnitud de la estructura era grande, pero cuando entró completamente al recinto, vio que estaba equivocada, no era grande sino ENORME. Ante sus ojos jóvenes, se alzaba la construcción de Centro Comercial más grande del Distrito.

Maravillada con la construcción, no notó cuando Genma Saotome, pasó de ser su sensei a ser el tierno panda, que de tierno sólo tenía el apelativo. Suspiró, pensando, inocentemente, que Genma se trasformó para ser su carga y así aumentar su resistencia. Minutos después supo cuan equivocada estaba. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina. Su instinto marcialista se despertó.

-¡¡¿PERO QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ?!! ¡¡UN BOMBOM FRESCO!!– se escuchó lejano, proveniente del edificio en construcción.

-Uyyy… la llevaría al oscurito y la haría mujer.– dijo un libidinoso que pasó al lado de la muchacha, que se cobijó detrás del panda, que no dejaba de caminar.

Ranma acababa de dejar su taza de té sobre su escritorio, el cual estaba pegado al closet, mientras más lejos de la ventana mejor. Tuvo un escalofrío, el cual lo extrañó, ya que no había escuchado ningún sonido provinente de esos animales. Se preocupó, su instinto de protección se activó. Llevó su mano para tomar nuevamente la taza, pero antes de hacerlo, ésta se trizó en un costado.

-Mala señal.– se dijo, se levantó de golpe, y fue hacia la ventana.

_MIAUUUUUUU_

Sólo se vio la trenza que quedó fuera del closet de la habitación del chico.

Akane tomó un gran bloque de concreto para golpear al asqueroso que se atrevió a decirle aquello, pero Panda-sensei, la detuvo antes.

-¡¡PERO TIOOO!!– protesto la chica.

-_"Es parte del entrenamiento" _– le dijo a través de un cartel.

La chica lo miró dudosa, pero la imagen de su prometido victorioso, sobre una montaña de maltrechos luchadores, la motivó para seguir las enseñanzas de Panda-sensei, aunque éstas fueran notablemente descabelladas.

_-Si Ranma pudo, seguro que yo también… _– se acomodó la gorra, para luego seguir decidida y más motivada a Saotome.

Muchos más gritos con frases obscenas, silbidos, miradas lujuriosas. La actitud de la chica comenzó a decaer, y el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella, pero como su orgullo era más fuerte, continúo su camino, salvo que lo hizo protegida por Panda-sensei, caminando detrás de él. Panda-sensei se detuvo, la chica permaneció tras él, ya que así era invisible para los obreros, que hacía rato, la miraban con deseo. De un movimiento rápido, Genma Saotome, puso a la muchacha frente a él, además sostenía un cartel en su pata derecha.

-"Este es tu campo de entrenamiento"– la chica abrió los ojos por la sorpresa –"Aquí te harás rápida, más fuerte y eficaz"– la menor de las Tendo, se sintió desfallecer. _¿Había leído bien?_

Abrió la boca para protestar, razonar, gritar, lo primero que saliera, pero Panda-sensei nuevamente le dio la espalda. Frente a Genma estaba un hombre de su misma edad pero con presencia autoritaria, profesional y molesto con el animal que le mostraba un cartel, que leyó con el ceño fruncido.

-"_Ella trabajará aquí para reparar lo que destruí_"– el hombre, jefe de la obra, buscó a "ella".

Genma, al notar lo anterior, tomó a la muchacha de la cintura y la colocó frente al hombre, quien la miró con sorpresa e incredibilidad, mirada que no le gustó a Akane.

-¿Ella?– el jefe plasmó en palabras su sentir: que la chica no sería capaz de realizar el trabajo para reparar lo destruido por el panda –Ella no podrá reparar…– mostró una estructura de unos 500 mts. Cuadrados, de unos tres pisos de altura, la cual tenía, sólo los cimientos de pie y una de sus paredes – es una chica, flaca, débil…

Orgullo herido. Una mirada de ira.

-¡¿Cómo que soy débil?!– gritó Akane, y tomó una pila de unos treinta ladrillos, las tomó como si fuera un almohadón. El jefe, visiblemente sorprendido, agregó…

-Conforme.– se giró, dando la espalda para tomar los implementos de seguridad para dárselos a la chica, que aún mantenía la mirada de ira –Debe estar terminada antes de que anochezca.– sin decir más, se volteó y se metió al trailer.

-¿Antes que anochezca? Tío, no podré…– se volteó para ver a Genma – hacerlo… - pero Panda-sensei, ya no estaba.

-Estoy muy tenso…– Ranma estaba haciendo flexiones, en el centro del Dojo, para relajar su cuerpo.

_MIAUUUUU _

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda –Tengo que salir de aquí.

_MIAUUUUU_

El chico de la trenza se pego a la pared del Dojo.

Estaba sudada, con sed, hambre y demasiado cansada para llevar tan poco tiempo de "entrenamiento". Sonrió con ironía, por su camino de artista marcial. Se secó el sudor con el dorso de su mano, para tomar la carretilla llena de escombros para llevarla a la salida de la construcción, y fue ahí donde comenzó todo.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de cuerpo enorme, más grande que Saotome padre, sudado, hediondo, la miró con deseo. Akane sintió miedo, pero ella podría con uno solo.

-Bella señorita, este trabajo no es para usted. Déjeme ayudarle.– el hombre se acercó y tomó el brazo de la chica con fuerza.

-¡¡Suélteme!!– gritó enfurecida, y enojada por no prever el agarre.

-No sea arisca jovencita, deje que la "atienda".– se pasó la lengua por los labios, saboreándose lo que él quería hacer con la chica.

Aquel gesto fue suficiente para la chica, giró con fuerza su cuerpo, movió su brazo, con tal intensidad que se hizo daño, pero eso no le importó, con la fuerza del mismo giro, le conectó una patada en el estomago, que hizo que el hombre, cayera de trasero, unos metros atrás.

Akane recuperó su postura relajada, cuando sintió que la tomaban de la cintura y la llevaron a un cuerpo sudoroso, caliente, y mucho más grande que el de ella. Estaba prisionera, pero debía y podía salir de la situación.

-Salió ruda la muchachita.– sintió el aliento hediondo y caliente en su oreja, su miedo volvió, pero ella era capaz de salvarse.

-No me toque…– susurro con ira.

Para el hombre fue como si un camión lo atropellara.

Akane le piso el pie con fuerza, provocando que la soltara, luego le pegó un puñetazo en la quijada, que lo levanto unos metros, luego juntó sus manos y formo un puño, para así darle un golpe en el estómago, que lo mandó a la única pared en pie, y la atravesó.

No alcanzó a relajarse cuando sintió un apretón en su cintura, y otro en uno de sus brazos. Dos hombres la tenían agarrada. Forcejó, y se liberó un poco, pero vio con horror como otro hombre venía y la agarraba por las piernas, quedando suspendida.

-De esta no te libras, ricura.– le dijo el hombre que la tenía sujeta por los brazos, cuando sintió la lengua áspera de él en su cuello, Akane tembló. El pánico la invadió, secándole la garganta y humedeciéndole los ojos. Para su pesar estaba de acuerdo con el hombre, no podría escapar.

-¡Ranma!– dijo en un grito al borde del llanto.

Su instinto de artista marcial hizo que detuviera su camino a la cocina, y un miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él. La sangre se le congeló.

-¡Akane!– corrió hacia el comedor, ya que ahí estaba su padre con Tendo jugando Sho-gi.

-¡Hola hijo!– lo saludó alegre su padre –¿Vienes a pasar un tiempo de calidad con tu viejo?– pero Ranma no le contestó, sólo lo tomó del cuello del gi para acercarle el rostro al suyo.

-¿Dónde está Akane?– su voz sonó aguda, tanto que provoco miedo.

-Ella está entrenando.

-¡No te pregunte que está haciendo, sino donde está!– de sus azulados ojos destellaba la ira.

-Hijo… ella está entrenando, no debes molestarla…

-Me importa un comino que esté entrenando o en un funeral, quiero… ¡NO!... Necesito saber dónde está. ¡¡Me lo dirás!!– el agarre se hizo mucho más fuerte.

-Ella está en la construcción del mall de Tokio.

-¿¿Qué ESTA EN DONDEEEE??– tanto Ranma como la cabeza de demonio de Soun, le gritaron a Genma que se vio disminuido y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue convertirse en Panda.

-_"Es un buen entrenamiento"_

-¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Muchos golpes, de parte de su hijo y de su mejor amigo, ya que ellos encontraron que el lugar de entrenamiento no era precisamente el más adecuado.

-¡Ranma! – gritó.

-¿Quién es ese Ranma?– preguntó el hombre después de lamerle el cuello.

-Apuesto que es su novio.– dijo que le sujetaba las piernas.

-¡Suerte tiene! Apuesto que ya la ha probado.– agregó el que la sujetaba por los brazos.

-¡Que envidia!– dijo lamiéndola de nuevo –Pero pronto lo haremos nosotros.

Una vez más sintió la lengua del tipo en su cuello. La pena, la ira, el pánico y la desesperación se apoderaron de ella. Deseó nunca haberle pedido a Genma que la entrenara, deseó no ser tan débil. Estaba mal, todo estaba mal desde que comenzó, pero ese era el colmo… no lo soportaba… sabía perfectamente lo que esos tipos pretendían, ellos mancillarían su pureza, y él… no estaba allí para protegerla… Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

¡Un momento! Ella es una Tendo. Y Akane Tendo no se rinde. No importaba que Ranma no estuviera allí, ella haría todo lo posible por defenderse, debía ser fuerte, él lo merecía, una compañera fuerte a su lado, y tampoco iba a dejar a esos pervertidos sin su justo castigo. Un nuevo brillo de decisión apareció en sus ojos. Giró su cuerpo, provocando que le soltaran los brazos y piernas, pero aún la tenían sujeta de la cintura, además solo se pudo soltar, los tipos aún la perseguían.

-Chiquilla tonta, no hagas esto más difícil.– levantó el puño para golpearla, pero Akane fue más rápida, conectando una patada baja, que lo mandó varios metros por el suelo.

-ESTÚPIDA – gritó uno de sus amigos, y juntó a unos cincuenta o más hombres, que salieron tras la chica.

-Supongo que a esto se refería Panda-sensei con combinar fuerza, velocidad…– se colocó en posición de batalla, luego dio una patada hacia atrás, mandando a un hombre volar, después se giró, para dar un puñetazo en el estómago a otro hombre que lo dobló por la mitad –¡Ahora a ser eficaz!– saltó, conectó una patada doble a dos hombres.

De repente se vio rodeada por muchos más hombres, todos provistos de instrumentos de trabajo, que ahora cumplían la función de armas, todos dispuestos a atacarla. Entró en pánico.

-¡¡¡POR FAVORRRRR!!!!– Ranma estaba desesperado, agitando sus manos, y mirando a Nabiki que estaba sentada en el sillón del comedor con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué gano yo con eso?– preguntó, viéndose las uñas de su mano derecha.

-¡¡ES TU HERMANA POR KAMISAMA!!

-Lo sé…– lo miró con una mirada cargada de impotencia –No subestimes a Akane…– su mirada cambió a decepción –Pensé que la conocías.

-¡YO NO ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ELLA NO ES BUENA!... al contrario…– Nabiki lo miró sorprendida –Sólo que ella no está con toda su capacidad…– Ranma se apoyó en la pared del cuarto – además donde está… estoy preocupado por ella…– agregó con suavidad. La mediana de las Tendo lo miró con dulzura.

-¿Estás dispuesto a todo por mi ayuda?– Ranma asintió energéticamente –Muy bien…– la chica se levantó y fue hacia el patio.

Un golpe bajo, un golpe de puños, un salto. Akane estaba dando golpes certeros y veloces. Fruto del "entrenamiento" de Panda – sensei, pero cada golpe que daba, era menos intenso que el anterior, al igual que su velocidad, producto del cansancio, de la falta de sueño, del temor que crecía a cada instante, de la angustia por no ser suficientemente fuerte para superarlo.

Dio una patada alta, y se sintió desfallecer. Su vista se nublo. Lo último que vio fue a un hombre, tomándola de la cintura, para evitar su caída.

-¿¿¿Cómo pude aceptar eso???– se preguntaba Ranma saltando de un techo a otro. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al recordar la mirada de Nabiki cuando le informo sobre la forma de pago.

**Flash back**

Nabiki volvía a la casa, donde Ranma veía desde la pared más lejos del patio, si quedaba algún gato por los alrededores, cuando se cercioró, salió hacia el patio, lo atravesó con cuidado, tomó el impulso para saltar la muralla, pero…

-¿¿Dónde vas??– le gritó Nabiki desde la puerta de la casa que daba al patio, acercándose a él –No hemos discutido la forma de pago.– sus ojos brillaron con avaricia.

-¡Cobra lo que quieras!– tomó el impulso nuevamente, pero la voz de Nabiki volvió a interrumpirlo.

-Eso esperaba oír…– sonrió con amplitud –Entonces este lunes, te espero listo para una sesión de fotografía.

-¿Fotografía?– se giró para encarar a la muchacha -¿Q… Qué tipo de fotos?– preguntó alzando una ceja, conocía bien a su cuñada.

-Pues de Ranko, en ropa interior por supuesto.– le respondió alzando sus hombros. Las sospechas de Ranma se confirmaron.

-¡¡¡ESTÁS LOCA!! ¿¿¿CREES QUE SERÉ CAPAZ DE HACER ESO???– dijo alzándose en las puntas de los pies, viéndola hacia abajo.

-¿No estabas apurado Ranma-kun? Recuerda que mi hermana está sola.– dijo imitando la voz dulce de Kasumi.

-¡¡¡AKANE!!!– tomó impulso y dio un salto para perderse en los techos de la ciudad.

**Fin del Flash back**

-¡No importa! ¡Ahora solo debo preocuparme por Akane!– dobló una esquina, en un par de minutos estaría en el lugar indicado, abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, al ver volar obreros. Apresuró el paso, al llegar se asustó por la cantidad de hombres que la rodeaban. Esquivó los cientos de cuerpos adoloridos a su paso mientras corría hacía ella, increíblemente había mejorado con ese ridículo entrenamiento, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Debía salvarla, a sabiendas del estado de agotamiento en el que se encontraría, y podía hacerse una idea bastante clara del motivo por el cual comenzó esa batalla, sólo pensarlo lo hacía enfurecer.

Dio un salto para caer a escasos metros de la pelea. Sin pensarlo corrió hacía ella, cuando vio que Akane dio una patada alta, para luego comenzar a caer. Llegó justo en el momento preciso, sujetándola por la cintura mientras observaba con odio a los que aún quedaban en pie.

-Ranma…– susurró la chica viéndolo con los ojos semi cerrados.

-¡Sólo tú te metes en un lugar como este!- le gritó por la frustración de verla toda lastimada. -… Me tenías… preocupado… – dijo en medio de un suspiro viéndola con ternura.

-Ranma…– su voz era dulce, pero firme. Ella era capaz de vencerlos sin ayuda –Gracias, pero lo estoy manejando bien…- le dijo tratando de ponerse de pie.

-Lo sé…– ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, era primera vez que Ranma admitía algo así –… pero ahora estás cansada, déjamelo a mí…– dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie para que se sujetara en una viga, luego su mirada se volvió dura, y se giró.

-¡¿NO LES DA VERGÜENZA ATACAR A UNA CHICA?!- les gritó molesto.

Fue entonces cuando la escuchó sollozar, al voltear a verla lo notó, su gi tan desalineado que podía verse uno de sus hombros, las marcas de los agarres en sus brazos, su rostro compungido de sufrimiento. Se la veía tan vulnerable, tan asustada abrazándose a si misma recargada sobre la columna, lo comprendió todo… ellos realmente lo habían intentado. Su aura explotó en ira, esos tipos, esos malditos habían abusado de ella, la chica más pura en quien podía pensar, su chica, su hermosa marimacho, él nunca había llegado siquiera a besarla y esos desagradables tipos osaron manosearla. Vio rojo en ese momento, sus puños se cerraron con tal fuerza que sus palmas sangraron.

–¡NO PERDONARÉ AL QUE SE ATREVIÓ A TOCAR A MI PROMETIDA!- su voz se distorsionó por la furia, fue su grito de guerra, lo pagarían, pagarían con creces lo que le hicieron sufrir a ella.

Los hombres retrocedieron, si la chica fue difícil, ¿Cómo sería su prometido? Incluso esos hombres inexpertos en el combate y sin atisbo de entrenamiento marcial podían percibir en enrarecimiento en el aire, producto de la llameante aura de Ranma, y sus ojos tan llenos de ira, parecía que pudieran derretir un glaciar. En un instante estaba sobre ellos, completamente fuera de sí, golpeándolos con todas sus fuerzas, sin pensar en las consecuencias, disfrutando como nunca ver la sangre salir de sus cuerpos. No le importó destruir paredes y vigas con los cuerpos maltrechos de los hombres. Habría seguido hasta matarlos si no la hubiera escuchado.

-¡R… Ranma… basta…! P… Por… favor…- suplicó mientras caía al suelo incapaz de continuar sosteniéndose.

Olvidó por completo a los hombres, debía preocuparse por Akane. Con suavidad la levantó en brazos y salió del lugar con ella.

-T… Tuve… mucho… miedo…- admitió avergonzada, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantenerse consciente.

-Descuida, ya todo está bien – le sonrió con ternura, Akane le devolvió el gesto con dificultad.

El sol casi se había puesto por completo, se dio prisa en volver a la casa, pero no demasiada, ella no se encontraba bien, nada grave pero lo mejor sería no moverla demasiado. Cuando dobló la esquina de la residencia Tendo vio con horror como todos los gatos habían regresado, incluso parecía haber más que antes. Temblando de miedo miró a su prometida con la intención de preguntarle si podía caminar hacía la casa.

-¡Akane!- exclamó asustado al verla desmayada en sus brazos. -_¡Demonios! ¡Debo llevarla adentro! ¡Debe descansar! ¡MALDITOS GATOS!_- maldijo internamente su suerte.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina cuando volvió a ver hacia la entrada, llevó a Akane más hacía su pecho, debía entrar con ella sin importar como. Atravesaría todos esos gatos, era su única opción. Inhaló profundamente intentando darse valor… no funcionó, volvió a verla, aún se notaba la expresión de dolor en su rostro, las lágrimas se habían secado, pero los surcos trazados por ella seguían allí. Era la segunda vez en el día que la veía llorar, era imperdonable, él era su protector y una manada de asquerosos felinos no le impedirían cuidar de ella. Decidido comenzó a caminar, a paso firme se encaminó hacia los gatos, su paso se volvía cada vez menos firme a medida que se acercaba a ellos, pero su decisión continuaba inalterable. Lo que no se mantuvo inalterable fue su temple, sobre todo cuando uno de los gatos se aferró con sus filosas uñas a su rostro.

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- los gritos del chico resonaban en todo el barrio.

Continuó caminando rodeado de gatos, muchos estaban aferrados a sus brazos y piernas, tenía algunos otros en la espalda, uno oficiaba de sombrero y uno más colgaba de su trenza. Todos maullando fuerte y alto, feroces y agresivos lo arañaban como si tuviera panes de pescado atados al cuerpo. Mientras existió un mínimo de consciencia, éste se concentró totalmente en proteger a la chica que estaba en sus brazos, así que no resultó arañada en absoluto. En un momento el chico, que hasta el momento caminaba de forma robótica, se detuvo estático en medio de la manada, prueba inequívoca de haber perdido totalmente la consciencia.

-MIIIIAAAAUUU- salió de sus labios, e instintivamente los gatos se alejaron de él.

Se agachó lentamente quedando en cuarto patas como si fuera un gato, dejó a su compañera en el suelo suavemente delante de él, mientras lanzaba zarpazos a los gatos que no estaban lo suficientemente lejos de ella. El camino hacía la casa se despejó pronto, así que hábilmente la colocó sobre su lomo, entrando a la casa subiendo las escaleras hacía la habitación de ella con mucho cuidado.

-¡Oh, Dios mio…!- exclamó Kasumi cuando entró a la habitación de su hermana.

Akane estaba muy lastimada inconsciente sobre su cama, Ranma sentado en el suelo como un gatito con sus manos sobre la cama, movía la mano de Akane con su nariz, mientras la observaba con tristeza, preocupado porque ella no le respondiera. Cuando notó a Kasumi la observó suplicante, y se alejó de la cama. Kasumi comprendió el mensaje, luego de acercarse a su hermana y verificar que ninguna herida fuera demasiado grave, le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante a Ranma a quien se le iluminaron los ojitos. Mientras Kasumi se encargaba de curar a Akane, Neko-Ranma sintió la poderosa necesidad de hacerle daño a cierto panda, que ya reconciliado con Soun, se encontraba abajo jugando Sho-gi. El panda concentrado en como hacer trampa, no notó la presencia de su hijo, hasta que el aura llameante lo rodeaba por completo, al ver a Soun pálido como un papel, balbuceando algo parecido a una oración a Buda su pelaje se erizó por completo. Antes de lograr voltearse sintió la presencia dirigirse a una velocidad inhumana hacía él, luego el ardor de navajas rasgando su gruesa piel como si de un fino papel se tratara. No tuvo tiempo de gritar porque fue inmediatamente lanzado al jardín con un poderoso zarpazo, cuando logró recuperarse pudo ver con terror el rostro de su atacante. Los ojos de Ranma eran dos pequeñas ranuras, que lo observaban con furia animal, en esos momentos el panda no era más que un gordo ratón para él, sus cabellos se elevaban producto de la fuerte ráfaga de viento ascendente que su aura creaba. Genma sólo atinó a huir, pero pronto fue alcanzado por su hijo quien… Lo siguiente esclareció un misterio para los habitantes de esa casa. Los pandas gritan, y no sólo eso, aúllan, gimen y lloran como niñas pequeñas si se les aplica el tratamiento adecuado.

-¿Crees que sobreviva?- preguntó Nabiki no mostrando demasiado interés mientras tomaba una taza de té.

-Eso espero hija…- respondió Soun resignado.

-¿Ya lo perdonaste? Por lo de Akane…

-Si… después de todo Ranma fue a salvarla… ¡Eso mejorará su relación!- dijo sonriendo mientras planificaba donde colocaría los adornos para la boda. –Además… creo que ya está teniendo un castigo más que suficiente.- miró hacía el jardín, de donde provenían los desgarradores gritos del malherido panda.

Rato más tarde Neko Ranma regresó orgulloso a su posición de vigilia a un lado de Akane que aún no despertaba, y no volvió a salir de la habitación. Las luces de la casa se apagaron poco a poco, a medida que los habitantes de la misma se iban sumiendo en sus sueños. Mientras tanto en el jardín, el maltrecho panda colgado de uno de los árboles como si fuera un panal era mecido por el viento. A su alrededor cientos de gatos atraídos por el olor a la sangre fresca que derramaba, jugaban con él como su fuera una piñata. Así entre maullidos de gatos y el sollozo de un muy adolorido panda finalizó el día.

**Continuará.**

**Comentarios de Akane Maxwell: **Hola!! Primero, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TREKUMY, por permitirme ser parte de este gran fic. Segundo… me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, espero que ustedes leyéndolo… jejeje…. Bueno… eso… nos leemos pronto!!

Besitos,

Akane Maxwell

**Comentarios de Trekumy:** Gracias Akane Maxwell!!!! Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme con esto!!! Y a Marilole por la ayuda con la venganza contra Genma, y a Enaka y Ann por revisar la primer parte. Bueno una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza, ahora no más voy a trabajar en el siguiente, trataré tenerlo para mañana. No se imaginan la emoción al ver todas esas hermosas reviews del capítulo anterior… siento que los decepcioné tardándome tanto con este… muchísimas gracias por leer mis historias y espero que se sigan divirtiendo con esta, espero no haber perdido el estilo con el tiempo. Como dije antes la parte que escribió Akane Maxwell es la del entrenamiento en la construcción… le quedó increíble!!! (malditos libidinosos!! Peores que Hapossai… pobre Akane que trauma!!!) Si nos dejan reviews para saber que les pareció se los agradecería muchísimo. Saludos a todos.


	4. Día 4: Equilibrio

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Día 4: Equilibrio.**

Hacía aproximadamente media hora que había despertado, sin embargo permanecía en su cama estática observando a su prometido, quien parecía disfrutar de un agradable sueño y se negaba a romper el abrazo. Al despertar había notado algo extraño, tardó unos segundos en comprender que esa tibieza tan agradable se debía al chico que dormía a su lado abrazándola, y que esa sensación de cosquilleo en su nuca, se debía al aliento de él. Su mente confundida le gritaba que lo golpeara, debía hacerlo volar kilómetros por osar dormir en la cama de una chica, pero algo le impedía despertarlo. No recordaba mucho del día anterior, sólo el alivio que sintió cuando escuchó su voz, la seguridad cuando sus brazos la rodearon, él la había salvado como tantas veces, se convenció a si misma que esa era la única razón por la cual no lo apalearía sin escuchar su explicación. Se lo veía tan sereno y feliz que no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo mientras un delicado carmín se instalaba en sus mejillas.

-_Si las cosas fueran diferentes… nosotros… tal vez…_- pensó suspirando resignada. -¡El entrenamiento!- exclamó sentándose en la cama al recordar su misión.

-¿Mmm…?- balbuceó el chico despertando por el movimiento de su prometida.

-¡¿LAS ONCE DE LA MAÑANA?! ¡SE ME HIZO TARDE!- gritaba la chica desesperada sacudiendo el reloj despertador como si así pudiera retroceder el tiempo.

-¿Tarde para qué…?- preguntó Ranma sentándose en la cama mientras se restregaba un ojo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, los ojos de Ranma comenzaron a agrandarse de pronto.

-¡¿Q… Que hago aquí?! ¡Y… Yo no!- balbuceaba desesperado agitando sus manos mientras se tiraba de cabeza de la cama y retrocedía aterrado hasta quedar con su espalda apoyada en la pared.

-¡No te voy a golpear!- intentó tranquilizarlo viéndolo rasguñar la pared como un animal acorralado. -¡Sólo dime porque dormiste en mi cama!

-N… no… lo sé… jeje…- rió nerviosamente con una mano en su cabeza. –S… sólo recuerdo que te traje a la casa y había g… gatos… y…

-Neko-ken…- concluyeron al unísono.

-Bien entiendo…- suspiró resignada sin comprender porque se sentía decepcionada. –Ahora vete que tengo que vestirme… ¡Y agradece que no te mande a volar!- finalizó fingiendo molestia.

-¿Mandarme a volar? ¡Deberías agradecer lo que sucedió!- sabía que estaba tentando a la suerte, pero una vez que comenzaba no podía detenerse. –¡Esa es la única forma en la que un chico dormiría con una marimacho violenta como tú!

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?! ¡DESAPARECE AHORA O TE ENSEÑARÉ LOS FRUTOS DE MI ENTRENAMIENTO!- gritó furiosa saltando de la cama y poniéndose en guardia.

-¡¿Frutos de tu entrenamiento?! ¡Ja! ¡Lo único que has logrado es convertirte en una debilucha aún más pechos planos que antes!- sabía que esa no era la forma, pero de alguna manera debía lograr que ella abandonara ese entrenamiento que la estaba matando, lo del día anterior no se volvería a repetir mientras él respirara.

-Grrr…- temblaba furiosa, esas palabras dolían, ella se esforzaba en mejorar y él se burlaba.

-Lo único que estás logrando es debilitarte… ¡Acéptalo! ¡Necesitarías años para llegar a apenas acercarte al nivel de Shampoo!- dijo despreocupadamente con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-¡SAOTOME…!- un escalofrío recorrió su espina cuando escuchó como lo llamó. -¡Sal… de… aquí!- le dijo con una voz terrorífica intentando controlarse. -¡AHORA!- gritó encendiendo su aura como nunca.

"Todo gran guerrero sabe cuando retirarse". Por primera vez en la vida las palabras de su padre eran las justas para la situación, así que aún sin comprender del todo la reacción de su prometida huyó de la habitación.

-_¿Qué hice ahora?_- se preguntaba aterrorizado mientras corría a su habitación a esconderse debajo de su futón.

El aura se extinguió y con ella toda la ira contenida se transformó en decepción, estaba decepcionada de si misma, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Caminó al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en una esquina, él tenía razón, su reflejo no era el de una guerrera, más bien parecía una piltrafa. Su cuerpo extremadamente delgado y lleno de moratones y heridas, su rostro cansado, demasiado pálido y con grandes ojeras, y se veía bastante bien en comparación a como se sentía. Durante su revisión frente al espejo una zona de su cuello le llamó la atención, uno de los pocos lugares donde no había marcas, aún así sentía algo extraño, fue entonces cuando recordó perfectamente la batalla del día anterior, sobre todo esa asquerosa lengua tocándola, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, cayó de rodillas derrotada, mientras gruesas gotas bañaban su rostro, se sentía sucia, esa asquerosa escena se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, el sentimiento de impotencia, indefensión, vulnerabilidad, regresó en ese instante. Lloró durante largo rato, las lágrimas no borrarían la experiencia, pero no podía detenerlas. Volvió a verse al espejo, se sentía la cosa más insignificante del mundo, pero al menos logró defenderse hasta que llegó él a rescatarla, esa consciencia fue lo que le dio fuerzas para volver a ponerse de pie sin atreverse a pensar en que habría sucedido si Ranma hubiera tardado unos minutos más.

Exhaló frustrada, ese duro entrenamiento había sobrepasado los límites, y no estaba sirviendo de nada, esa mañana estaba perdida, así como el día anterior. Con el paso de los días se sentía más débil, jamás podría vencerla, a ese ritmo no sería capaz de lanzar una patada cuando llegara el día.

-Una semana…- suspiró nuevamente.

Talvez lo mejor sería abandonar ese estúpido entrenamiento y disfrutar al máximo de ese tiempo, de todas formas no lo lograría. Pero los guerreros no se dan por vencidos sin luchar, ella luchó el día anterior a pesar de estar muerta de miedo, gracias a ello logró evitar algo mucho peor, sin saber que hacer se puso uno de los gi nuevos, y luego de darse un baño, bajó a almorzar. Fue un almuerzo extraño para Ranma, por un lado su prometida a su lado comía en silencio, era un alivio que ya no estuviera furiosa, pero estaba tan triste que se le encogía el alma al verla. Su padre estaba muy herido por alguna razón, intentando comer lo mejor que podía sosteniendo los palillos con sus pies ya que tenía los brazos enyesados, y se ponía muy tenso cada vez que él hacía algún movimiento. Nabiki desde hacía rato le insistía con que no olvidara el trato, que el día siguiente tendría que pagarle, y algo sobre un par de conjuntos de encajes que consiguió con el maestro. Kasumi le preguntó si había dormido cómodo, y Soun señalaba que cuanto antes fuera la boda antes les compraría una cama matrimonial, para que durmieran más cómodamente. Observó por novena vez a Akane, esa pequeña discusión no tendría que haberla puesto tan triste, él sólo le había dicho la verdad, seguramente había sido por lo del día anterior, a él aún le hervía la sangre al recordarlo.

-_Debió ser demasiado duro para ella… luego me disculparé, talvez así logre alegrarla un poco… cualquier cosa antes que verla así…_- suspiró acabando con su almuerzo.

-¡Tío Genma!- llamó Akane a su sensei colocando el tazón vacío sobre la mesa. –¡Quiero que comience a entrenarme enserio!- exigió viéndolo con decisión. -¡Como con Ranma! ¡Quiero una batalla contra usted!

Nabiki se retiró de la mesa a su habitación mientras Kasumi llevaba a la cocina los trastos sucios.

-Eh… yo…- balbuceaba el hombre sudando copiosamente mientras veía a su hijo con temor.

"_¡Le pones un dedo encima y te mueres!_" Las palabras que su hijo le dijera hacía días retumbaban en su cabeza, eso sumado a la golpiza del día anterior lo hacía temer por su vida. Debía dar una excusa, y pronto.

-M… mira Akane… yo…- intentaba pensar algo coherente mientras Soun y los muchachos lo miraban atentamente. –El estilo de la escuela Saotome se especializa en… en… ¡lucha aérea! ¡Si eso es!- continuó emocionado felicitándose en silencio por su gran idea. -¡Hasta que no domines el cielo no podré entrenarte más a fondo!- sentenció orgulloso sabiendo bien que ese día no llegaría pronto.

-¡Lo haré!- exclamó Akane demostrando mayor seguridad de la que en realidad sentía. No podía amedrentarse en esos momentos, debía dar su mejor esfuerzo aunque supiera de antemano que todo sería inútil.

-¡Oh vamos Akane! ¡Si no puedes dar un pequeño salto hasta el techo ¿Cómo crees que dominaras la lucha en aire?!- dijo en tono burlón Ranma, olvidando por completo sus intensiones de disculparse al verla regresar a la normalidad.

-¿Y a ti quien te preguntó? ¡Baka!- las palabras de Ranma llevaban mucha verdad y eso era lo que más dolía.

-¡Yo digo lo que quiero y cuando quiero! ¡Marimacho!

-¡Sal de mi vista idiota o…!

-¿O qué… me golpearas? ¡Debilucha no podrías hacerme daño aunque estuviera atado y con los ojos cubiertos!- supo inmediatamente que debió callarse cuando sintió el aura de ella encenderse.

-¡TE… O…DIO!- gritó mientras creaba un nuevo agujero en el techo de la sala, con el cuerpo de su prometido.

-¡Niña bobaaaa…!- fue lo último que Genma y Soun escucharon de boca del chico, mientras veían como Akane desaparecía su mazo intentando calmarse.

-Vamos a entrenar…- dijo con una mirada furibunda dirigida a su tío, quien en estos momentos intentaba huir desesperadamente mientras se quitaba los molestos vendajes que lo retrasaban.

No había llegado al corredor cuando un balde de agua fría, muy fría casi helada cayó sobre él. Inmediatamente sintió como era elevado en el aire bruscamente.

-¡Nos vamos a entrenar!- sentenció Akane, mientras su padre asentía asustado viéndola salir al patio con el panda sobre sus hombros como si se tratara de una bolsa de patatas.

En tanto Ranma había caído justo en medio de una jauría de gatos hambrientos que maullaban estrepitosamente mientras se lanzaban hacía su rostro por alguna razón. En medio de gritos desesperados y llanto que nadie escuchó, Ranma luchaba por librarse de esos aterradores monstruos de afiladas uñas. Pero eran demasiados, y por más esfuerzos que hizo por salir de allí con un mínimo de consciencia, en el momento en que uno de los gatos mordió su nariz todo se volvió oscuro y confuso.

-_Es… to… es imposible…_- pensaba Akane intentando contener las lágrimas mezcla de dolor y frustración mientras saltaba una y otra vez con el panda, ya dormido, a cuestas. –_Jamás llegaré al techo… ¡Apenas puedo despegar los pies del suelo…! _

Escuchó un distorsionado maullido, a pesar de encontrarse rodeada de gatos que maullaban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, no le costó en absoluto identificar de quien se trataba. Sin dejar de saltar le prestó atención a su prometido que caminaba en cuatro patas a su alrededor intentando descifrar que sucedía. Volvió su atención al techo unos minutos hasta que un nuevo maullido de él le llamó la atención, se detuvo a verlo y él sin ningún esfuerzo saltó graciosamente hacía el tejado, sentándose luego en el borde y llamándola con sus maullidos. Un cúmulo de emociones encontradas se agolparon en su pecho, de un solo salto y partiendo de una posición tan poco natural para un humano, Ranma había llegado al tejado sin esfuerzo, eso la deprimía mucho más. Pero no podía culparlo, comprendía que él sólo intentaba enseñarle, inconscientemente él deseaba entrenarla, y saberlo la llenaba de una gran ternura. Continuó intentándolo sin éxito, a pesar del aliento que Ranma le daba desde el tejado no sólo no lograba saltar más alto sino que el cansancio estaba descompasando sus movimientos, hasta que al caer de un salto pisó mal y se fue al suelo con panda y todo. Ranma asustado saltó al suelo nuevamente y comenzó a arañar con ferocidad al enorme panda que estaba aplastando a su compañera. El adormilado panda huyó lo más rápidamente que pudo, entonces Ranma notó que ella aún de cara al suelo temblaba levemente.

-¿Miau?- preguntó confundido al oirla sollozar.

El sollozo se convirtió en doloroso llanto cuando levantó su cabeza y vio los ojitos preocupados de su prometido.

-¡No lo voy a lograr! ¡Jamás lo lograré!- se desahogaba Akane en medio del llanto viendo como los ojos de su prometido se cubrían de tristeza. -¡Shampoo es muy fuerte! ¡Tienes razón! ¡No la derrotaré! ¡Todo está perdido! Me doy por… vencida…

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, las lágrimas caían libremente, sabía bien que darse por vencida implicaba renunciar a mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Su corazón, su alma, su orgullo, su honor, estaban heridos en lo más profundo.

-Tengo… miedo…

Entonces lo sintió, una cálida y agradable sensación en su húmeda mejilla. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse el rostro de su prometido pegado al suyo. Ranma estaba mimándola, pasaba su nariz y mejilla por el rostro de ella en una dulce caricia, mientras ronroneaba muy bajito. Instintivamente se separó de él, tensándose completamente mientras esa odiosa sensación del día anterior regresaba a ella. Entonces vio sus ojos, en ellos sólo había cariño, y el corazón volvió a entibiársele, la molesta sensación desapareció, no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida, ese chico que en estos momentos respondía a su sonrisa le pareció el ser más dulce del mundo.

-Gracias Ranma…- le susurró mientras le besaba suavemente la frente.

Los ojitos de Ranma se iluminaron por la emoción, comenzó a dar pequeños saltos frente a Akane, que lo observaba divertida. Luego subió al muro de la casa y comenzó a maullar felizmente mientras algunos gatos se le unían. Akane se puso de pie con una sonrisa, secó sus lágrimas mientras observaba feliz a su prometido, él no tenía idea de cuanto bien le había hecho, le había recordado que mientras él estuviera a su lado ella podría hacer lo que fuera, superar cualquier obstáculo, la seguridad regresó a ella. Tomó la firme decisión de dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería, y concentrarse en el presente, disfrutaría del entrenamiento sin importar lo que sucediera luego.

-_No importa lo que suceda, nadie me quitará este recuerdo._- pensaba con una sonrisa viendo a su, prometido jugar con unos pequeños gatitos alegremente, a sabiendas de lo arisco que solía ser con los demás felinos durante el trance.

-¡Akane! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Vamos a entrenar!- la llamó Genma ya convertido en humano extrañamente animado.

Al llegar al lugar indicado acompañada de Ranma, Genma le señaló una cuerda que estaba atada en lo alto, desde una de las ramas de un árbol hasta el tejado.

-No puedes darte el lujo de caer durante un combate.- dijo seriamente el hombre, mientras Akane bajaba la mirada apenada por el incidente de minutos antes. –Si te logran tirar, habrás perdido la batalla.- continuó el hombre acomodando sus gafas –El equilibrio es fundamental para todo artista marcial. ¡Así que hoy entrenaremos tu equilibrio!- finalizó señalando la cuerda en lo alto.

-E… entiendo… pero yo… ¿No querrá que suba allí y camine por esa cuerda? ¿Verdad?- preguntó temerosa, imaginando cuanto podría doler una caída desde esa altura.

-Claro que no pretendo que sólo camines por esa cuerda…- respondió con una sonrisa. –¡Muerde el mango de esta cuchara!- ordenó mientras le enseñaba el cubierto.

-¿Mmm…? ¿Así?- preguntó ella con la cuchara en la boca intentando deducir que relación tendría eso con el entrenamiento.

Su sensei colocó un huevo en el otro extremo de la cuchara, ante la interrogante mirada de ella.

-Camina por esa cuerda sin dejar caer el huevo.

-¡¿QUE?!- gritó escandalizada dejando caer la cuchara con huevo y todo.

Ranma en un rápido movimiento se colocó boca arriba entre ellos tomando el huevo con sus patas delanteras, maullando alegremente por su hazaña. Genma con cuidad tomó el huevo de las manos de su hijo.

-¡¿SE VOLVIÓ LOCO?! ¡YO NO PUEDO CAMINAR POR ALLÍ! ¡Y MENOS SIN DEJAR CAER ESE HUEVO!- gritaba fuera de si Akane, mientras Ranma lentamente se alejaba presintiendo el peligro. -¡Estoy cansada de sus locuras! ¡Lo de los chitas fue muy grave, pero lo de ayer fue demasiado! ¡Si no hubiera sido por Ranma no se que me hubieran hecho esos tipos! ¡¿Y ahora pretende que me mate cayendo desde esa altura?! ¡¿Qué sigue, ahogarme en el océano?!- Genma y Ranma escondidos detrás de un árbol la observaban temblorosos. -¡Ranma tenía razón! Pedirle que me entrenara fue una locura…- concluyó un poco más calmada.

-Ese hijo mío es un ingrato…- comenzó a decir el hombre del turbante saliendo de detrás del árbol. –Pero este entrenamiento es lo que lo convirtió en un gran guerrero… el camino del artista marcial nunca es sencillo…- acomodó sus gafas dando un par de pasos más hacía ella. -Si no tienes el valor para enfrentar un entrenamiento… ¡Jamás lo tendrás para enfrentar a tu enemigo! ¡Perderás la batalla por temor!

Esas palabras le calaron hondo, Akane Tendo no era una cobarde, enfrentaría a Shampoo o a cualquiera que se pusiera en el camino, no perdería esa batalla por no haberla luchado. No tenía porque caer, si lo hacía bien, si lograba concentrarse no habría problema. Con la cuchara y el huevo en el bolsillo del gi comenzó a trepar el árbol.

-Akane…- la llamó Genma, cuando ella logró llegar a la cuerda. –Sólo podrás fallar dos veces.

-¿Sólo dos veces…? ¿Porqué?- preguntó confundida mientras en lo alto colocaba el huevo en la cuchara.

-Porque Kasumi sólo me dio tres huevos.- respondió tranquilamente, mientras a su lado cayó desde lo alto el pobre huevo haciéndose pedazos. –Mmm… sólo una entonces.- señaló observando detenidamente el lamentable final de dicho huevo.

Luego de bajar a buscar otro huevo y volver a subir se concentró en su cometido, cruzaría esa cuerda sin posibilidad a distracciones, mientras se concentrara y no escuchara las tonterías de su maestro lo lograría. El tiempo pasaba y aún no se atrevía a dar el primer paso, se sentía demasiado insegura, se daba cuenta del gran control que necesitaría, debía mantenerse en equilibrio en esa cuerda que seguramente se movería demasiado, no podría ver donde colocar sus pies, y debía prestar atención a no hacer movimientos demasiado bruscos para no tirar el huevo. Una hora más tarde Akane se encontraba a mitad de camino, cada movimiento era calculado con precisión, haber llegado hasta ahí había consumido mucha de su energía, pero se sentía satisfecha, podría lograr cualquier cosa si se lo proponía. Decidió ver hacia abajo, era consciente que no debía, pero el no escuchar a Genma o Ranma la estaba preocupando. Lo que vio no sólo la hizo tirar el huevo, sino que también perdió el equilibrio, instintivamente se sostuvo de la cuerda a último momento con su brazo derecho, quedando colgada en las alturas meciéndose como un péndulo. Pero en esos momentos Akane estaba más sorprendida por lo que había visto que preocupada por su actual situación. Allí debajo sentado en el pasto, disfrazado de anciana con peluca blanca y todo Genma tejía una mantita, mientras Ranma a su lado jugaba alegremente con las madejas de lana.

-¡¿Q… Qué rayos haces Tío Genma?!- preguntó entre confundida y ofuscada aún colgada en lo alto.

-Por las noches se pone muy frío en esta época.- respondió tranquilamente -¡Ah… y sólo te queda un intento!- recordó continuando con su labor.

-¡Si… lo sé…!- Akane suspiró frustrada. -¡Ranma! Michi michi… ven gatito.- lo llamó consiguiendo que en cuestión de segundos Neko Ranma subiera al tejado y caminara sin problemas por la cuerda hasta llegar a ella para ayudarla.

A pesar del cansancio la tercera fue la vencida, logró llegar al otro extremo de la cuerda en aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos, con el último huevo intacto. Luego de festejar su victoria con un muy amistoso Ranma decidió regresarlo a la normalidad.

-Supongo que serías una buena compañía para cuando decida tejerte algo… que luego no usarás… criticarás… y ni siquiera adivinarás que intenté tejer…- hablaba con suavidad Akane, mientras acariciaba el lomo de Ranma que se acomodaba en su falda. –Talvez debería dejarte como gato para siempre… así eres más tierno…- bromeaba mientras Ranma ronroneaba agradecido. –Esta fobia debe ser muy desagradable para ti… supongo que lo que sentí con todos esos tipos acosándome es algo parecido… pobrecillo… imagino que sufres mucho con todos esos gatos alrededor de la casa. Descuida, encontraré la forma de que no te afecte tanto.

Con esa promesa en mente continuó viendo las estrellas desde su posición frente al estanque. Finalmente se sentía bien, incluso feliz, y todo gracias a ese chico que dormía sobre sus piernas, el único que podía destruir y reconstruir su mundo en cuestión de segundos. El único por quién merecía la pena luchar.

**Continuará.**

Hola!! ¿Cómo les va?

Este capítulo quedó re cortito en comparación al anterior… es un poco extraño, sólo espero que les haya gustado, lo tenía a medio escribir desde hacía como una semana.

¿Alguien tiene idea de que le está sucediendo a Akane? Ya he dado montones de pistas, sino no desesperen, en el siguiente día todo se va a descubrir.

Tuve problemas describiendo el estado post traumático de Akane luego del acoso que recibió antes, no soy muy buena con las emociones o los traumas… lo siento… y sé que no debería sacarle el trauma tan pronto ni de una forma tan tonta, pero necesitaba a la Akane fierecilla que puede con todo de vuelta y pronto…

Muchas gracias por los reviews… intenté tener este pronto para compensar la anterior demora.

Mil gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mis historias, significa mucho para mi que pasen un rato agradable leyendo lo que yo escribo.

Saludos, nos leemos prontito.

El lunes arranco a estudiar!!! Que emoción!!! (dentro de dos semanas voy a estar deseando volver a tener vacaciones… pero ahora estoy emocionada.)

Trekumy.


	5. Día 5: Aprender a Caer

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Día 5: Aprender a caer.**

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente al escuchar la estruendosa alarma del despertador, encontrándose con la más absoluta oscuridad. Pestañeó un par de veces asegurándose que realmente sus ojos estaban abiertos, y el pánico la invadió.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Aún no! ¡Por favor… aún no estoy lista…!- suplicaba mientras buscaba con desesperación el interruptor de la luz en la pared.

Al encontrarlo lo accionó y exhaló aliviada al verse deslumbrada por la intensa luz.

-Debo entrenar muy duro…- reflexionó comenzando a vestirse rápidamente.

Minutos más tarde Akane estaba corriendo por las calles de Nerima, con el exo-esqueleto equipado y una chuleta atada a su espalda. Los hambrientos perros no tardaron en comenzar a perseguirla, se veían feroces, le gruñían muy molestos mientras corrían a toda velocidad detrás de ella, y eso no era todo. El segundo día que salió a correr había descubierto que para salir bien librada de su entrenamiento no sólo debía correr más rápido que esos perros, también debía estar lo suficientemente atenta para esquivar a los que salían de los callejones a su paso. Su tarea se dificultaba mucho tomando en cuenta que aún no amanecía y las débiles luces de la calle apenas le permitían ver bultos cuando estaban demasiado cerca. Sin embargo el duro entrenamiento poco a poco daba sus frutos y logró que al cabo de una hora ninguno de esos animales la hubiera tocado. Pronto se hizo de día y Akane emprendió la vuelta a la casa, cuando sólo faltaban dos cuadras para llegar se detuvo de improviso, volteando inmediatamente a ver a los únicos tres perros que habían persistido en la persecución, y que en esos momentos ya estaban saltando hacía ella. Logró esquivar sus ataques con agilidad, y arrancando la chuleta de su espalda se la mostró a los animales.

-¡Lo siento chicos pero sólo uno de ustedes va a comer!- exclamó sacudiendo la carne frente a ella, mientras la gente que pasaba a su lado comenzaba a caminar rápidamente intentando alejarse de la chica loca que hablaba con los perros.

Dos de los perros se lanzaron como locos hacia el trozo de carne, Akane los esquivaba fácilmente. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo, le servía como entrenamiento y además se sentía bien, esos perros eran muy resistentes, realmente los admiraba por haberla perseguido durante una hora y media sin abandonar como los demás, pero sólo uno sería el elegido. Estaba tan distraída esquivando a los dos perros que no notó cuando el tercero hábilmente le quitó la chuleta de la mano.

-_¡Increíble… no me di cuenta de cuando se me acercó tanto!_- pensaba Akane mientras observaba al perro que se había alejado unos metros para devorarse la carne con ferocidad.

Lo observó detenidamente, no sólo era resistente, también había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para esperar el momento en el que ella tuviera la guardia baja para arrebatarle la comida. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-¡Lo encontré!- exclamó emocionada.

Pero los otros perros no estaban tan emocionados, gruñían furiosos al ganador quien sin prestarles atención continuaba con su comida. No supo porqué esos perros le recordaron a Mousse y Ryoga, en sus peleas contra Ranma. Ambos perros se lanzaron a traición dispuestos a acabarlo, pero Akane fue lo suficientemente veloz para interponerse entre ellos, aunque no logró más que detener una de las fauces con su brazo. Mientras el perro hundía más sus dientes en su tierna carne, Akane con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, e incapaz de mantenerse en pie por el dolor, cayó de rodillas maldiciendo mentalmente la genial idea que había tenido. Demasiado tiempo cerca de Genma talvez… Entonces escuchó un gruñido detrás de ella, abrió sus ojos con dificultad sabiendo que, herida como estaba tendría suerte si lograba salir con vida de allí. Sacudió el brazo con fuerza intentando desprenderse al perro, logrando sólo que la piel se desgarrara aún más, veía como el otro perro se preparaba para atacarla, y los gruñidos del gran perro negro que había comido la chuleta cada vez se escuchaban más cercanos. El perro que estaba al frente se lanzó hacía ella dispuesto a atacarla, pero un manchón negro desvió su ruta, segundos más tarde logró distinguir lo que sucedió. El perro negro había mordido al otro en la pata, luego de gruñir molesto el perro herido se retiró rengueando. Akane logró deshacerse del perro que la mordía, el cual al encontrarse en desventaja se fue.

-M… me… salvaste…- dijo con una sonrisa al perro negro, mientras apretaba con fuerza su brazo en un inútil intento por detener la sangre.

Había algo en la mirada de ese animal, algo que le recordaba a su prometido, y eso realmente le inspiraba confianza, así que con cuidado acercó su mano a él.

-Ven amigo… necesito un favor…- le dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa, mientras veía como el animal se acercaba con precaución a su mano.

-Me gustaría que ayudaras a un amigo…- le dijo alegremente cuando el perro permitió que ella lo acariciara.

Minutos más tarde regresaba a la casa acompañada por el perro quien con un par de ladridos logró hacer desaparecer a todos los gatos de la entrada.

-Supongo que mis ladridos de la otra mañana no fueron muy convincentes…- reflexionó ella asombrada por no ver ni escuchar a ningún gato.

Ranma había despertado extrañamente temprano esa mañana, seguramente debido a que se había dormido apenas anocheció, cosa que no recordaba, de hecho recordaba muy poco del día anterior, sólo el almuerzo y un enorme mazo dirigiéndose a su cabeza.

-¡Violenta marimacho! ¡Se la pasa golpeándome sin motivo!- exclamaba molesto mientras bajaba la escalera.

Al llegar a la sala la encontró sentada en el pasillo, con cara de sufrimiento limpiando la herida de su brazo.

-¿Q… Que te pasó?- preguntó preocupado viendo lo algodones usados regados por el suelo, empapados en sangre.

-N… no es nada…- respondió mientras colocaba un extremo de la gasa en su boca intentando mantenerlo quieto mientras se vendaba el brazo.

La observó un rato, esa batalla incansable que su prometida libraba contra la venda le resultó extrañamente hipnotizante, pero cuando la escuchó resoplar frustrada despertó del trance. Sentándose frente a ella tomó el brazo lastimado con cuidado, y comenzó a deshacer las fuertes ataduras que ella había realizado a las vendas, que más que aliviarla estaban lastimándola aún más. Una vez que la herida estuvo descubierta la analizó con cuidado.

-¿Mordidas?- preguntó viéndola a los ojos, mientras ella desviaba la mirada. -¡¿Volviste a exponerte a ese estúpido entrenamiento?!- volvió a preguntar molesto sin lograr que ella lo mirara. -Abandona el entrenamiento…- sugirió calmándose un poco, mientras comenzaba a vendar el brazo con mucho cuidado.

-No puedo…- respondió ella enfocando la vista en el trabajo que el chico realizaba.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sin verla.

-Porque… no puedo…- exhaló frustrada, él menos que nadie podía enterarse.

-Escúchame…- habiendo terminado su labor la miró a los ojos –Cualquier problema que tengas sabes que yo…

-Ya le di agua y comida.- avisó alegremente Kasumi entrando al corredor. -¡Oh! Buenos días Ranma.- saludó al chico.

-B… buenos… buenos días Kasumi… ¿A quién le diste agua y comida?- preguntó confundido.

-A tu perro…- respondió dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Mi perro?

-¡Debo ponerme el uniforme!- exclamó Akane huyendo de las preguntas del chico.

Ranma se asomó al jardín intrigado, y allí vio al enorme perro negro que yacía echado tranquilamente en el pasto. Una conexión de ideas lo llevó a deducir algo.

-¡Tú la mordiste!- gritó señalando muy molesto al presunto agresor de su prometida.

El perro respondió a la acusación con un bostezo, y continuó echado sin prestarle atención al chico loco que continuaba señalándolo. Durante el desayuno Kasumi no paraba de darle indicaciones a Ranma sobre cuidados de un perro como las vacunas, los baños, alimentarlo sacarlo a pasear, etc.

-¡No es mi perro!

-Vamos Ranma yo te ayudaré a cuidarlo…- intentaba calmarlo Akane.

-¡Cuídalo tú! ¡Tú lo trajiste!- espetó el aludido provocando que el aura de Akane se elevara y rompiera sus palillos en un esfuerzo por contener la ira.

-O sea que estás despreciando un regalo de Akane…- comentó Nabiki divertida echando algo más de leña al fuego.

-Eh… yo…- balbuceó Ranma sintiéndose culpable.

-¡El perro es el mejor amigo del hombre!- comentó Soun.

-¡Así es Tendo! ¡Son una gran compañía para el guerrero en entrenamiento!- secundó Genma alegremente.

-¡Tú cállate, nunca tuviste un perro!- ordenó Ranma volviendo a molestarse.

-Si tuve uno, ¿recuerdas aquel perro café que encontramos en los basureros?

-¡Idiota! ¡Ese no era tu perro! ¡Sólo peleabas con él por la comida!

-Pues resultó un gran entrenamiento…

-Me voy a la escuela, adiós…- dijo Nabiki ya con su portafolio saliendo de la sala.

-Que te vaya bien Nabiki.- la despidió Kasumi.

-¡Nosotros también debemos irnos! ¡Vamos Ranma, date prisa!- exclamó Akane yendo a buscar sus cosas.

Sólo cuando salieron de la casa, Ranma se percató de la ausencia de los gatos.

-¿Eh… que pasó?- preguntó Ranma mirando hacia los lados desconcertado.

-¿Por qué crees que iba a traerte un perro?- preguntó Akane pasando a su lado, aún molesta.

-G… gracias…- respondió apenado al lograr comprender las intensiones de su prometida. -¿Fue él quien te lastimó?

-¡Claro que no! Yo… fui atacada por un par de perros y él me salvó…- respondió deteniéndose delante de él, nunca le contaría la razón por la cual los perros la atacaban o se ganaría un interminable sermón.

-¡¿Él te salvó?!- preguntó conmocionado sintiéndose aún más culpable que antes.

-¡¿Estás sordo o qué?! ¡Vamos date prisa o llegaremos tarde!- diciendo esto comenzó a correr rumbo a la escuela.

Durante las clases Akane tenía dificultad para seguir al profesor, primero por sus condiciones actuales y segundo por los estruendosos ronquidos de su prometido.

-_¿Cómo pude pensar en pedirle los apuntes de la clase a Ranma?_- pensaba resignada mirando de reojo al chico.

Mientras tanto Kasumi estaba frente a la residencia Kimura.

-Pasa querida.- la invitó la regordeta mujer desde la puerta.

-Muchas gracias señora Kimura.- dijo con su dulzura habitual Kasumi accediendo a la invitación. –Le traje este pastel de bienvenida al barrio, debí hacerlo antes pero las cosas han estado un poco alegres en la casa.- explicó mientras recorría con la mujer la casa.

-Si lo he notado querida, siempre hay mucha actividad en tu casa, sobre todo por un ruidoso muchacho que se pone a gritar en la entrada.

-Oh… ese es el buen Ranma.- informó Kasumi.

Llegaron hasta el jardín de la casa, allí encontraron a Kimura, un hombre mayor, calvo, con una larga barba, vestido como un monje budista. Junto a él un joven rubio de la edad de Ranma, muy delgado y alto, con sus ojos vendados lanzaba golpes erráticos al aire.

-¿Quién es el joven?- preguntó Kasumi intrigada.

-Es nuestro nieto Anthony, viene de Estados Unidos, mi esposo le enseña kung fu.- respondió la mujer sirviendo un poco de té.

En tanto en la escuela ya era la hora del almuerzo y Ranma buscaba desesperado a Akane.

-_¿Dónde se metió ahora? No estaba almorzando con las chicas_- pensaba molesto mientras recorría los pasillos-_. Ella llevó a ese perro sólo para ayudarme y yo me enfadé… debería disculparme… ¡pero no aparece por ningún lado!_

Mientras tanto en el techo de la escuela, Akane y Genma charlaban.

-¿Aprender a caer?

-Así es, todo gran guerrero debe saber caer adecuadamente, una vez en el suelo se puede hacer una gran cantidad de contraataques, por eso lo que hoy te enseñaré es de vital importancia.- señalaba Genma mientras comía disimuladamente el almuerzo de la joven.

-¿Y porqué no esperó a que llegara a la casa para entrenarme?- preguntó viéndolo con desconfianza. –Es decir… quiero entrenar lo máximo posible, pero me resulta extraño.

-Porque este es el lugar perfecto para el entrenamiento.

-¿A si? Pues deberíamos comenzar pronto, en un rato deberé volver a clase.

-¡Descuida no tardaremos nada!- diciendo esto la tomó por la cintura levantándola del suelo. –Ahora… ¡Cae!- y la lanzó por encima de la reja de seguridad hacía el precipicio.

-¡AAAAHHH!- gritaba mientras caía del edificio, sin tener tiempo siquiera de pensar la situación.

Ese grito y la sombra que se vio en la ventana de algo cayendo, lo alertó cuando estaba por regresar a su salón resignado a no encontrarla. Claro que reconoció ese grito y en un instante se estaba lanzando por la ventana del tercer piso. Siempre se dormía en las clases de física y jamás prestó atención a esas tontas flechitas que llamaban vectores y que a pesar de ser tan simples conllevaban engorrosos cálculos, pero su instinto lo hizo colocarse erguido con los brazos pegados a su cuerpo, y su cabeza apuntando al suelo, para ganar más velocidad que su prometida. Cuando al fin la alcanzó, la sostuvo fuertemente contra él con un brazo mientras apoyaba el otro en el suelo pudiendo así con un salto y una vuelta caer de pie. Akane en sus brazos respiraba agitadamente con una mano en el pecho, mientras que él aún continuaba estático sin saber que decir primero.

-Q… que… ¡¿QUE RAYOS PASÓ?!- le gritó Ranma de forma histérica sin poder controlarse.

-E… el tío… entrenamiento… caer…- balbuceaba confundida Akane.

-¡¿Te prestaste a ese entrenamiento?!- le gritó Ranma comprendiendo a que se refería. -¡Un momento! ¡¿Oyaji te lanzó desde el cuarto piso?!- preguntó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Desde el techo…- respondió algo confundida aún.

El rostro de Ranma se transformó, a uno que daba miedo, mucho miedo, consciente de que su padre ya había huido llevó a su prometida aún en brazos hasta el salón colocándola delicadamente en su silla. A pesar de la tentación de hacer algún comentario el resto de los alumnos se mantuvieron al margen, ya que la cara y el aura flameante de Ranma les daba a entender que no estaba de buen humor. Las clases de la tarde trascurrieron normalmente a excepción de que Ranma estaba sentado sólo a mitad del salón, con su aura ardiendo al máximo y el resto de los alumnos atiborrados contra las paredes en un intento por evitar la combustión espontánea de sus bancos.

-¡Te prohíbo que sigas entrenando!- ordenó Ranma aún molesto mientras caminaba por la cerca de vuelta a la casa.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Akane caminando por la acera viéndolo con incredulidad. -¡¿Quién se supone que eres tú para prohibirme algo?!

Ranma se detuvo viéndola de reojo un instante, y luego ignorando la pregunta continuó caminando.

-Hablaré con el viejo, si queda algo de él luego de la paliza que planeo darle, claro está.

Ahora fue Akane quien se detuvo, conocía bien el temor que Genma le tenía a su hijo, y sabía que Ranma podría "convencerlo" de no entrenarla con mucha facilidad.

-¡No te atrevas!- exigió retomando su camino mirando con decisión hacia el frente.

-¡Ja, que miedo!- se burló el chico.

-Si impides que continúe mi entrenamiento… desapareceré de tu vida para siempre.

Las palabras de Akane sonaron muy serias para tomarlas como una broma.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó preocupado bajando de la cerca para caminar a su lado.

-¡De que voy a continuar mi entrenamiento digas lo que digas!- respondió fingiendo molestia, no podía contarle la verdad.

-¡Como quieras! ¡Veamos quien te salva del siguiente entrenamiento que te ponga mi padre, porque yo no pienso preocuparme más por ti!- espetó molesto sin creer en sus propias palabras, y de un salto regresó a la cerca,

En el Neko Hanten Shampoo limpiaba las mesas con cara de molestia.

-¡Shampoo no entender porque haber hechizado chica violenta! ¡Shampoo ser capaz de vencer sin necesitar eso!

-Puedes vencerla… pero no puedes tener al yerno… por eso la hechizamos.- explicó pacientemente Cologne, mientras contaba el dinero de la caja registradora.

-¡Eso no funcionar! ¡Pasar cinco días ya, y airen no venir a pedir mano de Shampoo!

-Seguramente esa chica obstinada lo está ocultando, pero pronto será demasiado evidente… y en caso de que no se rinda, aún tenemos el combate.- recordó la anciana. –Descuida Shampoo, este plan no tiene fallas, Akane Tendo tendrá que entregarnos al yerno si no quiere arruinar su vida para siempre.

-Shampoo no saber que pensar…

Al llegar a la casa Akane fue a su habitación a ponerse el gi para comenzar a entrenar, mientras tanto Ranma entró a la cocina. Minutos más tarde con 5 kilos de carne de todos los tipos y una cuerda, salió rumbo a la sala con cara de asesino psicópata. Tal como lo supuso su padre estaba allí jugando shogi con Soun, sin darle tiempo a nada ató al hombre con la cuerda y la carne a su alrededor y se lo llevó al patio ante la desconcertada mirada del patriarca Tendo.

-Vamos a entrenar… papá…- la voz de ultratumba de su hijo lo alertó, e intentó zafarse sin éxito.

Luego de subir al techo de la casa comenzó jugar con su padre como si fuera un yoyo, dejándolo caer hasta el suelo y volviendo a subirlo. El perro que estaba echado en el patio sintió el olor de la carne así que poco a poco se acercó al yoyo humano, intentando alcanzarlo cuando bajaba. Las súplicas y los gritos de terror y dolor de Genma resonaron en toda la cuadra, llegando a los oídos de Akane que partía ladrillos en el dojo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo Ranma?!- gritó Akane al llegar al jardín y ver la escena.

-¡Juego!- respondió divertido.

-¡Bájalo de ahí inmediatamente!- ordenó Akane preocupada por los ojos en espiral y la espuma que salía por la boca de su sensei.

-Bueno.- accedió el chico soltando la cuerda, luego bajó de un salto para hablar más tranquilo con Akane.

Mientras el perro mordía, rasguñaba, y desgarraba con sus fauces al hombre del turbante que lloraba y gemía pidiendo socorro, los chicos charlaban.

-Oye Akane… muchas gracias por el perro… me agrada mucho.- dijo con una franca sonrisa. –No sólo mantiene alejado a los gatos… también sabe como hacer llorar a papá.

-Me alegro que te agrade Ranma.- respondió algo sonrojada. –Debes ponerle un nombre, no puedes llamarle "perro".

-¿Uhh… y porqué no?

-¡Porque de ahora en más será tu compañero! Merece un nombre… ¡Y que sea bonito!

-¿Bonito?

-¡Ranma ven aquí! ¡Tengo todo listo para que me pagues tu deuda!- lo llamó Nabiki asomándose por la ventana de su cuarto.

-S… si… ya voy…- respondió el chico sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la espina. –¡Y tú!- se acercó a su padre. -¡Si pretendes continuar entrenando a Akane, al menos deja de intentar matarla!- le ordenó mientras le daba una fuerte patada en las costillas.

Akane siguió con la mirada a Ranma que se metía en la casa, cuando él desapareció ayudó a Genma a ponerse de pie y quitarse la carne para que así continuara entrenándola, en tierra firme claro está. Mientras Akane arrastraba al dojo a su tío, Ranma en su habitación temblaba con el rostro desencajado viendo el conjunto de brasiere y bikini rosa que Nabiki había colocado sobre el futón.

-Vístete- ordenó Nabiki desde la puerta. é en dos minutos.- diciendo esto salió dejando al chico encerrado con un balde de agua fría.

En el dojo, Akane arremetía contra los pobres bloques de concreto con fuerza, mientras Genma intentaba curar sus heridas.

-Realmente necesito que me entrene…- dijo Akane deteniéndose de pronto, sorprendiendo a Genma. –Por favor… no tengo mucho tiempo… - lo miró con los ojos empañados.-Ayúdeme…

-¿Qué te está sucediendo Akane?- preguntó el hombre poniéndose serio.

En la habitación de Ranma la sección de fotografía se estaba extendiendo más de lo previsto.

-¡Creí que sólo serían dos fotografías!- exclamó Ranma molesto luego de la quinta foto, y muy sonrojado por su atuendo.

-Supuse que querrías saldar tus otras deudas…- respondió Nabiki tomando más fotos.

Ranma no tuvo más opción que suspirar resignado. Nabiki hizo un par más de fotografías y luego exclamó un "terminé" que más parecía un grito, Ranma no llegó a extrañarse por eso cuando escuchó una odiosa voz.

-¡Chi que chi! ¡Ahora me toca a mi Ranma!- Hapossai salió de dentro de algún cajón para lanzarse sobre Ranma.

-¡Viejo libidinoso! ¡¿Qué demonios hace aquí?!- preguntó Ranma mientras hábilmente lo esquivaba.

-¡Le pagué cinco mil yens a Nabiki para poder verte con uno de mis conjuntos!- explicó el anciano volviendo a lanzarse hacia Ranma -¡Ahora sé un buen discípulo y ven a darle un abrazo a tu maestro!

-¡Aghh… Nabiki me las pagarás!

En tanto, Akane salía del dojo con Genma siguiéndola.

-¡Maldición ya es de noche!- espetó Akane bajito comenzando a caminar por el jardín.

-¡Si no me dices que sucede no podré ayudarte!- replicaba el hombre realmente preocupado.

-¡Limítese a entrenarme coherentemente!- aumentó la velocidad del paso intentando perder a su sensei.

-¡Oye Akane, cuidado con el…!

Ya era tarde, Akane cayó sentada en el suelo con la mano tapándose la cara, ya que se había golpeado la nariz con el enorme árbol que había en el jardín. Genma se acercó preocupado porque la chica no se ponía de pie.

-¿Akane estas bien? Debes prestar más atención o…- iba hacer un chiste, pero al escucharla sollozar se detuvo. -¿Qué sucede?

-¡Nada!- orgullosa se puso de pie e intentó llegar corriendo hasta la casa, pero en el camino tropezó con una piedra, yéndose de cabeza al estanque.

-¿Aún quieres que crea que no te sucede nada?- preguntó Genma con mayor seriedad que antes ayudándola a salir del estanque.

La habitación de Ranma era un verdadero campo de batalla.

-En vista de que no quieres cooperar con tu anciano maestro tendré que usar la milenaria técnica ancestral que había sellado por su gran poder destructivo.- amenazó Hapossai elevando su aura de manera atemorizante.

Ante esto Ranma se puso en guardia colocándose entre Nabiki y Hapossai para proteger a la primera de las locuras del viejo.

-¡Hapo quita sostén karin!- exclamó el viejo desapareciendo y apareciendo al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Quita sostén…?- Ranma miró preocupado hacía abajo -¡AAAHHH!

En efecto Ranma tenía los pechos al descubierto mientras el maestro ondeaba victorioso el brasier rosa.

-¡Jujuju! ¡Te ves muy bien sin sostén!- señaló el pervertido volviendo a lanzarse hacía Ranma.

De vuelta en el dojo, Akane recostada en la pared con una toalla alrededor se veía muy triste mientras Genma limpiaba sus lentes.

-No entiendo como no veías nada ahí afuera, yo veía todo bastante bien.- dijo Genma colocándose sus lentes.

-Es todo culpa de Shampoo y su bisabuela… ellas colocaron un hechizo sobre mí…

-¿Que clase de hechizo?

-Uno que está disminuyendo mi visión gradualmente…- suspiró resignada. –Cuando llegue el décimo día desde el momento del hechizo, estaré completamente ciega…

-¡¿Qué, hablas en serio?!

-Nunca hablé tan en serio… hace cinco días me acorralaron en un callejón cuando regresaba…- comenzó a contar Akane ante la atenta mirada de su maestro. –Shampoo echó unos polvos en mis ojos… y tal como Cologne me dijo he ido perdiendo la visión… hoy ya no distingo los detalles, y no veo absolutamente nada en la oscuridad…

-¡Son terribles!

-Si al llegar el atardecer del onceavo día no he logrado vencer a quién colocó el hechizo… no podré curarme…- volteó a ver fijamente a Genma. –¡Por eso debo derrotar a Shampoo!

Ranma continuaba lanzando puñetazos con un brazo mientras con el otro se cubría en un intento por que el viejo no se prendiera cual garrapata de sus atributos.

-¡Necesito agua caliente!- exclamó Ranma intentando salir de la habitación.

-Aquí hay…- dijo Nabiki sosteniendo una tetera.

-¡Gracias Nabiki!- de un salto y esquivando al viejo llegó hasta la chica.

-Por nada… son dos mil yens.- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero!- intentó protestar, pero el viejo aprovechó para saltar a su espalda. -¡Anótalo en mi cuenta!- exclamó tomando la tetera, asqueado por sentir las manos de Hapossai.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- preguntó tranquilamente Nabiki deteniendo a Ranma con la tetera sobre su cabeza, que la miraba interrogante. –Digo… cambiar con esa diminuta tanga…

El rostro de Ranma se volvió de un carmín muy intenso.

-¡Mi ropa! ¡¿Dónde dejé mi ropa?!- buscaba desesperado mientras intentaba golpear al maestro con la tetera sin derramar el valioso líquido.

-Yo la tengo…- lo tranquilizó Nabiki.

-¡Oh… que bien! ¡Dámela!- pidió el chico alegre por saber que el fin de la tortura estaba cerca.

-Cinco mil yens.- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras observaba la cara de desazón del chico.

Genma no salía de su asombro, y Akane estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por contener las lágrimas.

-¿Ranma lo sabe?- preguntó el hombre.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Y no puede saberlo! ¡Nadie puede saberlo, pero él mucho menos!

-¿Pero porqué?

-Porque Cologne me dijo que ella retiraría el hechizo si Ranma firmaba un contrato nupcial amazona…

-¡Con más razón! ¡Le diré a mi muchacho que vaya a cumplir su deber y consiga tu cura!

-¡USTED NO DIRÁ NADA!- gritó elevando su aura haciendo retroceder a Genma. -¡No permitiré que Ranma arruine su futuro por mi culpa! ¡Si él quiere casarse con Shampoo o con cualquiera que lo haga, pero nadie lo obligará si puedo evitarlo!

Genma observaba a su futura nuera con desconcierto, no comprendía su mentalidad pero notaba el gran honor que había en sus palabras.

-¡Está bien Akane! ¡A partir de mañana comenzará el verdadero entrenamiento!- exclamó el hombre viéndola con orgullo. -¡Pero de ahora en más el entrenamiento será más duro!

-¡Gracias sensei!- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia. –Por favor… no le cuente esto a nadie… no quiero preocupar a la familia.

-Descuida… ahora ve a descansar…- dijo noblemente.

Akane le sonrió con agradecimiento y salió del dojo, Genma se quedó dentro meditando acerca del gran maestro que era, hasta que escuchó un golpe fuera, y una maldición por parte de Akane.

-¡Espera te acompañaré a la casa!- exclamó el hombre yendo en su auxilio.

Luego de la cena Akane sentada en su escritorio hacía un gran esfuerzo por leer las pequeñas letras de su libro de texto, cuando escuchó los clásicos golpes en el cristal.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó abriendo la ventana.

-¡Onigiri!- dijo el chico emocionado con una sonrisa.

-No tengo hambre, Ranma.- respondió ella sin entender muy bien.

-¡No! ¡El nombre del perro! ¡Lo llamaré Onigiri! ¿Te gusta?- preguntó expectante.

-Mmm… ¿Y porqué decidiste llamarlo así?- cuestionó ella, estaba tan emocionado que no sería agradable decirle que ese nombre le parecía horrible.

-¡Porque es un gran acompañamiento!

Por alguna razón esa analogía la enterneció.

-Me encanta.- dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

Rato después cada quién se fue a dormir y así acabó el día.

**Continuará.**

Uff… que largo!!!

Lo siento… estoy con fiebre así que si hay alguna incoherencia culpo a mi estado!!!

Antes que me olvide, "onigiri" es el nombre japonés para las bolas de arroz, por eso Ranma dijo que serían un gran acompañamiento.

Agradezco a Seraphy por las ideas en lo que respecta al perro, y a Marilole por la técnica secreta de Hapossai.

Ya ven pobre Akane… que trauma quedarse ciega de a poquito… a esta Cologne para quemarla en una hoguera… digan la verdad… ¿Alguien sospechaba que era lo que le sucedía a Akane?

Y yo sé que deliré mal en la parte de los perros, pero bueno… toy loca…

Quise salvar el honor de Genma al final, luego de la locura que se mandó al mediodía, porque en el fondo el tipo no es tan malo, sólo es un abusivo y aprovechado, por eso no entiende que Akane no quiera perjudicar a Ranma en su beneficio propio.

Saludos a todos y muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia, y por sus hermosas reviews.

Sigan escribiéndome que me encanta *_*

Intentaré exprimir el cerebro para que salga algo el fin de semana.

Nos leemos pronto.

Trekumy.


	6. Día 6: Elemento sorpresa

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Día 6: Elemento Sorpresa.**

Despertó cuando estaba amaneciendo y a pesar de su visibilidad que empeoraba poco a poco, ese día se sentía plena, muy feliz. Contarle todo a su tío le había quitado un gran peso de encima, más cuando él había accedido a entrenarla realmente. Con una sonrisa bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina para comenzar su entrenamiento. Estaba sacando unas chuletas del freezer cuando una voz la tomó por sorpresa.

-Hoy no saldrás a correr- advirtió el chico de la trenza recargado en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Ranma?- volteó a verlo con cara de asombro.

-El viejo te espera en el dojo.

-¿El tío Genma está levantado?- preguntó desconcertada observando el reloj de la cocina, cosa que no tuvo mucho sentido ya que no lograba distinguir las agujas.

-Por alguna razón está muy emocionado por entrenarte.- dijo comenzando a caminar con ella hacia el dojo.

-Y… ¿Porqué estás levantado tú?- preguntó curiosa.

-Porque está muy emocionado por entrenarte… eso nunca es buena señal…- exhaló resignado deteniéndose a mitad de camino. –Escucha Akane- volteó a verla. -, no impediré que él te entrene, pero estaré presente vigilando que no haga ninguna locura.

Ranma continuó caminando, mientras Akane se debatía internamente, no era que le molestara la presencia de su prometido, pero muy pronto, su falta de visión se volvería demasiado evidente para ocultarla. Algo se le ocurriría para despistarlo, quizás no eligió el mejor momento para llevar a Onigiri a la casa. Al llegar al dojo, Genma emocionado le entregó un libro gordo y pesado, por fortuna las letras del título eran grandes y fácilmente legibles aún en su estado.

-¿Artes marciales para idiotas?- leyó el título, observando luego a su sensei con una mezcla de confusión y molestia. -¿Tengo que leer esto?

-¡Claro que no Akane!- respondió con sus manos en la cintura. –Hay algo muy importante que debes tener en cuenta.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó temerosa, cinco días de entrenamiento le habían enseñado que cuando Genma comenzaba dando un consejo, acababa haciendo una locura.

-¡Eres ante todo una chica, y debes aprovecharlo!- Akane parpadeó un par de veces, mientras Ranma sentado en una esquina del dojo comenzó a prestar más atención –Hay momentos en que la docilidad es poder, la risa es fortaleza, y una caricia es el golpe que anula al adversario… Debes darle mayor importancia a tu velocidad y agilidad que a tu fuerza, y sobre todo debes tener la gracia de una gacela corriendo libre por el bosque.- continuaba el hombre emocionado mientras Akane lo veía con el rostro desencajado, y Ranma se partía de risa.

-¡¿Docilidad, caricia, esta marimacho con la gracia de una gacela?! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso lo tengo que ver!- Se burlaba Ranma mientras el aura de Akane comenzaba a aumentar.

-¡Cállate baka! ¡Si vas a burlarte mejor ve a dormir!

-Ejem…- Genma se aclaró la garganta consiguiendo que los chicos le prestaran un poco de atención. –Ahora entrenaremos la gracia de tus movimientos, así que colocaras ese libro en tu cabeza y harás lo que te diga.

-¿Me entrenará como a las modelos?

-¡Exacto!- exclamó orgulloso.

-Así que por eso te quedaste viendo el concurso de Miss universo…- comentó Ranma, instantes después sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre él. -¡¿Qué demonios haces, oyaji?!- gritó convertido en chica, observando con furia al responsable de su estado.

-¡Tú también entrenarás!- ordenó el hombre del turbante arrojándole un libro de dimensiones muy parecidas al de Akane. –Aún dejas mucho que desear en tu forma de chica.

-¿La crianza de los felinos?- Ranma leyó el título con una gota de sudor. -¡Óyeme, ni loco me voy a comportar como una chica en un combate!

-¿Temes que me vaya mejor que a ti en el entrenamiento?- preguntó con picardía Akane conteniendo la risa.

-¡¿Mejor que a mi?! ¡Ja, incluso como chica soy mucho mejor que tú!

-¡RANMAAA! ¡Eso se está por ver! ¡Vamos tío, comencemos!- ordenó Akane a su sensei.

Con los libros en sus cabezas comenzaron con las katas que Genma les indicaba, Akane estaba muy concentrada esforzándose en no tirar el libro de su cabeza mientras daba saltos y pegaba patadas al aire, Ranma lo hacía con mucha facilidad, lanzando algunos comentarios sobre lo extremadamente sencillo del ejercicio, que picaban a Akane haciéndola molestarse cada vez más.

Cinco minutos más tarde…

-¿Porqué tienes esa cara de sufrimiento, tan complicado te resulta este ejercicio?- preguntó viéndola de reojo. -¡Vaya Akane, nunca pensé que fueras tan descoordinada!- finalizó con una sonrisa irónica.

Sonrisa que desapareció en el momento en el que Akane le hizo tragar las palabras casi literalmente, al meterle el libro en la boca.

-¡Ya muchachos!- intentó calmarlos Genma, mientras ellos se miraban con furia echando chispas. –Vuelvan a colocar los libros sobre sus cabezas, ahora intentaremos con la posición del caballo.

-¡Bien!- exclamaron al unísono los chicos.

Ambos conocían muy bien esa posición, que consistía en colocarse como si estuvieran sentados sobre un caballo, con las piernas flexionadas noventa grados y la espalda recta, manteniéndose en esa incómoda y dolorosa posición, y para aumentar la dificultad, sin dejar caer el pesado libro que estaba apoyado sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Bien chicos, quédense así hasta que yo regrese!- dijo el hombre saliendo del dojo una vez que ellos estaban en posición.

Una vez que Genma se perdió de vista Ranma miró de reojo a Akane, ella al notarlo le sacó la lengua en tono burlón haciendo que él volteara el rostro molesto. Pasaron quince minutos sin hablarse, hasta que Ranma escuchó unos quejidos de su prometida, al verla notó que estaba temblando con cara de dolor, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la postura. La conocía bien, Akane era podía resistir mucho más que eso, sólo necesitaba el estímulo adecuado.

-¿Ya te cansaste? Debilucha…- comentó divertido, mientras veía como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba y lo miraba con deseos de asesinarlo.

Para picarla un poco más, burlonamente levantó su pierna derecha dejándola descansar sobre su muslo izquierdo, sosteniéndose así en una sola pierna sin ningún atisbo de dificultad. Ella miró molesta hacia el frente absolutamente decidida a no rendirse antes que el idiota que tenía como prometido. Él sonrió satisfecho, bastaba con eso para que ella se mantuviera un mínimo de diez minutos más, tal vez Akane no fuera la chica más hábil y fuerte, pero su terquedad y obstinación la llevaba a poder lograr cualquier cosa que se le metiera en la cabeza. Entonces una vez más ella superó sus expectativas, la vio levantar una de sus piernas con mucha dificultad, y colocarse en la misma posición que él, y así se mantuvo temblorosamente esforzando cada músculo de su cuerpo al máximo. Los ojos de Ranma estaban casi tan abiertos como su boca, él tuvo que pasar 5 años de su vida entrenando esa pose durante horas para poder mantenerse en una pierna y ella lo hacía así de fácil. Una hora más tarde Genma entró al dojo.

-Kasumi me envió a avisarles que el desayuno está listo… ¡¿Qué hacen aún en esa posición chicos?!- preguntó el hombre.

-¡¿Qué dices Oyaji?! ¡Nos dijiste que nos quedáramos así hasta que regresaras!- le gritó molesto Ranma irguiéndose por completo y corriendo hacia su padre a darle su merecido.

Instantes más tarde el hombre del turbante se arrastraba hacia la casa mientras Ranma volteaba a ver a su prometida, que se encontraba inmóvil con la mirada perdida, en la misma posición.

-¿Akane, me escuchas?- preguntó moviendo su mano frente al rostro de su prometida. –Está inconsciente…- reflexionó al no obtener respuesta.

Con una media sonrisa chasqueó los dedos frente a ella, Akane salió del extraño trance y logró enfocar la mirada, pero al instante perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose las nalgas con el duro suelo.

-Date prisa o se nos hará tarde para desayunar.- aconsejó Ranma mientras salía del dojo.

Allí se quedó Akane durante unos minutos, observando desconcertada la puerta del dojo por donde salió Ranma, sin comprender porque sentía como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño. Kasumi servía el desayuno en la sala mientras Ranma ya convertido en chico corría por el jardín jugando con Onigiri, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

-Parece que ambos se divierten.- comentó Kasumi con una sonrisa observándolos correr alrededor del estanque.

-¡Akane eligió muy bien! Ese perro tiene mucha energía… ¡Es perfecto para Ranma!- señaló Soun sentándose en su puesto en la mesa.

-¡Entrena bien a ese animal muchacho!- le gritó Genma –Conozco un lugar donde podríamos ganar un buen dinero, si logra vencer a otros perros.

-¡No llevaré a Onigiri a peleas clandestinas! ¡Maldito viejo aprovechado!- le gritó furioso Ranma arrojándole un roca a la cabeza. -¡Te llevaré a ti a una, convertido en panda!

-¡¿Te ofrezco un buen negocio y así me lo pagas?! ¡Ven aquí niño malagradecido!- se lanzó hacia Ranma.

Ranma y Genma se golpeaban en el jardín, mientras Onigiri mordía al último. La batalla acabó como siempre… con todos dentro del estanque. Onigiri fue el primero en salir sacudiendo su pelaje, pero luego se quedó mirando a la extraña pelirroja que había aparecido de la nada.

-¡Es verdad, Onigiri nunca vio a Ranma transformado!- recordó Kasumi.

-¿Creen que lo reconozca?- preguntó Nabiki tomando su tazón de arroz.

-¡Claro que si, los perros tienen un excelente olfato!- explicó orgulloso Soun.

Akane literalmente se arrastraba por las escaleras, intentando llegar a su habitación a ponerse el uniforme. Los ánimos que tenía hacía unas horas habían desaparecido al ver la escena del jardín. No sólo le deprimía que su prometido pudiera correr libremente por el jardín luego de un entrenamiento que a ella le impedía incluso volver a ponerse de pie. Sino también verlo tan lleno de energías, no podía condenarlo a pasarse el resto de la vida atado a una ciega inútil. El entrenamiento cada día se volvía más duro y extraño, y era consciente que no lo abandonaría y daría todo de si, pero aún así, nada le garantizaba que lograra ganarle a la amazona. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ponerse de pie sosteniéndose de las paredes, sólo para abrir la puerta de su habitación y caer sobre su cama.

-_Si no lo logro… tendré que romper el compromiso…_- pensó resignada mientras intentaba ponerse el uniforme.

En el patio la situación había cambiado, ahora Onigiri perseguía a una extraña pelirroja con intenciones de atacarla, mientras el panda jugaba con una pelota haciéndose el desentendido.

-Que extraño, me pregunto porqué lo atacará ahora.- comentó Soun viendo la escena.

-Debería reconocerlo… los perros tienen muy buen olfato…- señaló Kasumi.

-Es por eso que lo ataca- explicó Nabiki -. El perro siente la esencia de Ranma en esa chica desconocida, y recuerden que le tiene mucho aprecio a Akane…

-¿Y eso qué?- preguntó Soun sin comprender aún.

-Seguramente percibió que Akane ama a Ranma, y por lo tanto no permitirá que ninguna intrusa se interponga- concluyó Nabiki mientras los demás la veían con admiración, y Ranma en el patio se convertía en piedra quedando a merced de Onigiri.

-¡Vaya ese perrito es muy intuitivo!- exclamó Kasumi ignorando los gritos de dolor de Ranma onna.

-¡Ya dejen de decir idioteces y vengan a ayudarme!- les gritó Ranma mientras se arrastraba a la casa con el canino aferrado con garras y dientes de su pierna.

-¡Onigiri deja de morder a Ranma!- exclamó Akane que estaba parada en el pasillo recargada en la pared en un intento por disminuir el dolor en sus piernas.

Onigiri obedeció la orden y se dirigió hacia la chica moviendo la cola, mientras Ranma la veía con ojos grandotes humedecidos de la emoción y el agradecimiento.

-Me voy a la escuela- anunció Nabiki yendo a su habitación a buscar el portafolio.

-Yo también.- dijo Akane comenzando a caminar lentamente hacía la salida.

-¡Espera Akane, aún es muy temprano y no hemos desayunado!- la detuvo Ranma mientras vaciaba una tetera sobre su cabeza.

-Me iré ahora… tú quédate desayunando si lo deseas- respondió la chica retomando su camino.

Minutos más tarde Ranma caminaba por encima de la misma cerca en la cual Akane se apoyaba.

-¿De verdad no quieres que te cargue?- preguntó él viéndola de reojo.

-¡Claro que no!- respondió ella caminando con dificultad sin soltar la cerca.

-No debiste esforzarte tanto… ahora ni siquiera puedes caminar sin sostenerte de algo.

Akane no respondió, iba demasiado concentrada en lograr que sus piernas se movieran, al llegar a una esquina, Ranma saltó a su lado.

-Toma mi brazo, te ayudaré a cruzar.- le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Ranma?!

-¡Oye, sólo intento ser amable!

Con desconfianza tomó el brazo de Ranma, supo que había caído en su trampa cuando sintió como la elevaba en el aire. Con ella cargada en brazos llegó de un salto a la vereda opuesta y comenzó a correr por la baranda.

-¡Ya suéltame, baka pervertido!- exigió lanzándole un puñetazo.

-No quiero- dijo divertido esquivando el puño.

-¡Que me sueltes!

-Ya que me hiciste salir sin desayunar al menos llegaré temprano.

-¡Entonces ve tú solo!

-No.

Al mediodía Akane estaba almorzando en el salón con sus compañeras.

-Por lo visto las cosas entre Ranma y tú están mejorando, hoy hasta te trajo cargando- comentó una de las chicas.

-¡Que emoción, como si fueran recién casados!- exclamó otra.

-¡Ya no digan tonterías! ¡Sólo lo hizo porque yo no podía caminar bien!- explicó Akane algo sonrojada.

-¡Se preocupó porque estabas lastimada!- dijo Sayuri.

-¡Apuesto a que él se ofreció a traerte!- continuó Yuca.

-¡Imaginen que un chico se preocupe por nosotras hasta el punto de luchar para defendernos!- exclamó con ojos soñadores una de ellas, mientras las demás suspiraban.

Akane que ya parecía un tomate, miraba el suelo deseando que se abriera un hoyo y se la tragara.

-¿Cómo les fue en la prueba?- preguntó Yuca, que fue la primera en salir del trance.

-No muy bien…- dijo Akane, agradecida por el cambio de tema –_No puedo decirles que ni siquiera podía ver las preguntas… espero haber escrito mi nombre en el lugar correcto_- pensó resignada.

Al regresar a la casa, Akane ya pudiendo caminar medianamente bien y con su gi puesto, comenzó a realizar unas katas en el dojo mientras Ranma en la sala devoraba alegremente las galletitas que había preparado Kasumi.

-¡Saotome, me las pagarás!- exclamó Ryoga parado en medio del jardín, con su ropa muy sucia y rasgada, sosteniéndose con dificultad en su sombrilla.

-¿De nuevo te perdiste P-Chan?- respondió en tono burlón el chico saliendo a recibir a su amigo.

-¡No te burles Ranma, por tu culpa vivo un infierno!

-Si si… eso ya me lo has dicho muchas veces…

Mientras tanto Genma entraba al dojo.

-¿Akane, estás lista para tu siguiente entrenamiento?

-¡Claro, tío Genma!- respondió alegre.

-Hay algo que ningún guerrero que se precie como tal debe olvidar…- comenzó a hablar el hombre sentándose en la duela –El efecto sorpresa es un gran aliado para el luchador.

-¿Efecto sorpresa?- preguntó ella sentándose frente a su tío.

-Así es, el ataque por engaño, es el ataque del maestro. Recuérdalo Akane, tu golpe debe sentirse antes de ser visto.

-¡Entiendo!

-Para ello no debes dejar rastros de tu presencia, no debes dar pistas de lo que harás. ¡Toma al enemigo desprevenido y asesta el golpe! ¡Si aprendes a usar a tu favor el elemento sorpresa podrás ganar cualquier batalla!- exclamaba Genma contagiando su entusiasmo a Akane.

-¡¿Usted me va a enseñar?! ¡¿Verdad que si tío?!- suplicaba emocionada con sus ojos brillando y las manos juntas a la altura del pecho.

-Sólo si estás dispuesta a exponerte a mi terrible entrenamiento.- advirtió el hombre con una seriedad atemorizante.

Akane asintió decidida, los entrenamientos de Genma solían ser muy duros, pero si existía una ínfima posibilidad de derrotar a Shampoo, ella soportaría lo que fuera. Mientras tanto en el patio dos muchachos y un perro hacían bastante ejercicio.

-¡Jajaja eres muy lento P-chancito, hasta Onigiri puede esquivar tus ataques!- provocaba Ranma, mientras le hechaba la lengua al chico perdido.

-¡Ya cállate Saotome, y ese perro es tan feo como tú!- exclamó el chico del colmillo destruyendo uno de los muros con su Bakusai Tenketsu.

-Lo que rompan lo pagas tú, Ranma…- comentó Nabiki que pasó caminando por el corredor.

-¡Oye idiota, deja de romper cosas! ¡Continuaremos la pelea en el lote baldío, sígueme!- le gritó Ranma saltando el muro, mientras Ryoga y Onigiri lo seguían.

El Neko Hanten estaba desierto, los clientes habían huido cuando las dos amazonas comenzaron a discutir.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho Shampoo, limítate a esperar!- ordenó Cologne.

-¡Shampoo cansada de esperar! ¡Shampoo llevar rico ramen a airen!- la chinita enfrentaba a su abuela.

-¡No es prudente acercarte a esa casa en estos momentos! ¿Qué harás si te ve Akane Tendo? ¡Ella querrá luchar!

-¡Entonces Shampoo luchar!

-¡Shampoo, no te enojes o te vas a arrugar!- exclamaba Mousse abrazado a la pata de una de las mesas -¡Estás muy delgada! ¡¿Dónde quedaron tus curvas?!

-¡YA CIERRA EL PICO PATO IDIOTA!- exclamaron las mujeres al unísono, mientras Mousse caía inconsciente producto de un bastonazo en la cabeza y una patada en la cara.

A mitad de camino hacia el lote baldío Ranma aminoró la velocidad volteando para decir.

-¡Ten cuidado Ryoga no te vayas a…! ¿Ehh… donde se metió Ryoga?- se preguntó el chico a mitad de la calle mirando hacía los lados desconcertado.

En un bosque en las afueras de Nerima…

-¡Ese cobarde de Saotome volvió a huir de mi!- exclamó Ryoga con su puño cerrado -¿Y tú que haces aquí?- preguntó a Onigiri que a un lado de él olfateaba un árbol –Supongo que tendré que regresarte a tu casa… ¡Sígueme perrito!- diciendo esto se encaminó en dirección opuesta al dojo. –Espérame hermosa Akane, pronto estaré a tu lado…

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Ranma regresó a la casa.

-Ese cerdo estúpido, ya debe estar fuera de la cuidad- hablaba sólo mientras subía la escalera.

-¿Tío, está seguro de esto?- preguntó Akane no muy segura mientras veía a Ranma acercarse al baño.

-¡Dije que el entrenamiento sería duro, pero es la única forma de que domines esta técnica!

Akane asintió resignada, y se concentró en su entrenamiento, tensó sus músculos, con precisión milimétrica se posicionó, llenó sus pulmones de aire, y…

-¡GROOAAAARR!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas saliendo de su escondite de un salto, quedando frente a Ranma, mientras usaba una máscara de oni.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- el chico cayó al suelo de la impresión, con lágrimas en los ojos, y una mano en el pecho. -¡Q… Q… Q…. QUE DEMONIOS HACES!- le gritó furioso cuando logró articular palabra.

Como única respuesta obtuvo una risita picarona, luego Akane salió corriendo, dejándolo desconcertado.

-Esta loca…- alcanzó a deducir mientras retomaba su camino e intentaba recuperar su ritmo cardíaco normal.

Luego de un reconfortante baño decidió entrenar un rato antes de la cena. Al entrar al dojo encendió la luz, y al voltear…

-¡MIIAAAAUUU!- gritó Akane a escasos milímetros de él con una máscara de gato, y sus manos levantadas como si fueran garras.

-¡IAAAAHHH!- gritó aterrado pegándose a la pared, sudando nunca. –GA… GA… GA…

-No es un gato, soy yo Ranma- dijo Akane quitándose la máscara.

-Ga… ga… ga…- continuaba balbuceando.

-¡Hay, no seas payaso Ranma!- le dijo molesta por la exagerada reacción y se fue, dejando al tembloroso chico que continuaba balbuceando.

Minutos más tarde el chico entraba a su habitación con la imperiosa necesidad de descansar, a pesar de no haber entrenado nada. Se recostó en su futón con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la tranquilidad, entonces escuchó un golpe muy suave, se sentó y miró hacia el armario de donde provenía el sonido. Escuchó un par de golpes más y se acercó lentamente, al abrirlo algo blanco se abalanzó hacia él.

-¡BUUUUUUUU!- gritó Akane cubierta por la sábana blanca, logrando que Ranma se quedara blanco como un papel viéndola con los ojos desorbitados.

-Vaya esta vez no logré asustarte…- dijo decepcionada, al no escuchar el grito –Tendré que seguir entrenando- reflexionó saliendo de la habitación con la sábana aún puesta.

Ranma solo pudo… caer desmayado.

La cena transcurrió en paz, ya que Ranma no participó porque, según Kasumi, estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación. Más tarde el chico, ya despierto, caminaba tembloroso por la casa, mientras miraba para todos lados totalmente atemorizado, saltando a cada pequeño sonido. Akane lo esperaba trepada en un árbol del jardín, con una máscara de Hapossai, esperando que Ranma fuera al dojo nuevamente, entonces escuchó el sonido del timbre de una muy conocida bicicleta.

-Shampoo…- la luz del dojo la ayudó a ver la silueta de la exuberante chinita. –¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- preguntó molesta bajando del árbol colocándose frente a ella.

-¡Shampoo venir por airen, él ya no querer a chica invidente!

-¡Cállate Shampoo!- ordenó molesta temiendo que el chico la escuchara. -¡Sal de aquí ahora!

-¡Shampoo no querer, Shampoo ver a airen! ¡¿O chica violenta querer luchar con Shampoo para evitarlo?!- Akane creyó ver una sonrisa despiadada formarse en los labios de la amazona.

-¡Bien, pero lucharemos en la calle!- exigió Akane comenzando a caminar.

-_Esto ser perfecto… Shampoo acabar con chica violenta sin deshonor de aprovecharse de una ciega..._- pensaba la amazona mientras seguía a Akane.

Akane se detuvo a mitad de la calle y volteó a enfrentar a la amazona esquivando de pura suerte un bombori que se dirigía velozmente hacia ella.

-No importar lo que decir bisabuela, si airen saber que dejar ciega a chica violenta, airen no querer Shampoo. ¡Por eso, Akane deber desaparecer!- exclamó sacando un sable.

Akane logró que el sablazo sólo alcanzara su brazo, regalándole una profunda herida que dolía más de lo que parecía. Realmente el entrenamiento la había vuelto más veloz, pero no era suficiente contra Shampoo que parecía leer todos sus movimientos, sin contar que apenas podía ver los ataques hasta que estaban demasiado cerca. Uno de los ataques que pasó demasiado cerca de su estómago la hizo perder el equilibrio, haciéndola caer. Akane sólo pudo cerrar los ojos, el sable se dirigía hacia su pecho, ya todo estaba perdido.

-¡Basta Shampoo!

Akane abrió los ojos confundida, talvez escuchó mal.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACER, PATO IDIOTA?!- gritó exasperada Shampoo mientras se quitaba la cadena que tenía enredada en el brazo que sostenía el sable.

-¡No permitiré que manches tus manos por ese idiota de Saotome!- la voz de Mousse sonaba muy seria, Shampoo comprendió que esa noche no podría acabar lo que comenzó.

-¡Mousse pagar por esto, y chica violenta, pronto lamentar haber nacido!- dijo con desprecio en su voz mientras se retiraba.

Akane se puso de pie aún confundida, observando a Mousse que se acercaba a ella.

-Cuando no puedes ver debes desarrollar el resto de tus sentidos, y necesitarás una estrategia- comenzó a aconsejarla Mousse. –En una batalla frente a frente estarás perdida, encuentra una forma de engañarla o sorprenderla.- diciendo esto saltó a un tejado.

-¡Gracias Mousse!- atinó a decir antes que el chico desapareciera en la noche.

Lentamente regresó a la casa olvidando por completo su anterior entrenamiento, las palabras de Mousse llevaban mucha verdad, por si le quedaba alguna duda esa noche lo había comprobado, en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo no tendría posibilidades contra Shampoo, necesitaba una estrategia y pronto. Al subir las escaleras hacia su habitación encontró a Genma que observaba preocupado sus heridas que aún sangraban.

-Shampoo…- fue lo único que dijo Akane, mientras pasaba a su lado sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

El hombre sólo asintió comprendiéndolo todo. Más tarde en la casa, todos dormían tranquilamente excepto una chica que lloraba en silencio en su habitación, sin poder dejar de pensar en el funesto destino que le aguardaba.

**Continuará.**

Hola a todos…

Este capítulo me costó horrores hacerlo, así que disculpen si no quedó bien, pero mis dos neuronas andaban más perdidas que Ryoga y no podían encontrarse.

El Bakusai Tenketsu es la técnica esa que Ryoga usa hasta para respirar, el truco de la explosión, que Cologne le enseñó.

Coloqué un par de frases célebres modificadas, algunas de Bruce Lee, no me demanden, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro… recuerden…

Son las 6:00 AM y no he dormido nada… Z_Z… así que agradezco a quieres me leen… y esos hermosos reviews que me encantaron… y… buenas noches…

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que espero que no demore tanto.

Saludos.

Trekumy.


	7. Día 7: Técnica

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Día 7: Técnica.**

Despertó a mitad de la madrugada, bostezó ruidosamente recibiendo como respuesta un cartel de madera que se incrustó en su cabeza, en el mismo se podía leer "!Silencio! Muchacho desconsiderado."

-_Es verdad que el viejo regresó a dormir a mi habitación._- pensó el chico mientras escuchaba rugir su estómago. –Tengo hambre…

Ranma se encaminó a la cocina, seguramente Kasumi le habría guardado algo de la cena, al llegar al pasillo notó que la luz estaba encendida. Lentamente se acercó sin hacer ruido, allí la encontró, su prometida de espaldas a él. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero se detuvo al notar el leve temblor en los hombros de ella, incluso creyó escuchar un leve sollozo.

-_¡Demonios, está llorando!_- pensó asustado.

Se sentía impotente, el llanto de Akane aumentaba por momentos, y él parado detrás de ella sin entender que sucedía, sin poder ayudarla.

-Tengo miedo…- susurró, mientras con sus ojos cerrados intentaba detener el llanto.

Esas palabras le calaron hondo, Akane tenía miedo, no era posible, si él estaba allí para protegerla de cualquier cosa. Inconscientemente se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, sólo cuando ella volteó y lo miró a los ojos se percató de lo que había hecho, congelándose en su posición sin poder reaccionar. Ella lo miró a los ojos sorprendida, realmente siempre aparecía cuando lo necesitaba, pero algo andaba mal, sus ojos, apenas lograba distinguirlos. Finalmente había sucedido lo que tanto le asustaba, no volvería a ver ese par de lagunas azules que tanta tranquilidad y seguridad le inspiraban, de ahora en mas todo iría cuesta abajo. Akane cerró sus ojos en un intento por contener las nuevas lágrimas que luchaban por salir, eso lo sacó del letargo, preocupado observó la mesada sobre la que ella se recargaba, allí vio el cuchillo y la tabla manchados con unas gotas de sangre.

-¡Tu dedo!- exclamó al ver el pequeño pero profundo corte en la mano de ella.

-S… sólo es un… rasguño…- respondió ella abriendo sus ojos nuevamente mientras comenzaba a calmarse.

-¡Como puedes ser tan torpe, eres un peligro en la cocina!- exclamó analizando el dedo.

-Baka…- susurró mientras su rostro se trasformaba de uno triste a uno muy molesto.

-Ven, vamos a curarte.- ignorando el insulto la llevó de la mano al cuarto de ella.

La curó en silencio como siempre, una vez que terminó la miró a los ojos.

-¡Debes tener más cuidado, ya casi no quedan sitios donde no tengas algún vendaje!- le dijo preocupado.

-Son sólo rasguños- respondió ella restándole importancia.

-Sigo pensando que deberías abandonar el entrenamiento con el viejo, no puedo estar siempre pendiente de sus locuras.

-¡Nadie te pidió que estuvieras pendiente, ocúpate de tus asuntos!- dijo molesta cruzando sus brazos.

-¡Mph, todavía que me preocupo! ¡Está bien, no me molestaré más en mantenerte a salvo!- caminó hacia la puerta enojado -¡Veamos quien te rescata de un volcán en erupción el día que al viejo se le ocurra entrenar tu resistencia al calor!- espetó desde la puerta, cerrándola con un golpe luego.

-¡Que cosas dice! El tío no sería capaz de hacerme eso…- reflexionó una vez que se quedó sola -¿A quién intento engañar? Claro que lo haría…- culminó exhalando frustrada.

Ya había amanecido, y la claridad que entraba por la ventana le molestaba, abrió un ojo y se volteó hacía el lado contrario buscando un poco de penumbra. Volvió a acomodarse en posición fetal para dormir tranquilamente cuando se percató de algo, se sentó en la cama velozmente observando el futón de su padre.

-¡Ya se levantó, debe estar entrenándola!- exclamó, mientras se colocaba el pantalón y la camisa china a toda velocidad.

Bajaba las escaleras corriendo, mientras suplicaba que estuvieran en el dojo y no en uno de los desquiciados entrenamientos que acostumbraban, cuando escuchó la voz de su prometida en la sala.

-D… debo… entrenar…- decía ella con voz somnolienta.

-Debiste haber dormido, ahora no entrenarás hasta la tarde- replicaba Genma sonando bastante más coherente que de costumbre.

-Pero… yo… tengo…

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un golpe seco, algo preocupado entró a la sala, encontrándose a su padre tomando un té y su prometida con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

-Entonces ese golpe fue de tu cabeza…- dijo cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. –Con razón sonó a hueco- finalizó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cálla… te…- ordenó ella levantando la cabeza –idiota…- terminó de decir luego de un sonoro bostezo.

-¿Porqué tienes tanto sueño?- preguntó el chico sentándose en su puesto al lado de Akane.

En esos momentos Akane estaba más concentrada en mantener su cabeza equilibrada sobre su cuello que en responder preguntas, así que Genma explicó.

-No durmió en toda la noche, cuando me levanté la encontré partiendo ladrillos en el dojo.

-¡¿Te volviste loca, porqué no te dormiste cuando te dejé en tu habitación?!- la increpó Ranma recibiendo como respuesta otro golpe seco.

Akane había desistido de mantenerse erguida, en estos momentos se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras descansaba con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa.

-¡Ahora ve a dormir! Yo avisaré en la escuela- ordenó Ranma.

-No… voy a entrenar…

-¡Terca! ¡¿Piensas entrenar así?!- exclamó él.

-Debo… entrenar día y… y… noche… debo vencerla…- continuaba hablando medio dormida.

-¿Vencer a quién? ¡¿Akane, tienes un desafío contra alguien y no me lo has dicho?!- preguntó viéndola muy molesto, no era posible que le ocultara algo así.

-¡NO!- gritó incorporándose inmediatamente –¡No hay ningún desafío, sólo quiero ser más fuerte!- exclamó negando con las manos, mientras se pateaba mentalmente por casi descubrirse a sí misma.

-¿Estás segura que sólo es eso?- preguntó él desconfiando.

-Les contaré una historia chicos- comenzó a decir Genma, mientras Akane lo observaba con gratitud por la ayuda. –Cuenta la leyenda que un joven guerrero viajó durante mucho tiempo por el desierto para encontrar un gran sabio, pero al llegar en lugar de encontrar un ermitaño viviendo en una modesta cabaña, encontró un rey en un lujoso castillo.

-¿Estás seguro que se trataba de un guerrero?- preguntó Ranma olvidando por completo su anterior conversación con Akane.

-¡No me interrumpas muchacho!- ordenó el hombre para continuar con su relato –El rey le dijo que no podía atenderlo, que diera una vuelta por el castillo y regresara en dos horas, pero también le entregó una cuchara con aceite, y le dijo que la llevara en el recorrido sin derramarla. El joven hizo lo que el rey le dijo, cuidándose de no tirar el aceite, y cuando regresó el rey le preguntó si había visto las riquezas del castillo…- el hombre del turbante hizo una pausa intentando recordar como continuaba la historia.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Akane luego de cinco minutos de silencio.

-Pues… creo que el joven había robado un par de jarrones antiguos y…- fue interrumpido por un puñetazo de Ranma en plena cara.

-¡¿Para que cuentas una historia que no sabes como termina?! ¡Idiota!- exclamó molesto volviendo a su lugar.

-¿Tú sabes como termina?- preguntó Akane a Ranma, ansiosa por saber el final de la historia.

-Pues el muchacho no había visto nada por estar pendiente de la cuchara, así que el sabio le dijo que diera otra vuelta. Así que en el segundo paseo él disfrutó de todas las maravillas del castillo, pero al regresar con el sabio no había aceite en su cuchara.

-¿Y, entonces?- volvió a preguntar ella más ansiosa que antes.

-Es tu deber de guerrero descifrar la moraleja del relato- dijo solemnemente el hombre.

-Voy a servir el desayuno, Akane ve a ponerte el uniforme o se les hará tarde- sugirió Kasumi llegando a la sala, y comenzando colocar los tazones en sus lugares.

-Si Kasumi…- asintió Akane, y se encaminó hacia su habitación aún intentando comprender el mensaje de la historia.

-¿Porqué no me dejaste contarle el final de la historia?- preguntó Ranma a su padre una vez que Kasumi se retiró a la cocina a buscar la vaporera.

-Sería muy duro para una niña como Akane enterarse de que el sabio convirtió al joven en una estatua de sal como castigo- reflexionó el hombre mientras Ranma caía de espaldas.

-¡Mezclaste las historias, idiota!- exclamó Ranma, mientras volvía a incorporarse.

Luego de desayunar, Ranma y Akane salieron rumbo a la escuela, pero ambos se detuvieron en la entrada cuando se percataron de la veintena de gatos apostados en las afueras de la casa. Ranma estaba tieso, observando fijamente a los animales, pero cuando uno de ellos emitió un maullido y el resto lo imitaron perdió su autocontrol.

-¡GATOOOOOSSS!- gritó mientras tomaba el brazo de Akane y se metía con ella de nuevo a la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. –N… no voy… a… salir…- balbuceó temblando recargado en la puerta.

-¡¿Dónde está Onigiri?!

-N… no estaba co… contigo…

-¡Dejaste que se perdiera, IDIOTA!- gritó molesta por ver sus esfuerzos desperdiciados.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa si ese perro es tan desorientado como el idiota de Ryoga!- la enfrentó olvidando por completo a los gatos.

-¡Deja en paz al pobre Ryoga que no tiene nada que ver en esto!

-¡¿Porqué siempre lo…?! ¡Un momento! Luego de que Ryoga se perdiera ayer yo…- su reflexión fue interrumpida por la voz de Kasumi.

-Chicos, se les hará tarde.

-¡Ya nos vamos!- exclamó Akane abriendo la puerta nuevamente, dejando entrar el sonido de los maullidos.

-¡Ahhh! ¡A… avisa que hoy no iré…!- diciendo esto, Ranma comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-¡Nada de eso, nos vamos ahora!- ordenó Akane tomándolo de la trenza y saliendo con el a rastras. -¡Hasta luego, Kasumi!- se despidió en medio de los gritos de terror de su prometido.

-Que se diviertan chicos- se despidió con una sonrisa, mientras veía como Ranma arrancaba un pedazo de la puerta en un intento por aferrarse a ella con los dientes.

Parecía que los gatos fueran atraídos irremediablemente por el chico que detrás de ella no dejaba de patalear y chillar. Corrió con fuerza moviendo su portafolio erráticamente en un intento por golpear a cuanto gato saltara en su camino. Apenas había logrado verlos cuando salió de la casa por lo tanto no tenía posibilidades de verlos cuando saltaran hacía ellos, así que continuó corriendo suplicando que ningún gato hubiera alcanzado al chico.

-Ya puedes dejar de correr- escuchó a su prometido hablándole muy calmado.

-¡¿Ehh, y los gatos?!- preguntó ella deteniéndose y mirando a su alrededor confundida.

-Los dejaste atrás hace unos minutos.

-Oh… ¿Tú estas bien?

-Si, has mejorado mucho…

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó emocionada.

-Eres más rápida y coordinada que antes, pero aún creo que deberías abandonar ese estúpido entrenamiento.- aconsejó en un tono muy serio.

-Vamos o llegaremos tarde- dijo ella ignorando las palabras de su prometido mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Akane… ¿Planeas arrastrarme hasta la escuela?

-¡Upss, lo olvidé!- respondió soltando la trenza del chico, y volteando a verlo con una sonrisa que él correspondió.

-El secreto está en ver las maravillas del mundo, sin olvidar las gotas de aceite de la cuchara- dijo el chico comenzando a caminar hacia la escuela.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella confundida caminando a su lado.

-Eso le dijo el sabio al muchacho, en la casa no pude terminar la historia- diciendo esto saltó a la cerca para continuar su camino.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, Akane iba pensativa intentando descifrar la relación entre la historia y su entrenamiento. Ranma la observaba meditabundo, había mejorado mucho en muy poco tiempo, y lo más increíble, no había abandonado el entrenamiento por más estúpido o peligroso que se tornara, talvez, la había subestimado. En clase el profesor les entregó los resultados de las pruebas del día anterior, por muy poco que viera era casi imposible no notar el cero escrito con marcador rojo que ocupaba toda la hoja.

-¿Qué esperaba que ocurriera?- se preguntó a si misma, sin poder evitar sentirse triste por la calificación más baja de su vida.

Entonces algo pequeño golpeó su cabeza, cayendo luego sobre su pupitre. No necesitaba ver el pequeño papelito convertido en una bolita para saber que decía ni quién se lo enviaba. Sin embargo no estaba de ánimos para gritarle a Ranma, que estaba en la otra esquina del salón, que había sacado un gran y redondo cero. Pero un Saotome jamás se rinde, así que los papelitos siguieron llegando, y cuando la montaña de papeles a su alrededor llegaba a su cuello no soportó más y su carácter explosivo hizo su aparición.

-¡SAQUÉ UN MALDITO CERO, BAKA INSISTENTE!- le gritó furiosa mientras su cabeza crecía cinco veces su tamaño original, provocando que Ranma cayera hacia atrás de la impresión.

-¡Tendo, afuera!- ordenó el profesor, mientras la cabeza de Akane regresaba a su tamaño original.

Akane permaneció unos minutos afuera con un par de baldes con agua, mientras dentro del salón la clase transcurría con relativa normalidad. Entonces el sonido de los baldes chocando estrepitosamente contra el suelo los alertó. Ranma fue el primero en salir y acercarse asustado a su prometida que estaba empapada y tirada en el suelo.

-¿Está dormida?- se preguntó al examinarla de cerca –_Es cierto, ella no durmió nada durante la noche_- pensó mientras la tomaba en brazos -. La llevaré a la enfermería- avisó al profesor, y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a correr por el pasillo.

Akane abrió sus ojos con lentitud, su cabeza dolía y no reconocía ese techo. Tardó unos momentos en reconocer la enfermería.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?- preguntó para si misma mientras se sentaba en la camilla.

-Te traje cuando caíste desmayada con ambos baldes sobre ti- respondió Ranma sentado en una silla cerca de la ventana.

-Ah… Gracias Ranma- le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se bajaba de la cama.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó él enfocando su vista nuevamente en la ventana.

-Voy a regresar a clase, ya me siento mejor.

-¿Piensas salir… así?- volvió a preguntar mientras un leve sonrojo se instalaba en su rostro.

-¿Así como? ¡Ahh!- exclamó horrorizada, corriendo a taparse con la sábana al notar la reveladora bata que vestía. –M… Mi ropa… ¿Dónde está?

-La enfermera la colgó allí para que se secara- respondió él señalando un lugar, aún sin despegar la vista de la ventana. -. Me voy para que te cambies- se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta -. Acaba de comenzar la hora del almuerzo, así que aún tienes media hora para que comiencen las clases- informó mientras salía.

-¿Almuerzo… entonces se quedó cuidándome todo este tiempo?- reflexionó mientras tanteaba una silla suplicando que esa tela de color celeste verdoso fuera su uniforme.

Durante el regreso a la casa, Ranma, más tranquilo al ver a su prometida bien, volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

-Así que un cero…- comentó con tono burlón, caminando sobre la cerca.

-Aja…

-Vaya… lo mínimo que he llegado a sacar ha sido un ocho sobre cien, pero un cero nunca.

-Mmm…

-Y tú, una alumna tan aplicada- Akane continuaba caminando cabizbaja sin responderle -. Tan estudiosa- al ver que no obtenía respuesta bajó de la cerca para poder burlarse más de cerca -. ¡Quién lo diría, la gran Akane Tendo sacó un cero! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Demasiado tiempo cerca del viejo te volvió tan tonta como él! ¡Ahora además de fea, torpe y descoordinada eres…!- el fuerte impacto del mazo en su cabeza le impidió terminar la frase.

-¡CÁLLATE, IDIOTA!- gritó furiosa mientras lo mandaba a volar.

Por fortuna aterrizó a escasos centímetros de la puerta de entrada de la casa, al incorporarse escuchó un maullido detrás de él, por lo que entró corriendo, y subió a su habitación a ocultarse. Akane llegó minutos más tarde con intenciones de prepararse para entrenar, pero fue interceptada por Kasumi.

-Buenas tardes hermanita, ven a acompañarme un momento, preparé tus galletas favoritas- la invitó Kasumi con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes Kasumi, yo pensaba entrenar un rato antes de la noche…

-No te quitaré mucho tiempo- aseguró Kasumi mientras se encaminaba a la cocina.

Akane suspiró derrotada, no había forma de negarse a su hermana, así que luego de dejar su portafolio y ponerse el gi, se encontró con ella en el corredor que daba al jardín. Ambas se sentaron mirando al estanque koi.

-El té está delicioso Kasumi- comentó Akane mientas le daba un sorbo a la humeante taza.

-Me alegra que sea de tu agrado, prueba estas galletas- sugirió Kasumi señalando la fuente que se encontraba entre ellas.

Akane asintió feliz, y comenzó a tantear las galletas de la bandeja torpemente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su hermana.

-Nabiki me contó que te desmayaste en la escuela- comentó la hermana mayor mientras Akane mordía una de las galletas.

-En realidad sólo me dormí- aclaró Akane con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes confiar en nosotros- comenzó a decir Kasumi mientras Akane se atoraba con la comida. -. Tío Genma tiene muy buenas intenciones, pero tal vez sus métodos no sean los adecuados para tu situación- concluyó viéndola a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- preguntó Akane viéndola con temor, su secreto no podía descubrirse.

-Yo no sé nada hermanita- respondió con una sonrisa intentando reconfortarla -. Sólo te siento demasiado presionada últimamente.

-Descuida, pronto todo terminará, y…- Akane dejó de hablar al ver a un joven rubio caminando torpemente por el jardín -¿Y ese quién es?

-Oh, es el joven Anthony, es nieto del señor Kimura- informó Kasumi caminando hacia el muchacho -. Buenas tardes, ¿se le ofrece algo?- preguntó cortésmente.

-Señorita Kasumi, ¿es usted?- preguntó el chico, mientras Akane se acercaba a ellos. –Yo estoy buscando el baño de mi casa.

-Pero… estás en nuestro jardín- señaló Akane.

-Hola señorita, me llamo Anthony Scott, es un gusto conocerla- dijo el chico inclinándose en forma de reverencia.

-Oye estoy aquí- Akane le tocó el hombro al muchacho que continuaba inclinado frente a un árbol. –. Me llamo Akane Tendo y soy hermana de Kasumi, gusto en conocerte- lo saludó con una sonrisa -. Y… ¿Por qué llevas los ojos vendados?

-Mi abuelo enseña kung fu, ahora estoy aprendiendo a ver con los ojos de la mente.

-¡¿Los ojos de la mente?!- preguntó emocionada Akane, talvez aún hubiera una posibilidad.

-Eso suena muy interesante- comentó Kasumi con una sonrisa.

-Aléjense un poco y les haré una demostración- sugirió el muchacho feliz por poder demostrar sus habilidades.

Las chicas se alejaron un poco y él comenzó a correr por el jardín, no lo hacía de manera demasiado elegante pero esquivaba con facilidad los árboles, las estatuas e incluso logró saltar el estanque.

-_¡Talvez yo también pueda aprender a ver con los ojos de la mente! ¡Si el señor Kimura me enseñara podría tener alguna posibilidad frente a Shampoo!_- pensaba emocionada mientras veía correr al chico sorteando todo tipo de obstáculos.

-Akane es hora de entrenar- la llamó Genma saliendo al jardín -. ¿Qué haces?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Ahora voy tío…- respondió ella con una gota en la frente, mientras con una palanca de hierro intentaba despegar al joven incrustado en el muro. –Creo que los ojos de la mente no ven paredes…- murmuró, sintiéndose estúpida por haberse ilusionado tan fácilmente.

Rato después se encontraba en el dojo frente a Genma.

-Akane, la lección que te daré hoy es de suma importancia, no podía enseñártela hasta estar seguro de que la aprovecharías, pero ayer lograste ocultar tu presencia por completo frente a Ranma, así que creo que ya estás lista.

-Adelante, sensei- lo alentó a continuar.

-¿Recuerdas que ayer te dije que el ataque por sorpresa es el ataque del maestro?- Akane asintió –Pues hoy te enseñaré la forma definitiva de engaño… ¡Debes lograr que el enemigo te subestime!- exclamó con un puño en el aire.

-Descuida tío… Shampoo ya me subestima- respondió ella tristemente, contrastando con la emoción de su maestro.

-No estás entendiendo Akane- dijo el hombre con tal seguridad que la hizo prestarle atención -. Ella debe creer que está ganando, debes permitir que todos sus golpes te den.

-¡¿Se volvió loco?! ¡Se trata de que yo la derrote, no de acabar ciega y maltrecha! ¡Yo debo golpearla a ella, no al revés!

-Si haces lo que siempre has hecho… no llegarás más lejos de lo que siempre haz llegado.

Esas palabras la hicieron reflexionar, si continuaba luchando contra Shampoo de la misma forma, continuaría perdiendo contra ella, así que decidió hacer lo que su maestro le dijera por más estúpido que sonara.

-Entiendo… continúe…- dijo resignada.

-Muy bien, entonces permitirás que te golpee pero no que te hiera, si lo logras tu rival se confiará, y acabará cansándose de lanzar ataques.

-Pero… ¿Cómo logro que me golpee sin herirme?- preguntó Akane confundida.

-Vacía tu mente, sé amorfo y moldeable como el agua.

-¿Cómo el agua?

-Si pones agua en una taza se convierte en taza, si pones agua en una tetera se convierte en la tetera, si la pones sobre Ranma se convierte en chica…- reflexionó el hombre. –El golpe del puño la atraviesa, mientras que el agua puede fluir o golpear.

-Aja…- fue lo único que ella pudo decir, mientras procesaba las palabras de su maestro.

-¡Ahora vamos a entrenar… así que ponte en guardia!- dijo el hombre colocándose él mismo en guardia, ante la atónita mirada de Akane.

-¿U… usted peleará conmigo?

-¡Así es! ¡Intenta recibir mis golpes sin que te dañen!- diciendo esto comenzó a correr hacia la chica.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…?- no pudo continuar ya que el golpe de Genma en pleno estómago le sacó el aire –Ugh…

-¡Levántate e inténtalo de nuevo!- ordenó el hombre –_Si Ranma despierta… soy hombre muerto…_- se lamentaba internamente, mientras la observaba ponerse de pie con dificultad.

En la casa, Ranma despertaba en su habitación.

-Viejo estúpido… ¿Para qué me golpeó?- se preguntaba mientras se sentaba sobándose la cabeza. –Será mejor que me dé un baño…

En el dojo, Akane se ponía de pie respirando con dificultad, mientras con el reverso de su mano limpiaba un poco de sangre de su boca.

-¡Lo estás haciendo mal muchacha!- la reprendió Genma mientras le lanzaba un nuevo golpe, el cual ella logró evadir. –¡No esquives mis ataques, recíbelos sin que te dañen!

-¡ENSEÑEME A HACERLO!- gritó furiosa estallando su aura, cosa que logó calmar al hombre.

-Ranma lo deduciría por si mismo…- respondió su maestro, logrando que el aura de Akane volviera a desaparecer –¡Si sigues así jamás podrás acercarte a su nivel!

-Él es mucho más fuerte y resistente que yo…- admitió ella cabizbaja.

-Así es, pero eso no lo hace mejor que tú- afirmó el hombre -. Ranma es sauce, tú eres roble…

-¿A que se refiere?- preguntó, sin despegar la mirada del suelo aún dolida por la comparación con su prometido.

-Un sauce es flexible, mientras que un rígido roble se cae fácilmente en una tormenta. De nada te sirve tu fuerza o resistencia, si recibes el impacto del golpe por completo, tarde o temprano caerás. ¡Si no aprendes a aplacar el daño lo suficiente, Shampoo acabará contigo en unos segundos!- explicó el hombre con rudeza acomodándose las gafas.

Akane exhaló frustrada, no estaba acostumbrada al trato tan duro, sobre todo sabiendo que su maestro tenía toda la razón. Entonces una idea fugaz atravesó su mente y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-_Me habló en el mismo tono que a Ranma…_- pensó emocionada –_Eso significa que al fin está tomando mi entrenamiento con seriedad-_ sin borrar su sonrisa se puso en guardia -¡Adelante tío atáqueme!

En la sala Ranma comía alegremente unas galletas.

-¡Están deliciosas Kasumi!- exclamó emocionado.

-Me alegro que te gusten, son las preferidas de Akane- respondió la interpelada con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah si?

-Es una pena que ella apenas haya probado una cuando tío Genma vino a buscarla para entrenar.

-¡¿El viejo la está entrenando?!- preguntó parándose exaltado.

-Así es… creo que están en el dojo.

Habían pasado cinco minutos desde que Genma comenzó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra, los cuales eran recibidos por Akane, quien apenas comenzaba a poner en práctica las palabras de su maestro. El puñetazo dirigido a su estómago fue interceptado por los codos de ella, reduciendo su velocidad, mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, consiguiendo que el puño la tocara con suavidad.

-¡Perfecto Akane, ahora a la cara!- indicó el hombre, sin darle tiempo a festejar la victoria.

Luego de que ella asintió el hombre comenzó a atacar con patadas altas que Akane recibía en pleno rostro. En tanto Ranma intentaba salir al jardín.

-¡Ma… ma… malditos gatoooossssss!- gritaba desesperado sin atreverse a dar un paso fuera de la casa, donde estaba infestado de esas terribles bestias.

Bufó resignado sabiendo que por más que lo intentara no podría atravesar esos diez metros que lo separaban del dojo, así que optó por el "plan B", con esto en mente subió a la habitación de Nabiki.

A pesar de encontrarse de rodillas, tosiendo sangre y con un fuerte dolor en su nariz y cabeza se la veía feliz, observó a su maestro que de pie frente a ella sonreía orgulloso.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó ella poniéndose de pie.

-¡Vamos por los flancos!- respondió el hombre preparándose para golpearla.

-¡Adelante!

Ese día la Tendo mediana parecía estar de buen humor, así que el precio por despejar el camino hacía el dojo sólo consistió en un par de fotografías de él como chico durante el entrenamiento.

-Ya está, mañana deberás pagarme- dijo Nabiki a Ranma que la esperaba impaciente dentro de la casa. –En unos minutos regresarán así que deberías darte prisa.

Akane hábilmente se impulsó en la misma dirección que la patada de costado que su maestro le lanzó, consiguiendo así recibir el golpe con tal precisión, que cualquiera que lo hubiera visto habría pensado que ella fue golpeada duramente en su brazo derecho, de hecho…

-¡OYAJI!- En un instante el ambiente del dojo se caldeó, provocando que Genma Saotome comenzara a temblar horrorizado -¡TE DIJE MUY CLARO QUE NO LA TOCARAS!- gritó tan furioso que sus pupilas parecieron volverse rojas, en un instante estaba a escasos centímetros de su padre, apretando su cuello con una mano mientras lo levantaba varios centímetros del suelo.

-¡Suéltalo Ranma!- exigió Akane, lanzándole una patada por abajo, que él esquivó con facilidad.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- le preguntó Ranma asombrado su velocidad.

-¡Eso no importa, suelta a mi maestro!

-Tu rostro…- susurró viendo con horror las heridas y moratones de su prometida -¡VIEJO VOY A MATARTE!- le gritó a su padre, apretando aún más su cuello.

-¡BASTA!- gritó furiosa ya fuera de sus cabales -¡Si no tuviste el valor de entrenarme, ahora no tienes derecho a entrometerte!- le reprochó mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

Ranma soltó el agarre, dejando caer a su padre.

-Nunca… me lo pediste.

-No hubieras aceptado…- las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos -Nunca me tomaste en serio, para ti no soy más que la prometida débil, torpe y fea…- concluyó girándose para salir.

-Te equivocas, Akane… yo…

-¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ!- gritó sin voltear a verlo, y salió corriendo.

-¡Espera!

Ranma corrió tras ella, pero al poner un pie fuera del dojo se encontró con una veintena de peludas razones para regresar a la seguridad de la habitación.

-Ga… ga… ga… tooo…- gritaba aterrorizado mientras intentaba cavar un pozo en la duela del dojo con sus uñas.

Un cartel de madera con la leyenda "Sin rencores, hijo" cayó sobre su cabeza desmayándolo al instante. Genma Saotome, que en algún momento había cambiado a panda, levantó a su hijo del suelo, y salió con él bajo el brazo rumbo a la casa, mientras le golpeaba la cabeza continuamente con otro cartel que decía "¡Que buen padre soy!". Akane en su cuarto, sentada frente a su escritorio, acariciaba un par de fotografías, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Todo esto lo hago por ustedes… y ya ni siquiera puedo ver sus rostros…

Se abrazó a ambas fotografías llorando con desesperación. En una de ellas aparecía una Nabiki recién nacida en brazos de su madre, y Kasumi con dos años siendo cargada por su padre. La otra era más actual, en ella aparecía Ranma sentado en la sala, llenándose la boca de comida.

-¿Porqué me lo pones todo tan difícil? ¡Baka!

Durante la noche, al margen de un panda desaparecido, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, luego de cenar Ranma se fue a su habitación a descansar, ya que por alguna razón su cabeza dolía demasiado. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación encontró a un muchacho rubio, bastante alto y delgado abriendo un armario.

-¡¿Quién eres tú y que estás haciendo?!- preguntó Ranma poniéndose en guardia.

-Eh… soy Anthony Scott, mucho gusto- saludó el muchacho a la lámpara de pie que había a su lado.

-¡Yo estoy aquí!- avisó Ranma mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cabeza -¡No necesitamos otro Mousse por aquí!- bufó molesto.

-Lo siento, no te vi por la venda en mis ojos, es que mi abuelo me está enseñando Kung Fu.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- se preguntó Ranma, confundido –De todas formas… ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-¡¿Tú habitación?! Creí que este era el baño- respondió el chico bastante alarmado.

-¿El baño…?- preguntó mientras con un ojo pulsándole -¡¿Porqué no te fijas idiota?!

-Es por la venda, veras yo estoy aprendiendo…

-¡ENTONCES QUÍTATE LA CONDENADA VENDA!- gritó mientras mandaba a volar al chico de un puñetazo.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos, cuando por el agujero recién creado se metió el primer gato, seguido por otros cinco.

-AHHH!!! GATOOOSSSSS!!!!

Akane se lamentaba por no poder leer un trozo de papel muy arrugado que tomó de la cajita azul sobre su escritorio.

-De todas formas, esto es ilegible…- suspiró resignada.

Entonces escuchó el grito de Ranma e inmediatamente corrió a su habitación. Al llegar allí, lo encontró derrumbado en el suelo con docenas de gatos encima, balbuceando algo así como una oración a buda. Con algo de dificultad logró sacarle los gatos de encima y arrojarlo al pasillo, luego de cerrar la puerta se acercó a él preocupada.

-Está perdido…- reflexionó al chasquear los dedos frente a sus ojos abiertos y no obtener respuesta.

-¿Qué le pasó a Ranma?- preguntó Kasumi acercándose a los chicos.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor Kasumi?

-Si claro, dime hermanita.

-Pídele al tío Genma que esta noche duerma en la habitación de papá. Ranma dormirá en la mía.

-Está bien, si lo veo le diré- se retiró sin hacer más preguntas, mientras Akane se preguntaba que habría interpretado Kasumi.

Lo dejó caer sobre su cama, y luego de arroparlo pareció calmarse poco a poco hasta quedarse dormido.

-Si supieras que te cargué hasta aquí…- le susurró al oído divertida –Que descanses.

Diciendo esto apagó la luz de su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si. Esa noche ella durmió en el cuarto de su prometido, sobre su futón, mientras varios gatos a su alrededor maullaban sin cesar.

**Continuará.**

Hola!!

Bueno de más está decirles que este capítulo quedó muy feo, y demasiado largo también…

Agradezco a Seraphy que fue la que me dio la idea de la posición del caballo del capítulo anterior, (yo desagradecida no le di el crédito en su momento) y también la idea del entrenamiento de este capítulo.

También agradezco a Enaka que me contó la historia de "El sabio de la cuchara" que entre Genma y Ranma le contaron a Akane, aunque en el original no era un guerrero sino el hijo de un mercader, pero bueno, Genma la adaptó para salir del paso.

Lo de "los ojos de la mente" y el nombre del nieto del vendedor de sardinas los saqué de la película "Karate Kimura".

En este capítulo Genma también desempolvó algunas Frases originales de Bruce Lee, algunas con ciertas modificaciones claro está… Y hablando de él se puso un poco más serio con el entrenamiento de Akane, ya era hora… esperemos que sus esfuerzos sirvan de algo.

Y que hermosas reviews!! Me emociona que les divierta lo que escribo… respondo un par de cosas en general.

"Artes marciales para Idiotas" el título lo saque de "C++ para idiotas.", es un libro de programación y no se burlen que yo lo leo…

Con la posición del caballo no llego a aguantar un minuto, pero estos dos son demasiado fuertes y tercos así que aguantaron una hora 15 minutos así nomás…

Yo también espero que Onirigi regrese algún día, y Shampoo y su abuela se merecen arder en el infierno, estoy de acuerdo!!!

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y gracias por las hermosas reviews ya saben lo feliz que me hacen.

Saludos, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	8. Día 8: Concentración

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Día 8: ****Concentración.**

Despertó esa mañana con un extraño buen humor, no sólo se trataba de esa agradable calidez, también había un aroma muy familiar, uno que le hacía sentirse tranquilo y feliz. Con una sonrisa abrió los ojos lentamente, disfrutando de ese estado entre el sueño y la vigilia.

-_Esa es la biblioteca de Akane…_- pensó acurrucándose aún más –_su silla, su escritorio…_ _su habitación…_- entonces su cerebro logró procesar la información y los ojos casi se le salieron de sus órbitas -¡No de nuevo!- exclamó aterrorizado.

Intentó saltar de la cama, pero sus piernas se enredaron con las sábanas haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo.

-¿Ehh, donde está Akane?- preguntó confundido desde el suelo sobándose la nariz, mientras la buscaba con la mirada –Estoy solo… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Su turbado cerebro no lograba darle pistas de lo que sucedía, pero pronto lo olvidó ya que algo llamó su atención. Se acercó al escritorio y tomó una de las fotografías.

-Esta nunca la había visto- esa fotografía en tono sepia donde la familia lucia tan feliz le inspiraba una gran paz. –Es muy parecida a su madre, realmente es como si estuviera viendo a la Akane del futuro…- susurró mientras su rostro se cubría de un leve carmín.

Cuando su mente comenzó a viajar más lejos, sustituyendo al Soun de la foto por él mismo, decidió dirigir la mirada hacia otro lado, topándose con la otra fotografía que estaba sobre el escritorio.

-T… Tiene una foto… mía…- dijo sin poder salir del asombro -¡Increible!- tomó la foto con lentitud, como si a cualquier movimiento brusco ésta desapareciera cual ilusión, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios -¡Lo sabía, ella no podría resistirse a mis encantos!

La sonrisa pronto se transformó en una risa que poco a poco aumentó el volumen hasta convertirse en una carcajada desquiciada, mezcla de felicidad, orgullo y nerviosismo. Cuando se calmó, luego de haberse tragado una mosca, volvió a prestarle atención al escritorio, más precisamente a un papel arrugado sobre él, con algo escrito.

-Esta letra no es de Akane…- tomó el papel –¿Será una carta de amor?- se preguntó mientras el rubor que aún mantenía en su rostro se intensificaba por la rabia. -¿Qué son estos jeroglíficos? ¡Ja, sólo un idiota enamorado de esa marimacho podría tener esta letra tan horrible!- exclamó en tono burlón para luego sentarse a analizar la presunta carta. –¿Q… Qué crees… que habr… habrá para cenar…?- leyó con dificultad la única frase escrita en el papel, percatándose de un pequeño detalle. –Esto lo escribí yo…

Unos segundos después logró salir del trance, descubriendo que dentro de la caja había más papeles, los cuales comenzó a leer uno a uno.

-Jaja… ese profesor es casi tan torpe como tú- leyó uno de los papeles -. Voy a almorzar con Ukyo, ella al menos puede preparar algo comestible- leyó otro -. Te ves gorda con el uniforme de verano- otro más -. Voy a llegar tarde, avisa en la casa marimacho.

Así continuó leyendo cada papelito, poco a poco su rostro se cubría con una sombra de tristeza, no era posible que ella hubiera conservado aquellas frases horribles.

-Nunca le dije nada agradable…- reflexionó poniéndose de pie, con la mirada perdida en la ventana. –Debe odiarme…

-Veo que ya despertaste, Ranma- escuchó una dulce voz detrás de él.

-Ehh… ho… hola Kasumi…- respondió girándose desconcertado –No te escuché entrar.

-Dime Ranma, ¿cómo dormiste?- preguntó la joven con una sonrisa.

-B… bien, pero, ¿cómo llegué aquí?

-Anoche unos gatos se metieron a tu habitación, y Akane consideró conveniente que durmieras aquí- explicó mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. –. Akane durmió en tu habitación- respondió a la pregunta que Ranma estaba a punto de realizar -, en unos minutos serviré el desayuno- diciendo esto se retiró, dejando a un chico muy avergonzado dentro.

Volteó nuevamente para ver todos los papelitos regados sobre el escritorio, la culpa se instaló en su pecho.

-Ella me ayuda todo el tiempo… cuida de mi incluso estando herida… y yo… yo… ¡NO PUEDO ESCRIBIRLE UNA MALDITA PALABRA AMABLE!- gritó consternado apoyando sus manos en el escritorio. –Soy un idiota…

Un ruido en el jardín llamó su atención, al acercarse a la ventana pudo ver a Akane subiendo con dificultad una escalera apoyada en la pared de la casa. La chica buscaba con una de sus manos el peldaño, para sostenerse y continuar subiendo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Ranma alzando el tono de voz para que ella lo escuchara.

-E… estoy reparando el techo…- respondió deteniéndose sin voltear a verlo.

-¿El techo?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Claro… si no lo reparo continuarán metiéndose gatos a tu habitación- explicó ella volviendo a la tarea de ascender -. Ve a desayunar, ya casi termino.

Se quedó observándola en silencio, por alguna razón parecía tener dificultad en subir aquella escalera. Pero no le prestó mayor importancia a ese detalle, se sentía deprimido, culpable, un estúpido que sólo la insultaba cuando ella se esforzaba por cuidarlo. Un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro, ella cuidaba de él, realmente parecía siempre estar al pendiente de sus problemas, se merecía un agradecimiento sincero y, ¿porqué no?

-_¡Lo haré, no importa que tanto me cueste lo haré!_- pensó con el puño cerrado frente a él en señal de decisión, y una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

Un movimiento brusco de ella lo volvió a la realidad, la vio extender sus brazos buscando desesperadamente el peldaño mientras caía irremediablemente. Sin pensarlo saltó de la ventana hacia el jardín, rebotando en el pasto atrapándola en el aire para volver a caer en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado mientras buscaba la mirada de su prometida.

-Estoy bien- respondió secamente sin mirarlo intentando zafarse del agarre.

No sólo era ese tono de voz tan molesto que usó con él luego de que la salvó sin haberla insultado ni una vez en el día, ni el hecho de que le esquivara la mirada, había algo en su rostro. A pesar de que ella estaba toda magullada, con un ojo morado y algunos cortes en sus mejillas, podía notar que algo le sucedía, tenía una expresión de absoluta tristeza, se veía tan agobiada, como si el peso del mundo hubiera caído sobre sus hombros.

-Algo te sucede…- le dijo serenamente –Me lo dirás, lo solucionaremos, y todo regresará a la normalidad- ordenó sin levantar la voz.

Se tensionó por completo, él no podía descubrirlo, no así, no cuando se había esforzado tanto por enfrentarlo sola, sólo tres días más y lo solucionaría todo, arreglaría su problema o se resignaría a una vida de oscuridad, pero ya no habría posibilidades de que lo obligaran a casarse con Shampoo por su culpa. Intentó contener esas rebeldes lágrimas, pero el temor, la frustración el dolor, el agotamiento, y la falta de visibilidad, estaban acabando con su autocontrol. Sintió como él la acercaba a su pecho.

-Tranquila… todo estará bien…- le dijo con dulzura, si algo en el mundo podía desarmarlo eran las lágrimas de esa chica que aún cargaba en brazos.

Esa armoniosa voz y la cercanía hicieron que su corazón se desbocara, por un instante lo olvidó todo, lo buscó con la mirada, necesitaba verlo, eso siempre la hacía sentirse feliz. Fue entonces cuando se chocó con la cruel realidad, a pesar de estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro no podía verlo, apenas distinguía un bulto borroso. Sintió la necesidad de llorar aún más, con más fuerza e intensidad, no volver a verlo era mucho más de lo que podía soportar, esa imagen que tanta seguridad le inspiraba se le escapaba como agua entre sus dedos, pero si lo hacía él sospecharía, así que como pudo escondió su rostro.

-Déjame bajar…- pidió esforzándose por sonar lo más firme posible.

Firmeza que no logró engañarlo, sobre todo porque notó la palidez en su rostro cuando lo miró a los ojos, sin duda algo muy malo estaba pasando, y por alguna razón insistía en ocultárselo.

-No hasta que me digas que te…- comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por una conocida frase.

-¡Muere Saotome!- exclamó Ryoga parado en medio del patio apuntándolo con su sombrilla, y secundado por un ladrido del gran perro negro a su lado.

-¿Ryoga, Onigiri?- preguntó desconcertado Ranma.

-¡TÚ SAOTOME, TE EMPEÑAS EN ARRUINAR MI VIDA!- gritó Ryoga mientras su aura estallaba por la furia.

-¿Ehh… yo?- preguntó el chico confundido, mientras Akane lograba liberarse de sus brazos.

-¿Porqué… porqué tuviste que extender tu maldición sobre mi a la pobre Blanquinegra?- preguntó el chico del colmillo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Blanquinegra, donde está ella?

-Está en la casa… abandonada y desdichada… ¡Por tú culpa!

-¿Mi culpa?- preguntó Ranma, señalándose con un dedo –¡Explícate!

Mientras los chicos charlaban Akane se caminaba hacía la puerta, con una mano en la pared intentando ubicarse, mientras Onigiri la observaba atentamente.

-Hace dos días llegué a mi casa… de alguna forma y… ¡Tú perro me siguió!- comenzó a explicar Ryoga, mientras Ranma lo escuchaba sentado en el pasto de brazos cruzados –Él y Blanquinegra se hicieron buenos amigos, se miraban mucho e incluso, ¡él tuvo el descaro de olerla!- exclamó señalando al perro, que luego de ver a Akane entrar en la casa, se había echado en el pasto -¡Y para colmo esta mañana lo vi salir de la casa! Lo seguí, y…

-¿Y qué…?

-¡Lo encontré olfateando a otra perra!

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?- preguntó Ranma sin comprender la gravedad del asunto.

-¡Es tú perro, es tú responsabilidad!- ahora el que era apuntado por el dedo acusador era Ranma.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?- preguntó Ranma poniéndose de pie –Sólo la olfateó, creo que esa es la forma que tienen de conocerse…- reflexionaba el chico con una mano en el mentón.

-¡¿Exagerar?! ¡Ohh claro, como tú tienes más novias de las que conoces, no te importa serle infiel a la pobre Akane!

-¿Yo infiel? ¡No digas idioteces, yo jamás le sería infiel a Akane!- exclamó molesto -¡Además no me puedes culpar por lo que haga Onigiri!

-¡Claro que puedo culparte, eso lo aprendió de ti!

-¡¿De mi?!

-¡Por supuesto, sabes que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños!

-Ryoga… eres un idiota…- exhaló resignado mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mi, y prepárate para morir!- gritó mientras se lanzaba a atacar a Ranma.

En tanto, Akane encerrada en el baño sollozaba frente al espejo.

-No podré ocultarlo por mucho tiempo más… no podré vencer a Shampoo…- apretó sus puños, apoyados sobre el lavabo, con fuerza -Ranma lo notará… querrá quedarse conmigo por lástima…- el llanto se volvió más intenso -le arruinaré la vida…

Sólo pensarlo le oprimía el pecho, debía ser realista, si se quedaba ciega para siempre no le darían la posibilidad de romper el compromiso, conocía bien a su padre, no lo permitiría. Y si Ranma se enteraba que había sido por causa de Shampoo, seguramente se sentiría tan culpable que accedería a casarse y en poco tiempo la odiaría profundamente por haberle arruinado la vida, pero su honor le impediría irse. No podía permitir que las cosas llegaran a ese punto, tomó la firme decisión de desaparecer, lucharía con el alma, pondría todo de ella, moriría en plena batalla si era necesario, pero si nada de eso funcionaba… huiría, desaparecería de la vida de todos, y ya no volvería a ser una carga para nadie

-¿Akane, te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada Kasumi desde fuera del baño, escuchando los sollozos de su hermana.

-S… si Kasumi… en seguida bajo…- respondió la chica, mientras secaba sus lágrimas y hacía un intento por disimular su voz quebrada.

-Está bien Akane… date prisa o se te hará tarde para desayunar- avisó la Tendo mayor, luego se retiró sin preguntar más, a sabiendas de que en estas condiciones insistir no serviría de nada.

Al llegar a la sala, Kasumi se encontró con el espectáculo bastante frecuente de la familia y los amigos sentados a la mesa. Sonrió con ternura a Ryoga, quien al verla llegar dejó de reñir con Ranma para hacer una reverencia. Se dispuso a servir el desayuno a todos, mientras intentaba descifrar que le sucedería a Akane, desde hacía días no la escuchaba más que llorar encerrada en su habitación, era algo demasiado duro saber que su hermanita sufría y no poder ayudarla, pero si ella no le contaba que le sucedía no podría hacer nada. Rato después entró Akane a la sala con una mano sobre la pared para guiarse.

-Buenos días- saludó intentando sonar lo más alegre posible.

-Buenos días Akane san- se apresuró a saludarla Ryoga, con un sonrojo bastante visible.

-Buenos días hija- dijo Soun, secundado por un sonido gutural que emitió el panda a su lado a modo de saludo.

-Llevas el uniforme al revés- informó Nabiki seriamente, por alguna razón no había atisbo de burla en su voz.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Akane alarmada –Jeje… que distraída… voy a cambiarme- dijo intentando sonar lo más casual posible, y regresó sobre sus pasos.

Kasumi, Nabiki y Ranma se miraron seriamente, mientras el resto comían despreocupadamente.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de que está pasando?- preguntó Nabiki a los otros dos, cuando Akane se alejó lo suficiente para no escucharla.

-No lo sé…- respondió Kasumi, dejando notar la preocupación en el tono de su voz –Últimamente la he notado muy triste, es como si estuviera afligida por algo- dedujo mientras Ranma asentía con la cabeza.

-Desde que comenzó ese estúpido entrenamiento está muy rara- comentó Ranma molesto.

-¿Están hablando de Akane?- preguntó Ryoga levantando la cabeza de su tazón.

-¿Qué sucede con mi hija?- preguntó Soun preocupándose.

-¡Viejo tú sabes algo!- exclamó Ranma viendo hacia el puesto ahora vacío de su padre -¿Dónde se metió?

-Se fue por allá- informó Soun señalando el jardín.

-Así es… nunca había visto a un panda moverse tan rápido- comentó Ryoga, asintiendo.

-¡Maldita sea ya se escapó!- exclamó furioso Ranma buscando a su padre por el jardín.

Mientras tanto en la entrada Akane acariciaba el lomo de Onigiri.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme amiguito…- le hablaba con ternura –Ahora ayúdame a llegar a la escuela antes de que Ranma nos vea.

Onigiri le llegaba a la cintura, así que le resultó muy cómodo caminar con su mano sobre el cuello de su fiel amigo. A mitad de camino Akane ya había deducido el lenguaje corporal del animal, como tensaba los músculos del cuello cuando había algún bache frente a ella, o como se colocaba en su paso cuando debían esperar en la acera a que pasara un coche para poder cruzar una calle con seguridad. Así que sólo con algunos tropezones esporádicos, logró llegar a la escuela en tiempo record para una chica que apenas lograba ver una pared cuando la tenía a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Con cuidado se adentró en la escuela intentando recordar cada escalón, por fortuna en un instante Yuca y Sayuri estaban a su lado con la efusiva costumbre de tomarla del brazo y llevarla a rastras al salón, para comentarle algo. En tanto Ranma corría desesperado hacia la escuela.

-¡Más le vale a esa niña boba que la encuentre en el salón y no en uno de los locos entrenamientos del viejo!- exclamaba molesto, intentando ocultar su preocupación.

Al llegar a la escuela y verla tranquilamente sentada en su puesto caminó hacia ella molesto y aliviado al mismo tiempo, pero antes de poder decirle palabra entró el profesor a clase. Habían pasado un par de horas y Ranma no le prestaba atención a la clase, tampoco estaba dormido en su pupitre, simplemente no podía dejar de verla. Akane estaba muy extraña, se había negado a pasar al frente cuando el profesor lo pidió y no había escrito nada en su cuaderno, de hecho desde hacía un rato había tirado la mitad de sus útiles al suelo y no parecía haberlo notado. Pero lo que más lo preocupó fue su aura, esa infranqueable oscuridad que la rodeaba, nunca la había notado tan deprimida. Cerró su puño con fuerza, se sentía demasiado impotente, debía alegrarla de alguna forma, debía sacarla de ese estado depresivo, ya no soportaba verla así. Fue entonces cuando la misma idea de la mañana volvió a aparecer en su mente, con decisión abrió su cuaderno y tomó el lápiz. Rato más tarde sonó el timbre del receso.

-¿Seguirá con vida?- se preguntó Hiroshi mientras pasaba la mano frente al rostro de un inmóvil Ranma con el lápiz aún a escasos milímetros de su cuaderno.

-Quien sabe… parece que ya no le llega sangre al cerebro…- analizó Daisuke -¡Se le fue toda al rostro! ¡Jajaja!- exclamó en medio de una risotada mientras le picaba la sonrojada mejilla con el dedo.

-Parece que está punto de escribir algo- informó Hiroshi mirando con atención la hoja en blanco frente al chico.

-¿Será una carta de amor para Akane? ¡Jajaja... Agh…!- dijo Daisuke muerto de risa, hasta que una fuerte mano apretó su cuello con violencia.

-¡Cállate idiota que te va a escuchar!- exclamó Ranma en tono amenazante despertando del letargo y mirando de reojo hacía el pupitre de su prometida.

-Oye Ranma… ¿Entonces si le estabas escribiendo una carta de amor?- preguntó en secreto Hiroshi acercándose más Ranma.

-¿Q… q… qué…?- balbuceó Ranma soltando el cuello de su medio asfixiado amigo y poniéndose más rojo que su camisa -¡No sé de que hablan, me voy de aquí!- diciendo esto salió corriendo del salón sin dar más oportunidad a cuestionamientos.

Ese día no pudo comer, se pasó el resto del receso escondido en la copa del árbol más alto del patio, lejos del alcance del par de curiosos chicos. Regresó al salón justo cuando el profesor entraba, ignorando las furtivas miradas cómplices de sus amigos.

-_¡Fue una estupidez pensar en tal cosa!_- se abofeteaba mentalmente por la peligrosa idea que había tenido, hasta que volvió a ver a Akane.

Continuaba tan o más triste que antes, muy pálida y delgada, su estado era deplorable. Era en esos momentos en los que notaba cuanta falta le hacía esa chica, esa sonrisa tan llena de vida que le iluminaba el mundo en un instante, esos ojos tan cristalinos en los que no podía evitar perderse, porque parecía que pudiera verle el alma a través de ellos. Esa alma de guerrera, fuerte y decidida, una fierecilla indomable que lo daba todo por los que quería.

-_Extraño incluso sus golpes…_- pensó suspirando resignado sin dejar de verla –_¡Lo haré! La alegraré aunque sea lo último que haga_- decidido volvió a tomar el lápiz y comenzó a escribir.

Pasados diez minutos luego de la finalización de la clase, los pocos alumnos rezagados que aún quedaban en el salón vieron emerger desde el centro de una enorme pila de papeles arrugados al chico de característica trenza.

-¡Lo logré!- exclamó emocionado sosteniendo en lo alto una hoja con algo escrito -¿Ehh… donde está Akane?- preguntó desconcertado al ver su pupitre vacío.

-Se fue enseguida de que acabó la clase, hasta mañana Ranma- se despidió una chica saliendo del salón.

-¿Ya acabó la clase?- se preguntó con la hoja aún levantada, viendo el salón casi vacío.

Mientras tanto Akane regresaba a su casa junto con su sensei.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme a volver tío… en este estado ni siquiera puedo andar sola- dijo la chica con una gran tristeza en su voz.

-Por nada Akane, cuando lleguemos a la casa cámbiate inmediatamente que ya está todo preparado para tu entrenamiento de hoy- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

-¡Si!- exclamó con decisión -¿Qué entrenaremos hoy?

-Escucha Akane, ayer lo hiciste muy bien, y la técnica que aprendiste te ayudará a ganar cualquier combate…

-Espero que no se equivoque, si pierdo yo…

-¡No perderás! Pero cuando pongas en práctica lo que te enseñé no puedes permitirte cometer errores como lo hiciste ayer. ¿Sabes lo que se requiere para no fallar esa técnica?

-Mmm… ¿Velocidad?

-No.

-¿Precisión?

-No.

-¿Habilidad, flexibilidad, concentración?- preguntó intentando acertar.

-No, digo… si… lo último que dijiste.

-¿Concentración?

-¡Así es! Y es justamente lo que vamos a entrenar hoy.

En tanto, Ranma caminaba tranquilamente por la cerca de vuelta a la casa.

-_Vaya, pensaba dársela en la escuela…_- pensaba el chico guardando la carta con cuidado de no arrugarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón –_… no era el mejor lugar, pero en la casa será más complicado._

Akane con su gi puesto observaba el dojo extrañada, no podía distinguirlo, pero estaba segura de que había algo fuera de lugar allí, además de creer haber escuchado a Kasumi decir algo acerca de un parlante. Sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de su tío.

-Aliento del felino levitante.

-¿Qué?- preguntó volteando hacia su sensei.

-Es la mejor, más larga y más compleja kata que he desarrollado, la que siempre entrena Ranma. ¿La recuerdas?

-¿Así se llamaba? Con razón Ranma nunca me quiso decir su nombre- reflexionó la chica.

-¿Eres capaz de realizarla?

-¿Yo?- preguntó señalándose –Pues la he visto muchas veces, creo que puedo recordar todos los movimientos.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces ahora deberás entrenar hasta realizar esa kata a la perfección, sin un fallo. Si fallas o te detienes deberás volver a comenzar.

-¿Sólo eso?- preguntó frunciendo el seño, conocía bien a su tío y un entrenamiento tan normal, simplemente no era su estilo.

-Sólo eso… pero recuerda, nada de lo que suceda deberá distraerte, debes lograr concentrarte a tal punto de abstraerte de la realidad. Es una prueba mucho más difícil de lo que crees pequeña Akane- advirtió el hombre comenzando a caminar hacia un lado del dojo -. ¡Vamos, comienza!

Akane asintió y adoptó la pose inicial, realmente se trataba de la kata más compleja que había visto, con un total de 567 movimientos y una duración de media hora, también estaba segura de que era la más larga que conocía. Por fortuna había visto a Ranma entrenar tantas veces que podría recordarla de principio a fin, pero eso no le aseguraba que pudiera realizarla a la perfección y sin fallas. Comenzó con el puñetazo y avance inicial, para luego ejecutar la defensa alta hacia atrás, entonces escuchó una música que le resultaba familiar.

-¿Y esa música?- preguntó deteniéndose.

-¡Dije que continuaras con la kata pasara lo que pasara!- escuchó la voz de su sensei.

-¡Si!- respondió volviendo a la posición inicial, intentando no pensar en lo que estaría tramando el hombre.

Lo que Akane había percibido con su disminuida visión era un enorme escenario en uno de los lados del dojo, también había micrófonos, focos de colores, una bola de disco, una pantalla gigante, aparte de varios equipos de sonido. Akane comenzó la kata nuevamente hasta que escuchó…

-No sé tú… pero yo… no dejo de pensar…- comenzó a cantar Genma disfrazado de Luis Miguel, provocando que la chica se diera de cara contra la duela.

-¡¿Qué demonios… está… haciendo…?!- se preguntó Akane mientras volvía a ponerse de pie.

Luego de respirar hondo y recordar que debía concentrarse sólo en su entrenamiento, volvió a comenzar con la kata. Lo que Akane no sabía era que su progresiva discapacidad le estaba haciendo la tarea más sencilla, ya que no podía ver a Nabiki cobrando entrada a los vecinos del barrio, ni a su padre disfrazado como Elvis Presley, haciendo los coros de la canción. Quién si vio el espectáculo fue Ranma que en esos momentos entraba al dojo.

-Cinco mil yens- dijo Nabiki deteniéndolo a pocos pasos de la puerta con la mano extendida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el chico desconcertado -¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-En vista de que cierta persona no se decide a casarse con mi hermana y hacerse cargo del dojo…- le respondió con ironía –debemos hacer algo para ganar fondos.

-E… entiendo… pero no tengo dinero y lo sabes.

-Está bien, por esta vez te dejaré pasar sin pagar- aceptó la chica mientras dejaba pasar a Ranma.

-_Me dejó pasar sin pedirme fotos… ¿Qué estará tramando?_- pensaba el chico viendo a Nabiki con desconfianza -_¡No puedo distraerme ahora, tengo una misión!_- enfocó su mirada en la chica que continuaba realizando una casi perfecta kata.

Ranma tomó la hoja de su bolsillo y comenzó a caminar con decisión hacia la concentrada artista marcial, pero de pronto vio un borrón púrpura frente a él, que en cuestión de segundos se le pegó cual garrapata.

-¡Airen!- exclamó Shampoo refregando sus curvas contra el cuerpo del sorprendido chico.

Esa inconfundible voz chillona proveniente de cierta chinita logró lo que ni siquiera un tango de Gardel que en esos momentos cantaba su padre había conseguido. Akane olvidó concentración y kata, para pararse con los puños cerrados, echando chispas por los ojos, volteando el rostro hacia donde había escuchado esa desagradable voz.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte por aquí, Shampoo?!- le gritó furiosa.

-¡Shampoo visitar airen, chica violenta no meterse!- ordenó la amazona apretando aún más su agarre.

-M…me ahogo… suel…tame…- suplicaba Ranma intentando desesperadamente, desprender los femeninos brazos de su cuello

-Así que entrenando… juijuijui… ¿Crees tener oportunidad en tu estado?- preguntó Cologne subida en la cabeza de Akane.

-¡Cierre la boca!- exigió Akane lanzando un puñetazo por encima de su cabeza, pero la anciana ya no estaba allí.

-En ese caso te recomiendo que entrenes muy duro, o el enfrentamiento se volverá demasiado aburrido- dijo Cologne parada sobre su bastón detrás de Akane, y luego se fue a disfrutar el espectáculo.

-¡Airen invitar Shampoo a cita!- exigía la chinita soltando a Ranma, nada preocupada por el extraño tono azul que había tomado su piel.

Akane furiosa con por el descaro de la amazona le lanzó un mazo por la cabeza a Ranma, y luego de escuchar el quejido del chico volvió a su kata dispuesta a ignorar cualquier persona que apareciera.

-¡Shampoooo!- gritaba llorando Mousse abrazando a Akane por error.

-¡Ella no es Shampoo, idiota!- gritó furioso Ranma, ya recuperado del cariño de su prometida, pateando a Mousse contra el escenario, mientras Akane hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por concentrarse en su kata.

-¡Cuiii cuiii!- entró corriendo P-chan, perseguido por Onigiri.

P-chan al ver a Akane saltó hacia ella buscando seguridad en sus brazos, pero la chica estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de su mascota, así que acabó nockeándolo de un codazo en pleno hocico.

-¡Ranchan te traje un rico okonomiyaki!- exclamó la cocinera corriendo hasta el chico con una caja en su mano, mientras Onigiri lamía amistosamente a P-chan intentando despertarlo.

Shampoo estaba a punto de gritarle algo a Ukyo cuando un torbellino de pétalos negros la distrajo.

-¡Jojojojo! ¡Ranma sama el amor de tu vida ya está aquí!- Kodachi bajaba del techo en un columpio cubierto de flores negras, vistiendo un traje medieval, mientras los focos la iluminaban y la gente aplaudía creyendo que era parte del espectáculo.

-¿K… Kodachi, Ukyo?- balbuceaba el chico nervioso, conciente de la batalla que se aproximaba.

-¿Qué suceder con perro negro?- se preguntó Shampoo mientras observaba a Onigiri gruñirle.

P-chan despertó confundido, y luego de observar la situación decidió salir a buscar algo de agua caliente, mientras que el público aplaudía emocionado a Mousse que sacaba todo tipo de objetos de sus mangas. Para ese entonces la batalla campal entre las tres chicas había comenzado, con Ranma en medio y Onigiri mordiendo cuanta pantorrilla femenina veía.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó furioso Ranma luego de que un bombori le diera en plena cara, consiguiendo que las chicas se detuvieran. -¡Si quieren pelear pueden irse afuera!- gritó fuera de sí, señalando la puerta del dojo con la misma mano que sostenía la carta.

-Oye Ranchan… ¿Qué es ese papel?- preguntó Ukyo señalando la hoja cuidadosamente doblada.

-¿Papel?- se preguntó mirando su mano -¡La carta!

-¿Carta? ¡Ranma sama me escribió una carta de amor, jojojo!- dedujo Kodachi lanzando una cinta de gimnasia hacía la carta

-¡Eso no ser verdad, carta ser para Shampoo!- exclamó la amazona desviando la cinta con su bombori, y lanzándose hacía la carta.

-¡Claro que no, la carta es para mi!- dijo Ukyo imitando a la amazona.

En un instante las tres chicas estaban sobre Ranma peleando por la carta, mientras Akane hacía gala de su asombrosa concentración continuando impecablemente con la kata. P-chan continuaba caminando por el dojo en busca de la salida, cuando sintió que alguien lo tomó por el pañuelo levantándolo.

-¡Shampoo ganar!- exclamó la amazona dando saltos de alegría con la carta toda arrugada en sus manos.

-¡No!- gritó desesperado Ranma, al ver que Shampoo se disponía a leer la carta.

En ese instante Onigiri de un salto le quitó la carta a la amazona.

-¡Bien hecho amigo!- exclamó feliz Ranma, mirando con agradecimiento a su mascota.

-¡Perro malo, devolver carta de airen para Shampoo!- exclamó la chinita comenzando a perseguir a Onigiri.

Las demás se lanzaron detrás de ella, y mientras las tres chicas perseguían a Onigiri por todo el dojo, en una esquina un muy avergonzado Ryoga se tapaba con lo que podía.

-Quinientos yens o no te doy tu ropa- decía tranquilamente Nabiki con una mano extendida, mientras que en la otra sostenía una tetera.

Ranma iba a comenzar a correr tras las chicas y el perro en busca del tan preciado trozo de papel cuando un murmullo lo distrajo.

-¡Muere Saotome, muere, muere!- repetía Gosunkugi mientras enterraba un clavo oxidado una y otra vez en un muñequito de paja con una pequeña trenza.

-Ya deja de hacer eso…- pidió Ranma resignado viéndolo de reojo, cuando un grito lo distrajo –¡Akane…!- exclamó preocupado volteando a verla.

La encontró parada agitada y furiosa con sus puños apretados, el en suelo estaba Hapossai tirado con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

-¡No vuelva a toquetearme!- le gritó Akane furiosa y volteó para recomenzar su kata –¡Maldito viejo libidinoso, ya iba a la mitad!- murmuró intentando retomar su concentración.

Akane comenzó con su kata una vez más, mientras Hapossai volvía a saltar rumbo a los pechos de la chica, siendo interceptado al instante por el puño de Ranma.

-¡Déjela en paz!- exigió el chico.

-¡Muchacho desagradecido, me gustas más de la otra forma!- diciendo esto Hapossai lanzó a Ranma hacia el estanque con agua que por alguna razón el señor Kimura había llevado para conservar sus sardinas. En tanto la carta había llegado a manos de Ryoga quien ya vestido y con quinientos yens menos, observaba a la turba de chicas que se abalanzaban sobre él.

-¡Ryoga no les des la carta!- suplicaba Ranma desesperado saliendo del estanque convertido en chica y con algunas sardinas dentro de su camisa.

-¿Qué carta?- preguntó el chico de la bandana desconcertado, mientras Ukyo se la quitaba.

-¡Veamos que me escribió Ranchan!- comentó comenzando a leer la carta. –¿Akane?- preguntó desconcertada al leer la primer palabra.

-¡¿Akane?!- exclamaron Shampoo, Kodachi y Ryoga al unísono.

-¡Debemos destruir esa carta!- gritó Kodachi señalando el inofensivo papel, mientras Shampoo encendía un fósforo y comenzaba a quemar la carta aún en las manos de Ukyo.

-¡NO!- gritó Ranma mientras les quitaba la carta y apagaba el fuego con sus manos. –Aún se lee…- exhaló calmándose, al notar que apenas se había quemado una de las esquinas del papel.

-¡Chi que chi, que a gusto se está aquí!- exclamaba Hapossai adherido a los pechos de Ranma, sobándoselos.

-¡Déjeme en paz viejo pervertido!- le gritó desprendiéndolo y lanzándolo lejos.

-¡Mi diosa del cabello de fuego, te amo!- exclamó Kuno, abrazando a Ranma por detrás con sus manos sobre los pechos del artista marcial.

-¡¿Y tú de dónde saliste?!- gritó Ranma mandando a volar a Kuno de un puñetazo en la mandíbula, mientras esquivaba los ataques del resto que aún intentaban destruir la carta. –¡Necesito agua caliente!

Los vecinos aplaudían a Anthony quien hacía algunos movimientos de karate muy simples sobre el escenario, ignorando que si volteaban a uno de los lados podrían ver una batalla real. Ranma corría desesperado esquivando a Hapossai, mientras huía de las chicas y Ryoga, Onigiri lograba retrasar a la horda, pero no era suficiente.

-¿Agua caliente?- preguntó Nabiki cuando Ranma pasó corriendo frente a ella, haciendo que éste de detuviera al instante.

Ranma vio desconcertado a la chica detrás de un puesto prefabricado, ella señaló hacia arriba, allí pudo ver una orgullosa pancarta que decía: "Agua fría quinientos yens, agua caliente mil yens". No tuvo tiempo para pensarlo ya que la horda se acercaba velozmente, así que le dio el dinero a la chica.

-Creí que no te quedaba dinero…- comentó pícaramente Nabiki.

-¡Dame el agua! ¡Pronto!

-Tendrás que esperar a que se caliente…- respondió tranquilamente colocando la tetera sobre el calentador.

-¡Me las pagarás Nabiki!- amenazó furioso mientras volvía a correr lejos de los locos que lo perseguían.

-Uh… que miedo…- comentó Nabiki despreocupadamente.

En tanto Akane continuaba compenetrada en su kata sin percatarse de quien le hablaba.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Miau…- le preguntaba Bakeneko ofreciéndole un cascabel.

El agudo olfato felino de Bakeneko detectó el aroma de las sardinas que provenía de esa chica que corría alrededor del dojo.

-¡Miau…!- exclamó mientras saltaba hacia Ranma –Hueles delicioso y eres muy linda. ¡Cásate conmigo!

El enorme gato se aferró a Ranma como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Gatooooooo!- fue el alarido de Ranma que corría desesperado de un lado al otro con el Bakeneko abrazándolo.

Akane había alcanzado tal nivel de concentración que ni siquiera los gritos agónicos de Ranma suplicando que alguien le quitara al gato, lograron desviarla de la kata. Onigiri seguía a Ranma para acabar con el regordete felino, pero éste corría tan rápido que el pobre perro no lograba alcanzarlo. Cuando el terror de Ranma llegó al límite comenzó a maullar, y luego de lograr que el Bakeneko huyera asustado con varios arañazos, comenzó a atacar a todos. La gente huyó rápidamente del dojo, escapando de la chica que había enloquecido, mientras Onigiri hacía todo lo posible por enfrentarla, pero ella era demasiado fuerte y veloz para él. Cuando Hapossai encendió una de sus Happo Daikarín, Soun y Genma huyeron llevándose a Kasumi, Nabiki ya estaba afuera del dojo levantando apuestas sobre quién acabaría venciendo la caótica contienda. El estallido no se hizo esperar debilitando la estructura del dojo, hasta el punto en el que el techo se fue abajo. Soun lloraba desconsolado por su dojo, mientras Nabiki contaba el dinero recaudado. Entre los escombros del dojo podía verse a los vapuleados artistas marciales, y la única persona en pie era Akane quien realizó los últimos movimientos de la kata con total precisión sin percatarse del trozo de techo que descansaba sobre su cabeza.

-¡Lo hiciste muy bien Akane!- la felicitaba su sensei, mientras curaba algunos arañazos que en el alboroto le propinó su hijo.

-¿Entonces el dojo fue realmente destruido, hubo una explosión?- preguntaba asombrada la chica ante el gran poder de su concentración.

Ya todos se habían ido a sus casas, los vecinos se fueron felices por el espectáculo, los artistas marciales algo magullados pero en general bien. La famila estaba bien, Ranma regresó a la normalidad luego del desmayo por la explosión, Hapossai había salido en su rutina nocturna, Soun estaba más tranquilo luego de que Nabiki le informara que lo recaudado era suficiente para reconstruir el dojo y Kasumi permitió a Onigiri dormir adentro por esa noche debido a las heridas no demasiado graves que Neko Ranma le causó.

-_Aún se lee…_- pensaba el chico frente a la puerta de Akane observando el papel todo arrugado, mojado, mordido, arañado y medio quemado.

Akane regresaba a su habitación cuando se topó de lleno con Ranma que desde hacía una hora continuaba con el puño levantado sin decidirse a golpear la puerta.

-Akane- susurró volteando para quedar frente a ella.

-¿Necesitabas algo, Ranma?- preguntó sonrojada por la cercanía.

-Q…quería darte esto…- explicó él levantando el papel que había en su mano, pero de pronto recordó algo -_. Aún se lee… entonces ella va a leer lo que escribí_- dedujo entrando en pánico, escondiendo la carta tras de sí.

-¿Qué es lo que querías darme?- preguntó emocionada, sintiendo una calidez apoderarse de su corazón.

-¡N…nada!- respondió asustado mirando hacia los lados buscando una ruta de escape, pero entonces reparó en el rostro de su prometida que se volvió a ensombrecer con ese velo de tristeza que tanto odiaba –_Todo lo hice para que se alegrara… no voy a dar marcha atrás ahora_.

La miró con ternura y tomó su mano, en ella colocó el maltratado papel.

-No soy muy bueno escribiendo, y el papel está un poco roto, pero aún se puede leer- explicó sonrojado -. N… no pienses cosas raras, sólo es un agradecimiento por cederme tu habitación anoche…ehh… adiós…- logró decir, y huyó a su habitación rojo hasta las orejas.

-_¿Me escribió un agradecimiento?_- pensó Akane llevando el papel hasta su pecho y apretándolo con fuerza como si así pudiera meterlo en su alma.

Entró a su habitación feliz, ese gesto de Ranma era un rayo de luz en un mundo que oscurecía más y más. Por un instante cedió al impulso de desdoblar el papel, pero luego recordó que no podría leerlo, y la tristeza volvió a aparecer. Se sentía una inútil que ni siquiera podía leer un papel, pedirle ayuda a alguien no era una opción, no sólo sospecharían de su condición, también sabrían lo que él le escribió. Así que tomó una decisión, se prometió a si misma recuperar la visión, así podría leer esas palabras de Ranma, volver a ver su rostro, su reconfortante sonrisa, y por sobre todas las cosas, quedarse a su lado. Ahora más que nunca debía esforzarse por vencer a Shampoo y romper ese estúpido hechizo, así que con energías renovadas, y luego de esconder la carta en el lugar más secreto de su habitación, se dispuso a ponerse el pijama para dormir. En ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó antes de abrir la puerta.

-Soy yo Akane- la voz de su sensei se escuchó al otro lado.

-¿Qué desea tío?- le preguntó abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro.

-¿Estás preparada para el último entrenamiento?- preguntó el hombre en tono muy serio.

-¿El último?

**Continuará.**

Al fin… uff… como me costó sacar este capítulo.

Verán, tuve unos problemillas personales de esos que te dejan con más ganas de matar personajes, que de entrenarlos, entonces en pos del bienestar de nuestra querida Akane preferí abstenerme de escribir hasta que la nube se alejara. ^_^

Ahora unas aclaraciones:

En el animé Ryoga conoce a un perro cuando anda perdido en un bosque al cual acaba salvando y se convierte en su mascota, a ese perro le llaman Blanquinegro. Bueno en el manga ese perro es perra, es la mascota de Ryoga de toda la vida y está en su casa cuidando de sus cachorritos, en esa versión me basé para este capítulo. Espero no haberle arruinado parte del manga a nadie.

La kata que inventó Genma, (admito que el nombre es inventado también, no sé si lo notaron :P) es realmente muy extensa, he investigado y las katas más largas en las disciplinas marciales andan alrededor de los 70 movimientos y no duran más de 5 minutos en su realización, así que saquen sus propias conclusiones.

Bakeneko, cuyo nombre real es Maomolin, es ese gato gigante que andaba buscando esposa, su primer aparición sino mal lo recuerdo fue cuando Shampoo compró un cascabel en china, más adelante, este inofensivo gatito se metió en el cuerpo de Ryoga para poder casarse con Akane (Que felicidad ver sufrir tanto a Ranma en ese capítulo…)

Ahora si lo importante; los agradecimientos ^.^

Seraphy: muchísimas gracias por la idea de Onigiri ayudando a Akane a llegar a la escuela, y por ayudarme a salir del bache en el que estaba ^_^

Enaka: Genia!! Increíble el entrenamiento que se te ocurrió para la concentración! Muchísimas gracias este capítulo no habría logrado ver la luz sin tu ayuda, y se agradecen las horas de chat que realmente despejan un montón.

Marilole y Anngel, mil gracias por el apoyo, bancar mis quejas por la falta de inspiración, y detener mis intentos homicidas hacia los protas.

Miles de gracias por leer este fic, y estoy que no quepo de la emoción por tanto review hermoso, son tan lindos… que emoción!!!

Me preguntaron por ahí que que tenía que ver el título, pues no mucho… pero soy muy mala para los títulos u_u…

Y aclaro que leí un fic (debe haber más) donde Akane le regala una perrita a Ranma, así que este no es el único, aviso porque no me gusta que me vean original en algo que no soy…

La corto por acá porque ya me pasé con los comentarios, saludos a todos, espero que les guste el capítulo, el siguiente no demorará tanto… espero… y mil gracias por su apoyo que saben bien que si no me hicieran sentir tan bien con sus hermosas palabras, no me darían tantas ganas de continuar la historia.


	9. Día 9: Percepción

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Día 9: Percepción.**

Aún faltaban muchas horas para que amaneciera y la casa se encontraba en silencio, todos dormían plácidamente a pesar de la fría noche. El jardín estaba iluminado, y debido a que esa noche Onigiri durmió dentro, algunos gatos habían regresado. Frente a uno de los árboles del lugar una exhausta chica continuaba con su entrenamiento.

-¿De donde… salen… tantas?- se preguntaba Akane sin dejar de lanzar puñetazos al aire.

Cientos de abejas se lanzaban furiosas hacia Akane, quien con maestría las golpeaba antes de que la alcanzaran. Genma había sido muy claro, si no puedes ver a tu enemigo debes percibirlo, y eso era exactamente lo que Akane entrenaba en estos momentos. Si lograba percibir las ínfimas auras de batalla de esas abejas, y reaccionar a ellas a tiempo, su ceguera no sería un problema durante el enfrentamiento contra Shampoo, sin embargo, le había costado un par de horas de incesantes picaduras adoptar un ritmo y una técnica casi infalible.

-¡Viejo idiota!- gritó molesto Ranma golpeando al panda, que yacía dormido a su lado, luego de despertar por una patada en la cara. –_Me pregunto si la habrá leído…_- pensó volviendo a acostarse en su futón luego de dejar a su padre con algunos hematomas en su dura piel de animal.

Genma realmente se había asegurado de que la dotación de abejas fuera suficiente al colgar más de cincuenta panales del árbol, el cual de alguna forma aún se mantenía en pie. Así que horas más tarde Akane continuaba golpeando abejas, sin embargo el agotamiento era demasiado, sin contar el frío que le calaba los huesos, y los cientos de picaduras que ardían como ácido sobre la piel. La chica dio su mayor esfuerzo por continuar, pero su cuerpo no lo resistió más, y acabó desmayándose, cayendo de espaldas sobre el césped, y aplastando un gato en el proceso. El chillido del animal despertó a Ranma, quien se sentó rápidamente en su futón con un fuerte escalofrío recorriéndole la espina.

-G…g… gat…t…to…- balbuceó el chico entre dormido y asustado.

Una vez que recuperó la consciencia por completo se decidió a bajar a la cocina por un poco de leche tibia, la cual esperaba, lograra calmar esa extraña ansiedad que no podía quitarse del pecho. Al salir de su habitación encontró al fiel Onigiri durmiendo en su puerta, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de los vendajes del animal, en su estado neko ken era una amenaza para cualquiera sin importar que tan buen amigo fuera.

-_No para cualquiera, en realidad…_- pensó con una sonrisa mirando hacia la habitación de su prometida. -_¿Porqué será que sólo ella logra calmarme?_- continuaba pensando mientras se encaminaba hacia dicha habitación –_Es violenta, agresiva, me golpea antes de escucharme, y se la pasa desconfiando de mi…_- se detuvo frente a la puerta de la protagonista de sus pensamientos –_pero es mi nombre… el que grita cuando se siente en peligro…_- esbozó una sonrisa llena de orgullo, mientras observaba el patito que colgaba de dicha puerta –_y el suyo… es el único que viene a mi mente cuando necesito compañía…_

Con lentitud y mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido abrió la puerta, necesitaba verla, una visita fugaz, sólo confirmar que estaba a salvo, eso le haría mucho mejor que un vaso de leche. No terminó de poner un pie dentro de la habitación cuando esa molesta ansiedad en su pecho se volvió más intensa y sofocante, la puerta se azotó con fuerza contra la pared mientras el chico observaba horrorizado la cama vacía de su prometida. Un nuevo maullido de un gato que había sido picado por una abeja lo hizo mirar hacia la ventana con todos sus sentidos alerta. En un instante estaba en dicha ventana, observando temblorosamente el cuerpo de la chica tendido sobre el pasto, con un puñado de gatos sobre ella. Saltó de la ventana cayendo en el jardín a apenas un par de metros de ella, viéndola estático. En su vida como artista marcial, en sus viajes por el continente, en los abusivos entrenamientos de su padre, jamás había sentido tanto miedo como en esos momentos, ver ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo, tan hinchado por las picaduras de abejas, tumbado en el suelo, convulsionándose constantemente. Forzando a su cuerpo paralizado por el miedo a responderle, se acercó lentamente, no le prestó atención a las abejas que se lanzaron a atacarlo, tampoco a los gatos que se alejaban poco a poco del cuerpo de la chica a medida que él se acercaba. Cayó de rodillas a escasos centímetros de ella, la tomó en sus aún temblorosos brazos, vio su rostro y muñecas inflamados, sintió su cuerpo hervir a pesar del intenso frío de esa noche, notó la dificultad que estaba teniendo para respirar, todo eso lo hizo salir del trance y desesperado buscó instintivamente el pulso de la chica.

-C…casi… no tienes… pulso…- le dijo aterrado, viéndola con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas, como si ella pudiera escucharlo.

Uno de los mininos saltó hacía Ranma, aferrándose con fuerza al brazo del chico como si este tuviera un imán.

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto!- gritó furioso, arrancando literalmente al gato de su brazo y lanzándolo con fuerza hacia una de las paredes de la casa.

El resto de los gatos retrocedieron, mientras el chico se ponía de pie. Segundos más tarde se lo podía ver, con su Akane en brazos, saltando por los tejados, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al consultorio del doctor Tofú.

-¡Tofu, Tofú, venga aquí ahora!- exigía gritando a todo pulmón parado a mitad del pasillo del consultorio, con los trozos de la puerta de entrada desperdigados a sus pies.

-¿Qué sucede Ranma?- preguntó el médico, saliendo de una de las habitaciones con cara de dormido.

-¡Atiéndala, ahora! ¡Por favor!- suplicaba el chico mirando al doctor con desesperación, mientras apretaba más contra si, el cuerpo de Akane, que a mitad de camino había dejado de convulsionarse, sabiendo perfectamente que eso no era buena señal.

El doctor se despertó por completo al ver el rostro cubierto de lágrimas del chico, pero cuando centró su atención en Akane fue cuando realmente se alarmó. Se veía mal, demasiado mal, parecía incluso no estar respirando.

-¡Llévala allí y colócala sobre la camilla!- ordenó el médico señalando su consultorio.

Ranma obedeció la orden con rapidez, el doctor comenzó a examinar a Akane sin preocuparse de la presencia del chico, cosa que lejos de tranquilizarlo lo asustó aún más, ni hablar cuando al lograr despegar la mirada del rostro de ella pudo notar la palidez del médico mientras intentaba inyectarle algo.

-¡Ranma ayúdame con esto!- ordenó Tofu, a lo que el aludido asintió y con firmeza sostuvo el cuerpo que sobre la camilla volvía a convulsionarse con fuerza.

Media hora más tarde el doctor anunció que el estado de Akane era estable, y sus signos vitales normales. Ranma se quedó con ella hasta el amanecer, frotando pacientemente las picaduras del rostro y los brazos con un algodón embebido en bicarbonato como lo recomendó Tofu.

-_Vaya susto me diste esta vez… tonta…_- pensaba Ranma concentrado en su tarea.

-Ranma… tengo que salir a hacer una visita- avisó el doctor desde la puerta de la sala -, cuando Akane despierte, pueden regresar a la casa, pero que haga reposo por un par de días, y no se esfuerce al menos por una semana.

-Descuide, yo me encargo de eso- respondió Ranma seriamente, viendo como el doctor se marchaba.

Abrió sus aún inflamados ojos con dificultad, apenas podía distinguir la claridad del ventanal, intentó sentarse, pero algo se lo impidió, al mismo tiempo que esa claridad era opacada por una sombra humana.

-¿Ranma…?- preguntó con la voz en un hilo, podría reconocer esa silueta como fuera.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el chico con un tono de molestia en su voz.

-B…bien…- respondió ella por inercia, con su mente aún nublada, sin llegar a comprender lo que sucedía.

-Cuando realmente te sientas bien, regresaremos a la casa.

-¿La casa, donde estamos?

-¿N…no reconoces el lugar?- el tono de voz de Ranma se transformó de uno frío y molesto a uno lleno de preocupación.

-¡No!- se apresuró a responder, al recordar el motivo de su ceguera -Es solo que aún estoy confundida… ¿Podrías explicarme que sucedió?- preguntó, más que nada por desviar la atención de su pequeño desliz.

-¡Sucedió… sucedió uno de los entrenamientos del maldito viejo!- exclamó furioso, apretando uno de sus puños con fuerza.

-¿Abejas…?- preguntó ella comenzando a recordarlo todo.

-¡No puedo creer que continúes prestándote a esos estúpidos entrenamientos! ¡¿Eres masoquista o qué?! ¡¿Tantos deseos de morir tienes?! ¡¿Cuándo vas a meter en esta dura cabecita tuya que el viejo está loco?! ¡IDIOTA!- le gritó el chico totalmente fuera de si, mientras las lágrimas regresaban a sus ojos.

Dolía, realmente dolía que Ranma le gritara de esa forma, dolía tanto que olvidó el estado deplorable de su cuerpo, en un instante se sentó en la camilla, intentando evitar que sus propios ojos también se humedecieran.

-Ya estoy bien, volvamos…- dijo fríamente mientras intentaba bajar al suelo -¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- exclamó molesta cuando se sintió elevada en el aire.

-Te llevo a la casa, Tofú ordenó que hicieras reposo durante dos días- explicó encaminándose a la calle.

-_¿Dos días? Pero la batalla contra Shampoo…_

-Y una semana, ¡no!... un mes sin entrenar… ¡No quiero verte cerca del dojo, ni tocando un ladrillo durante ese tiempo! ¡Y eso incluye los enfrentamientos!- continuó diciendo el chico mientras las personas que pasaban a su lado cuchicheaban entre sí.

-¡¿Qué, te volviste loco?! ¡Yo no pienso…!

-¡Aún hay más!- advirtió, logrando que su prometida dejara de gritar para escucharlo -¡Te prohíbo que, en tu vida, vuelvas a permitir que mi padre te entrene!

-¡¿Quién crees que eres para prohibirme algo a mí?!- le gritó furiosa, sin poder creer la desfachatez del chico.

-¡Soy tu futuro esposo, y como tal debes respetar mi voluntad!- exclamó sin medir sus palabras, con el cerebro haciéndole cortocircuito, debido a esa mezcla de molestia, temor e impotencia que sentía desde que la vio desmayada a mitad del patio.

El comentario machista y posesivo de Ranma pasó desapercibido para ella, de hecho no escuchó nada más luego de la frase "_Soy tu futuro esposo_" la cual se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, dejándola con la boca abierta sin poder pensar en nada más. Al llegar a la casa, ya estaba más calmado, Akane no había vuelto a gritar, ni se había resistió a ser cargada, de hecho no había emitido sonido alguno, lo cual le daba la seguridad de que había comprendido su punto y no volvería a prestarse para las locuras de Genma. Luego de llevarla a su cuarto y colocarla delicadamente en su cama, y explicarle a Kasumi las indicaciones de Tofú, se dispuso a ir a su habitación a encargarse de cierto animal en vías de extinción. El enorme panda despertó al sentir como sus vértebras se fracturaban por el impresionante choque de su espalda contra una de las paredes de la habitación, luego de que su hijo lo pateara con fuerza como si se tratara de una pelota.

-¿Te gustan las abejas?- preguntó Ranma con una voz excesivamente alegre.

El panda lo miró confundido, y luego horrorizado cuando logró comprender la peligrosa situación. Ranma equipado con unos gruesos guantes y una careta de apicultor, caminaba lentamente hacia el animal que desesperado buscaba una ruta de escape, con un panal en sus manos. Para cuando el panda divisó la ventana, que era lo suficientemente grande como para escabullirse por ella, el joven con ojos de demonio que podían distinguirse a través de la careta, ya estaba sobre él. Sólo tuvo que esperar a que su padre abriera la boca para gritar, cosa que no tardó demasiado, para tener su oportunidad de hacer que casi se tragara el panal.

-Leí en algún lugar que a los osos les gusta la miel…- comentó Ranma con fingida alegría, mientras se alejaba unos pasos para disfrutar del espectáculo de ver retorcerse a su padre.

Minutos más tarde Genma había logrado lanzar lejos el panal que estaba ahogándolo, y movía sus patas desesperadamente evitando a las furiosas abejas que lo atacaban sin piedad, mientras con lágrimas en sus ojos, tosía forzadamente, escupiendo las que aún quedaban en su boca. Ranma no pudo evitar reír al ver el estado deplorable en el que las abejas habían dejado a su honorable padre, con el rostro y cuello todos hinchados, esforzándose por volver a respirar, sin embargo segundos después su semblante se volvió duro. Viéndolo con odio se quitó la careta y los guantes lanzándolos a una esquina de la habitación, llamando la atención de su progenitor.

-¡Escucha bien esto viejo, porque no volveré a repetirlo! ¡Vuelvo a verte a menos de tres metros de Akane y… YO TE MATO!- advirtió viéndolo con los ojos encendidos de furia –¡Y eso incluye los entrenamientos y cualquier otra locura que la incluya!- agregó saliendo de la habitación, dejando dentro a un muy adolorido y asustado panda.

Akane, en su mundo de matices de grises, donde intensos resplandores se mezclaban en extraña armonía con oscuras sombras, escuchaba los consejos de Kasumi, mientras intentaba distinguir los movimientos de su hermana ayudándose de su oído.

-No la abras…- se atrevió a decir Akane, rogando internamente por haber interpretado bien las señales que el resto de sus sentidos le proporcionaban.

-Tienes razón hermanita, afuera hace demasiado frío y tú aún tienes algo de fiebre- respondió Kasumi con una sonrisa, alejándose de la ventana.

Lo que para Kasumi no era más que un comentario práctico de su hermana, para ella era todo un logro personal, sentir que esa ceguera no sería el fin de su mundo, que podría seguir siendo testigo de lo que sucedía en el exterior valiéndose de sus otros sentidos, la hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Sin embargo el juego de matices que tenía el mundo en ese momento, no se comparaba con como sería todo a partir del siguiente día, no podía imaginar como sería acabar totalmente ciega, ¿todo se vería negro, o gris? La sonrisa volvió a desaparecer y su rostro se ensombreció, lo que su oído no le permitió distinguir fue el rostro preocupado con el que Kasumi la observaba. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos, pudo distinguir la inconfundible silueta de su prometido acercándose, se sonrojó levemente al pensar en lo ancho de su torso, y lo bien proporcionado de su cuerpo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó él con docilidad, sentándose en la cama, y acercándose para examinar el rostro aún algo inflamado de la chica.

-S… si…- respondió nerviosa por la cercanía.

-El doctor recomendó que hicieras reposo, así que hoy no iremos a la escuela- dijo Ranma alejándose de Akane, satisfecho con la revisión.

-¿Así que aprovechándote de la debilidad de mi hermanita para saltarte las clases?- preguntó Nabiki recargada en el marco de la puerta que Ranma había dejado abierta.

-Ranma… te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por Akane, pero no es bueno que faltes a clases- señaló Kasumi hablándole con la ternura de una madre.

-¿Qué…? ¡No, nada de eso, yo no me muevo de aquí!- se defendió cruzando los brazos –_Si la dejo sola al viejo podría ocurrírsele entrenarla, o algún loco podría venir a secuestrarla, o Shampoo y las demás podrían aprovecharse y… _

-Estaré bien…- dijo Akane interrumpiendo sus pensamientos –No me moveré de esta cama… lo prometo…

-Pero…- la miró suplicante.

-Vamos Ranma, yo la cuidaré bien, confía en mi…- pidió Kasumi de forma tal que nadie podría negarse.

-Está bien…- aceptó en medio de un suspiro, bajando la cabeza derrotado –_Al menos el viejo es lo suficientemente cobarde para no intentar acercarse en un mes…_- pensó con una media sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces cámbiate de una vez así nos vamos- ordenó Nabiki viendo su reloj -. No pienso llegar tarde por tu culpa.

-¿Cambiarme?- preguntó confundido mirando su ropa. Sonrojándose apenado al notar que aún llevaba el pijama verde oliva –Por eso la gente me miraba raro…- dedujo, sonrojándose aún más.

Minutos más tarde Ranma y Nabiki salían por la puerta principal rumbo a la escuela acompañados por Onigiri, quien gruñía a la chica cuando la veía demasiado cerca de su dueño. En tanto en la soledad de su habitación, con el desayuno aún intacto a un lado, Akane repasaba con detalles aquella noche que cambió su vida. Como fue acorralada, la forma en la que Shampoo arrojó unos extraños polvos sobre sus ojos, mientras Cologne recitaba unas palabras en chino. Y luego las palabras textuales de la anciana; "_Si no eres capaz de derrotar a quién colocó el hechizo sobre ti, no volverás a recuperar la visión... Recuérdalo Akane Tendo, si no puedes ver el atardecer del onceavo día, nunca podrás volver a ver algo en tu vida._" Luego se marcharon, en medio de risas burlonas, dejándola entre escéptica y asustada.

-_Si incluso unas abejas me derrotaron… estaré perdida frente a Shampoo…_- pensó acongojada abrazando sus rodillas y llorando en silencio.

En tanto en la casa de enfrente a los Tendo, el señor Kimura intentaba razonar con un muchacho.

-Hijo… te he dicho que es por allí- decía el hombre con cara de cansancio señalando el portón de la entrada de su casa, al norte de donde estaban.

-¡Ya le entendí anciano, es por allí!- respondía Ryoga señalando al este.

-¡Que no! Si quieres llegar al dojo Tendo debes salir por esa puerta.

-¡No tengo tiempo para que me repita las cosas diez veces!- le espetó molesto mientras se dirigía al oeste.

-_No sé para que me preocupo por un chico que ni conozco…_- pensó el hombre exhalando resignado –¡Mi pared!- exclamó asustado luego de que Ryoga usara su Bakusai Tenketsu para abrirse camino por uno de los muros de la residencia Kimura, dejándolo convertido en poco menos que polvo.

Rato más tarde en la casa, Genma Saotome, ya más aliviado de las picaduras, caminaba a hurtadillas por el corredor del segundo piso mirando constantemente a los lados, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de su aprendiz. Si Ranma lo descubría estaría perdido, pero debía saber como le había ido en el entrenamiento a la chica, así que armándose de valor y luego de cerciorarse que nadie lo viera, entró rápidamente al cuarto de Akane. Sintió mucha pena al verla, sentada en su cama hecha un ovillo con sus ojos rojos e hinchados, el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, y esa mirada asustada de quien es descubierto in fraganti.

-Soy yo, Akane- anunció el hombre caminando hacia el centro de la habitación y tomando asiento en la silla que antes había utilizado Kasumi.

-¿T… tío?- preguntó algo más aliviada secándose las lágrimas con la manga del gi. –No pude con el entrenamiento…- admitió resignada.

-¿Lograste percibir el aura de las abejas?

-Si… pero eran demasiadas, acabé cansándome antes de golpearlas a todas…

-¡Si lograste detectar su aura superaste el entrenamiento!- exclamó el hombre con una sonrisa intentando contagiar a Akane de entusiasmo.

-Shampoo va a ganar…- comentó con la voz apagada –Si esas abejas me vencieron, Shampoo me hará papilla…

Había mejorado mucho, él más que nadie lo había notado, y no era justo que justo cuando llegaba la hora de la verdad, ella perdiera la batalla sólo por falta de confianza. Él era su sensei, y tenía la responsabilidad de ayudarla, talvez Ranma lo mataría después de esto, pero no podía dejarla así.

-¡Probaremos tu nivel!- exclamó Genma de la nada, poniéndose de pie con el puño levantado.

-¿Qué?

-¡Te pondré una prueba, si logras superarla sabrás que estás lista para enfrentar a quien sea!- explicó el hombre emocionado -¡¿Qué dices, estás dispuesta a comprobar los frutos del entrenamiento?!

-¿Usted me asegura que si logro superar esa prueba venceré a Shampoo?- preguntó ella con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-¡Claro Akane! Pero con una condición…

-¿Cual?

-Persuade a Ranma de que soy demasiado joven y guapo para morir…

-¿Qué?- preguntó con una mueca de confusión.

-Olvídalo…- respondió resignado su sensei.

Ya por la tarde, el timbre de la secundaria Furinkan anunciaba la finalización de las clases, mientras los alumnos salían del edificio, uno de ellos de característica camisa roja, saltaba entre los demás, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al lugar que desde hacía mucho tiempo llamaba hogar. En tiempo record llegó a la casa, dejando su mochila tirada en el recibidor y sin anunciarse subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Akane. Golpeó un par de veces, y no obtuvo respuesta, la siguiente tanda de golpes fue más insistente, el tercer intento fue acompañado por gritos. Al continuar sin recibir respuesta, entró en la habitación, que tal como lo sospechó estaba vacía. Buscó por todos lados la nota de rescate, reto, amor, o la carta de despedida o lo que fuera que le diera un indicio del paradero de su prometida. Al no encontrar nada optó por buscarla en el baño o la sala, después de todo eran los lugares más probables. Luego de revisar el baño, bajó las escaleras pensando en las cosas que le diría a su prometida por no haber mantenido reposo en su cama, pero al llegar a la sala encontró a toda la familia reunida tomando el té, excepto a su prometida, y su padre.

-¿Dónde está Akane?- preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espina.

-Salieron con tu padre, dijeron algo relacionado con un entrenamiento- explicó Soun tranquilamente, hasta que sintió como era elevado por el cuello de su gi.

-¡¿Que salieron, con mi padre?!- le gritó furioso Ranma levantándolo aún más -¡Ella debía hacer reposo, le prohibí al viejo que se le acercara!

Dejó caer con desprecio al patriarca Tendo, quien llorando corrió a ocultarse detrás de Kasumi.

-Creí que la cuidarías…- dijo Ranma, viendo a Kasumi, por primera vez en la vida, con dureza.

-Se veía feliz… hace muchos días que no la veía sonreír, por eso permití que se marcharan…- explicó Kasumi bajando la mirada apenada.

-¿A dónde fueron?- preguntó algo más calmado.

-No dijeron, sólo que regresarían mañana por la tarde- respondió la interpelada, aún con la mirada fija en el tatami.

-¡Onigiri, ven aquí!- llamó Ranma a su mascota -¡Vamos a buscar a Akane!- le dijo a su perro, y sin decir más ambos salieron corriendo de la casa.

Una vez en la calle, Onigiri comenzó a olfatear el aire, y luego de emitir un ladrido, corrió hacia la casa de enfrente, mientras Ranma lo seguía sin pensarlo.

-¿Akane está aquí?- se preguntaba el chico mientras ingresaban al patio de la casa -¿Pero esta no es la casa del vendedor de… ¡g…g…gato!?- finalizó la frase trepado a un árbol luego de ver a un lindo minino que se paseaba confiado.

-Yo vendo sardinas, no gatos…- aclaró el dueño de la casa que estaba colocando ladrillo sobre ladrillo, reparando el muro que sucumbió ante Ryoga.

En tanto Onigiri perseguía feliz a los gatos que rondaban la propiedad atraídos por el intenso aroma a pescado. La esposa de Kimura le alcanzó un jugo a su marido, mientras ambos disfrutaban de la extraña, pero cómica escena de tener a un chico colgado de su árbol llorando de miedo por unos gatitos. Una vez que Onigiri se hizo cargo de todos los felinos, Ranma bajó con seguridad del árbol, con tanta mala suerte de caer sobre los cables electrificados que había alrededor de los contenedores de sardinas, con la finalidad de protegerlas de los gatos hambrientos.

-Te dije que esa trampa sería muy peligrosa- recordó la mujer a su esposo, mientras escuchaban los gritos de dolor de Ranma.

-Tranquila, sólo da choques muy suaves, provoca apenas una cosquilla- aseguró tranquilo el hombre retomando su labor, mientras Onigiri arrastraba a un inconsciente y achicharrado Ranma fuera de la propiedad.

La noche había caído, y el juego de luces y sombras se había convertido en sólo tinieblas, escuchó los pasos de su sensei detenerse, por lo que ella también lo hizo.

-Ya llegamos Akane, este será el lugar de tu entrenamiento- informó el hombre viendo con orgullo el fértil y variopinto terreno, cubierto por montañas, valles y bosque, atravesado por un río aparentemente profundo, que desembocaba en una cascada.

-¿Dónde estamos Tío?

-Estamos a los pies de la montaña Mitake, ahora descansemos unas horas y comamos algo, luego prepararé todo para tu entrenamiento- explicó el hombre sacando diez tarros de sopa instantánea, una tetera, y un calentador de la mochila que Akane cargaba.

-Vaya… entonces por eso caminamos tanto…

Ranma corría tras Onigiri, esperanzado en estar siguiendo la pista correcta.

-_Debo encontrarla, debo salvarla de las locuras del viejo… ¡Ojayi cuando te encuentre, no quedará de ti ni el recuerdo!_- pensaba furioso, sin prestar atención a donde se dirigía.

Mientras tanto en las montañas, Akane, sentada bajo un árbol con su sopa instantánea aún intacta, esperaba pacientemente a que su sensei, acabara de preparar la prueba.

-_Si no logro superar esta prueba… sólo haré el ridículo frente a Shampoo… creo que debería irme acostumbrando a la idea de quedarme ciega para siempre..._

Onigiri se detuvo en un lugar, y emitió dos potentes ladridos.

-¡¿Es aquí?!- preguntó Ranma observando la casa que estaba frente a ellos.

De la casa salió una perra, respondiendo al llamado de Onigiri.

-¿Blanquinegra? ¡Esta es la casa de Ryoga!- notó el chico mirando a su perro con molestia -¡Se supone que debíamos buscar a mi chica, no la tuya!- le gritó molesto –No tengo tiempo para esto… ¡Me voy a buscarla solo!- diciendo esto se marchó enojado sin rumbo definido.

Akane apenas comenzaba a comer su sopa ya fría, cuando la voz de Genma la interrumpió.

-Ya está todo listo Akane, es hora de comenzar.

Ranma caminaba por la calle a paso firme preocupado por su prometida, cuando una viejecita que mojaba la calle lo empapó.

-¡No puede ser que aquí también me suceda esto!- exclamó furioso volteando a ver a la viejita -¡¿Qué demonios hace lavando la vereda a medianoche?!- pero la anciana ya no estaba -¿Eh… dónde se metió?

Onigiri corría por la calle intentando alcanzar a su dueño, cuando se detuvo al ver a esa extraña pelirroja que lo había atacado el día anterior, mirando a los lados confundida. Ranma escuchó un conocido gruñido tras él, al voltear encontró a su canino amigo, viéndolo con odio, dejando ver sus filosos colmillos.

-Jeje… Ho… hola amigo…

**Continuará.**

Hola a todos… tanto tiempo.

Lamento la demora, pero desde hace mucho tiempo estoy enferma, me mejoro y al día siguiente voy a trabajar y caigo nuevamente… por eso no había tenido cabeza para escribir.

Bueno unas aclaraciones del capítulo antes de que me maten:

Admito con vergüenza que no tengo idea de si hay alguna cascada cercana a la verdadera montaña Mitake, pero en la de mi historia si hay… lo de los valles y el paraíso natural que es ese lugar me consta.

El Bakusai Tenketsu que utiliza Ryoga para destruir el muro del vendedor de sardinas no es más que el archi-conocido truco de la explosión.

Ahora los agradecimientos:

Antes que nada agradezco a Seraphy, Enaka, AkemyAnngel, Marilole y ElisaAckles, por darme su apoyo, comentarme sus ideas y bancarme ya sea por correo o Chat, horas enteras con mis divagues, quejas, etc.

Agradezco profundamente a todos quienes me han dejado comentarios, me siento muy mal por no responderlos uno a uno, pero estoy desesperada por publicar, quiero que sepan cuanto bien me hacen los comentarios de la gente que ha seguido la historia desde el inicio, y les doy la bienvenida a quienes hace poco la descubrieron. Amo sus reviews.*-*

Espero que este capítulo no los decepcione demasiado, la escena de las abejas fue la primera que pensé y la que me motivó a escribir este fic, soy consciente de que no la describí tan bien como hubiera podido, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer en este estado.

Saludos a todos, espero no demorar tanto en la siguiente actualización.

Nos leemos prontito.

Trekumy.


	10. Día 10 Primera parte: La prueba

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Día 10**** (Primera parte): La Prueba. **

Genma guió a Akane hasta un lugar algo alejado del campamento, allí se detuvo a admirar su trabajo.

-En este momento comenzará tu prueba, recuérdalo Akane- el hombre ajustó sus anteojos -, no será fácil, pero si puedes con esto… ¡No habrá rival que se te resista!

-Espero que esté en lo correcto tío…- dijo con tristeza -¿Y bien, que debo hacer?- preguntó intentando olvidar su tristeza y arremangándose el gi para comenzar.

-Sólo debes llegar allí- informó el hombre señalando al frente.

-Tío…

-¿Qué sucede Akane?

-¡Que estoy ciega! ¡¿Lo olvidó?!- le recordó molesta por la falta de consideración.

-Oh, es verdad… sólo tienes que seguir derecho- diciendo esto le dio un empujoncito obligándola a dar un par de pasos al frente.

Giró el rostro para decirle algo a su sensei mientras continuaba moviéndose por el impulso, cuando el mundo desapareció debajo de sus pies. Cayó tres metros, sobre la dura tierra del valle que se encontraba al pie del risco desde el cual Genma la observaba.

-¡¿Qué rayos cree que hace?!- le gritó furiosa, poniéndose de pie olvidando el dolor ocasionado por su "suave" aterrizaje de cabeza.

-Yo en tu lugar comenzaría a avanzar…- dijo tranquilamente el hombre tirando de una cuerda que estaba amarrada a quien sabe qué.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó confundida, cuando sintió que algo pequeño rebotó en su hombro para caer sobre su mano -¿Una piedrita?

Acto seguido sintió la tierra temblar cuando a su lado cayó una enorme piedra casi de su altura. Se irguió por completo cuando escuchó el ruido de cientos de rocas de todos los tamaños rodando por la ladera hacia ella.

-¡Ve hacia delante Akane!- le gritaba Genma señalando esa dirección, mientras la veía como desesperadamente intentaba escalar el risco en un intento por volver a la seguridad que le daba esa altura y talvez matar a su maestro en el proceso.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad hogar de Ryoga, una extraña pelirroja era perseguida por un feroz perro negro.

-¡Onigiri detente, soy yo, soy Ranma!- gritaba el chico intentando contener al animal que hacía caso omiso de sus palabras.

Por correr mirando hacia atrás chocó de frente con algo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ese algo ya lo estaba abrazando.

-¡Oh mi dulce cabellos de fuego, recorriste todo este camino hasta mis brazos!- exclamó abrazando a Ranma de manera sugerente.

-¡Ya suéltame Kuno!- exigió Ranma estampándole el pie en plena cara. –Y… ¿Qué demonios haces en esta ciudad?- le preguntó al chico que estaba en el suelo con los ojos dándole vueltas.

-Mi noble corazón afronta un serio dilema que no me permite conciliar el sueño…- comenzó a decir ya de pie –Dos hermosas jóvenes en la flor de su belleza anhelando el amor puro y sincero que sólo yo podría ofrecerles y…- no pudo continuar por una nueva patada en la cara.

-Déjalo, ya no quiero saber…- dijo el chico con cara de aburrimiento mientras veía a Kuno caer inconsciente.

Con un hábil salto hacia atrás, Ranma esquivó las fauces de Onigiri, quien aprovechando su distracción lo atacó.

-¡Eres muy bueno amigo, pero no olvides que soy el mejor!- exclamó Ranma con una sonrisa viendo como el perro volvía a prepararse para atacarlo –_No quiero lastimarte nuevamente, será mejor que encuentre agua caliente y pronto._

Intentó correr, pero algo lo detuvo del pie.

-¡Ya suéltame idiota!- le gritó furioso a Kuno que aún en el suelo se aferraba a su pierna.

-¡Pelirroja, te amo!- vociferaba el kendoista acariciando con su mejilla la pierna de Ranma.

En tanto Akane corría desesperada hacia delante intentando esquivar las enormes rocas que caían constantemente sobre ella. Sentía mucho dolor en los lugares donde las piedras la habían alcanzado, sin embargo continuó corriendo, hasta que una roca mediana le golpeó la pierna haciéndola caer.

-_¿Cómo pude pensar que esta prueba sería… normal?_- pensaba sumamente adolorida, mientras muchas otras piedras caían sobre ella lastimándola aún más.

-¡Vamos Akane, debes continuar!- gritaba Genma desde su cómoda posición con un megáfono, viendo la montañita de piedras debajo de la cual estaba enterrada la chica.

-_¿Porqué demonios vine aquí? Si muero en este lugar no podré enfrentar a Shampoo… _¡Debo darle su merecido a esa gata del demonio!- exclamó saliendo de entre las rocas, con su aura ardiendo como nunca.

Continuó corriendo lo mejor que podía con una pierna lastimada y cientos de moretones en el cuerpo, hasta que el piso se terminó y cayó al río.

-¡Tío, no sé nadar…!- alcanzó a gritar antes de hundirse por completo.

-¡Debes seguir adelante no importa lo que suceda!- le gritaba Genma corriendo por el costado de la montaña de la que ya habían dejado de caer piedras.

-_¡No puedo respirar, me estoy ahogando!_- pensaba mientras movía los brazos torpemente intentando hacer algo parecido a nadar -_¡Este es mi fin!_

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo izquierdo, lo cual la hizo intentar gritar, pero sólo consiguió tragar más agua. El dolor y la falta de aire se le hicieron insoportables, así que en un acto de desesperación, y como si la resistencia del agua no existiera, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a aquello que se aferraba a su brazo. El animal dolorido por el golpe la soltó inmediatamente, pero su manga aún continuaba enganchada de las poderosas fauces, así que fue arrastrada hacia la superficie. Con su cabeza fuera del agua, y luego de dar la bocanada de aire que llenara sus pulmones nuevamente, comenzó a toser recargada en algo que flotaba sobre el agua mientras soltaba su manga. Fue entonces cuando notó que esa extraña y larga roca, además de flotar en el agua se movía arqueándose como si intentara alcanzarla.

-_Esta superficie dura y escamosa, no puede ser…_- pensó sintiendo el ardor de su brazo recientemente herido –¡Es un cocodrilo!- exclamó paralizada por el miedo.

Se quedó estática sopesando sus posibilidades, estaba sola en medio de un profundo río, rodeada por cocodrilos, y si algo había aprendido luego de días entrenando con su tío era que uno o dos no serían suficientes para él, así que seguramente habría una docena de ellos o talvez más.

-_Primero abejas… ahora cocodrilos, ¡Ranma tenía razón el tío está loco!_- pensaba intentando desesperadamente mantener la calma al sentir otro cocodrilo pasando por detrás. -¡Abejas, eso es!- exclamó emocionada por haber encontrado una forma de salir viva.

Se concentró, tal y como lo había hecho en la madrugada, olvidando el temor y el dolor, logrando percibir el aura de los cocodrilos, a lo lejos pudo percibir un aura distinta, bastante poderosa, seguramente de su tío señalándole el camino. Sólo necesitó un minuto para ubicar a los veinticinco cocodrilos, estudiar sus movimientos y trazar una ruta de escape. El pacífico cocodrilo sobre el que se sostenía, se hundió ligeramente cuando tomó impulso en él para dar un gran salto, cayó sobre otro cocodrilo, volviendo a saltar nuevamente. Así con apenas ocho saltos, y dejando detrás a unos muy molestos animales, logró llegar a tierra firme, donde Genma dormía plácidamente en una bolsa de acampar.

-¡Lo logré tío!- exclamó emocionada mientras el hombre se desperezaba con un sonoro bostezo.

-¿Qué lograste que?- preguntó aún medio dormido colocándose los lentes.

-¡Superar la prueba, lo hice tío!- continuaba diciendo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Apenas vas a la mitad…- informó tranquilamente el hombre poniéndose de pie.

-¡¿A… a la mitad?!- preguntó decepcionada cayendo de rodillas.

En un instante su cuerpo le pasó la factura, su brazo que aún sangraba abundantemente dolía demasiado, el frío era insoportable para su empapado cuerpo, y el agotamiento de noches enteras de entrenamientos le robaba las pocas energías que le quedaban.

-Debes continuar hacia delante… y hacia arriba- dijo el hombre señalando esa dirección.

Sentía más deseos de dejarse caer por completo sobre el rocoso suelo que de levantar la mirada, pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano levantó la cabeza aunque no sirviera de nada.

-Ese resplandor…- murmuró poniéndose de pie con dificultad, atraída por lo único que lograba ver en esa oscuridad en la que estaba sumida desde hacía tantas horas.

-A ese lugar debes llegar- afirmó Genma, mientras comía unos panes que Kasumi les había preparado.

Mientras tanto, por las calles de alguna ciudad, una chica corría perseguida por un furioso perro negro, y detrás de ellos un joven vestido con un uniforme de kempo, agitando un boken con una mano, mientras con la otra levantaba un cuaderno.

-¡Maldito can venido de los abismos del infierno, deja en paz a mi dulce cabellos de fuego, cuyo único deseo es intercambiar diarios con su maravilloso príncipe azul!- berreaba Kuno intentando sin éxito asestarle algún golpe al hábil animal.

-¡Ya cierra la boca idiota!- gritaba Ranma, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no detenerse a callarlo de un golpe. _–¡Demonios, debo encontrar agua caliente o no encontraré a Akane a tiempo! _

Entonces divisó un cartel luminoso en medio de la noche con la leyenda "_24 horas_".

-¡Una tienda abierta!- exclamó emocionado encaminándose a ella.

Logró entrar a la tienda cerrando la puerta tras de si y recargándose en ella, sintió el golpe seco de algo que chocó contra dicha puerta, mientras esperaba a que alguien fuera a atenderlo. Afuera Onigiri se sentó pacientemente a esperar a que la odiosa chica saliera, mientras veía como Kuno intentaba desincrustar su rostro de la puerta del local.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en que puedo ayudarla?- preguntó un joven saliendo de la trastienda.

-¡Hola!- exclamó Ranma poniendo ojos de cachorrita.

-¡Cabellos de fuego!- gritaba desde afuera Kuno mientras golpeaba la puerta desesperado.

-¡¿Fuego?!- preguntó el tendero preocupado.

-¡N... no le haga caso!- exclamó Ranma con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras abría un poco la puerta para asomar su cabeza. -¡Guarda silencio idiota, salgo en un segundo!- le gritó en la cara a Kuno, y luego cerró la puerta estrepitosamente.

-¿Q…qué desea?- preguntó el joven viendo asustado a la chica que aún continuaba recargada en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, mientras afuera se escuchaban los sollozos de Kuno.

-¡Agua caliente!- le gritó molesto, pero al ver como el muchacho retrocedía asustado, cambió su cara a una sonriente -¿Podría por favor regalarme un poco de agua caliente?- preguntó dulcemente mientras meneaba las caderas y parpadeaba rápidamente dejando ver sus largas pestañas.

-¿Eh…? Si claro…- asintió el chico sonrojado por el insinuante movimiento de caderas de su interlocutora, y sin demoras volvió a meterse a la trastienda a calentar agua.

-Hermosa flor de primavera, ¿porqué te empeñas en alejarte de tu gran y verdadero amor que soy yo?- continuaba gritando Kuno desde afuera, a lo que Ranma respondió un puñetazo a la puerta.

-¡Que te calles, idiota!- le gritó, y luego volvió a recargarse en la puerta. –Las cosas que tengo que pasar por tu culpa marimacho…- murmuró molesto –_Por favor Akane… mantente a salvo hasta que te encuentre…- _pensó con una gran preocupación plasmada en su rostro.

En tanto en la montaña Mitake, Akane le gritaba desde lo alto a su tío.

-¡Tío, ¿Qué tengo que hacer cuando llegue arriba?!- preguntó mientras continuaba trepando el alto risco con las manos desnudas intentando ignorar el malestar progresivo que sentía. -¡¿Tío?!- volvió a llamarlo al no obtener respuesta.

Luego del octavo llamado sin respuesta, se dio por vencida y continuó trepando mientras suplicaba internamente que el camino a ese lugar iluminado fuera lineal y sin obstáculos o animales salvajes.

_-¿A quién intento engañar? No sería un entrenamiento del tío si no fuera extremadamente difícil, tendré suerte si logro llegar con todos los huesos en su lugar_- pensaba resignada, mientras tanteaba alguna roca sobresalida lo suficientemente resistente para sostener su peso.

Fuera de la tienda, Kuno ya cansado de gritar escribía en su diario algo acerca de una princesa cautiva en un castillo de neón, custodiada por una feroz bestia color ébano, y un increíblemente atractivo y hábil príncipe que la rescataría usando sólo su booken. Onigiri echado en el asfalto miraba con atención la puerta del local esperando la salida de la extraña chica.

-¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó Ranma con una enorme sonrisa al tendero, mientras salía con una tetera repleta de agua caliente.

-¡Pelirroja te amo!- gritó Kuno, aventando el diario y corriendo hacia su amada, mientras Onigiri se preparaba para atacarla.

-¡Ya déjame en paz estúpido!- le gritó Ranma, cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión de cansancio, mientras le daba en la cabeza con la tetera mandándolo a volar contra un muro. -¡Y tú quieto ahí!- le ordenó a Onigiri que ya estaba a punto de saltar, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, a lo que el animal por alguna razón no pudo evitar obedecer a la dueña de esos ojos tan familiares.

-Cabellos de fuego…- murmuró Kuno desenterrando la cabeza de la pared, mientras se tambaleaba mareado.

-¡Ahora ambos me prestarán atención, voy a acabar con esta locura de una vez!- les ordenó destapando la tetera, mientras Kuno recuperaba el equilibrio, y Onigiri la veía con intriga. -¡Observen!- exclamó mientras echaba el agua sobre su cabeza.

Onigiri observaba con los ojos desorbitados la transformación, comprendiendo al instante el porque del aroma de su dueño en esa chica, y esos ojos tan parecidos. Mientras tanto Kuno se acercaba lentamente con cara de confusión.

-¿Ahora lo entienden? Sufro de esta horrible maldición desde que fui a china…- explicó el chico con mirada de perro degollado, mientras ponía una mano en su pecho en actitud lastimera.

-¡Saotome maldito hechicero, ¿qué has hecho con mi dulce cabellos de fuego?!- exclamó furioso Kuno mientras buscaba detrás de Ranma.

-Realmente llamarte idiota es quedarse corto…- comentó Ranma con una gota de sudor, viendo a Kuno destapar unos cubos de basura en busca de la pelirroja –Tú si lo comprendiste, ¿verdad amigo?- preguntó viendo a Onigiri que caminaba hacia él algo avergonzado por haberlo atacado anteriormente. –Tranquilo, yo también te ataqué cuando estaba en el trance del Neko ken, así que estamos a mano- le dijo agachándose a su altura mientras le acariciaba la cabeza -. Ahora vamos a buscar a Akane antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

El perro respondió con un ladrido y luego de olfatear el aire comenzó a correr en una dirección, mientras Ranma lo seguía.

-_Espero que esta vez si sea la pista correcta… ¡allá voy Akane!_- pensó, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de Kuno llamando a su pelirroja, a la vez que miraba por la ranura de un buzón público.

Akane lucía una brillante sonrisa a pesar del cansancio mientras se incorporaba luego de llegar a la cima del risco, sonrisa que no duró demasiado, ya que al dar el tercer paso ya no había piso en el cual apoyar el pie, y sólo gracias a sus reflejos logró sostenerse del borde antes de caer al precipicio.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!- se preguntó mientras lograba incorporarse nuevamente.

-¡Debes tener cuidado Akane!- escuchó la voz de su tío, que le hablaba con un megáfono desde el costado –Estás en un pico, y de aquí en más deberás saltar diez de esos para llegar a la meta- explicó el hombre mientras Akane se ponía pálida de pronto.

-¿Pico, saltar, diez?... ¡¿Se volvió loco, como se supone que los salte si no los veo?!- le gritó girando el rostro hacía donde provenía la voz de su sensei.

-No tengo idea…- respondió el hombre sinceramente, mientras se rascaba la sien con el dedo índice, viendo el enorme mazo que aparecía mágicamente en las manos de Akane. –¡Escucha Akane, yo te guiaré!- resolvió luego de un rato de pensarlo –El siguiente pico está a las 2 horas, ¿comprendes Akane?

-¡Si!- asintió ella, guardando su mazo y girando sesenta grados a su derecha -¿Qué tan lejos está?

-Mmm… unos cincuenta metros…- respondió el hombre de lo más tranquilo, viendo con sus binoculares como la chica perdía el equilibrio por un instante.

-Tío… yo escuché mal, ¿verdad?… Usted no dijo cincuenta metros… ¿O si?- preguntó intentando ignorar las imágenes de un panda enterrado treinta metros bajo tierra, que se le venían a la mente.

-Si eso dije…

-¡¿Cómo se supone que yo salte esa distancia si siquiera he logrado llegar al techo de la casa que está a menos de diez metros de altura?!- gritó exasperada intentando hacer razonar al hombre del turbante.

-Deberás hacerlo si quieres superar la prueba

-¡Al diablo con esta prueba! Me regreso- decidió molesta tanteando con el pie el suelo para saber por donde bajar.

-No puedes…

-¡Oh si… claro que puedo, sólo obsérveme!- respondió comenzando a bajar.

-¿Eso significa que permitirás que Shampoo te venza así de fácil?- preguntó el hombre fingiendo desilusión, mientras Akane se detenía pensativa –Es una pena, después de haber entrenado tanto… si un pequeño salto te obliga a desistir, nunca podrás vencerla- continuó diciendo mientras Akane volvía a subir.

-¡Lo haré!- exclamó convencida disponiéndose a saltar.

Era absolutamente consciente de que tal salto era virtualmente imposible, más aún sin tener un lugar para tomar carrera previamente, pero lo intentaría, sin pensar en las consecuencias, ni en tal caída que seguramente la mataría. Respiro hondo y saltó con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo a mitad de trayecto, aún en el aire, sintió el impacto de algo que la golpeó con brutalidad en el hombro derecho, haciéndola estrellarse contra la ladera de las montañas que los rodeaban, cayendo sobre una de sus salientes.

-Creo que se me pasó la mano…- escuchó la lejana voz de su tío, mientras aún mareada intentaba abrir los ojos y comprender lo que había sucedido.

Lentamente y aún muy turbada logró sentarse, apoyando su espalda en la pared de roca, mientras sentía una extraña molestia en el brazo que recibió el impacto. Esa molestia poco a poco se convirtió en un intenso dolor, que crecía a medida que su brazo se bañaba de un tibio líquido color carmín. Genma miraba asustado la profunda herida en el brazo de la joven a través de la cual se llegaba a ver el hueso.

-¿Q…qué fue eso?- preguntó Akane con dificultad y el rostro bañado en lágrimas que por el intenso dolor no lograba contener.

-Fue un obstáculo- explicó simplemente Genma mirando las demás hachas con cadena, iguales que la primera que había lanzado, y bolas de hierro con puntas, que estaban amarradas en algún lugar en lo alto y se movían a gran velocidad entre los picos, oscilando de un lado al otro.

A un lado del hombre, el resto del arsenal esperaba su turno, ballestas, arcos y flechas, navajas, y por si con eso no alcanzaba un arma de fuego.

-C… creí que la d… distancia era el obstáculo…- comentó, con la voz entrecortada, sin poder dejar de temblar, mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia de su brazo, pero desistía de tocarlo por el desgarrante dolor.

-¡Vamos Akane, levántate y continúa sólo tienes que llegar allí!- la animó señalando el lugar rodeado por fuego que se encontraba a un par de kilómetros, como si ella pudiera verlo.

-D… duele…- informó lastimosamente luego de intentar ponerse de pie sin éxito.

-¡El dolor es el mejor maestro, pero nadie quiere ir a su clase!- señaló el hombre orgulloso por su frase.

-¿Qué dice? Yo… me voy…- decidió levantándose lentamente con su espalda aún apoyada en la pared.

-¿Te vas? ¡Espera Akane, no puedes abandonar ahora!

-Claro que puedo…- murmuró despegando la espalda de la pared mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie a pesar del fuerte mareo provocado por la pérdida de sangre.

-¡Tú no eres la única que se está poniendo en riesgo con esto!- exclamó el hombre haciéndola olvidar su mareo por un instante –Sólo hago esto porque tú lo pediste… ¿Qué crees que hará Ranma conmigo cuando te vea en ese estado?

Esas palabras la hicieron reflexionar, por un instante había olvidado que su estricto sensei no era más que el desgarbado padre de su prometido, el mismo que a parte de las artes marciales sólo pensaba en comer y tomar sake, para ese hombre en realidad era lo mismo que su hijo se casara con ella o con cualquier otra, siempre que lo mantuvieran el resto de su vida. Sin embargo allí estaba tomándose cientos de molestias y ganándose las represalias de su hijo sólo por ayudarla a recuperar la visión. Decidida inhaló profundamente y ya un poco más recuperada se dirigió a él.

-¡¿Qué dirección y distancia?!

-¡A la una, veinte metros!- respondió con una sonrisa, mientras la veía disponerse a saltar nuevamente.

Por fortuna antes de dar el salto, sintió en su rostro el viento que producía uno de los obstáculos que aún se balanceaban durante todo el trayecto, eso le dio una idea, si podía sentir el viento, sabría el lugar en el que estaban, y si eso sucedía podría usarlos para acortar los saltos y llegaría a destino sin problemas. Así que minutos más tarde se encontraba balanceándose sobre una bola de demolición gigante, calculando el mejor momento para saltar, mientras Genma le indicaba la posición de los picos. Sin embargo unas horas después, Akane caía semi inconsciente sobre uno de los picos, en un estado lamentable, muy pálida, con una flecha clavada en su espalda, y muchos dardos en sus piernas brazos e incluso alguno en su cuello.

-¡Levántate, ya sólo falta un salto y llegaras!- la animaba Genma.

-No puedo más…- murmuró ella mientras con mucha dificultad lograba quitarse uno de los dardos del cuello.

-¡Debes continuar Akane!- volvió a gritarle el hombre al ver que sus ánimos no daban resultado –¡Mira hacia delante!- ordenó, a lo que ella con lentitud logró apenas levantar la cabeza.

A poco más de diez metros de ella estaba la meta, una enorme fogata que iluminaba todo a su alrededor. A pesar de no ver casi nada, ese resplandor frente a ella era evidente, realmente estaba muy cerca para darse por vencida, pero su cuerpo se empeñaba en no responderle. Entonces lo vio, en medio de las llamas esa silueta que a penas lograba distinguir, y esa trenza que mientras le quedara un mínimo de visión reconocería.

-¿Ran…ma?- preguntó esforzándose por incorporarse con el único brazo que aún le respondía.

En el dojo Tendo comenzaba a amanecer, y Soun luego de darse un baño se dispuso a entrenar un poco, aburrido por la ausencia de su amigo y rival de sho gi, pero se encontró con un problema.

-Kasumi, ¿has visto al Señor Baka?- preguntó el patriarca Tendo asomándose a la cocina, donde Kasumi preparaba el desayuno.

-¿El Señor Baka?- preguntó ella volteando a mirarlo desconcertada.

-Si, el muñeco de entrenamiento al cual Akane vistió como Ranma, incluso le puso una trenza.

-Oh… ya recuerdo, el tío Genma se lo llevó- informó con una sonrisa, regresando a sus labores.

Akane increíblemente había logrado ponerse de pie, e intentaba llegar hasta el muñeco de entrenamiento que se encontraba en medio del fuego.

-_Ranma… resiste yo te salvaré…_- pensaba la chica saltando lo mejor que podía hacia el vacío, con la esperanza de que fuera suficiente para llegar a la meseta donde según su percepción su prometido estaba rodeado de fuego.

Genma observaba sorprendido como Akane se sostenía del borde de la meseta con su brazo lastimado, mientras con el otro se esforzaba por subir. La chica ya no prestaba atención al intenso dolor de su brazo que continuaba desgarrándose aún más de lo que estaba, debido al peso de su cuerpo, ni a las lágrimas de dolor y desesperación que empapaban su rostro y cuello. La debilidad extrema no le permitía siquiera gritar, debía guardar la poca energía restante para salvarlo, a él, el chico sin el cual no concebía su existencia. Finalmente logró subir la totalidad de su cuerpo, y allí, de rodillas y con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo de piedra, ya caliente por el fuego que había a escasos metros, comenzó a avanzar.

-_Un sable se templa con frío y calor__…_- reflexionó el hombre del turbante mientras orgulloso la observaba ponerse de pie e internarse en medio de las llamas lentamente.

Su única misión era llegar a él, así que ignoró el fuego que quemaba su gi hecho jirones, también el humo tóxico que estaba respirando, provocado por el dudoso combustible que su sensei había empleado para encender la enorme fogata dentro de la cual se encontraba. Cada paso que daba se volvía más pesado y dificultoso, pero la desesperación por llegar a él la motivó a continuar, finalmente logró alcanzarlo, abrazándolo con desesperación. Caminó un par te pasos más y cayó aún abrazada al muñeco aún sin notar que no era el verdadero.

-Ran…ma…- murmuró con su último aliento, perdiendo el conocimiento en ese momento, mientras las llamas que la rodeaban quemaban su maltratada piel y parte del muñeco.

Genma en un ataque de sentido común, buscaba desesperado una cuerda o algo que lo ayudara a llegar rápidamente a la meseta antes de que el fuego acabara por completo con su alumna. Entonces sintió una ráfaga de viento muy poderosa que casi lo hizo caer al vacío, con temor volteó a ver su origen. Allí en lo alto de las colinas estaba lo que temía, ese chico de ropas chinas y característica trenza que era su hijo. Realmente la apariencia del joven era temible, con un enorme aura color vino que se movía furiosa a su alrededor provocando brutales ráfagas de viento congelado, que ya habían consumido el fuego casi por completo, sus ojos, con un brillo rojizo jamás visto, estaban enfocados en el cuerpo de su prometida que inconsciente aún abrazaba al muñeco de entrenamiento.

-… Akane…- salió de los labios del chico, en un tono muy grave al tiempo que el viento se intensificaba apagando el fuego por completo y haciendo volar a su padre hacia el abismo.

**Continuará.**

Hola a todos… esta vez si me pasé con la tardanza y encima ni siquiera un día completo les pude traer u_u…

Bueno este día lo dividí en dos partes porque sino sería muy largo y saben que no me gustan las cosas largas, y soy consciente de que no pasó casi nada en este episodio, intentaré tener la segunda parte lo antes posible en la cual les adelanto que Ranma se enterará de toda la verdad.

Agradezco a quienes me leen y comentan, saben que por ustedes escribo.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Saludos.

Trekumy.


	11. Día 10 Segunda parte: Revelación

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro… aunque si quieren pagarme no me ofendo.

**Día 10 (Segunda parte): Revelación.**

El fuego y el humo habían desaparecido, pero ella continuaba sin moverse, allí desmayada, aún abrazada a ese muñeco. Ranma estaba en medio de un trance, una mezcla de sentimientos; furia, preocupación, impotencia y culpa se revolvían en su interior, provocando un despliegue de energía mal controlada que se manifestaba en forma de vientos huracanados que arrasaban con todo a su paso. Con un impresionante salto llegó a la meseta, cayendo a escasos pasos de su prometida, pudiendo por primera vez, ver las huellas de tan terrible prueba en ese frágil cuerpo.

-¿C… cómo te hiciste esto?- preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al tiempo que sus rodillas se estrellaban con el duro suelo.

Toda la energía destructiva se extinguió, y volvió a ser ese niño temeroso e indefenso en el que se convertía cuando la veía herida. Aún de rodillas acercó temblorosamente su mano a ella, mientras observaba cada centímetro de su chica. Cada quemadura, cada herida, cada contusión, en su delicada piel, le dolía en carne propia, pero percatarse del suelo bajo ella manchado por abundante sangre fue lo que lo sacó del trance.

-¡Akane!- exclamó exaltado, al tiempo que desprendía al Señor Baka de sus brazos lanzándolo lejos, e intentaba detener la hemorragia de su hombro con un trozo de su camisa.

Años de experiencia entrenando con su padre le habían enseñado a realizar un buen torniquete el cual lograba detener el sangrado casi por completo, sin embargo la palidez de su rostro y el rastro del oscuro líquido carmesí, le indicaban que la cantidad de sangre que había perdido estaba poniendo en riesgo su vida. Así que sin pensarlo más la tomó en brazos y comenzó a correr con un rumbo fijo, a una velocidad que no creyó poseer, pero que en estos momentos poco le importaba.

-_Te juro por mi vida que llegaré a tiempo mi amor…_- pensaba mientras la aferraba contra sí, de modo de poder sentir la respiración de ella en su cuello, así podría alertarse si ella dejaba de respirar o comenzaba a ahogarse.

El bambú que flotaba verticalmente a mitad del lago, que se encontraba al pie de las montañas, comenzó a moverse lentamente hacía la orilla. Al llegar a una parte poco profunda, el panda que lo usaba para respirar emergió a la superficie, aliviado por ya no sentir el aura de su furioso hijo, que para ese entonces se encontraba a varios kilómetros del lugar. Contento por haberse salvado de la monumental paliza, estiró sus patas, y se dispuso a llegar hasta su campamento mientras pensaba en el mejor lugar para pasar una temporada de aproximadamente, un año o talvez dos. Sin embargo un gruñido detrás de él lo hizo detenerse. "_Hola lindo perrito_" decía el cartel que el panda sacó al ver al animal que lo miraba fijamente mientras le mostraba sus afilados colmillos. Lo siguiente que se escuchó en ese tranquilo lugar fue el grito agudo de un panda que espantó a los pájaros del lugar.

Media hora más tarde, Ranma entraba corriendo a toda velocidad a la residencia Tendo, con su chica en brazos. Se encontraba en tal estado de trance, donde lo único que importaba era llegar con ella a salvo a la casa lo antes posible, que en ningún momento consideró la posibilidad de llevarla a un hospital cercano al lugar de entrenamiento. Tampoco se percató de los gatos que habían regresado durante la noche, así que al llegar a la habitación de Akane la colocó con cuidado sobre la cama, y salió como un demonio al pasillo gritando que llamaran a Tofú, con 5 gatos aún aferrados a sus piernas y brazos.

-¡Traigan a Tofú inmediatamente!- volvió a gritar a mitad del pasillo, mientras una muy asustada Kasumi subía las escaleras corriendo, y los gatos huían asustados.

-¡Ranma, ¿qué sucedió?!- preguntó alarmada viendo el rostro lleno de lágrimas y la expresión trastornada de él.

-¡Sólo haz que Tofú venga enseguida!- ordenó y sin dar más explicaciones se encerró en el cuarto con Akane.

Estaba mal, realmente muy mal, su respiración era muy débil, y el sangrado en su hombro no se detenía. Con cuidado y mucha paciencia, haciendo uso del botiquín que había en el cuarto, comenzó a curar la herida, horrorizado por la magnitud de la misma. Mientras la curaba imaginaba las miles de formas en las cuales haría sufrir a su padre antes de matarlo, tal y como lo había prometido, preguntándose si arrancarle los ojos con una cucharita de té sería algo demasiado suave.

-¡Ranma ábrenos por favor, ¿qué le sucedió a Akane?!- suplicaba Kasumi desde la puerta desesperada por no escuchar respuesta desde hacía varios minutos.

-¡¿Está Tofú ahí?!- preguntó Ranma concluyendo su labor en el hombro de Akane.

-No, aún no llega…- respondió Kasumi consternada.

-¡Cuando llegue abriré!- respondió dando por finalizado el asunto mientras cuidadosamente extraía los dardos aún clavados en las extremidades de su chica, y guardaba alguno para usar luego con su padre, ya se le ocurriría un buen uso para darles.

-¡Saotome, abre esa puerta en este instante!- exigió Nabiki, mientras golpeaba la puerta molesta. Al llegar alertada por los gritos y ver a Kasumi al borde de las lágrimas no necesitó más para deducir que sucedía. –Vamos, sal de ahí o le contaré a Shampoo y las demás que te encerraste con Akane a solas en su habitación- lo amenazó, pero fue inútil.

Ni él lo entendía, tampoco había intentado hacerlo, simplemente no dejaría que entraran. Estaba en un trance casi animal, ella era suya, el ser más importante que existía, y estaba herida, no permitiría que nadie se le acercara, sólo Tofú, pero lo estaría vigilando muy de cerca.

-¡Maldito viejo del demonio!- murmuró por veinteava vez al descubrir una nueva herida, parecía que no tuvieran fin, y sólo había revisado las partes que su gi dejaba ver, debajo de él seguramente estarían las más graves.

Rato después, y luego de haber ignorado las súplicas de Kasumi, exigencias y llanto de Tendo, y amenazas de Nabiki, escuchó la voz que había estado esperando.

-Jeje, ho… hola Kasumi, que milagro verte por aquí…- balbuceaba el doctor, pero antes de obtener respuesta o acabar de comerse su maletín, fue arrastrado hacía el interior de la habitación.

-¡Atiéndala!- le ordenó Ranma al confundido médico, señalando hacia la cama.

-Ohh…- fue lo único que dijo Tofú al ver la palidez de la chica, y la venda de su hombro manchada de sangre.

Rato más tarde Tofú terminaba de curarla, mientras con un equipo portátil, le realizaba una transfusión de sangre, la cual Ranma le había donado previamente.

-Ranma… ya te he dicho que estará bien, puedes retirarte- volvió a decir el doctor, al terco muchacho.

-No me iré…

-Esta bien, yo me voy entonces…- dijo tranquilamente el médico mientras cerraba su maletín.

-¡Usted no va a ningún lado hasta que Akane despierte!- exclamó Ranma bloqueando la puerta con su cuerpo, mientras miraba desafiante al galeno.

-Tranquilízate Ranma, ella ya está bien, sólo mírala- sugirió Tofú, haciendo que Ranma se concentrara en Akane -. Su respiración es normal, recuperó el color gracias a la transfusión, la herida más grave es la de su hombro, pero con un par de semanas sin moverlo bastará, el resto de las heridas son bastante superficiales- continuó explicando, al ver que el chico bajaba su defensa, y sólo se dedicaba a observarla con tristeza -. Sólo está dormida por un sedante que le apliqué, en unas horas despertará. Descuida, todo está bien- concluyó con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero…- susurró resignado dejándolo salir, mientras se acercaba a su prometida para verla más de cerca –Si te vas a recuperar… ¿Verdad?- le preguntó una vez que Tofú cerró la puerta tras él, mientras le acariciaba con suavidad el rostro.

En tanto, las mujeres que regresaban a sus casas con las verduras que luego se convertirían en el almuerzo de sus familias, se detenían horrorizadas al ver a un alegre perrito negro, que movía la cola, mientras se dirigía al hogar Tendo, arrastrando por una oreja a una cosa parecida a un panda gigante lleno de heridas y moratones, el cual dejaba un claro rastro de sangre. Si se escuchaba con atención se podían percibir los leves y lastimeros gemidos del enorme animal en claras vías de extinción. A pesar de esto, una simpática chica que caminaba por allí, con una bolsita de galletas en su mano, no le prestó atención a la curiosa escena.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido mi hermano?- se preguntaba Kodachi sumamente preocupada por la desaparición de Kuno –Necesito que pruebe mis galletas de amor incondicional, si funcionan mi querido Ranma caerá rendido ante mis encantos. ¡Jojojojojo!- comenzó a reírse estruendosamente.

Sin planificarlo llegó hasta la residencia Tendo, al encontrarse frente a la enorme puerta de la entrada decidió probar la nueva fórmula de sus galletas, compuesta por poción paralizante y líquido de frenos. Sin embargo, ver apuesto joven extranjero barriendo la vereda de la residencia Kimura, la hizo olvidar por completo a su Ranma-sama.

-Ejem… disculpa, creo que estoy perdida, ¿podrías ayudarme?- pidió la gimnasta acercándose al joven mientras pestañaba coquetamente.

-Ho… hola-respondió Anthoni algo intimidado por la chica que se le acercaba cada vez más –¿A qué lugar quieres llegar?

-¡A tus brazos!- exclamó lanzándose hacia el aterrorizado chico que la esquivó por poco –_Si el lunes aparezco en St. Hebereke del brazo de este norteamericano, seguramente mi popularidad aumentará aún más_- pensaba mientras se reía maniáticamente.

Anthony optó por, huir despavoridamente de la extraña muchacha que se reía como una loca, así que entró al predio de su abuelo, cerrando el portón de madera detrás de si con varios candados. Pero entonces notó una extraña sombra que tapaba el sol, al buscar su origen se encontró a Kodachi vestida con su leotardo verde y una cinta de gimnasia cayendo sobre él.

-¡Ven aquí querido, dime tu nombre jojojojojo!- exclamaba Kodachi persiguiendo por todo el patio al muchacho, que ya no sabía donde esconderse.

Luego de varios minutos de intensa persecución, mientras Kimura y su esposa tomaban té mirando divertidos la escena. Kodachi, que en estos momentos le lanzaba sus galletas al desesperado joven intentando atinarle a su boca, en un descuido dejó caer la bolsita en el estanque de las sardinas. Al instante todos los pobres animales comenzaron a flotar muertos, debido al potente veneno de las galletas, cosa que distrajo a Anthony.

-¡No puede ser, mis sardinas!- exclamaba Kimura consternado, mientras Kodachi salía de la casa con Anthony amarrado en su cinta –¡No puedo vender sardinas envenenadas!- se lamentó, sin percatarse de la situación de su nieto.

Luego de muchas horas más de vigilia junto a su prometida, Ranma se sentía más tranquilo, ella daba claras muestras de encontrarse bien, no sólo porque la fiebre había bajado, sino porque parecía estar soñando. Así que cuando Kasumi volvió a entrar a la habitación a recoger el almuerzo que le había dejado hacía varias horas, el cual aún continuaba intacto, él aprovechó para salir un momento a hacer "algo".

-¡Es hora de que cumpla mi promesa… papá!- espetó la última palabra con el mayor de los desprecios, parado en la entrada del dojo.

Genma, que hasta el momento estaba tranquilamente en el dojo curando sus múltiples heridas, no había sentido la presencia de Ranma, así que al escuchar su tétrica voz, instintivamente intentó escapar, enredándose y casi ahorcándose con los vendajes. Su corazón casi se detuvo, cuando su hijo de un salto cayó frente a él sosteniendo en una mano una de las katanas ceremoniales del dojo, y en la otra un hacha vieja y oxidada que encontró por ahí.

-Escoge- ordenó con la voz furibunda, mientras sus inexpresivos ojos observaban al aterrado hombre que tenía a sus pies.

-N… no…- balbuceaba el hombre, mientras retrocedía lentamente.

-¡Tienes razón!- asintió Ranma sonriendo de pronto mientras lanzaba ambas armas a los lados –Prefiero hacerlo con mis manos- concluyó, cambiando su sonrisa a una psicópata, mientras tronaba sus dedos.

Lo conocía bien, mejor que nadie, por eso era absolutamente consciente de que si lo dejaba continuar por ese rumbo, seguramente acabaría muerto allí mismo. Así que haciendo uso de todas sus capacidades cognitivas, en un instante ideó el plan más idiota y absurdo que a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido.

-No entiendo porqué estás tan furioso conmigo…- comenzó a decir acomodándose los lentes aparentemente tranquilo, mientras intentaba dejar de temblar –Deberías molestarte con ella, yo no tengo la culpa de que sea tan débil que no haya podido soportar un par de golpecitos…

Como era de esperar, ese comentario provocó el efecto adverso. Así que ni las cincuenta patadas en plena cara, ni los quinientos puñetazos que Ranma le dio a su padre en el estómago usando el Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken, lograron calmarlo.

-¡¿Soportar un par de golpecitos?!- le gritó furioso, mientras respiraba agitado, ahorcándolo sin importarle el tono azulado que el rostro de este adquiría. -¡Casi la matas! ¡Casi matas a mi Akane!- continuaba gritando al tiempo lo lanzaba contra la pared con brutalidad –¡Me arruinaste la vida, te robas mi comida, eres capaz de comprometerme con cualquiera por un pepinillo, tus estúpidos entrenamientos me generaron esta maldita fobia a los gatos, y para colmo eres el causante de que me convierta en chica!- enumeraba mientras se acercaba lentamente al maltrecho hombre -¡PERO ESTO ES LO PEOR DE TODO!

-_¡Técnica superespecial de la escuela de combate Saotome del Tigre Caído!_- pensaba Genma mientras se ponía en pose de súplica.

-¡Pedir disculpas no va a funcionar!- gritó mientras saltaba sobre la espalda de su padre, disfrutando del sonido de las costillas de éste fracturándose -¡Te advertí que si volvías a ponerla en peligro te mataría, y planeo cumplirlo!

-¡Sólo intenté ayudarla, tú ni siquiera sabes porqué necesita hacerse más fuerte!- exclamó desesperado mientras las lágrimas se le saltaban de los ojos.

-_¿Ella necesita hacerse más fuerte?_- pensó Ranma, mientras detenía su puño a un par de milímetros de la cabeza del aterrorizado hombre.

Luego de bajarse de la espalda de su padre se inclinó a su altura y tomándolo del borde del gi lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Si me dices el porqué, te perdonaré la vida.

Akane abrió sus ojos con lentitud, intentó desperezarse, pero un intenso dolor en su hombro la hizo desistir. Mientras intentaba recordar con qué se habría lastimado, comenzó a incorporarse con dificultad, ya que su cuerpo se sentía demasiado débil, y dolía mucho. Bajó de la cama descalza, y pasando su mano por la pared encontró el interruptor de luz, pero al accionarlo la luz no se encendió.

-Que extraño… ¿Se habrá ido la luz?- se preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

Caminó con mucho cuidado ya que no veía absolutamente nada, seguramente al abrir la cortina la luz de la luna iluminaría la habitación. Al llegar a la ventana buscó la cortina, notando desconcertada, que la misma ya estaba abierta.

-_La noche no puede estar tan oscura, entonces… ¿Porqué no logro ver nada?_- pensó confundida, hasta que el recuerdo de los acontecimientos de los últimos días, la golpeó con fuerza. –¡E… estoy… ciega…!- exclamó con horror, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Intentó correr, huir de allí en un acto de desesperación, sin pensar en otra cosa que escapar. Pero tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo llorando de manera desgarrante.

-¡No puede ser, sucedió… finalmente sucedió!- sollozaba, desplomada sobre el duro suelo a mitad de su habitación.

De vuelta al dojo.

-¡¿Cómo que no me dirás nada?!- gritó Ranma a su padre quien intentaba regresar al lugar sus vértebras.

-No me corresponde…

-¡¿Qué no te corresponde?! ¡Tampoco que correspondía comprometerme con cuanta persona se cruzó por tu camino y eso no te detuvo!

-Se lo prometí.

-¿Y eso qué? Tú palabra vale unas gotas de sake. ¡Dímelo ahora!- continuaba exigiendo el joven.

-Pregúntaselo tú- sugirió el hombre del turbante, mientras más tranquilo por saber que su vida no corría peligro, comía unos panecillos que minutos antes les había dejado Kasumi.

-A mí no me lo dirá…

-¿Ah si, ya intentaste preguntarle porqué comenzó a entrenar tan duro?

Esa simple e inocente pregunta lo hizo recapacitar, realmente en ningún momento se le había ocurrido que ese duro entrenamiento tendría otra finalidad que la obstinación normal de Akane por volverse más fuerte. Pero si había un motivo extra sólo podía ser un enfrentamiento, fue entonces cuando recordó una frase a la cual no le había prestado atención.

-_Debo… entrenar día y… y… noche… debo vencerla…_- las palabras que Akane dijera hacía días, regresaron frescas a su mente –_Dijo que debe vencerla… entonces… sí va a luchar contra alguien, y es un ella…_- pensaba consternado sin prestarle atención a su padre, quien en estos momentos jugaba sho gi con Soun -¡Va a luchar contra algunas de las chicas! ¡Rayos, soy un idiota! ¿Cómo no lo noté? ¡Debo detenerla!- exclamó corriendo hacia la casa pisando de paso la cabeza de su padre.

Entró como un loco, y de dos saltos llegó a la planta alta, hablaría con ella, averiguaría contra cual de las prometidas era ese enfrentamiento y lo impediría, no importaba si ella se estaba volviendo realmente hábil, no permitiría que volviera a ponerse en riesgo, ya la había descuidado demasiado. Con la firme decisión de cuidarla muy de cerca las 24 horas del día, durante toda la vida si fuera necesario, entró de repente a la habitación.

-¡Akane, ahora me vas a decir contra quien…!- las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando la vio hecha un ovillo en el suelo llorando amargamente –A…Akane…

Se veía tan frágil, tan desvalida que le partía el alma, su llanto le llegaba hasta lo más profundo del corazón. Nunca la había visto así, su fuerte y tenaz Akane convertida en un harapo, con su pequeño cuerpo herido, llorando intensamente. Debía ayudarla, hacer algo por ella, así que corrió hacia ella, agachándose para hablarle.

-¡Akane, ¿qué tienes?!- preguntó mirándola preocupado sin saber que hacer, mientras tímidamente le colocaba una mano en la espalda.

Al escuchar su voz y sentir su cercanía, Akane instintivamente se aferró a su cuerpo abrazándolo con desesperación, con su cabeza enterrada en el pecho de él. En tanto Ranma actuó con la seguridad acostumbrada en esas situaciones, convirtiéndose en piedra al instante, sin embargo sentir su camisa húmeda por el llanto incesante de su prometida lo regresó a la normalidad.

-¿Q… qué sucede, Akane?- preguntó balbuceando sin atreverse aún a responder el abrazo.

-¡No puedo ver! ¡Ranma, no puedo verte!- exclamó sollozando mientras levantaba su cabeza dejando ver sus llorosos ojos.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó confundido, pero al ver su mirada desenfocada, lo comprendió todo –A… Akane… ¿Quién, cómo…? ¡Maldito viejo lo mataré!- espetó furioso mirando con ira hacia la puerta.

-E… el tío no tiene nada que ver…

-¡¿Cómo que no? Sus estúpidos entrenamientos…!- comenzó a decir pero el grito de Akane lo detuvo.

-¡Fue Shampoo!- exclamó ella sin poder contenerse más.

-¿S… Shampoo?

-Ella y su abuela me pusieron este hechizo…- explicó llorando, mientras Ranma la observaba con los ojos desorbitados –Desde ese entonces poco a poco he ido perdiendo la visión hasta que hoy ya no…- no pudo continuar hablando debido al intenso llanto.

Ranma se puso de pie, caminando de espaldas hasta chocar con uno de los estantes.

-¿Sh…Shampoo y la vieja te hechizaron? ¡¿Se atrevieron a dejarte ciega ese par de…?!- exclamó sumamente consternado mientras sentía una furia inmensa fluir en su interior.

-Debo… debo derrotar a Shampoo antes del atardecer de mañana o… me quedaré así para siempre…

-¡¿Derrotarla, te volviste loca?! ¡Estás herida, y…y… no lo voy a permitir, esas dos me van a escuchar en este instante!- gritaba Ranma desaforado corriendo hacia la ventana.

-¡Detente!- le ordenó Akane aún en medio del llanto.

-Prometo que las obligaré a que te quiten ese estúpido hechizo, así tenga que destruir su restaurante con ellas dentro…- habló con engañosa calma y atemorizante frialdad, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

Sabía que Ranma podría lograrlo, estaba segura de ello, pero, ¿a qué precio? Había entrenado tan duro sólo para evitar que lo obligaran a casarse con Shampoo, y si él iba ahora no dudaría en aceptar el trato, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir.

-¡No podrás! Las reglas son claras, el hechizo se anulará sólo si logro vencer a Shampoo antes de que termine el tiempo- explicó suplicando por dentro, que Ranma se calmara con eso –. Debo hacerlo por mi misma, sin ayuda de nadie.

-No confío en ese par, son unas tramposas, de seguro si voy…

-¡Ranma!- lo interrumpió desesperándose por no lograr convencerlo –He entrenado muy duro todo este tiempo… he pasado por los entrenamientos más locos del tío, por favor, es mi batalla, y yo necesito lucharla…- suplicó volviendo a llorar.

Ranma volteó a verla, había logrado convencerlo, pero no fueron sus palabras, sino el verla tan necesitada de protección. Se había jurado a si mismo no volver a dejarla sola, y no lo haría, no podía dejarla sola en ese estado para ir a reclamarle a las amazonas. Y conociendo a Cologne se ingeniaría para salirse con la suya, de alguna forma. No había duda, lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era quedarse de brazos cruzados apoyándola, y esperando que todo saliera bien. Akane dejó de llorar exaltada por un gran estruendo que provenía de donde se encontraba Ranma.

-¿R… Ranma estás bien?- preguntó preocupada, girando su cabeza en dirección al sonido.

-¡MALDITA SHAMPOO! ¡MALDITA VIEJA BRUJA!- comenzó a gritar rabioso, mientras lanzaba a uno de los lados de la habitación un trozo del escritorio que en un ataque de impotencia y frustración había partido en dos -¡MALDITO VIEJO QUE NO ME DIJO NADA!- volvió a gritar arrojando lo que quedaba del escritorio a la otra esquina -¡Y MALDITO YO…!- gritó por última vez explotando su aura, la cual desapareció al instante que se desplomó en el suelo con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza -… que siempre te causo problemas…- concluyó sollozando desesperadamente.

Él era el culpable, lo sabía, siempre era así, desde su llegada a esa casa había llevado consigo una infinidad de problemas y Akane siempre resultaba ser la más afectada. Se sentía un maldito, el responsable de todo lo malo que le sucedía a su prometida, todo por su orgullo idiota y esa cobardía que siempre negaba. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió la mano de Akane recorrer su espalda en busca de su hombro, con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas se giró para verla.

-Tranquilo Ranma, todo saldrá bien…- le susurró Akane, una vez que logró encontrar el hombro del chico –Sólo confía en mi- pidió mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Yo… yo confío en ti…- respondió hipnotizado por esa sonrisa, era increíble como aún con la mirada perdida, los ojos hinchados por el llanto y las múltiples heridas podía verse tan hermosa.

-¡Ya verás que la derrotaré!- exclamó ensanchando la sonrisa al tiempo que elevaba su puño a la altura de la cara en señal de decisión.

Verla nuevamente llena de energía, con sus ojos brillando intensamente a pesar de la ceguera, con sus ánimos renovados, y ese espíritu feroz e incansable tan parecido al suyo propio, era el mejor regalo que podía hacerle. Esa increíble chica que en estos momentos se ponía de pie frente a él extendiéndole su brazo sano para ayudarlo a levantarse, esa gran guerrera que siempre admiró en secreto, esa chica tan bondadosa y tierna capaz de consolarlo en estos momentos, sólo podía ser Akane, su Akane, la única que logró ganarse su corazón. Aceptando su mano se incorporó quedando de pie frente a ella.

-Si sobreviviste al viejo, vencer a Shampoo será un juego de niños- le dijo con una sonrisa, asombrándose a si mismo al darse cuenta de que no lo decía sólo por infundirle ánimos, sino que realmente confiaba en que lo haría.

Realmente se sentía muy feliz, al fin Ranma comenzaba a tomarla en cuenta, tal vez de ahora en más ya no se comportaría como el baka de siempre. Caminó hacia donde creía que estaba su cama, pero volvió a tropezar enterrándose de cabeza en el librero.

-¡Jajaja, sigues siendo la misma torpe de siempre!- exclamó Ranma divertido al tiempo que la ayudaba a sacar su cabeza de debajo de los libros, y se cercioraba de que no se hubiera hecho más daño –Sólo intenta no agarrar a golpes a un pobre transeúnte creyendo que es Shampoo- sugirió aún risueño, mientras la sentaba en la cama.

-¡Baka!- exclamó, cruzándose de brazos y volteando su rostro molesta.

Sin embargo Ranma tenía algo de razón, ninguno de sus entrenamientos habían sido en un estado de ceguera total como el que se encontraba, si no podía atinarle un golpe jamás la vencería.

-Sin embargo…- comenzó a decir bajando sus brazos y relajando la posición –No verla realmente será un problema- comentó con una expresión pensativa en su rostro, mientras Ranma la observaba con atención.

-Podría no serlo…- comentó él con una voz enigmática.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Si lo deseas, y no estás demasiado cansada, pues… yo podría enseñarte algo…

-¿Enseñarme algo?- murmuró intentando procesar las palabras de su prometido -¡Ranma, ¿estás insinuando que me entrenarías?!- preguntó emocionada dirigiendo su rostro a él.

-Claro… ya aprendiste todas las locuras Saotome, ¿porqué no aprender una técnica coherente para variar?- explicó conteniendo la risa al ver como Akane le había hablado tan emocionada al reloj despertador que había en la cabecera de su cama.

-¡Enséñame!

**Continuará.**

Hola a todos, como les va?

Como lo prometí aquí les traje lo que les debía, la última parte de este día, espero no haberlos decepcionado u_u… de antemano les aviso que el siguiente día también estará dividido en dos partes, así que ahora viene este misterioso entrenamiento de Ranma, y luego la batalla contra Shampoo.

Ahora unas aclaraciones:

Las técnicas usadas fueron el Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken que no es otro que el archi-conocido truco de las castañas, y una versión especial del tigre caído que es una técnica que consiste en disculparse con el oponente la cual desarrolló Genma.

Quiero contarles que estoy demasiado emocionada por haber llegado a los 100 reviews, francamente me siento extremadamente feliz, les confieso que jamás pensé lograrlo y todo es gracias a ustedes que me dejan sus hermosos comentarios T_T… ya me puse sentimental. Muchísimas gracias en serio.

Me despido porque ya quiero publicar, no sin antes agradecer a todos los que leen, y envían comentarios, la verdad me alegran el día como no tienen idea.

Saludos.

Gracias por todo.

Trekumy.


	12. Día 11 Primera parte: Lectura de auras

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Día 11 (primera parte): Lectura de auras.**

-¡Enséñame!- pidió emocionada, mientras una hermosa sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Su ceguera no le permitió percatarse de la cara de bobo enamorado, que esa sonrisa le provocó a Ranma.

-¡Muy bien, ahora baja a cenar! Seguramente Kasumi te guardó algo- comentó él, al lograr salir del agradable trance.

-¡No, Ranma nadie de la familia puede saberlo!- exclamó borrando su sonrisa para darle paso a una expresión de preocupación –Si no logro vencer a Shampoo me encargaré de decírselos personalmente, pero mientras aún exista una posibilidad prefiero que no lo sepan.

Por alguna razón el hecho de que en estos momentos Akane le hablara a la pared, ya no resultaba divertido, al contrario se le hacía sumamente doloroso, se sentó en la cama a su lado, era su forma silenciosa de demostrarle donde se encontraba, sin bromas, sin burlas.

-Tú ganarás…- comentó con un tono de voz abatido, del cual ella se percató al instante –Te traeré algo de comida, espérame aquí…

Akane se quedó pensativa, mientras lo sentía ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación.

-_No debí decírselo… sabía que le afectaría_- pensó con tristeza -. ¡Huyyy soy una idiota!

Rato más tarde Akane dejaba sus palillos sobre el tazón.

-¡Estaba muy rico!- exclamó con exagerada felicidad en un intento por trasmitir algo de alegría al silencioso joven –¡Bien, vamos a entrenar!- Se puso de pie, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Ranma la tomó por los hombros cuidadosamente, alejándola de la ventana por la cual casi se tira de cabeza creyendo que era la puerta, y haciendo presión para que volviera a sentarse en el suelo.

-No saldremos, el entrenamiento lo realizaremos aquí- explicó mientras le ponía el seguro a la puerta, y luego de retirar la bandeja de la comida se sentó frente a ella con sus piernas cruzadas –. Talvez nos lleve toda la noche, no quiero que nadie nos moleste- explicó serenamente.

-_Un entrenamiento de toda la noche, solos, en mi habitación, con la puerta cerrada…_- eran los pensamientos de Akane, cuyo rostro se tornó carmesí en una fracción de segundo.

-¡N… no te imagines cosas!- le gritó exasperado, al notar la expresión de su prometida sumada al extraño vapor que se desprendía de su cabeza –Dame tu mano- pidió intentando no imaginarse cosas.

Akane no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando sintió una cálida mano tomar la suya con suavidad.

-Quiero que intentes leer mi aura- le dijo calmadamente.

-¿Leer tu aura? Ranma estas sentado frente a mí, tomando mi… mi mano- dijo ella con dificultad, pero sacudiendo su cabeza en un vano intento por olvidar ese detalle continuó -. Eso ya me lo enseñó el tío, con el entrenamiento de las abejas, y…

-Percibir no es lo mismo que leer- la interrumpió -. Cuando percibes el aura de algún ser, puedes saber su posición, pero nada más- se detuvo para asegurarse que ella estuviera prestándole atención –Si logras leer el aura de alguien, podrás obtener mucha más información que con tus ojos. El aura refleja el estado de ánimo de una persona, si aprendes a leerla correctamente podrás saber si esa persona se encuentra feliz, o triste, nerviosa o confiada, incluso puedes saber si se encuentra atenta en un enfrentamiento por ejemplo.

La voz de su prometido se escuchaba tan profunda y melodiosa que la hizo sonrojar nuevamente, el chico que en estos momentos le tomaba la mano no se parecía en nada a su egocéntrico e insolente prometido. Sin embargo seguía siendo él, el único chico que había logrado plantarse con tal firmeza dentro se su corazón que había desterrado cualquier enamoramiento infantil. Ranma volvió a hablar sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-Ahora cierra tus ojos…

-Ranma… es lo mismo, tú sabes…

-Sólo hazlo.

-Bien, ¿y ahora?- preguntó obedeciendo a su prometido.

-Ahora concéntrate en sentir mi esencia, es decir, ese sentimiento particular que asocias conmigo, y… tú sabes, cuando… pues…

Akane esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, no era necesario que se lo explicara, ella ya conocía perfectamente su esencia, ese sentimiento de seguridad, de bienestar, de absoluta paz que disfrutaba la mayoría de las noches antes de dormir, desde que él llegó. Siempre lo hacía, sin importar que tan fuerte hubiera sido la discusión o que tan torrencialmente lloviera afuera, él se quedaba durante una hora en el tejado, sobre su habitación, envolviéndola con su aura. Era imposible no tener sueños agradables luego de dormirse de esa forma, algunas veces se sentía como una ladrona, que disfrutaba de tal regalo sin atreverse a agradecerlo, pero con Ranma era así, las cosas eran perfectas mientras se mantuvieran sin palabras.

-Tranquilízate Ranma, ya entendí- le dijo conteniendo una risita, mientras él intentaba sin éxito armar una frase coherente.

-¡¿Qué me tranquilice, lograste leer mi aura?!- preguntó emocionado olvidando los nervios.

-Pues no, sólo escuche tu tartamudeo… tonto.

-Que linda…- comentó con ironía –Intenta leerme ahora… estamos en contacto físico así que debería resultarte más sencillo.

Akane se concentró en él, llenándose por completo de los sentimientos que le generaba su presencia, pero pronto se percató de un detalle; no podía enfocarse en otro aura, con el suyo propio interfiriendo. Así que redujo su aura hasta casi extinguirlo, pudiendo así prestarle atención únicamente a las fluctuaciones del de Ranma. Él por su parte abrió sus ojos, viéndola con orgullo, mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, ella había descubierto por si misma uno de los secretos de la técnica. Cualquiera puede dar un golpe o una patada, pero desentrañar la técnica de otra persona hasta llegar a dominarla, e incluso mejorarla, es algo que sólo un verdadero guerrero puede lograr. Pronto el orgullo se transformó en admiración, y el quedarse observando a la concentrada chica frente a él, con sus ojos cerrados y su expresión de paz, lo hizo sonrojar furiosamente, al recordar lo que por un momento había olvidado; ella era Akane, su prometida.

-_Incluso su aura es linda cuando se sonroja_- pensó divertida sintiendo en carne propia cada uno de los sentimientos de Ranma.

Abrió sus ojos, y le sonrió, logrando que el cerebro del chico acabara de fundirse, pero en ese momento otra presencia llamó su atención. Volteó su rostro hacia el origen de ese oscuro y triste, aunque muy pequeño aura.

-Me pregunto que hace Gosunkugui aquí, ¿porqué estará tan molesto?- dijo ella con preocupación, logrando sacar a Ranma de su letargo.

Él miró molesto hacia la ventana, de alguna forma sentía ese entrenamiento como algo íntimo, era un acercamiento entre ellos y como siempre alguien tenía que aparecer a arruinar las cosas. En tanto afuera de la ventana el esquelético chico trepado a un árbol intentaba clavar un muñeco de paja a una de las ramas de éste.

-¡Muere Saotome, muere! ¡Como te atreviste a tomar la mano de mi linda Akane, lo pagarás!

Gosunkugui, no pudo continuar, ya que una potente ráfaga de viento que provenía misteriosamente del interior de la habitación, lo hizo volar con muñeco de paja, martillo, y medio árbol, hacía la casa de enfrente.

-¡¿Porqué hiciste eso Ranma?! Sólo era Gosunkugui- lo increpó Akane.

-¡¿Todavía lo defiendes?! ¡La próxima vez dejaré que cualquiera te espíe!

-¡No era para que lo mandaras a volar de esa forma, sólo debíamos pedirle que se fuera!

-¡No vuelvo a preocuparme por ti!- exclamó molesto, soltando su mano y abriendo la puerta para luego salir sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

Caminó hasta mitad del oscuro corredor, pero se detuvo al recordar algo, regresó sobre sus pasos corriendo, llegando justo a tiempo para abrazar por detrás a Akane cuando estaba a punto de caer por la ventana. Con cuidado la regresó al firme y seguro suelo.

-¿A dónde ibas?- le preguntó aún sin soltarla, olvidando por completo el enojo.

-A buscarte- respondió ella algo avergonzada.

-Puedes dominar la lectura de auras, pero aún no logras distinguir una puerta de una ventana- comentó divertido, soltando el agarre -. Ahora lee el aura de todos los de la casa- continuó diciendo sin darle tiempo a tomar lo anterior como una burla.

Esta vez no le tomó más que un par de segundos disminuir su aura y sentir las del resto de la familia.

-Todos están durmiendo, excepto Hapossai, no logro encontrar su aura, supongo que debe estar robando ropa íntima. El resto están muy tranquilos, excepto el tío Genma, que parece estar teniendo una pesadilla…

-Aprendiste muy rápido, a veces esa terquedad tuya tiene sus ventajas.

-Ibas tan bien…- suspiró resignada.

En tanto en la residencia Kimura el patriarca salía al jardín alarmado por el estruendo de algo cayendo en el suelo seguido de un constante martilleo. Cual fue la sorpresa del anciano al ver a un joven flacucho con un par de velas atadas a los lados de la cabeza, y una vestidura blanca que le daba un aspecto fantasmal. Al acercarse pudo notar que el muchacho estaba recitando una especie de maleficio a un muñeco de paja con una graciosa trenza que estaba clavado al árbol, mientras en sus huesudas manos sostenía un rosario budista.

-D… disculpe- lo llamó el señor Kimura algo temeroso.

-¿Si?- preguntó Gosunkugui volteando a ver al hombre.

El pobre anciano dejó de respirar por unos segundos, al ver ese rostro tan espeluznante, iluminado terroríficamente por las velas, lo supo todo.

-¡Un fantasma!- fue el grito aterrorizado del hombre que a una velocidad sobre humana entró a su casa a esconderse bajo el futón.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó su mujer levantando levemente la sábana que cubría el tembloroso bulto a su lado.

-P… primero mi muro, luego mis s… sardinas y ahora esto…- tartamudeó asomando la cabeza -¡Esta casa está maldita! ¡Mañana nos iremos de aquí!- decidió, luego volvió a esconderse ente la confundida mirada de la señora.

Mientras tanto Akane estaba recargada en la ventana mientras Ranma a su lado observaba el firmamento silenciosamente.

-Pobre señor Kimura…- comentó Akane intentando contener una risa de picardía.

-¡Oye, no te enseñé eso para que espíes a los vecinos!- la reprendió Ranma con fingido enojo.

-Lo siento... ¿Sabes?, me resulta extraño que el tío Genma te haya enseñado una técnica tan… emocional.

-Él no me la enseñó, de hecho nadie lo hizo, la desarrollé solo, cuando era un niño.

-¡Un momento!- exclamó volteando para encararlo -¿Estás insinuando que tú solo de pequeño ideaste la forma de leer auras?

-Fue por necesidad- comenzó a explicar –Durante el entrenamiento mi padre siempre me enseñó que la única forma de comer era robar, y no niego que lo hice en algunas ocasiones, pero sabía que no era correcto…

-Imagino que fue una época muy difícil…- comentó Akane, mientras escuchaba con atención el sonido de los resortes de su cama, en una clara señal de la posición de su prometido.

-Si lo fue… pero no puedo quejarme, fue un gran entrenamiento al margen de todo… Bien, luego de un tiempo comencé a pedir comida a las personas, pero eso no era demasiado seguro, muchas veces las personas acababan insultándome o ignorándome. No tardé mucho en descubrir que había algo en sus energías, algo que me permitía saber si me darían comida o no al acercarme, fue entonces cuando me propuse descubrir que era ese algo… Entrené mucho tiempo a escondidas de mi padre, y finalmente logré darle una forma a esa vaga sensación, cuando crecí comprendí que lo que estaba detectando era en realidad el estado de ánimo de las personas reflejado en sus auras.

-Y entonces sólo ibas a pedir a las personas que estaban de buen humor- razonó en voz alta Akane.

-Así es, y nunca falló- comentó orgulloso.

-Pero para usar esa técnica debes reducir demasiado tu aura, nunca vi que lo hicieras, ni siquiera en batalla…

-Jamás lo haría en una batalla, sería una ventaja demasiado grande… yo me aprovecho de los errores y el cansancio del enemigo, pero aprovecharme de su estado de ánimo es muy bajo…

-Lo haz hecho muchas veces con Ryoga…- le recordó intentando molestarlo un poco.

-Eso es diferente, no necesito leer su aura para saber que está deprimido- explicó cruzando sus brazos en pose defensiva.

-Y con Mouse y con Kuno, y con…- continuaba enumerando con sus dedos.

-¡Bueno basta, es mi técnica secreta, si la usara todo el tiempo todos la conocerían!- admitió ofuscado.

-Entonces yo no debería usarla.

-¡Nada de eso!- exclamó poniéndose de pie –Es una técnica muy poderosa si la usas en el momento correcto, así que la usarás en la batalla de mañana y le ganarás a Shampoo.

-Pero eso sería tener una gran ventaja sobre ella- continuó diciendo pensativa.

-¡¿Ventaja sobre ella?! ¡Akane, te están obligando a luchar ciega, estás toda lastimada por las estupideces del viejo, ni siquiera puedes usar tu brazo derecho y, ¿aún piensas que tienes ventaja sobre ella?!

Se detuvo respirando agitado luego de su explosión, ella estaba silenciosa, cabizbaja. No necesitaba ninguna técnica para saber que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, se veía tan indefensa.

-_Y todavía le grito… soy un estúpido_- pensó molesto consigo mismo.

-Nunca le ganaré…- susurró, aún inmóvil, si siquiera podía dar un paso sin temor a tropezar, jamás podría vencer a la poderosa amazona.

-¡Tú le ganarás, y yo estaré ahí para verlo!- sentenció enérgicamente –Ahora duerme, al mediodía vendré a despertarte, comerás algo y saldremos con tiempo hacía el Neko Haten- concluyó tomándola por los hombros y conduciéndola a la cama.

-¿Vendrás a despertarme?- preguntó confundida, intentando procesar las palabras del chico, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Por supuesto… ya te descuidé demasiado- explicó abriendo nuevamente la puerta –Buenas noches- se despidió dejando a Akane sola con sus pensamientos.

-_Él está cuidándome…_- pensó ella, mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa de felicidad.

Fuera de la habitación, Ranma sentado en la duela del corredor, observaba melancólicamente el reflejo de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, contrastando con la penumbra reinante.

-_Imagino… que no leyó mi carta…_- pensó, para luego sonreír nostálgicamente –_Está ciega y yo aquí preocupado por ese estúpido trozo de papel._

Abrazó sus rodillas, y comenzó a llorar en silencio, esa situación dolía demasiado, se sentía impotente y frustrado, pero no podía demostrarse así frente a ella.

-_Akane debes lograrlo… sé que lo harás… y te prometo que después de que todo regrese a la normalidad las haré pagar por esto, esta vez fueron demasiado lejos…_- continuaba pensando mientras en sus acuosos ojos aparecía un brillo de decisión –_Nadie que se atreva a lastimar a mi Akane se quedará sin su justo castigo._

Un par de horas más tarde la se inició la actividad en la casa, mientras Kasumi preparaba el desayuno, Soun y Genma se disponían a jugar una partida de shogi, y Nabiki bajaba a mirar televisión. Todo transcurría con normalidad excepto por el joven apostado en la puerta de su prometida haciendo guardia incansablemente, y el camión de mudanzas estacionado frente a la ex residencia Kimura.

**Continuará.**

Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal?

Bueno es un capítulo corto y sin mucha gracia, pero fue lo que salió, en el siguiente finalmente se dará lugar la batalla de Akane contra Shampoo… espero que todo salga bien, y Akane logre recuperar la vista.

Agradezco sus hermosos revs, la verdad me ponen muy feliz, ya lo saben. Y muchísimas gracias por tomarse tiempo en leer mis locuras.

Me despido por el momento, espero no tardarme tanto para la próxima.

Saludos.

Trekumy.


	13. Día 11 Segunda parte: La batalla

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Día 11 Segunda parte: La batalla.**

-Ranma baja a desayunar por favor…- pidió por quinta vez Kasumi.

-¡Akane no se va a ir a ningún lado porque salgas unos instantes de su puerta!- exclamó exasperada Nabiki apoyando a su hermana.

-No bajaré…- respondió con aparente calma y una mirada indescifrable, sin moverse de su posición, de pie a un lado de la puerta de su prometida con sus brazos cruzados.

-Está bien Ranma- asintió Kasumi caminando hacia las escaleras con aire de derrota.

-Bien cuñadito, tú ganas… si no la veo deséale suerte en la batalla- mencionó Nabiki señalando la puerta mientras comenzaba a retirarse detrás de su hermana.

-¡¿Eh, cómo lo sabes?!- preguntó él desconcertado.

-El tío Genma ha pasado toda la mañana en el patio construyendo una linda pancarta- respondió amablemente Kasumi, con su usual sonrisa.

Ambas chicas se retiraron finalmente dejando a un molesto muchacho maldiciendo en voz baja el gran sentido de discreción de su osuno padre. En tanto en el Neko Hanten la situación se estaba volviendo algo complicada. Mientras Mousse abría el restaurante, desde la trastienda podían escucharse los gritos de cierta chinita muy molesta.

-¡Shampoo decir muchas veces que tonto y arriesgado plan no funcionar!

-Aún no acaba el tiempo…- respondió Cologne con contrastante calma.

-¡Ranma no venir a firmar contrato y Akane no venir a luchar! ¡Akane quedar ciega para siempre!

-Es una posibilidad, tal vez eso nos beneficie… uno de los mejores artistas marciales de los alrededores no arriesgaría su descendencia con una no vidente…- comentó la anciana inhalando una vez más su pipa, siendo absolutamente consciente de que esa falacia no convencería a su nieta.

-¡Bisabuela saber que no ser así, airen quedar con ella para cuidar de chica inválida y no perdonar a Shampoo ni a bisabuela jamás!

-No podemos cambiar el pasado…- comentó la amazona mayor sin inmutarse por las palabras de su nieta –Aún así estarán aquí antes del atardecer- concluyó saliendo de la trastienda, dejando a una pensativa Shampoo.

Sabía perfectamente que su bisabuela pensaba con cuidado cada detalle, en las ocasiones anteriores los planes de la anciana eran impecables, si no funcionaban se debía a sus propios errores, o los cambios de rumbo que Ranma le daba a las situaciones, pero nunca a que el plan estuviera mal trazado o pasando algo por alto. Sin embargo esta vez era diferente, si Ranma no firmaba ese papel, ¿que quedaba? Dejar ciega a la chica Tendo, o luchar contra ella humillándola y humillándose a si misma por luchar contra una lisiada. No había duda, la anciana estaba planeando algo, y ella como parte central del puzzle no podía imaginar siquiera que sería ese algo.

Faltaba una hora para mediodía cuando entró sigilosamente a la habitación de su prometida, llevando una bandeja con el desayuno de ambos cortesía de Kasumi. Luego de dejar la bandeja sobre el escritorio se sentó en el borde de la cama, observarla dormir era uno de esos placeres que la vida le otorgaba más veces de las que podía valorar, pero aún así en cada ocasión se sonrojaba hasta que le era imposible quedarse allí sin comenzar a escuchar sus propios latidos tan fuerte que temía despertarla. En esas ocasiones huía velozmente, pero esta vez era diferente, ya no le preocupaba su ruidoso corazón, sólo disfrutaba de verla con esa sonrisa eterna en su rostro, esa que le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien, que no estaba herida, que no había sufrido los entrenamientos inhumanos a los que solía someter su padre a cualquier incauto que cayera bajo su tutela, que no estaba ciega ni con una dura batalla por delante. Pero no era así, por lo que de mala gana rompió la magia del momento llamándola para que despertara.

-Vamos Akane… es hora de despertar…- le susurró al oído con una dulzura que no planificó.

A pesar de la suavidad del murmullo la vio despertar, seguramente había dormido en alerta, con temor de no despertar a tiempo y perder su última oportunidad. No podía culparla, él no se había despegado de su puerta, ni se había permitido cerrar un ojo por la misma razón. Akane abrió sus ojos lentamente, pestañeó un par de veces y se sentó en la cama, mientras pasaba su mano por la pared en busca del interruptor. Él sólo la observaba con el corazón oprimido, casi pudo ver como los recuerdos llegaban a su mente golpeándola con devastadora fuerza, demacrando en un instante su angelical rostro, mientras suspiraba derrotada apartando su mano de la pared.

-¿Ranma?- preguntó ella al sentir su presencia.

-Come algo…- respondió él intentando distraerse en otra cosa, como llevarle la bandeja con el desayuno.

Ambos comieron en silencio, la íntima conexión que disfrutaron la noche anterior parecía haberse extinto de pronto, Akane sólo se concentraba en hacer su mejor trabajo con los palillos y el arroz, intentando mostrarse lo más autosuficiente posible para no continuar preocupándolo. Ranma por su parte comía de forma autómata sumido en su propia depresión, donde ella no era más que una víctima de él, y de su estúpida y agitada vida. Había tenido tiempo más que suficiente para pensar mientras estuvo recargado en su puerta, todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas estaba relacionado con él. Shampoo la había hechizado y no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que era por él, seguramente detrás de todo eso había un plan de las amazonas para casarlo, ella había elegido a su padre para que la entrenara, sin duda para aprender la técnica Saotome, por la cual ahora se encontraba herida, quería vencer a Shampoo usando su arte y él no fue capaz de dignarse a enseñárselo. Era desesperante incluso recordar cuando la encontró en medio de las llamas, estaba abrazada a ese muñeco vestido como él, y apenas veía por lo que seguramente lo había confundido, ella se había esforzado más allá de sus límites para salvarlo del fuego, se suponía que los roles eran diferentes, él tenía la obligación de protegerla y la había dejado sola tanto tiempo que ahora egoístamente temía que fuera eso lo que la fortaleció.

-Ranma…- lo llamó abandonando su desayuno por la mitad –Necesito un favor.

-Si claro, dime- respondió él dejando de jugar con el último grano de arroz de su tazón.

-Busca en mi armario y tráeme uno de mis gi- pidió ella apartando la bandeja para bajar los pies de la cama.

-Aquí no hay ninguno, ¿Akane, estás segura de que aún te quedan?-preguntó el chico luego de varios minutos de búsqueda infructuosa.

-¿Será posible que…?- comentó mientras contaba con sus dedos -¡Rayos, ya no me quedan!

Ranma la observaba divertido como se devanaba los sesos intentando pensar que podría usar para el enfrentamiento como sustituto del gi.

-Espérame un momento- le pidió él caminando hacia la puerta –Te traeré uno de mis trajes chinos.

-¿Tuyo?... pero… me quedará grande…

-Tengo uno que compré para mi cuerpo de chica… aunque seguramente te quede grande de busto…- comentó divertido, cerrando la puerta tras él, provocando que la lámpara de mesa se estrellara contra la madera en lugar de su cabeza.

Media hora más tarde Ranma esperaba recargado en la pared fuera del baño, mientras Akane se preparaba. Se sentía extraño, no sabía si reír o llorar al escuchar los sonidos de golpes, cosas rompiéndose y maldiciones que provenían del cuarto de baño, pero finalmente y contra todo pronóstico Akane salió de allí vestida impecablemente.

-¡Ranma, esta ropa es genial!- comentó emocionada –Puedo moverme incluso mejor que con el gi.

-Desde luego, ¿crees que uso ropas chinas todo el tiempo para recordar ese lugar?- respondió como lo más lógico del mundo, pero entonces notó algo –Te quitaste la venda del hombro.

-¡Por supuesto, ¿esperabas que fuera a luchar con el brazo inmovilizado?!

-Pero… vas a lastimarte más…- razonó preocupado, considerando por un instante la posibilidad de luchar esa batalla por ella.

-No debemos preocuparnos por eso ahora, el hombro puede sanar… ahora debo ir y luchar lo mejor que pueda- respondió con tal decisión que lo dejó sin palabras -¿Nos vamos?- preguntó antes de que el chico dijera algo más.

-Bien… vamos…- asintió él, luego de un sonoro suspiro de resignación.

Finalmente el momento había llegado, después de tantos problemas, de tantos duros entrenamientos, algunos exitosos, y otros un completo fracaso. Si recapitulaba esos últimos días, desde que todo comenzó, podía darse cuenta de lo mal que la pasó, y no sólo físicamente, ya que toda la angustia y desolación de poco a poco perder la visión, y la certeza de que pronto perdería mucho más que eso, casi la mataron por dentro. Pero por otro lado había ganado tanto, se volvió mucho más hábil de lo que jamás pensó en el Musabetsu Ryu, desarrolló un gran cariño hacía su tío, podría tener las ideas más estúpidas del mundo, pero se preocupaba y esforzaba por ella. Y tal vez lo más importante, su relación con Ranma había mejorado tanto que ya ni siquiera le resultaba extraño el hecho de que en estos momentos caminaban tomados de la mano. Lo que si le resultaba extraño era que todos los vecinos con los que se cruzaban le desearan buena suerte en la pelea, ¿Cómo se habrían enterado?

Lo que Akane no podía saber, pero Ranma, con una gota de sudor en su frente, veía perfectamente era el enorme panda que caminaba delante de ellos con un cartel que decía "¡_Vamos Akane, patéale el trasero a Shampoo!_". Aún así prefirió no prestarle atención, giró por enésima vez su rostro para ver a Akane, se veía tan pensativa… tan madura. Volvió su atención al frente intentando ignorar el calor en sus mejillas, era una estupidez ponerse nervioso en un momento tan decisivo, lo único que debía importarle era la batalla a la que paso a paso se acercaban. Akane recuperaría la visión, claro que lo haría, y si no lograba vencer a Shampoo él se encargaría de sacarle el polvo a la vieja bruja hasta que le diera la cura.

Onigiri caminaba detrás de ellos haciendo guardia, protegiendo a sus dos compañeros, olfateó el aire, donde percibía la esencia de un gato, uno muy extraño por cierto, y entonces vio a los muchachos y el panda detenerse frente a la puerta de un restaurante.

-¿Ya llegamos? Creí que faltaba mucho más…- comentó Akane al sentir como Ranma se detenía.

-Así que ahora también tienes el sentido de la orientación de Ryoga…- comentó Ranma burlonamente intentando liberar tensiones.

-No te burles- le ordenó ella intentando no perder la calma.

-Entonces ahora eres un marimacho con la visión de Mouse y la orientación del cerdo ese… podría venderte a un circo- continuaba burlándose entre risas, alentado por el rostro de furia que ella mostraba en esos momentos.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le gritó ella mientras estrellaba su mazo en la cabeza de Ranma, una parte de su anatomía que su mazo siempre podía encontrar sin dificultad.

-Podrías usar el mazo en la batalla…- le sugirió Ranma volviendo a ponerse de pie, con una mano en la cabeza, mientras ella desaparecía el mazo.

-Imposible, ese sólo sale contigo…

-¡¿Ah, si?!- preguntó mirándola desconcertado.

-Esa fue una escena muy divertida, pero están asustando a los clientes- dijo Cologne saliendo del local, mientras Onigiri se crispaba y comenzaba a gruñirle.

Ranma le lanzó una mirada asesina a la anciana, a lo que esta respondió con una sonora risotada. Akane permanecía cabizbaja respirando hondo para calmar los nervios que de pronto la asaltaron al escuchar esa voz.

-Entonces yerno… ¿vienes a firmar el contrato?- preguntó la amazona sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-¿Qué contra…?- comenzó a preguntar pero la voz de Akane lo detuvo.

-¡Vine a enfrentar a Shampoo, ¿dónde está ella?!- le gritó con firmeza al panda, haciéndolo caer de la impresión.

-Juijui…- se burló la anciana -Ella está en el patio trasero, vayan por ahí- dijo señalando una dirección –Oh, es verdad que no puedes ver… lo había olvidado por completo…- y riendo comenzó a caminar en la dirección que había señalado anteriormente.

La furia de Ranma crecía a cada instante, que la vieja momia se burlara de la ceguera que ellas le habían provocado a Akane era el colmo, así que tomó la mano de su prometida nuevamente y comenzó a caminar detrás de la anciana, maldiciéndola por lo bajo. Akane sólo se dejó llevar, ¿qué más podía hacer?

-Shampoo pensar que chica violenta tener cerebro y no venir a lucha inútil- comentó la exuberante amazona al verlos llegar, pero inmediatamente reparó en un detalle -¡¿Qué hacer airen sosteniendo mano de chica violenta?!- preguntó ofuscada lanzándose hacía Ranma.

Ranma en lugar de soltar la mano de Akane y excusarse como todos esperaban, apretó más su agarre y esquivó el abrazo amazónico. Estaba molesto, furioso, la situación era un completo circo, y no era que no estuviera acostumbrado a ello, pero esta vez había algo muy importante en juego.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó fulminando a Shampoo con la mirada -¡Devuélvanle la vista a Akane en este momento!- ordenó obteniendo como respuesta la risa de Cologne.

-Yerno, las reglas son claras y Akane las conoce perfectamente- explicó la anciana, y comenzó a recitarlas –Sólo la persona que crea el hechizo es capaz de quitarlo si esa es su voluntad, y este no es el caso- aclaró sin inmutarse por el odio que irradiaban los ojos del muchacho -, pero será cancelado si el hechizado logra derrotar a esa persona en una batalla limpia y sin ayuda, antes del atardecer del onceavo día…- hizo una pausa de efecto, para luego continuar solemnemente –Si el hechizado no logra ver el onceavo atardecer… no volverá a ver otro por el resto de sus días…

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, esa era una sentencia demasiado aterradora para la mayoría de los presentes, Akane fue la primera en salir del trance.

-¡Vamos Shampoo pelea!- exigió colocándose en guardia, a lo que Shampoo respondió imitándola mientras sacaba sus bomboris.

-¡Shampoo no luchará gratuitamente!- interrumpió Cologne dejando a todos, sobre todo a Shampoo, estupefactos.

-¡¿Cómo que no luchará?!- gritó Akane fuera de sí, no podía ser cierto, tanto sacrificio para nada.

-Niña, si Shampoo lucha tienes la posibilidad de romper el hechizo pero, ¿qué ganaría ella?- explicó a Akane –Así que Shampoo luchará con una condición.

Shampoo aún en guardia observaba a su abuela confundida, sabía que tramaba algo desde un principio, lo que no entendía era porqué no se lo había informado.

-¿Qué condición?- preguntó Ranma seriamente, no podía ser nada bueno, siempre había una trampa.

-Muy simple- respondió con una sonrisa que sólo logró poner en alerta a Ranma –La que gane el combate se convertirá en la única prometida.

Shampoo observó a su bisabuela con admiración, realmente era una fantástica idea, no sólo humillaría a la chica Tendo delante de los ojos de Ranma, sino que además conseguiría a su airen en el proceso. Ranma estaba a medio camino entre el asombro y la indignación, siempre era lo mismo con las amazonas, lo trataban como un objeto que no tenía poder de decisión, estaba a punto de protestar cuando escuchó a su prometida.

-Entonces no lucharé…- informó dando media vuelta y caminando hacía donde ella creía que estaba la salida.

"_Cómo que no lucharás_" decía el cartel del panda que puso delante de sus ojos, pero ella continuaba caminando sin percatarse de nada. Al sentirse ignorado sacó un nuevo cartel que decía _"¡Responde Akane!"_

-¡Ella no te ve idiota!- le gritó Ranma partiéndole ambos carteles en la cabeza a su padre, para luego dirigirse a ella -¿Porqué no lucharás?- preguntó tentativamente.

-Porque ser cobarde- respondió Shampoo, intentando provocar a Akane.

-¡Nada de eso, si Ranma quiere casarse contigo, con Ukyo o con quien sea es su problema!- exclamó molesta -Pero no seré yo quien lo condene a eso, por un estúpido capricho egoísta…

Ranma la observaba como un bicho raro, no tenía ningún sentido lo que decía, su padre lo había condenado muchas veces por un poco de comida, una amistad, por temor o por lo que fuera, Tendo había hecho lo mismo con ella incluso, Nabiki no tenía reparos en venderlo por unos cuantos yens, y ni hablar de Happossai que lo condenaba por diversión, ¡diablos, hasta Kasumi obtenía lo que quería con sólo ofrecerle un poco de comida! Y ella completamente ciega, se condenaba a si misma, sólo para no arruinar un poco más su ya desastrosa vida.

-¡Vas a luchar!- le ordenó tomándola de los brazos frente a él.

-No lo haré… no tendría sentido, perdería de todas formas- se negó ella apartando su rostro del cálido aliento del muchacho.

-Vas a luchar y vas a ganar- volvió a decirle suavemente -. Confío en ti, sé que ganarás- concluyó con una voz tan segura, que ella no pudo ignorar.

-Pero… Ranma yo…

-Te has vuelto muy buena… sólo te hace falta confiar en ti…- volvió a decirle mientras se acercaba para susurrarle algo –No seas muy dura con Shampoo… Cologne necesitará ayuda cuando acabe con ella…- notó como Akane se tensionó ante sus últimas palabras –descuida esperaré a que acabes tu batalla- finalizó.

-¡Shampoo no tener todo el día!- gritó furiosa por la cercanía de los chicos –Si Akane no decidir ahora, Shampoo irse- advirtió logrando que Ranma se alejara de Akane, no sin antes verla con una frialdad que le heló los huesos.

Le preocupaba un poco que Ranma luchara contra Cologne, pero no podía ignorar el significado de sus palabras, él no solo confiaba en ella, estaba completamente seguro de que ganaría, incluso le dijo que se había vuelto muy buena en el arte. Decidida dio un paso hacía el origen de la voz de Shampoo, y con voz firme exclamó.

-¡Comencemos!

Ranma caminó hacia un lado del patio y se paró junto a Cologne, la tendría muy bien vigilada durante la batalla, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Onigiri se colocó a un lado de su compañero, mientras el panda pasaba desfilando como chica de ring con un cartel que decía "_Round 1_". Cuando Shampoo logró reponerse de la impresión de tan patética escena, retomó su guardia, imitando a Akane. La tensión se podía cortar con una tijera, Akane estaba más que lista, pero no se atrevía a comenzar, mientras que Shampoo esperaba algún mínimo movimiento de la peli-azul para atacar, por muy ciega que estuviera no podía confiarse, y mucho menos luego de las palabras de Ranma. Cinco minutos más tarde ambas permanecían en la misma posición sin decidirse a comenzar, entonces el panda aburrido por la espera sacó un cartel que decía _"El que pega primero pega dos veces"_, como era de esperar Akane no se percató del consejo de su sabio maestro pero Shampoo pudo leerlo claramente.

-_Eso ser verdad_- pensó al tiempo que se lanzaba contra Akane.

Estaba tan concentrada en pensar con que movimiento comenzaría su ataque que no percibió el aura de la amazona hasta tenerla sobre ella, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar un bombori la golpeó a un lado de la cabeza con brutal fuerza, haciéndola volar varios metros.

-Chica violenta no ser rival- comentó Shampoo sonriendo confiada.

Para ese entonces el panda estaba tendido en el suelo con varias contusiones en el cuerpo y mientras Onigiri se entretenía con su pata como si fuera un hueso, Ranma subido a su espalda le gritaba como loco.

-¡¿Idiota, de parte de quién estás?!

"_El mensaje era para Akane"_ escribió con una pezuña en la tierra.

-¡Estúpido, ya te dije que Akane no puede ver tus carteles!

Cologne los observó preocupada, en otro momento Ranma se habría lanzado hacia Akane gritando al ver como la golpeaban, de hecho habría detenido la pelea al instante. Pero esta vez no era así, talvez a Shampoo no le sería tan sencillo vencer a la chica Tendo.

-Tal vez deban poner atención en la batalla- sugirió Cologne señalando a Shampoo en guardia, mientras Akane caminaba a paso lento pero seguro hacia ella.

Akane se detuvo a escasos pasos de la amazona, colocándose en guardia, pero esta vez estuvo preparada cuando Shampoo intentó volver a golpearla. En un veloz y preciso movimiento se giró sobre si misma al tiempo que tomaba el brazo de la chinita sobre su hombro y la enviaba a volar casi tan lejos como ella misma había lo había hecho antes. Shampoo no se dejó amedrentar por el ataque, apenas tocó el suelo se lanzó contra Akane, comenzando a atacarla, y entonces comenzó la verdadera batalla. Los golpes de la amazona eran rápidos, precisos y devastadores como era costumbre en ella, pero pocos lograban atinarle a Akane, no parecía estar luchando contra una ciega, torpe y violenta que estallaba sin control a la menor provocación, sino con una artista marcial perfectamente capaz de darle pelea.

-_Chica Tendo haber entrenado, pero Shampoo aún no usar ni la mitad de su fuerza_- pensó con una sonrisa, comenzando a arremeter con verdadera fuerza y velocidad.

La técnica amazona era poderosa no había duda, unos días de entrenamiento la volvieron más capaz, pero no era suficiente para soportarlo. De pronto ya no logró esquivar ningún golpe, y cada uno se volvía más doloroso y devastador que el anterior, su fuerza de voluntad, era lo único que la mantenía en pie.

-_¡Debo resistir, no puedo perder… no voy a quedarme ciega para siempre!_- intentaba darse ánimos, sin conseguir gran diferencia.

-¡Detente!- exclamó la anciana cortando el paso a Ranma con su bastón –Si la ayudas el hechizo no se romperá.

Él apretó sus puños con fuerza, la anciana había detenido su impulso por mandar al diablo la batalla y proteger a su prometida, como siempre lo hizo, como debía ser. Pero no debía, Akane no se lo perdonaría, él mismo no lo haría, pero tampoco se perdonaba permanecer allí viendo como la lastimaban sin hacer nada. Frustrado golpeó el suelo, abriendo una gran grieta en la tierra, que no distrajo a Shampoo de su carnicería humana, pero alertó a Akane de un detalle.

-_Ranma… no puedo perder… él no merece atarse a una ciega…_- entonces otra idea la golpeó al mismo tiempo que uno de los puños de Shampoo –_Si pierdo, Ranma estará condenado para siempre… _

Satisfecha con el estado de su victima, Shampoo la mandó a volar estrellándola con un árbol. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro al observarla caer al suelo aparentemente inconsciente. El cuerpo de su rival estaba todo magullado, cubierto de sangre en algunas zonas, se había asegurado de golpear los puntos vitales repetidas veces, confiaba que no la mataría solo con eso, y si llegaba a suceder, Ranma ya era suyo de todas formas.

-¡Airen ser de Shampoo!- exclamó emocionada comenzando a correr hacia un aterrado Ranma que no dejaba de observar el cuerpo que yacía debajo ese árbol.

-¡No lo permitiré!- gritó fuerte y claro, mientras todos la observaban sorprendidos.

Una intensa aura la rodeaba, estaba decidida, su ceguera pronto pasó a segundo plano, no permitiría que la amazona atara a Ranma a ella, llevándoselo lejos y sometiéndolo a sus estúpidos caprichos y leyes. Pero su cuerpo no resistió tal despliegue de energía, la cual pronto se extinguió, e incluso casi cayó nuevamente por el agotamiento. Agotamiento que no pasó desapercibido para Shampoo quien dispuesta a darle el golpe de gracia, le lanzó uno de sus bomboris, el cual Akane logró detener con ambas manos frente a ella, sólo Ranma fue capaz de percibir la mueca de dolor en su rostro, cuando el impacto del arma afectó su malherido hombro. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con el dolor de la poderosa patada que Shampoo conectó su estómago, seguida de un gancho en su mentón cuando el bombori cayó de sus manos efecto del primer golpe.

-_Lo merezco por haber bajado la guardia…_- pensó mientras caía hacia atrás –_No puedo olvidar que es Shampoo, no sólo es fuerte y hábil, está acostumbrada a luchar y conoce todos los trucos._

En efecto, la amazona era muy hábil en batalla, poseía la experiencia que Akane no, sin contar su fuerza y agilidad superior. Y no sólo era eso, Akane estaba en desventaja desde todos los puntos de vista, no podía verla y si bien lograba percibirla, no era lo mismo, además los días anteriores, y la golpiza de minutos atrás habían mermado demasiado sus energías. Sólo le quedaba una opción, algo que había aprendido de Ranma, las batallas se ganan con el cerebro, no con los músculos, así que usaría todo su ingenio para aprovechar al máximo su entrenamiento, por más tonto y ridículo que pareciera…

Ranma hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarse a detener la batalla, estaba seguro de la victoria de su prometida desde el comienzo, pero había olvidado por completo su estado físico, creyó por un instante que Shampoo sería condescendiente con alguien en clara desventaja, pero la amazona había demostrado claramente que lucharía con todas sus fuerzas sin pensar en las consecuencias, destrozando aún más el frágil cuerpo de su contrincante. ¿Cómo esperar que derrotara a Shampoo? Entonces vio a Akane sentarse lentamente en el suelo, limpiando el hilo de sangre que bajaba por su labio. Shampoo la observaba con desprecio, con ambos bomboris nuevamente en su poder, sólo esperaba que Akane volviera a ponerse de pie para acabar con ella, un golpe en su nuca y la desmayaría y así ganaría fácilmente la batalla, no había forma de fallar frente a una ciega inútil, por un instante pensó que ese sería un excelente nuevo apodo para la chica Tendo. Entonces vio como Akane volvió a lanzarse hacía ella, tal como en la ocasión anterior, y se preparó para darle el golpe de gracia, cuando Akane se detuvo y se lanzó al suelo rodando, con su cuerpo hecho una bola alrededor de la amazona.

"_¡La técnica Saotome; El ataque del bicho pelota!_" decía un cartel que sacó Genma, mientras miraba emocionado como su alumna seguía sus sabios consejos.

-¿Bicho… pelota?- preguntó Ranma desconcertado sin saber a quien gritarle primero, si a su padre por enseñarle esas estupideces o a ella por aprenderlas.

Shampoo estaba a medio camino entre echarse a llorar o reír ante tan bizarra escena, y entonces Akane superó sus expectativas deteniéndose, y poniéndose de pie, mientras se movía irregularmente muy mareada por tantas vueltas. Luego de unos pasos cayó a los pies de la amazona con sus brazos y piernas doblados en ángulo recto como si fuera una rana aplastada. "_¡Ahora utiliza la técnica secreta Saotome del sapo de carretera!_" volvió a explicar el panda con extremo orgullo, mientras Ranma, Cologne e incluso Onigiri estaban tirados en el suelo de espaldas, por la impresión del impresentable acto en un momento tan decisivo. La exuberante amazona dejó caer sus bomboris para comenzar a reír, pero no le duró demasiado la diversión, ya que en el momento en que Akane escuchó los bomboris tocar el piso, desde su posición le hizo una barrida, y en plena caída le dio una patada en la espalda que la hizo volar hasta chocar con una de las paredes del restaurante.

Furiosa se desprendió de la pared, la chica Tendo se había burlado de ella, le tendió una trampa y había caído. Ese era el peor insulto que podía hacérsele a una amazona, lo pagaría muy caro.

-¡Akane Tendo morir!- gritó lanzándose hacía su enemiga con enceguecida ira.

En un instante estaba golpeándola como si su vida dependiera de ello, con aún más violencia que la vez anterior, era un despliegue de energía descontrolada más propio de Akane que de Shampoo. Cologne observaba la escena algo preocupada, no era bueno que un guerrero perdiera el control y Shampoo lo sabía, pero lo más extraño era que si bien Akane parecía estar recibiendo el ataque, con su cuerpo convulsionándose con cada golpe y reaccionando naturalmente al impulso, su rostro no reflejaba dolor alguno. Entonces desvió su atención a Ranma, y eso la hizo preocuparse aún más, en el rostro del chico pudo ver admiración, realmente Ranma observaba la batalla con una emoción muy parecida a cuando ella le proponía enseñarle una nueva técnica, sin contar la algarabía del panda que lanzaba confeti por los aires, incluso Onigiri mostraba su alegría moviendo la cola. Regresó su atención a la batalla dispuesta a descubrir que sucedía y al cabo de unos segundos lo comprendió todo, era el truco más viejo del mundo, el antiguo arte del engaño. Akane sólo fingía recibir los ataques, utilizando una pequeña cantidad de su energía y consiguiendo que Shampoo gastara la suya a gran velocidad, enfadarla había sido un golpe maestro, por un momento admiró a la rival de su bisnieta.

-¡Shampoo cálmate es una…!

-¡Cállese!- la interrumpió Ranma –Si yo no puedo ayudar a Akane, usted tampoco ayudará a Shampoo- sentenció lanzándole una mirada que podría haber congelado un volcán.

Las chicas continuaban su batalla sin prestar atención al resto. Shampoo enceguecida por la furia atacaba sin piedad, mientras Akane permanecía concentrada en los movimientos de la amazona, realizando los pasos de una cuidadosa coreografía. Si se distraía y uno de esos poderosos golpes le atinaba en su estado, la dejaría fuera de combate al instante, si es que no la mataba. Poco a poco los golpes de Shampoo se volvieron más lentos y débiles, su respiración se agitaba cada vez más hasta que no pudo continuar golpeando. Se detuvo absolutamente exhausta, apenas podía mantenerse de pie, mirando con odio a su rival que de alguna forma permanecía frente a ella sin dar muestras de haber sido afectada por el in tempestuoso ataque. Akane no perdió tiempo, dio una patada alta con todas sus fuerzas directo a la cabeza de Shampoo, quien no pudo hacer nada por evitarla, cayendo a varios metros inconsciente.

-¡Ganó!- exclamó Ranma emocionado, mientras se abrazaba con su padre.

Corrió hacía Akane, ella había ganado, lo había hecho por si misma, recuperaría la vista y podrían olvidarse de ese mal trago, pero cuando estaba a unos pasos de ella notó la expresión de su rostro, y no necesitó palabras para comprenderlo.

-_No sucedió nada…_- pensó Akane consternada, ella había vencido, realmente lo había hecho, los festejos de Ranma lo confirmaban y aún así su vista no regresaba.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí, porqué no se rompió el hechizo?!- gritó Ranma mientras caminaba hacia Cologne hecho una furia, sabía que no podía confiar en esa vieja tramposa.

La tomó con violencia de sus ropas sacudiéndola para que hablara, sacarle la cura a golpes sonaba muy tentador, y para aumentar su ira la anciana sólo se reía burlonamente.

-¿Creíste que habían ganado?- preguntó sin contener su risa, provocando aún más a Ranma.

-¡Maldita vieja del demonio!- le gritó en la cara dispuesto a atacarla, cuando una bola de hierro con cadena dirigida a él lo obligó a soltarla y saltar lejos para evitar el golpe.

-¡Saotome, aléjate de mi Shampoo!- exclamó Mouse abrazando a Cologne, quien no perdió tiempo en alejarlo de un bastonazo –Pero si es la vieja momia- comentó colocando los lentes en su lugar, ganándose un nuevo golpe.

-_No puede ser… hice lo que debía hacer… yo vencí a Shampoo… entonces, ¿me quedaré ciega para siempre?_- Akane continuaba sumida en sus pensamientos, conteniendo las lágrimas de frustración.

-¡¿Qué buscas aquí Mousse? Fui muy clara al decirte que te encargaras del restaurante!- preguntó la anciana ofuscada.

-Oh, si… vine a avisarle que se terminó el aceite, habrá que enviar a alguien a buscar más

-_¿Aceite?_- esa simple palabra evocó recuerdos en su mente, una extraña historia que su tío le había contado –_Un muchacho con una cuchara con aceite dentro, recorriendo un castillo_- y la moraleja que Ranma le develó –_"El secreto está en ver las maravillas del mundo, sin olvidar las gotas de aceite de la cuchara"_- recordó las palabras exactas, y entonces lo comprendió todo –_Sólo me he preocupado por volverme mejor guerrera para vencer a Shampoo, olvidé que mi verdadero objetivo era romper el hechizo._

Mientras Ranma, Cologne y Mousse discutían acaloradamente, y Genma pinchaba con un palo a Shampoo, Akane analizaba la situación. La anciana no había mentido, eso era seguro, o no habría dejado tan claras las reglas al inicio de la batalla, era una forma de cubrirse a si misma… ganar por un tecnicismo. Pero, ¿donde estaba el truco? Comenzó a recordar la noche que la pesadilla comenzó, luego de lanzarle los polvos, Cologne le dijo claramente que si Ranma firmaba ese papel, ella personalmente quitaría el hechizo.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó en voz baja al descubrir la treta.

"_Sólo la persona que crea el hechizo es capaz de quitarlo si esa es su voluntad…_" esas habían sido las palabras de la anciana momentos antes de comenzar la batalla, si ella podía quitar el hechizo, entonces ella lo había creado, a quien debía vencer era a Cologne, Shampoo no había sido más que una distracción.

-¡Ya basta Mousse, regresa y comienza a preparar la cena!- ordenó Cologne.

-¡Falta poco para el atardecer! Si no hago algo pronto entonces…- pensó Akane luego de escuchar las palabras de la anciana.

-¡Antes mataré a Saotome por meterse con Shampoo!

-¡Ya cierra el pico cegatón idiota que el problema no es contigo!- le gritó Ranma mientras lo mandaba a volar contra unos baldes con agua, provocando la instantánea transformación –¡Ahora vieja, quítele el hechizo a Akane si no quiere que el clan amazona desaparezca!- la amenazó ignorando los graznidos del pato que buscaba sus lentes.

-_Debo vencerla, en muy poco tiempo, y apenas tengo fuerzas para un golpe más… Pero eso es imposible, sólo podría vencer a Cologne si estuviera demasiado distraída para no lograr prever mi ataque. ¡Eso es!_- Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Akane, mientras se inclinaba y tomaba un bombori que en algún momento cayó a sus pies.

Onigiri olfateaba al pato que lo miraba con desconfianza, Ranma y Cologne discutían acaloradamente, en medio de amenazas e insultos, Y el panda miraba todo comiendo unos snacks. Ninguno se percató de cómo Akane cerró sus ojos y extinguió casi por completo su aura, percibiendo, leyendo, esperando.

Mousse lanzó un agudo chillido al ver a la mujer de sus sueños inconsciente a metros de él, cosa que llamó la atención de los presentes, incluida Cologne que casi cae por el susto del repentino grito.

-¡Ahora!- pensó Akane lanzando el bombori con todas sus fuerzas hacía la anciana.

Como era de esperar la anciana no se percató del ataque, el bombori golpeó su cráneo con gran fuerza haciéndola caer.

-Jeje… finalmente Tendo lo descubrió- comentó la anciana poniéndose de pie como si nada le hubiera sucedido.

No sabía si eso contaba como vencerla limpiamente, pero sin duda algo había sucedido, una puntada se alojó en su cabeza la cual se hacía más molesta a cada instante. Ranma aún intentaba comprender las palabras de la anciana cuando escuchó el fuerte grito de dolor de Akane, al voltear la vio de rodillas en el suelo sosteniendo con fuerza sus sienes, mientras lanzaba alaridos de dolor.

-¡¿Qué está pasando ahora?!- le gritó a Cologne desesperado.

En tanto los gritos de Akane y el alboroto de un pato que saltaba sobre ella la despertaron, se sentó en el suelo intentando recordar.

-Son los efectos secundarios del hechizo- explicó Cologne logrando calmar sólo un poco a Ranma.

Luego de tomar del cuello al ruidoso Mousse y tirarlo lejos, los recuerdos llegaron a Shampoo, Akane la había vencido, ella la dejó inconsciente ganando con eso la batalla.

-¿Chica violenta vencer?- se preguntó consternada.

"_Así es, Akane ganó, ahora Ranma se casará con ella_" respondió el panda con un cartel haciendo enfurecer a la amazona.

-¡Shampoo no permitir!- exclamó viendo a Akane en estado de total indefensión -¡Si Akane morir Ranma ser libre para casarse con Shampoo!- exclamó mientras corría a ella dispuesta a convertir sus palabras en acción. Pero su trayecto fue bloqueado por un cuerpo masculino que sostuvo sus muñecas con fuerza.

-¡Airen soltar, Shampoo acabar con chica violenta para que airen poder estar con Shampoo!- exigió sacudiendo sus brazos para liberarse, sin resultado.

-¡No voy a permitir que la lastimes!- afirmó molesto por la intensión de la amazona, y sumamente preocupado por los desgarrantes gritos de su prometida que no se detenían

-¡Airen no comprender, si chica violenta vivir, airen estar obligado casarse con ella!

-Eso no es un problema…

-¡¿Qué decir?!- preguntó logrando liberarse finalmente.

-Que no me molestaría, de hecho me… gustaría...- confesó finalmente.

-¡Eso no poder ser cierto. ¿Qué tener chica violenta que Shampoo no?!- preguntó mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, había perdido a Ranma, finalmente había sucedido.

-¡¿Qué tiene ella? Ella lo tiene todo!- comenzó a responderle indignado, no era posible que luego de haberla dejado ciega sólo para atraparlo le preguntara eso –¡Akane tiene un gran corazón y tú no sabes lo que es eso, ella nunca se aprovechó de mi, jamás intentó atarme a ella, siempre me escuchó, siempre me ayudó! ¡Demonios si hasta puso mi libertad antes que su propia ceguera!- Shampoo lo observaba con una mezcla de odio y dolor en su rostro, no podía creer que su airen la tratara así. –¡Tú… ustedes, siempre se aprovecharon, nunca les importó lo que yo quisiera, sólo querían atraparme como si fuera un trofeo para llevarme a China, para ti no soy más que una forma de subir tu estatus en tu aldea, o en el mejor de los casos un estúpido capricho!- Shampoo intentó defenderse, pero él no se lo permitió -¡Y lo más importante, jamás me casaré contigo porque… no te amo!-concluyó resaltando las últimas tres palabras, volteándose luego para caminar hacia Akane.

La tomó en brazos presionándola con fuerza contra su pecho, eso pareció calmar un poco el dolor de esta, pero continuaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y sus manos en la cabeza, él vio con dolor como las lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Se alejó rápidamente del lugar ignorando los gritos y el llanto de Shampoo, no había nada que hacer allí, debía llevarla con el doctor para que calmara su dolor. La amazona intentó seguirlo, pero Cologne le arrojó agua convirtiéndola en una muy furiosa y dolida gatita, si su nieta cometía una locura las cosas empeorarían aún más. Aún convertida en gata intentó seguirlo, pero su camino fue bloqueado por un enorme panda, ese no era problema ella era más veloz, pero no contó con el perro negro que la acorraló, gruñéndole con furia.

-Ya acabó- sentenció Cologne tocando un punto de presión en su lomo, dejándola profundamente dormida al instante.

Al caer la noche sobre Nerima, en el hogar Tendo se respiraba una agradable paz. Akane permanecía en su habitación dormida tranquilamente gracias a los sedantes que le aplicó Tofú, Ranma dormía en la suya, ya que luego de pasar tantas noches en vela todos consideraron que lo mejor sería que descansara, así que luego de que Hapossai lo noqueara explotándole una bomba en el rostro, Soun y Genma lo ataron con cadenas de su futón. El resto de los habitantes realizaban sus habituales actividades, incluyendo numerosos brindis por la futura boda. Y con felicidad concluyó ese día en el que todo parecía haber salido bien.

**Continuará.**

Hola a todos, realmente estoy exhausta… nunca en la vida me había costado tanto escribir un capítulo. Y finalmente luego de tantas modificaciones, de agregar y quitar tantas cosas no tengo idea si quedó bien o mal, realmente en este punto me cuesta abstraerme lo suficiente para tener una visión objetiva de la calidad del capítulo. Así que esperaré sus reviews para que me den su opinión.

Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo en leer y aún más a los que me escriben sus comentarios, la verdad sólo gracias a ustedes es que puedo continuar esto.

Sólo me queda comentarles que el siguiente será el último capítulo.

Hasta pronto.

Trekumy.


	14. Día 12: La boda

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Día 12: Boda.**

-Ranma…- escuchó su melodiosa voz flotar en el aire llegando traviesa-mente a inundar sus sentidos.

-Akane…- respondió mientras volteaba a verla, no la haría esperar ya no más.

Ella se acercó tímidamente, él la observaba maravillado, su inmaculado vestido blanco acariciado por la suave brisa matutina, su pálida piel se veía tan tersa que le provocaban cosquilleos en sus dedos. Y su rostro, tan maravilloso como siempre, esas mejillas sonrojadas que la hacían ver tan tierna, esos ojos color avellana que lo trasportaban a otra dimensión, y esos labios, tan apetecibles, tan irresistibles que lo hipnotizaron de tal forma que sin darse cuenta se acercó a ella lentamente. Era hermosa, y estaba bien, a salvo, la pesadilla había finalizado, ella podía verlo, ella era fuerte, ella estaba ahí para él. Una suave mano sobre su mejilla lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-Ranma, te amo…- finalmente escuchó esas palabras, esas que esperó por tanto tiempo, esas que le hicieron sentir que no podía existir más felicidad en el mundo, y entonces ella superó sus expectativas.

Sentir esos carnosos y tibios labios sobre los suyos era indescriptible, no existía algo más maravilloso, esos labios eran el paraíso, ya no necesitaba nada más para vivir, ese fugaz momento le hizo comprender el sentido de su existencia. Sus brazos envolvieron la delgadez de su figura, aproximándola a él, pegando su cuerpo al suyo propio, y respondió el beso con todo su amor, la amaba, la amaba tanto que nada mas existía, nada más importaba, sólo ella, sólo ese momento.

-Te amo…- respondió alejándose escasos milímetros de sus labios, necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba que ella lo supiera.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud para verla, en algún momento del agradable trance y cúmulo de emociones los había cerrado. Buscó sus ojos brillantes y emocionados por su declaración, tanto como seguramente estaban los de él mismo. Pero en lugar de eso vio un par de rostros sonrientes, uno de ellos con un turbante y gafas empañadas, y el otro con su oscuro cabello largo, y un gran bigote. Los ojos de Ranma casi se salieron de sus órbitas, sin comprender que sucedía, intentó alejarse, pero algo lo detuvo.

-¿Cadenas?- preguntó aún confundido mirando los gruesos y enormes eslabones alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡Escoge! ¿Estilo oriental u occidental?- preguntó Soun enseñándole un montsuki, mientras Genma a su lado sostenía un esmoquin.

-¿D… de que hablan?- preguntó asustado, intentando sin éxito zafarse de las cadenas.

-De tu boda con mi hija, decidimos que sería mixta, así que puedes elegir el traje que desees.

-¡¿Boda?!- gritó desesperado por escapar del lugar.

-Vamos Ranma, tú se lo dijiste a Shampoo, dijiste que te gustaría casarte con Akane- le recordó su padre, a lo que Ranma sólo pudo abrir la boca para replicar.

-¡Ohh hijo mío, me haces tan feliz!- exclamó Soun llorando mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Ranma se movía erráticamente, como si fuera una larva intentando salir del capullo. Finalmente comprendió que el agarre de Soun, combinado con las cadenas era más poderoso que el Jigoku no Yurikago, así que optó por el "plan B".

-M… me gustaría probarme ambos trajes para poder decidir- informó logrando que emocionado su futuro suegro soltara el agarre.

Genma se apresuró a abrir los numerosos candados que fijaban las cadenas, y al terminar de abrir el último, Ranma aprovechó para huir despavorido. Pero los patriarcas eran insistentes y más aún en un asunto tan importante, así que no perdieron tiempo en perseguirlo aún con los trajes en mano.

Escuchó el sonido de los pájaros, la calidez del sol que se colaba por su ventana anunciaba que ya había amanecido. Desde hacía horas estaba despierta, sin embargo continuaba allí, inmóvil, con sus ojos cerrados. El efecto de los fuertes calmantes suministrados horas antes poco a poco se disipaban, y lo que en un principio era un atisbo de conciencia, se había convertido en una aterradora certeza; abrir sus ojos implicaba regresar a la normalidad, o tener su vida arruinada para siempre. Poco a poco se había convencido a sí misma de que realmente había vencido a la anciana, luego de golpearla ya no supo que sucedía a su alrededor, toda noción de la realidad había sido sustituida por ese horrible dolor del que aún le quedaban secuelas, apenas logró reconocer el calor de Ranma cerca suyo, hasta que por algún motivo perdió el conocimiento. Ese maldito dolor se debía al hechizo, no había duda, entonces eso tenía que significar que lo había roto, con ese pensamiento en mente se incorporó en su cama con lentitud. Su cuerpo dolía como el infierno al intentar moverlo, las heridas y el cansancio que el entrenamiento y la batalla le habían provocado, se dejaban sentir con demasiada intensidad. Aún así logró sentarse, pero pronto su atención pasó del dolor a algo mucho más importante… debía abrir sus ojos, ella no era una cobarde.

-Uno…- comenzó a contar para si misma –Dos…- inhaló una gran cantidad de aire mientras cerraba sus puños sobre la cama intentando darse valor -¡Tres!- finalmente los abrió.

El silencio inundó la habitación, durante unos instantes su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo, pero poco a poco las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron un poco en una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

-Entonces…- comenzó a decir taciturnamente –esa frase… si era literal…

Era lo único que podía haber fallado y lo hizo… recordaba claramente las palabras de la anciana, ¿cómo no hacerlo si le congeló la sangre? "Si el hechizado no logra ver el onceavo atardecer… no volverá a ver otro por el resto de sus días…" Quería creer que sólo era una forma figurada o incluso poética de referirse a romper el hechizo antes del atardecer de ese día, pero evidentemente se refería justo a eso, el hechizo no se rompería si ella no lograba ver ese atardecer. El dolor había sido tan intenso que no pudo abrir sus ojos luego de golpear a Cologne, así que no había cumplido con esa parte, lo cual significaba sólo una cosa, permanecería ciega por siempre. No importó cuanto entrenó, cuanto se esforzó, ellas terminaron ganando, demostrándole una vez más que eran más listas que ella.

Desde que abrió sus ojos las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, bañando su rostro, un llanto silencioso lleno de frustración, dolor, desesperación, pero sobre todo… determinación. Lo había jurado y lo haría, con mucho esfuerzo bajó sus pies de la cama y lentamente se puso de pie ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo y alma, no había nada que hacer, sólo una última cosa. Sacó de debajo de su cama una maleta que había dejado preparada días antes, cuando aún podía ver algo. Luego tomó su preciado cofre y de allí extrajo un papelito cuidadosamente doblado.

-Aún huele a él…- alcanzó a decir antes de caer de rodillas llorando desesperadamente.

No volvería a verlo, eso era inevitable, pero tampoco volvería a sentir su aroma, el calor de su cuerpo cuando la salvaba de algún peligro, el sonido de su voz, que tanto podía enfurecerla como calmarla en un instante. Se marcharía, lo libraría para que fuera feliz, para que no se sintiera atado a ella, no sabía a donde ir, ni como lo haría, pero nada de eso importaba, morir de hambre o sed a mitad de un bosque no podía ser tan malo como condenarlo a una vida entera junto a alguien que no quería por culpabilidad, no estaba dispuesta a verlo sufrir por su culpa.

Luego de una larga persecución alrededor de Nerima, en la cual huía desesperado de un par de hombres que ondeaban dos trajes de matrimonio mientras le gritaban cosas acerca de comportarse con un hombre y hacer feliz a su casi esposa, logró perderlos y detenerse en lo alto del árbol que daba a la ventana de Akane. Había disminuido su aura hasta casi extinguirlo para que no lo encontraran, no habría sido necesario si se escondía en algún lugar apartado, pero necesitaba verla, saber como estaba, si había despertado. La vio moverse por la habitación y por un momento la felicidad embargó su corazón, ella estaba bien. Pero algo andaba mal con su energía, casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a leerlo, cada fluctuación del aura de Akane, tan denso y oscuro, tan lleno de dolor, tristeza, confusión… no importaba cuanto ahondara en él, sólo encontraba más sentimientos negativos. Saltó hasta el tejado y colgándose de la cornisa, se la quedó viendo a escasos centímetros de la ventana abierta. Se le encogió el corazón cuando notó su rostro demacrado, húmedo por las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer, sollozaba lo más silenciosamente que su estado anímico le permitía, mientras temblorosamente colocaba algo en esa maleta.

-_¿Una maleta?_- se preguntó al reparar en el pequeño detalle –_Demonios Akane, ¿Qué estás tramando ahora?_

Continuó observándola frustrado, últimamente parecía haber dejado de confiar en él, ¿porqué no le contaba lo que le sucedía, había olvidado que él estaba allí para ayudarla en lo que fuera? Akane finalmente cerró la maleta, y caminó a tientas a su escritorio, los ojos de Ranma casi se salieron de sus órbitas al comprenderlo.

-_Aún está ciega…_- dedujo, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

Contuvo el impulso inicial de decirle algo o salir corriendo al restaurante chino a moler a golpes a cierta anciana. En lugar de eso se mantuvo observándola, si ella no le decía que pensaba, él lo averiguaría. Luego de encontrar una hoja y un bolígrafo, comenzó a escribir ignorando que su prometido observaba atentamente cada letra que dibujaba. Su caligrafía era impecable como siempre, sólo que las palabras acababan quedando torcidas e incluso media carta fue escrita sobre la madera del escritorio en lugar de en la hoja, aún así Ranma no le prestó atención a eso sino a un par de frases.

"… _me voy para siempre, y por lo tanto Ranma queda liberado del compromiso…"_

"… _no los condenaré a cargar con una ciega inútil, y mucho menos a Ranma a casarse con ella…"_

-¡¿Vas a irte y dejarme aquí?!- le gritó sin poder contenerse, logrando que Akane dejara caer el lápiz con cara de sorpresa.

-¿R…Ranma…?- preguntó con temor, esperando ingenuamente que ese grito que escuchó claramente no fuera más que un producto de sus alucinaciones.

-¿Ciega inútil? ¡¿Ciega inútil?! ¡Akane, venciste a Shampoo estando ciega y muy herida!- ya dentro de la habitación continuaba gritándole, sin ser capaz de reordenar sus ideas, demasiada información en muy poco tiempo.

-¿Y qué logré con eso?- le preguntó amargamente, haciendo un inútil esfuerzo por dejar de llorar -¡Dime que logré, sigo estando ciega a pesar de todo!- gritó para luego dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

-Tú no eres Akane…- murmuró sombría-mente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida apartando las manos de su rostro.

-¡Tú no eres la Akane que yo conozco, no eres la Akane que jamás se rinde, que no le interesa lo que piensen los demás, nunca dejará de luchar por lo que cree correcto!- le gritó molesto –Mi Akane jamás me abandonaría…- finalizó bajando el tono de su voz.

-Yo sólo… quiero que seas libre de estar… con quien desees…- explicó deshaciéndose en lágrimas.

-¡Idiota, si te vas eso no va a poder ser!

-¡¿Qué?!- las lágrimas se detuvieron de pronto y levantó su rostro hacia donde estaba el chico.

Ranma retrocedió un par de pasos negando con sus manos, pero al ver la mirada de Akane se detuvo. Esa mirada apagada, sin brillo, tenía una misión; Akane recuperaría la vista o él dejaría de llamarse Ranma Saotome, así que de inmediato la tomó de un brazo levantándola del suelo.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó tirando de ella rumbo a la puerta.

-¡P… pero… ¿Ranma a donde me llevas?!- preguntó dejándose llevar.

-¡Vamos a romper ese estúpido hechizo!- afirmó con tal convicción que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Golpear a la anciana hasta que hable suena un buen plan…

Akane sólo pudo sonreír, por algún motivo sentir a Ranma a su lado, luchando por ella le daba esa seguridad que hacía mucho que no experimentaba. Luchar por si misma se había sentido muy bien, su maltrecho ego se había recuperado un poco, pero no podía olvidar que él estaba a su lado, protegiéndola y eso nunca cambiaría.

-_No quiero que cambie…_

Kasumi y Nabiki desde la sala, observaron pasar a Ranma y Akane tomados de la mano, corriendo por el pasillo. Los siguieron con la mirada hasta que salieron de la casa y luego continuaron con su trabajo.

-Entonces no falta nadie en la lista, ¿verdad?- preguntó Nabiki levantando una libreta de unas doscientas cincuenta páginas con nombres escritos en ella.

-La revisé varias veces, están todos los invitados a la boda- aseguró Kasumi con una sonrisa, pero su semblante se llenó de preocupación –Sólo me pregunto como conseguiremos tantas invitaciones en tan poco tiempo…

-Descuida eso lo tengo solucionado- respondió Nabiki colocando sobre la mesa una enorme caja repleta de tarjetas de invitación –Siempre tengo una dotación de tarjetas preparada para cuando estas situaciones.

-¡Eres muy previsora Nabiki!

Kasumi tomó una de las tarjetas y la leyó.

"_Los invitamos al evento del año, la gran boda de Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo que se llevará a cabo esta tarde en el dojo._

_Los esperamos para compartir con nosotros la velada, y disfrutar de la tan esperada boda, o de una batalla sin cuartel._

_Asistir con ropa formal y 5000 yens para la entrada"_

La Tendo mayor esbozó una sonrisa afectada, y devolvió la tarjeta a la caja.

-¿Podrías repartirlas mientras me encargo de la comida?- pidió amablemente.

-Claro Kasumi, yo me encargaré de eso- la tranquilizó con una gran sonrisa –_. Y cobraré las entradas por adelantado_- añadió mentalmente.

Mientras tanto la puerta del Neko Hanten era literalmente desprendida de sus goznes gracias a un furioso chico.

-¡¿Dónde se metió esa vieja bruja?!- gritó Ranma fuera de sí, provocando que los clientes huyeran.

-¿Saotome?- preguntó Mouse mirando con molestia a una ancianita que no había sido tan rápida, pero luego de recibir un carterazo en plena cara se puso los lentes y volteó en la dirección correcta -Tendo…- murmuró sintiendo algo de culpa al ver a la chica salir de detrás de Ranma.

Se veía tan vulnerable, pero estaban tomados de las manos así que después de todo, las cosas salieron como las planeó.

-¡Ya deja de vernos como un idiota y dinos donde se metió la anciana!- volvió a gritar Ranma enfurecido, encaminándose hacia la trastienda para buscarla por si mismo.

-La vieja momia se fue durante la noche- informó Mouse acomodando sus lentes.

-¿Se fue?- preguntó Akane desconcertada, mientras nuevas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, su última oportunidad se había ido.

-¡Dime en este momento donde se metió, iré a buscarla!- exclamó Ranma con su puño cerrado frente al rostro de Mouse, mientras apretaba un poco más la mano de su prometida.

-Lo único que me dijo es que advertiría en la aldea acerca de un joven furioso que buscaría venganza- explicó el amenazado mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué joven sería ese?- se preguntó ingenuamente Akane, ante la mirada de ambos chicos.

-Bien, gracias por la información Mouse- dijo para luego comenzar a caminar hacía la puerta aún jalando a Akane –Te llevaré a la casa, y luego partiré a China…

-No Ranma, tú no tienes porqué…- comenzó a decir ella, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Claro que tengo, ya pasé demasiado tiempo como espectador, es momento de que las cosas se hagan a mi manera!

-Pero tú no necesitas a la anciana, sino la forma de romper el hechizo- mencionó Mouse antes de que salieran del local -, y eso talvez esté más cerca de lo que piensas…

Ranma se detuvo, y volteó a verlo, el amazona tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, muy poco común en él. Akane acabó poniendo en palabras lo que Ranma pensaba…

-¿Tú tienes la cura Mousse?- preguntó emocionada, una luz al final del túnel, demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-Tomen asiento, debo ir a buscar unas cosas- los invitó el chico mientras iba a la trastienda.

Tardó apenas un par de minutos durante los cuales los chicos no cruzaron palabra, sin embargo, Ranma disfrutó silenciosamente de la expresión de emoción de su prometida.

-¡Muy bien chicos imagino que estarán ansiosos por comenzar!- exclamó al regresar con una gran sonrisa.

Tomó una silla para sentarse cerca de los jóvenes, y sobre una mesa colocó un frasquito con píldoras y un rectángulo de cartón blanco.

-Akane, deberás tomarte esto- le dijo sacando una píldora del frasco y dejándola en la mano de la chica.

-¡Un momento, ¿qué cosa le estás dando a tomar?!-exclamó Ranma fulminándolo con la mirada, esa podía ser otra trampa de Cologne y Shampoo, no bajaría la guardia.

Mousse sólo lo miró molesto y le aventó el frasquito indicándole que leyera las instrucciones escritas en él.

-¡Idiota yo no sé leer chino!- volvió a gritar molesto dejando la pequeña botellita sobre la mesa con tal cuidado que casi la rompe.

-El idiota es otro…- murmuró en chino para luego proceder a explicarle –Esas son unas píldoras especiales que devuelven la vista al tomarlas.

-¿Entonces sólo tomando esta píldora estaré curada?- preguntó Akane sin poder creérselo, tanto trabajo, y duro entrenamiento para acaba resolviéndolo con una píldora.

-¡Ja, ¿nos tomas por estúpidos, quien creería ese cuento?!- espetó Ranma mirándolo con desconfianza -¡Si eso fuera así, tú ya las habrías tomado!- explicó sintiéndose muy inteligente por su gran deducción.

-Eso es verdad…- asintió Akane con la píldora aún en su mano.

-El problema es que el efecto de esa píldora sólo dura un minuto, por lo tanto mis lentes son más útiles y económicos- explicó algo exaltado por las acusaciones, quitándose los lentes para señalarlos.

-Si sólo dura un minuto… ¿en que me ayudará?- preguntó Akane confundida, sin comprender a donde la llevaría todo eso.

-¡Así es, queremos que Akane recupere la vista para siempre, no sólo por un minuto!- le gritó Ranma exasperado tomándolo por el cuello de su traje, provocando que los lentes de Mousse cayeran al suelo.

-¡Esa sólo es la primera parte de la cura!- exclamó el interpelado soltándose del agarre -¡Sólo tómatela de una vez!- le gritó a Akane, ya aburrido de tantas vueltas.

-¡No le grites a Akane!- le ordenó poniéndose entre ella y Mouse en posición defensiva.

-¡Ahh!- ambos escucharon el grito de Akane, que ya había tragado la píldora.

-¡Akane, ¿te encuentras bien?!- en un instante estaba arrodillado a un lado de su prometida mirándola con temor -¡No debiste tomarte eso, niña boba!- la sacudía muy asustado mientras ella se tapaba el rostro con sus manos –¡Mousse te mataré!

-¡Rápido Tendo, abre los ojos!- le ordenó Mousse, tanteando la mesa en busca del otro elemento de la cura.

-P… pero todo está muy brillante no puedo…- explicó ella –¡Por favor Ranma detente, me estás mareando!

-Lo siento…- murmuró Ranma, dejando de sacudirla.

-Eso es normal, pero aún así debes abrirlos, el efecto sólo dura un minuto, date prisa- dijo Mouse encontrando finalmente el rectángulo de cartón.

-Está bien- asintió ella decidida, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, reteniendo el impulso de volver a cerrarlos.

Luego de pocos segundos de sólo ver una claridad que la lastimaba, todo comenzó a tomar forma, delinearse, hasta que pudo distinguir claramente el par de ojos azules frente a ella que la miraban intensamente.

-¿Puedes verme?- preguntó el dueño de dichos ojos.

-Si…- respondió ella tímidamente comenzando a sonrojarse por la cercanía.

Disfrutó durante unos segundos el perderse en esas lagunas azules que tanto había extrañado, no quería dejar de verlo, se veía tan… bien, más que eso, su mirada era hipnotizante, tan intensa y con ese brillo especial en ella… amaba esa mirada casi tanto como lo amaba a él. Ranma por su lado no dejaba de verla con devoción, esos ojos café llenos de brillo hacían que todo cobrara sentido, que cualquier esfuerzo valiera la pena, él sería feliz si ella permanecía a su lado, no necesitaba nada más.

-¡Mira esto!- exclamó Mousse rompiendo el ambiente, mientras ponía el rectángulo blanco frente a los ojos de Ranma.

-¿Para qué quieres que vea esa fotografía?- le preguntó éste, señalando el objeto.

-¡Tú no, Akane debe verla, es parte de la cura!

-¡Dame eso!- dijo Akane mientras le quitaba la foto, que en estos momentos Mousse estaba enseñándole al biombo -¿Qué tiene de especial esta foto? Sólo es un atardecer- comentó confundida al verla.

-Mira la fecha- ordenó el amazona seriamente, mientras buscaba sus lentes debajo de la mesa.

Akane obedeció, confundida observó los pequeños números que aparecían en una esquina de la imagen, y entonces lo comprendió.

-Ayer…- murmuró mientras asimilaba lo que eso significaba.

-¿Ayer?- le preguntó Ranma intrigado.

-Así es Tendo…- asintió Mousse colocándose los lentes.

-¿Así es, qué?- volvió a preguntar Ranma mirando al amazona.

Akane y Mousse asintieron viéndose fijamente mientras continuaban ignorando a Ranma.

-N… no puedo creerlo… muchas gracias Mousse…- le dijo emocionada.

-¡¿Alguien podría explicarme que está sucediendo?!- gritó Ranma exasperado moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente en un intento por llamar la atención.

-Tranquilo Saotome, Akane ya está curada- explicó tranquilamente Mousse.

-¿En serio?- preguntó desconcertado mirándola.

-¡Ranma!- exclamó Akane lanzándose a los brazos de Ranma -¡Lo logramos, al fin estoy curada, puedo verte… no tendré que irme!- repetía emocionada con su cabeza enterrada en el torso de Ranma, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerzas.

-S…si…- fue la elocuente respuesta de un sonrojado Ranma que no disfrutaba el momento por sus eternas dudas -_¿Y ahora que hago? ¡Si la abrazo me llamará pervertido… y si no lo hago dirá que soy un insensible!- _De pronto todo regresaba a la normalidad, Akane ya podía ver y por lo tanto volvería a ser la niña impredecible que lo golpeaba por cualquier cosa.

Por fortuna esa línea de pensamiento no llegó muy lejos cuando escuchó la voz de ella.

-Abrázame tonto…- susurró enterrando aún más su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Obedeció la orden al instante moviendo sus brazos robótica-mente para abrazarla, pero al cabo de unos segundos relajó sus músculos y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del momento, olvidando el resto del mundo. Mousse observaba la tierna escena con una sonrisa, todo había salido a la perfección, cuando Ranma aceptara a Akane como su única prometida él tendría el camino libre con Shampoo. Estaban tan ocupados cada uno en lo suyo, que ninguno se percató de la silueta que se movía lentamente entre las sombras observando atentamente la escena.

-_Chica Tendo humillar Shampoo, romper hechizo y abrazar a airen…_- pensaba la amazona encaminándose con el sigilo de un felino hacia una cuchilla que Mousse había dejado olvidada sobre la mesada de la trastienda.

Las fuertes medicinas chinas que su bisabuela le había suministrado la noche anterior para calmar el ataque de ira, no le permitían pensar con claridad, así que cuchilla en mano comenzó a mover su algo sedado cuerpo hacía la parejita que continuaba abrazada, con un único pensamiento en su turbada mente.

–_Si airen no ser de Shampoo… él no ser de nadie…_

Ranma y Akane continuaban abstraídos del mundo, por lo que sólo Mousse se percató de la chinita enfurecida que salió de la trastienda corriendo hacía ellos dispuesta a clavarles la filosa arma.

-¡Shampoo espera!- el grito de Mousse devolvió a los chicos a tierra sólo para observar como la cuchilla se introducía en el estómago del amazona, quien se había interpuesto en el camino de Shampoo.

El silencio invadió el lugar por unos instantes, hasta que la primera de muchas gotas de rojiza sangre chocó con el suelo.

-¡No!- exclamó Shampoo retrocediendo horrorizada, mientras Mousse caía de rodillas frente a ella.

-¡Mousse!- gritó Akane soltándose de los brazos de Ranma y corriendo hacía el herido para socorrerlo.

Intentó detener la hemorragia, pero era muy difícil con el chico retorciéndose de dolor y la cuchilla aún clavada en sus entrañas. Shampoo en una crisis de nervios intentó acercarse, pero Ranma le bloqueó el paso.

-¡Quédate quieta!- le ordenó.

-¡Shampoo querer hacer algo!- le respondió con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

-Ya hiciste suficiente- sentenció viéndola con frialdad, sabía perfectamente que ese ataque era para ellos y no la dejaría acercarse a Akane por nada del mundo.

-¡Ocúpate de ellos un momento Ranma!- pidió Akane, mientras corría a la parte trasera del restaurante en busca del teléfono.

-¿Cómo estás Mousse?- preguntó Ranma volteando a verlo sin salir de su posición.

-He estado mejor… Saotome…- respondió con una mano sobre la herida apretando con fuerza en un intento inútil por contener el dolor.

-Shampoo sentirlo…- sollozó ella intentando acercarse, pero siendo detenida nuevamente por Ranma, Mousse no estaba en condiciones de recibir un nuevo ataque, producto del inestable estado de la amazona.

-D…descuida…- respondió simplemente él, dedicándole una sonrisa que intentaba ser reconfortante.

-El doctor Tofú viene para aquí- avisó Akane corriendo nuevamente hacía el herido –. Tranquilo Mousse todo estará bien, encontré estas gasas y algodones en el baño, intentaré hacer algo con ellas- informó mientras le levantaba la parte superior del traje para encontrarse cara a cara con la profunda herida –_Aunque no creo que ayuden mucho..._- completó en su mente.

-G…gracias Tendo…- susurró el chico con las pocas energías que le quedaban.

-No me lo agradezcas… tú me devolviste la vista, es lo menos que puedo hacer- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Después de esto fue hacia una de las sillas del local y como si estuviera partiendo ladrillos, le cortó una pata ante la mirada desconcertada del resto, incluso Ranma que no perdía de vista a Shampoo se quedó desconcertado mirando a Akane caminar triunfal con la pata de la silla devuelta hacia Mousse.

–Ahora, muerde esto- le indicó colocando el palo en su boca.

-¿Mmm?- alcanzó a decir el amazona antes de sentir un intenso dolor que lo obligó a casi romper la madera con sus dientes.

-Ya está…- murmuró Akane, dejando en el suelo la cuchilla que acababa de extraer de las entrañas del chico –Lo siento mucho Mousse, pero Tofú me dijo que era necesario- le explicó mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia con los precarios implementos con los que contaba.

Mousse estaba muy débil para responder, así que la dejó hacer lo que quisiera, incluso colocarle un vendaje que más parecía un salvavidas alrededor de su cintura, que una cura. Ranma se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario acerca del labor de su prometida, se veía tan cansada y dolorida, sin embargo continuaba curando a Mousse con sus manos temblorosas sin decir palabra. Shampoo permanecía hecha un ovillo en un rincón, observando con odio a Akane, ella debía ser quien curara al chico pato como siempre lo había hecho, pero su airen estaba decidido a no dejarla moverse su lugar.

Para fortuna de todos, el doctor llegó antes de que Akane estrangulara a Mousse con las vendas, así que luego de atender al herido y de, ayudado por Ranma, "convencer" a Shampoo de que tomara unos calmantes bastante fuertes, entre todos llevaron al herido Mousse y la dormida Shampoo al consultorio. Una vez allí Tofú les explicó que la herida era bastante profunda, sin embargo no era demasiado grave, así que en un par de días Mousse estaría como nuevo, y por lo pronto Shampoo dormiría como mínimo hasta el día siguiente.

-Ya pueden irse chicos- les dijo Tofú casi arrastrándolos a la salida de su consulta.

-¿P…pero y si Shampoo despierta?- se quejó Ranma –No sabemos de que sea capaz, será mejor que me quede.

-Nada de eso… si llegara a despertar lo cual es muy improbable, yo sabré ocuparme de ella- lo tranquilizó dándole una palmada en el hombro -. Ustedes vayan hoy tendrán un día muy ajetreado.

-¿Ajetreado?- preguntó Akane confundida.

-Adiós chicos nos vemos en la tarde- fue la respuesta del hombre antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejando a un par de desconcertados jóvenes afuera.

En vista de que no tenían nada que hacer allí, decidieron regresar al dojo. Akane iba absorta en su mundo, al fin podía ver, se sentía tan feliz por ello, sin embargo no tenía fuerzas siquiera para sonreír, era un milagro que en su estado aún lograra caminar. Ranma por su parte se había abstenido de ir por la barda, caminaba a su lado, pero no se atrevía a tomarla de la mano, jamás lo admitiría, ni siquiera a si mismo, pero temía que ahora que ella no lo necesitaba acabara rechazándolo. Olvidó todas esas tonterías cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo como ella se desvanecía a su lado, en un instante la tenía en brazos viéndola con una mezcla de molestia y ternura.

-Tonta… debiste pedirme ayuda- le susurró al oído a pesar de saber que ella estaba inconsciente y no lo escucharía.

Mientras Ranma llevaba a Akane a la casa, Nabiki ayudada por una brigada de empleados, acababa de repartir las invitaciones.

-Parece que no hay nadie aquí…- dijo para si misma, luego de verificar que el Neko Hanten estaba cerrado –¡Rayos, sólo me faltaban ellos y planeaba sacarles una buena suma de dinero extra!- se quejó dando la vuelta para regresar al dojo, entonces chocó de frente con alguien -¡Usted es el Señor Kimura!- se sorprendió al reconocer al viejecito.

-Así es, niña Nabiki- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Creí que no volveríamos a verlo… ¿Qué hace por aquí?

-Allí vivo- informó señalando la casa más próxima al restaurante.

-_Así que vive a un lado del Neko Hanten… esto será muy divertido_- pensó la chica con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos -¡Ohh… casi lo olvido! Esta noche se celebrará en el dojo la boda de…- comenzó a decir mientras le entregaba una de las invitaciones.

Ya en la casa y luego de dejar a Akane en su cama, Ranma se dispuso a darse un relajante baño, necesitaba pensar detenidamente lo que haría de ahora en más. Akane ya estaba bien, sólo necesitaba unos días para recuperar sus energías, sanar sus heridas y regresar a ser la de siempre, el problema radicaba en si él sería capaz de comportarse un poco mejor con ella. Lo que le gritó a Shampoo el día anterior le había salido del alma, él realmente quería casarse con Akane, tenerla para siempre a su lado, protegerla… amarla… Si no se atrevía a tomarle la mano, ¿cómo esperaba decirle algún día sus sentimientos? Entró al baño sumergido en sus pensamientos, por lo que no se percató de un par de figuras que se ocultaban como podían entre las sombras. No llegó a dar el segundo paso cuando algo golpeó su cabeza por detrás dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

-¡Jajajaja, de esta no escaparás Ranma!- exclamó una de las dos figuras, mientras cargaba el cuerpo del chico sobre su hombro.

-Ahora sólo nos falta ella y podremos concluir nuestro plan maestro- comentó la otra figura mientras salían del baño con Ranma aún a cuestas.

Las escandalosas risotadas de los secuestradores despertaron a Akane, quien se quedó viendo por unos segundos, el techo de su habitación.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- se preguntó desconcertada –Creo que perdí el conocimiento mientras regresábamos… Ranma debió traerme- concluyó sentándose en su cama -¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?!- exclamó al ver su habitación en completo desorden –No puedo creer que yo haya hecho esto mientras estaba ciega- murmuró con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Comenzó a ordenar el lugar, si Kasumi o alguien más lo veía en esas condiciones comenzarían a preguntar y ella no estaba dispuesta a explicar todo lo sucedido, al menos no ahora. Con lentitud desarmó la maleta que había preparado antes, sintiéndose feliz de no tener que utilizarla, podría quedarse en su casa con su familia, con Ranma. Al acabar con la maleta comenzó a recoger las cosas del suelo, fue entonces cuando vio un papelito muy arrugado que reconoció al instante. Lo tomó entre sus manos con emoción, al fin después de tanto tiempo podría leerlo, esas palabras que él le había escrito. Respiró hondo para calmarse, sabía que era un agradecimiento solamente, así que no debía emocionarse tanto o acabaría decepcionándose. Lo abrió lentamente y leyó las palabras allí escritas.

"_Akane: No soy bueno escribiendo estas cosas, pero tengo que hacer algo para verte feliz de nuevo, es que simplemente no tolero saber que te sientes triste por algo y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada. No entiendo porqué no me dices que te ocurre, así podré ayudarte, supongo que tendrás tus razones para ello, pero… extraño tu sonrisa. Sólo recuerda que estaré siempre contigo y que pase lo que pase, puedes contar conmigo_."

Parpadeó un par de veces confundida, ¿realmente Ranma había escrito eso? Demasiadas palabras, demasiada ternura, no era que Ranma no pudiera ser dulce cuando se lo proponía, lo extraño era que se lo hubiera propuesto, y sólo para hacerla sonreír. De algo no había duda, su tonto prometido había logrado su cometido, en estos momentos ella no podía sentirse más feliz, como si caminara en las nubes, con sus ojos humedecidos por la felicidad fue hacia la ventana, el sol parecía resplandecer más que nunca. Asomó su cabeza por la abertura, talvez Ranma estuviera entrenando en el jardín, no podía esperar a verlo y regalarle la sonrisa que él tanto quería. Lo último que sintió fue un objeto contundente que cayó sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza, y el resto sólo fue oscuridad.

-¡Si le di!- exclamó alguien desde el techo con los brazos en alto, en señal de victoria.

-¡Vaya no creí que tuvieras tanta puntería!- exclamó su acompañante dejando a un lado el resto de las piedras que ya no usarían.

-¡Por supuesto que tengo buena puntería, era el primero de mi clase en deportes!- comentó riendo estridentemente.

-Bien, ahora debemos continuar con nuestro plan antes de que alguien sospeche- dijo el segundo hombre señalando a la chica desmayada que yacía con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana.

Onigiri estaba muy entretenido con Blanquinegra y sus cachorros como para preocuparse por los hombres arrastraban los cuerpos de ambos prometidos por el jardín. En tanto, Nabiki entraba a la cocina.

-Hola Kasumi, ¿como vas?- preguntó casualmente acercándose a uno de los platones con comida que había dispersos en la mesada.

-Muy bien, ya casi acabo- respondió la aludida con una sonrisa -¿Pudiste entregarlas todas?

-No pude encontrar a la gente del Neko Hanten, pero las demás invitaciones ya fueron entregadas- informó mientras se abanicaba con un fajote de billetes

-¿Todas, pudiste encontrar a Ryoga?- preguntó Kasumi sorprendida.

–Admito que me costó un poco ubicar a Ryoga, pero mis contactos en Mozambique ya le entregaron la invitación.

-¿Tan lejos, crees que pueda llegar a tiempo?

-Por supuesto, no se lo perdería por nada.

-Ranma y Akane son muy afortunados, tienen amigos que harían cualquier cosa por llegar a saludarlos en un día tan importante- comentó emocionada volviendo a su tarea, mientras Nabiki la observaba desconcertada.

En tanto en el medio del desierto egipcio, a lo largo de diez kilómetros a la redonda se escuchaba un grito desesperado.

-¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTOY?!

Horas más tarde Ranma abrió sus ojos, aún veía todo borroso, y tenía una sensación muy parecida a la de haber sido atizado por Akane. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su visión, fue entonces cuando notó frente a él un pequeño altar con una botellita blanca de las que se usan para el sake y un par de platillos.

-Esto parece una…- murmuró mientras levantaba la vista y veía a su padre y Soun vestidos con unos trajes tradicionales muy formales.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a los vecinos, compañeros de clase, algunos amigos como el doctor Tofú, y otra gente que juraba jamás haber visto, todos vestidos de gala, sonriendo mientras comían bocadillos que Kasumi repartía. Una escena que le resultaba demasiado familiar para su gusto, pero no lo supo a ciencia cierta hasta que vio el puesto de Nabiki ubicado estratégicamente en la entrada del dojo, donde cobraba entradas y vendía unas remeras con la leyenda "Yo estuve en la BODA".

-¡Boda!- gritó desaforadamente, con los ojos casi saliendo de sus órbitas, pero en medio del jolgorio nadie le prestó atención.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación, de hecho debía ser la octava o novena según sus cálculos, pero eso no hacía las cosas más fáciles. Aún recordaba claramente lo que venía luego, gritos, golpes, explosiones, risas maniáticas, insultos en todos los idiomas, y lo peor de todo… Akane molesta con él durante una semana.

-Mmm…- escuchó a un lado de él, al voltear su rostro todo ápice de racionalidad desapareció.

Como siempre, quedó prendado con solo verla, su rostro angelical enmarcado por esa tela blanca que formaba parte del kimono ceremonial lo trasportaban a otro planeta. Akane abrió sus ojos e inmediatamente lo buscó con la mirada, encontrando ese par de pupilas azules viéndola con intensidad. Ella le sonrió con dulzura y él respondió de igual manera, con su cerebro derretido y el corazón latiéndole a mil. Estaban tan absortos el uno en el otro que no se percataron del momento en el que sus padres habían colocado los platillos con sake en sus manos y el ministro comenzaba con la ceremonia.

-Estoy tan feliz señor Saotome… nuestro plan al fin dio resultado- sollozaba Soun en el hombro de su amigo.

-¡Así es Tendo, ellos sólo necesitaban un pequeño golpe que los motivara!- asintió Genma con una sonrisa.

-Al principio tuve dudas, pero finalmente usted tenía toda la razón… golpearlos era la solución- dijo el patriarca Tendo mientras tomaba una botella de sake, y abrazaba a su amigo -¡Las escuelas al fin se unirán!

Tanto las palabras del ministro como los festejos de los dos borrachos hombres fueron interrumpidos por el inesperado estruendo de una de las paredes viniéndose abajo. Una irritante risotada sacó a los futuros esposos del agradable trance, todos en el lugar prestaron atención al lugar donde antes había una pared, para ver salir de entre el polvo un grupo de personas. Los presentes ya asiduos a las bodas Saotome Tendo, se colocaron a salvo, para observar cómodamente la batalla, mientras Nabiki cerraba su puesto y comenzaba levantar las apuestas.

-¡Jojojojo, pequeña bruja Tendo, no permitiré que alejes a mi querido Ranma de su verdadero amor, o sea yo!- exclamó Kodachi encabezando el grupo, vestida con remera, pantalones de camuflaje y una metralleta con sus respectivas municiones colgada en su espalda, al más puro estilo "Rambo", y sobre su cabeza un delicado velo de novia.

-¡Saotome maldito hechicero, no te conformas con alejar a cabellos de fuego de mi magnificente presencia, ahora también buscas alejar de mi a la dulce Akane Tendo! ¡Pero no lo permitiré, por el bien de todas las doncellas de este vasto mundo las liberaré de tu malsano dominio!- amenazaba Kuno dando un paso al frente, vestido con una armadura samurai antigua, y portando una katana real que se veía muy filosa.

-Saotome te maldi… ahg… cof cof…- comenzó a decir un Power Ranger rojo y extremadamente delgado que se escondía tras los hermanos. Gosunkugi no pudo terminar su frase debido a que el casco lo asfixiaba, así que luego de lograr quitárselo se alejó arrastrándose a recuperarse.

-¡Ranchan, te he dicho mil veces que no te prestes a estas cosas! ¡Tuve que cerrar mi negocio y aliarme con estos locos una vez más!- se quejaba Ukyo saliendo de entre el grupo, siendo la única que vestía como de costumbre.

-¿De nuevo están casándonos?- preguntó Akane, a lo que Ranma sólo asintió sin perder de vista a los locos.

-Disculpe señor, ¿podría decirme como llegar al dojo Tendo?- le preguntó Ryoga a un viejito que estaba parado a mitad del dojo.

-¡Otro loco más!- exclamó Ranma resignado.

-¡Saotome, no permitiré que obligues a la dulce Akane a…!- comenzó a decir el chico de la bandana.

-… casarse con un animal como tú… ya lo sé Ryoga- interrumpió el novio, poniéndose de pie resignado a tener que luchar, una vez más.

En pocos minutos la batalla campal había comenzado, Ranma luchaba contra Ryoga y Kuno, mientras que Akane hacía lo suyo enfrentándose a Ukyo y Kodachi. Como era costumbre, Ranma no tenía dificultades a la hora de enfrentarse al par de furiosos chicos enamorados, y para sorpresa de los presentes, Akane tampoco la tenía con sus contendientes.

-_¡El entrenamiento realmente dio sus frutos!_- pensó, para luego observar a Genma con gratitud, lo vio tirado en el suelo al igual que su padre, rodeados de botellas de sake -_Creo que se lo agradeceré más tarde. _

El señor Kimura y su esposa observaban tranquilamente la pelea disfrutando del té y bocadillos de Kasumi, mientras Anthony buscaba un lugar donde esconderse aterrado al ver a la loca que lo persiguió y casi lo mató días antes alegando que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. En tanto Onigiri y Blanquinegra se mantenían entretenidos con los gatos que habían seguido al vendedor de sardinas, enseñándole a cazar a los cachorritos de ella.

-¡Listo! ¿Alguien más quiere quedar así?- Preguntó Ranma con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia, señalando a Ryoga y Kuno que estaban desmayados en el suelo.

Gosunkugui se limitó a negar y salir corriendo del lugar, mientras el público aplaudía y ovacionaba a Ranma. Entonces su atención se dirigió a la batalla de las chicas, había extendido intencionalmente su batalla para dejar a Akane luchar por si misma, si Ukyo y Kodachi veían lo hábil que se había vuelto talvez los dejarían en paz.

-_¿A quien intento engañar? Ellas no se darán por vencidas_- admitió para si mismo viendo con una gota de sudor como Kodachi tomaba la metralleta colgada en su espalda, mientras Ukyo atacaba a Akane para distraerla -_. Supongo que no intervine para que no acabara golpeándome por entrometido…_

Los invitados huyeron despavoridos cuando Kodachi comenzó a ametrallar todo el lugar, Akane se tiró al suelo para evitar las balas, o al menos eso pensó Ranma, pero pasados unos segundos la chica continuaba sin moverse.

-_¡Akane aún sigue herida y débil… soy un idiota no debí dejarla luchando sola!_- pensó molesto consigo mismo.

En un instante Ranma estaba frente a Kodachi, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, le quitó el arma y la partió en dos frente a sus ojos.

-Es todo por hoy, regresa a tu casa- le dijo fríamente.

-¡Ranma sama ven a mis brazos!- exclamó ella intentando abrazarlo.

Ranma sólo se giró esquivándola, mientras observaba con seriedad a Ukyo, quien escondió su enorme espátula detrás de su menudo cuerpo. No podía permitir que la rompieran su elemento de trabajo.

-No te preocupes Ranchan, ya nos vamos- se despidió Ukyo, y salió llevándose a Kodachi.

El dojo estaba desierto, sólo quedaban Kuno y Ryoga que estaban desmayados por ahí, y Soun y Genma que dormían apaciblemente sin enterarse de nada. Ranma tomó a Akane en brazos, y caminó con ella de vuelta a la casa, la tela que cubría su cabeza había caído en algún momento durante la batalla, así que su cabello azul, algo desalineado enmarcaba perfectamente el apacible rostro. Subió las escaleras y con algo de dificultad abrió la puerta de la habitación de ella, y allí se quedó como un idiota, parado en el umbral. No podía quitar sus ojos del espejo de cuerpo entero que en estos momento los reflejaba, se veía a si mismo con ese impecable esmoquin negro de pie, con ella vestida totalmente de blanco en sus brazos.

-_Parecemos recién casados…_- pensó mientras se sonrojaba, y casi ceremonialmente daba un paso dentro de la habitación, intencionalmente con su pie derecho.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la dejó en su cama y salió de la habitación como un rayo, ya en el tejado respiraba agitadamente. Él no era ese estilo de persona, ¿de donde había salido toda esa cursilería? ¿Habría sido el golpe en la cabeza? Luego de un rato de darle vueltas al asunto se quedó dormido allí, sobre la habitación de su prometida.

El sol había caído hacía muchas horas, y el cielo estaba cubierto por un manto negro. No se veían estrellas o luna, las densas nubes de tormenta las cubrían por completo. La casa había recuperado su actividad usual, y Kasumi llamaba a la familia a cenar, pero su voz no se escuchaba desde el tejado. Allí Ranma continuaba profundamente dormido, y Akane sentada a su lado, simplemente lo contemplaba, ya se había quitado el incómodo kimono, pero él continuaba con ese traje que lo hacía ver tan elegante, tan diferente… tan "no Ranma". Un relámpago a lo lejos, seguido por su correspondiente sonido, anunciaba que la tormenta pronto estaría sobre ellos, logrando despertar al "bello durmiente"

-¿Mmm…Akane?- murmuró sentándose, mientras la veía con cara de dormido.

-Hola- respondió ella casualmente.

-Creo que me quedé dormido- fue la gran deducción de Ranma mientras se restregaba los ojos -¿Qué hora es?

-No lo sé… hace tanto tiempo que subí, que ya perdí la noción del tiempo.

-Entiendo… ¿Qué hacías aquí?

-Te acompañaba…- explicó tranquilamente mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el horizonte.

Se quedó sin habla, contemplándola unos segundos, se veía tan hermosa… últimamente no lograba pensar en otra cosa al verla. Estaba allí, simplemente haciéndole compañía, si lo pensaba con detenimiento nunca dejó de ser así, ella siempre estaba con él, parte de su seguridad radicaba en ello, alguien en quien confiar en cualquier momento, eso era algo que jamás había tenido hasta conocerla. Aún continuaba lo suficientemente dormido y el sueño que hacía minutos había tenido, muy similar al de la mañana, demasiado presente en su mente como para encontrar algún motivo por el cual no decírselo, decirle finalmente todo lo que sentía. Sabía que había motivos, cientos de ellos para ocultarlo, pero en esos momentos no recordaba uno solo.

-Akane…- la llamó con suavidad, haciendo que ella volviera a verlo -Akane… yo necesito decirte algo…- continuó él, casi implorando con su mirada.

-_¡¿Me lo va a decir… me va a decir eso?!_- pensó tragando saliva mientras lo veía aterrada -¡NO!- le gritó en la cara haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

-¿No?- preguntó él entre desconcertado y decepcionado.

-No así… e… ese no eres tú- se apresuró a explicar antes de que él malinterpretara su reacción.

-Si soy yo…- aseguró señalándose a si mismo.

-¡Ya lo sé!- asintió ella –Pero esa ropa… no pareces tú… no lo quiero escuchar si no me lo dice el Ranma de siempre- concluyó cruzándose de brazos decidida.

-¡¿Qué importa la ropa?! ¡Soy yo!

-¡Si importa, sólo vístete como siempre y luego podrás decírmelo!

-¿Quieres que baje a cambiarme?

-Pues…- lo reconsideró unos segundos –Talvez si solo te quitaras el saco… y el moño ese… y los zapatos…- sugirió aún pensativa.

-Bien…- aceptó poniéndose de pie y cumpliendo con el capricho de su prometida.

Se quitó el formal saco, los zapatos, el corbatín, pero ella aún no se veía conforme así que luego de exhalar resignado, sacó la camisa por fuera de los pantalones, la arremangó, y abrió los dos primeros botones, con eso ella parecía estar conforme, pero durante ese tiempo él logró al fin despertar. Un gran y enorme mazo estrellándose en su cráneo, prometidas y pretendientes furiosos volviéndose aún más insistentes y violentos que antes, los padres arrastrándolos a una boda instantánea, un par de gemelos llorando incansablemente día y noche, eran algunas de las consecuencias que seguramente acarrearía lo que iba a decir a continuación. Recordó todo esto mientras volvía a sentarse frente a ella, pero él estaba muy decidido y no se arrepentiría ahora… ¿o si?

-Ahora si- dijo Akane con el corazón latiéndole a mil –Adelante- lo animó.

-S… si…- asintió él con todo su cuerpo temblando como gelatina a medio cuajar –A…Akane… yo…-pasaron varios minutos en los cuales lo máximo que pudo hacer fue abrir y cerrar su boca sin emitir sonido, hasta que agotado por el enorme esfuerzo psicológico lo admitió –Es inútil… no puedo…

-¿En serio? Te veías tan seguro- comentó ella, de alguna forma sabía que eso sucedería.

-¡Debiste dejarme hablar cuando estaba decidido!- le reclamó volteando la mirada molesto, una oportunidad más desperdiciada.

-¡¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa de tu cobardía?!- preguntó, girándose para quedar de espaldas a él.

-¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde!- exclamó, pero inmediatamente se tranquilizó –Hoy no quiero discutir- confesó mientas observaba una solitaria gota de lluvia que había caído a su lado –Mejor vamos antes de que comience a llover- sugirió poniéndose de pie.

-Espera- él obedeció deteniéndose en el lugar -. Ranma tú sabes que yo esperaré hasta que estés listo… ¿Verdad?- preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si… lo sé- admitió mientras se sentaba a su lado, ignorando la fina llovizna que caía sobre ellos.

-Yo… también tengo algo que decirte… pero no me atrevo- se sinceró ella.

-¿Crees que sea lo mismo que yo quería decirte?

-Eso espero…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras la lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza sobre ellos, provocando el inevitable cambio en él.

-Ranma… aún no te he agradecido por la carta…- le dijo luego de meditarlo un rato.

-Ah eso… no fue nada- respondió él algo nervioso.

No la vio acercarse, hasta que sintió el cálido aliento de ella sobre su húmedo rostro, entonces unos suaves labios rozaron su mejilla derecha en un tierno beso que envió corrientes eléctricas a todo su cuerpo.

-Gracias- le susurró al oído, antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacía el borde del techo.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, la tormenta se desataba sobre ellos con toda su intensidad, y él sólo la observaba alejarse. Talvez fue ese beso que aún quemaba su mejilla, o la fuerza de la tormenta, o talvez lo acontecido en los días anteriores, el motivo era lo que menos importaba. Antes de llegar a destino, Akane sintió unas pequeñas manos que se enredaban en su cintura, se sonrojó al notar que él la abrazaba por detrás. Se puso en puntillas de pies, su cuerpo de chica era más pequeño que el de Akane, y susurró al oído de ella.

-Gracias por liberarme de Shampoo…- le dijo para luego besarle la mejilla tal y como ella lo había hecho.

Todos se refugiaban en sus hogares lejos de una de las peores tormentas vistas en Nerima durante los últimos años, excepto por lo que en apariencia eran dos chicas sobre un tejado que se abrazaban con fuerza ajenas lo que las rodeaba.

**FIN**

Hola a todos, bueno no tengo mucho para decir más que este capítulo me costó lo que no tiene nombre, y la pausa obligada que tuve que hacer no ayudó mucho u_u… Pero finalmente aquí tienen el final, no estoy muy conforme con él, y creo que haré un pequeño epílogo para aclarar un par de cosas que quedaron en el tintero, pensaba agregarlas al capítulo pero finalmente quedó así.

Bueno prometo aprovechar el epílogo para responder algunos de los comentarios, y sólo me queda darles las gracias por acompañarme durante esta historia, la más concurrida que he tenido en este año de escribir ^.^ Realmente me han dado muchas felicidades con los comentarios y ánimos que me dan. De ahora en más aparte de escribir el epílogo (talvez me demore un poco con eso) terminaré con Agonía y comenzaré finalmente con la secuela de Himitsu que se titulará "Jigoku".

Nos leeremos pronto, lo prometo.

Saludos.

Trekumy.


	15. Día 18: Tu mano en la mía Epílogo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Epílogo.**

**Día 18: Tu mano en la mía.**

Una extraña, pero agradable paz se respiraba en el hogar Tendo, todos desayunaban en calma, charlando amenamente sobre trivialidades, hasta que un estruendoso estornudo asustó hasta a los pajaritos que había en el jardín.

-¿Ranma, aún sigues engripado?- preguntó Kasumi preocupada, acercándose para tocarle la frente –Parece que ya no tienes fiebre- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien… sólo fue un tonto resfrío- respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

-¡El muchacho es muy resistente, eso lo heredó de mi!- comentó Genma dándose palmadas de orgullo en el pecho.

-Lo que aún no comprendo es que estaban haciendo afuera de la casa con esa terrible tormenta- señaló Kasumi, mirando a los sonrojados chicos.

-¡Eso es obvio!- exclamó el patriarca Saotome, logrando que Ranma contuviera la respiración por un instante –¡Estaban evitando ayudarnos a limpiar el dojo!- concluyó señalándolos acusadoramente.

Nunca en su vida se alegró tanto de que su padre fuera un completo idiota, dejó escapar el aire que contenía al tiempo que sentía como Akane se relajaba a la par de él, hasta que…

-¡Eso tiene mucho sentido!- ironizó Nabiki –Entiendo, entonces por eso estabas en el tejado, con la camisa a medio abrir, descalzo y…

-¡Se nos hace tarde para la escuela, vamos!- interrumpió Akane, tomando a Ranma por la trenza.

-Pero hoy es domingo hija…

-¡No importa!- gritó mientras corría hacía la salida arrastrando a su prometido.

Se dejó arrastrar sin quejas a pesar del dolor en su cuero cabelludo y trasero, de hecho agradecía internamente haber sido rescatado de las fauces del tiburón Nabiki y su mirada de "_Estoy a punto de comerme un pequeño pececito de trenza_". Se detuvieron a una cuadra de la casa, sintió como Akane soltaba su trenza y luego un lastimoso quejido que salió de los labios de ella. Al voltear lo primero que vio fue la expresión de profundo dolor que había en su rostro, estaba recargada en un muro, con una mano sobre los gruesos vendajes que cubrían el hombro que tenía lastimado.

-¡Demonios Akane, ¿me arrastraste con ese brazo?!- preguntó señalando el hombro herido mientras la miraba con molestia -¿Te duele mucho?

La última pregunta fue más suave y cargada de preocupación, las heridas de ella habían sanado muy bien a excepción de su hombro, en parte porque era un corte demasiado profundo y en parte porque siempre acababa abriéndose la herida por descuidada.

-Tranquilo, está bien, sólo me dolió un poco…- explicó ella al tiempo que retiraba su mano de la zona afectada y se incorporaba esperando que el dolor desapareciera.

Lo observó de reojo mientras él analizaba su brazo en busca de alguna mancha de sangre que traspasara el vendaje, cuando de eso se trataba se ponía demasiado insistente. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que por sólo ver una pequeña gotita de sangre recorriendo su brazo, la llevaba en brazos contra su voluntad al consultorio de Tofú. De hecho muchas veces lo hizo con fiebre, e incluso salió lloviendo, ese era el motivo por el cual un tonto resfrío se convirtió en una gripe de casi una semana.

-Debes cuidarte más…- aconsejó él, luego de su minuciosa inspección.

Por un momento quiso gritarle que él hiciera lo mismo, pero al notar la dulce mirada que le dedicaba, no pudo más que asentir suavemente.

-_¿Porqué demonios se comporta tan condenadamente dulce cuando estamos solos?_- se preguntó entre molesta y feliz, mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-¿Crees qué…?- comenzó a decir Ranma, mientras miraba hacia la casa y sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espina -Ella nos haya visto… tú sabes…

-Lo dudo- respondió muy segura –Si así fuera habría hecho fotos y en estos momentos estaría viviendo en una gran mansión en el centro de Tokio.

-Y tendríamos a medio Nerima queriendo matarnos…- completó él –Supongo que tienes razón.

-¡Siempre la tengo!- respondió ella en medio de risas.

-Engreída…

-¡Lento!- lo provocó sacándole la lengua, comenzando a correr con rumbo indefinido cuando obtuvo su atención.

-¡Regresa aquí tonta, puedes caerte!- comenzó a correr tras ella uniéndose al juego de buena gana, pero manteniéndose lo suficientemente cerca para atraparla antes de que se hiciera daño.

En la casa el desayuno concluyó con normalidad, al notar que los chicos no regresaban el par de muy preocupados padres se dispusieron a tener una partida de sho-gi pensando en… sus propios intereses como siempre.

-¿Cuándo organizaremos la siguiente boda Tendo?

-Mmm… Ranma ya está mejor de su gripe, y mi pequeña pronto se recuperará de la lesión en el hombro, así que en una semana podremos celebrarla- concluyó Soun, mientras Genma asentía –Sólo hay un pequeño detalle que me preocupa…

-¿De dónde sacaremos vajilla tradicional japonesa descartable?

-No sólo eso Saotome… me pregunto, ¿cómo lo haremos esta vez?

-Golpearlos funcionó muy bien la última vez- comentó el hombre moviendo su ficha.

-Pero seguramente estarán preparados para la siguiente…

-Mmm… ya utilizamos las súplicas, amenazas, chantajes, enfermedades, engaños... ¿qué nos falta?

-Debe ser algo novedoso, algo que no esperen, piense Saotome. ¡Recuerde que el futuro del arte está en nuestras manos!

-¡Magia!- exclamó el hombre en un despliegue de genialidad Saotome –¡Podríamos fingir que sobre esta casa cayó una horrible maldición y la única forma de quitarla es que ellos se casen!

-¡Esa es una excelente idea Saotome! Pero debemos hacerlo creíble, ¿qué necesitaremos para convencerlos de eso?

-Mmm… creo que con una luna roja y… ese peluche bastará- dijo señalando un osito de extraños ojos abiertos que apareció en la sala misteriosamente.

-¡Perfecto, esta vez lo lograremos!- exclamó Soun al tiempo que abrazaba a su amigo llorando de emoción –La escuelas se unirán y…

-¡Tendremos una vida acomodada y sin obligaciones!- gritaron al unísono abrazados.

Rato después Onigiri regresaba a la casa luego de su visita a Blanquinegra. Desde que los gatos dejaron de aparecer, su tarea de guardián se había vuelto mucho más relajada y solía visitar a su amiga muy seguido, claro que siempre regresaba para la hora del almuerzo, sin importar como.

-Aquí tienes Onigiri…- lo llamó Kasumi colocando su plato en el pasillo, a salvo de la copiosa lluvia que había comenzado minutos antes.

Escuchó esa agradable voz que siempre venía acompañada de un suculento plato de comida. Luego de agradecerle con un movimiento de su cola se lanzó hacia sus alimentos con desesperación como si fueran a escapar, no en vano dicen que las mascotas adquieren las características de sus dueños.

-Estoy preocupada por los chicos, salieron hace muchas horas y no regresaron a comer…- comentó Kasumi, mientras veía como la familia comenzaba a comer sin preocuparse por nada más –Además con esta lluvia tan fuerte podrían enfermar nuevamente.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un ladrido del enorme perro negro, que ya había acabado su comida. Kasumi observó con una sonrisa como el fiel animal regresaba a la calle a buscar a sus amos.

El Neko Hanten estaba repleto de felices clientes que llenaban sus estómagos con avidez. Cologne se paseaba entre las mesas sirviendo, recogiendo platos, y cobrando. Mousse estaba bastante recuperado, así que trabajaba suave preparando la comida en la trastienda, desde el incidente Shampoo lo trataba mucho mejor, lo cual implicaba que lo golpeaba e insultaba con la misma frecuencia, pero un poco más suave, sólo un poco. La tranquilidad se esfumó cuando la puerta de entrada pasó volando por sobre la cabeza de algunos comensales. Acto seguidos una conocida gatita púrpura entró corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo seguida por cientos de felinos, con no muy buenas intenciones, que en cuestión de segundos lograron espantar a toda la clientela.

Contra todo pronóstico, Shampoo logró llegar a la cocina, introducirse en un cuenco de agua tibia y vestirse a una velocidad impresionante con la maestría de alguien que lo ha hecho muchas veces. Acto seguido la amazona arremetió con cuanto gato hubiera a su alcance, dejando el local libre de intrusos en menos de un minuto.

-¡Shampoo odiar vecino que atraer gatos!- gritó furiosa encarando a Cologne.

-Definitivamente esto no es bueno para el negocio…- asintió la anciana.

-¿Y si aceptamos la oferta de Nabiki Tendo?- sugirió Mousse.

-Eso significaría pagar una cuota muy alta, sin embargo…- se interrumpió la anciana mirando su local casi destruido –creo que no tenemos otra opción…

Debajo de uno de los puentes de Nerima, un par de jóvenes se refugiaban de la lluvia.

-¡Te dije que te dieras prisa Akane, ahora no sé cuanto tiempo debamos quedarnos aquí!- bufaba molesto Ranma, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que no tuvieran suficiente lana en ese lugar!- se defendió ella mirando dentro de la bolsa que llevaba, unas madejas de lana verde fluorescente.

-Y… ¿Por qué necesita tantas? Creí que sólo tejerías una bufanda.

-Para la que te regalé en navidad utilicé diez de estas- señalando el contenido de la bolsa -, imagino que para tío Genma necesitaré el doble, porque él es más grande-explicó sin percatarse de la expresión de desconcierto de su prometido.

-_¿Usó diez madejas, entonces por eso mi bufanda pesaba tanto a pesar de estar llena de hoyos más grandes que mi puño?_- analizó él, mientras descubría uno de los mayores misterios de su vida.

Estaba a punto de hacerle uno de sus agradables comentarios, cuando la lluvia comenzó a arreciar con más fuerza y el viento los obligó a meterse más al centro del puente para no mojarse.

-¡Maldita lluvia de verano!- gritó molesto alzando el puño, mientras miraba los cientos de toneladas de concreto sobre él, como si pudiera atravesarlos con la mirada y desafiar al cielo.

-¿Odiabas la lluvia antes de… Jusenkyo?- preguntó Akane llamando su atención.

-Pues… nunca pensé demasiado en ella- comentó mientras se recargaba en una de las columnas, que sostenían el puente –Aunque cuando vives en una tienda de campaña que armó mi padre, la lluvia no es bienvenida.

-Entiendo…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, ella se veía tan embelezada mirando el difuso paisaje que se distinguía a través de la gruesa cortina de agua, y él no podía dejar de verla.

-A ti… si te gusta, ¿verdad?- preguntó él caminando hacía ella.

-No diría que me gusta, en realidad la respeto…

-¿Respetas a la lluvia?- preguntó viéndola como si estuviera loca.

-Ella… se llevó y me trajo las cosas más importantes de mi vida…

-¿Se llevó? Te refieres a…

-Así es, mi mamá murió un día de lluvia…

-Lo siento yo no quería…- se disculpó sin saber que decir.

-Tranquilo… ya lo superé- susurró, dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Y… ¿Q…qué fue lo que te… trajo?- logró preguntar con mucha dificultad, sin conseguir salirse del encantamiento que ese rostro sonriente le provocaba.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- preguntó ella pícaramente.

-¿Hablas de ese día?

-Así es…- respondió con una sonrisa dando un paso hacía delante –La lluvia te trajo a mi, por eso siempre le estaré agradecida…

La observó, parecía un ángel, con su cabello moviéndose con el viento, y esas mejillas sonrosadas, sin duda alguna, conocerla había sido lo mejor del mundo. Él también caminó hacia adelante arriesgándose a que algunas gotas lo alcanzaran, mirando fijamente el paisaje tomó temblorosamente la delicada mano de ella.

-Creo que… la lluvia no es tan mala después de todo…

Ambos se quedaron allí, debajo de ese puente, tomados de las manos, disfrutando del suave sonido de la lluvia, y la agradable sensación de tener al otro cerca. Nunca se percataron del empapado perro que luego de observarlos durante unos minutos, emprendió el regreso a casa, ambos estaban bien así que su misión del día estaba cumplida.

La lluvia era al mismo tiempo maldición y bendición, podía arruinar o llenar de magia cada situación, y paradójicamente, por el momento era lo único que los refugiaba del resto del mundo, brindándoles algo de la intimidad que tanto anhelaban.

**Fin del epílogo.**

Hola a todos, finalmente acabé el epílogo, no fue la gran cosa, peor me dio mucho trabajo volver a escribir de esta historia después de tanto tiempo, sin embargo se los debía, y aquí lo tienen. Finalmente no agregué una de las cosas que tenía pensadas acerca del motivo por el cual Mousse sabía cual era la cura para el hechizo, pues por esta vez se los dejo a su imaginación. (Si, ya me descubrieron, no quiero trabajar ¿y qué?)

Ahora procedo a responder los revs, si todos ellos… aquí responderé los anónimos brevemente, y luego me dispondré a responder uno por uno los de los miembros registrados, bien aquí vamos ^^

Anixita: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, disculpa las demoras, y que bueno que te gustó.

Versago: Gracias por tus palabras, la acción es un punto flojo que tengo en realidad, por eso con este fic intenté trabajarla, gracias por leer ^^.

Sayuki: Que bueno que no te resultó aburrido, gracias por pasarte por aquí.

SayukiRan: Que bueno que te gustara, y Nabiki siempre será ella, así que es inimputable según mi punto de vista XD. Gracias por lo de la cercanía con la historia real, es lo que siempre intento.

Noe: Gracias por tu comentario, que alegría que te guste.

Aurora: Gracias por dejarme un comentario, y que bueno que te guste como se desarrolla, saludos.

Monyk: Muchísimas gracias por los hermosos comentarios *-*, lo del título creo que lo expliqué antes pero por las dudas lo repito, soy malísima para los títulos y no se me ocurrió uno mejor… fin de la explicación :P Realmente yo también adoro a ese Ranma tan sobre-protector, por eso siempre lo describo así, a pesar de que con eso soy conciente de estar perdiendo un poco de fidelidad con el original, de todos modos, realmente lo veo así, creo que si Akane se encontrara en verdaderos problemas él no haría otra cosa que protegerla como siempre lo ha hecho. Saludos y cuídate ^^.

Orochi: Gracias por lo de original, en realidad recuerdo haber leído un fic donde Akane le regala a Ranma una mascota, y si bien no lo hice con ánimos de plagiarlo, no puedo hacerme la que no lo conozco. De todas formas no fue una gran idea, digo, los gatos molestan, ¿Qué mejor que un perro para espantarlos? Saludos.

Alma: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y no dejaré de escribir lo prometo ^^.

Mariaaajose: Aloha… (ya me siento el director XD) Realmente Genma de Luismi es de lo más gracioso de imaginarse, y Ryoga culpando a Ranma hasta de los amoríos de Blanquinegra ni te digo XDD. Muchas gracias pro le comentario.

Sofi: Gracias por el comentario *-*… y no quería causarte problemas con la familia, para la próxima pondré una advertencia XD. Finalmente Akane si venció, no sé si con gracia pero lo hizo que es lo que cuenta ^^. Gracias por leer.

Monina: Gracias por leer, y espero que ahora estés más tranquila ya que todo se resolvió ^^, lamento las demoras, fue un fic accidentado u_u…

Uzziel: Muchas gracias por leerme, lamento haberme tardado tanto actualizando, pero estaba con muchas cosas… Yo también pensaba que ya era hora de que Ranma lo supiera, pero si se enteraba antes no iba a dejarla entrenar como se debe… Saludos.

Ishy: Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que los primeros capítulos no fueron la gran cosa, pero es bueno que más aadelante si te haya gustado ^^. Y el plus de Akane pateándole el trasero a Shampoo, fue un gusto personal… la amazona no es taaan mala, peor igual se lo merece XD. Saludos.

Scheril: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios ^^. Y realmente la parte en la que Ranma le "canta la justa" a Shampoo me dio una gran satisfacción, jujuju encima de todos los golpes toma gata!! XD. Saludos.

Aaa: Lindo nick XD. Ya actualicé, disculpa la demora u_u… gracias por dejarme comentario ^^.

Atenapez: Gracias por el comentario, que bien que te haya gustado ^^.

Yayakn: Gracias por tus comentarios ^^. Mirá estanque koi, significa estanque de carpas (lo peces), Koi es una palabra con dos significados, uno es cariño como bien dices y otro es carpa, en uno de los openings de Ranma se juega con esa dualidad. Es todo lo que sé al respecto ya que mis conocimientos d japonés son muy básicos u-u… Yo también adoro a Genma, me encanta ese personaje, y eso intenté demostrar en este fic. Y realmente no hay nada más lindo que leer fics mientras se come XD. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer.

Melichan_03: Gracias por tus palabras, y que bueno que te haya gustado, saludos ^^.

Catherine: El epílogo como verás no es la gran cosa, pero bueno el final es ese que viste en el otro cap, lamento haberte decepcionado ^^. Gracias por comentar.

Frani: Gracias por el consejo, si me hace falta, pero… no puedo decir que algo quedó bien si no lo hizo T-T… Intentaré ponerlo en práctica a partir de… mañana XD. Saludos y gracias por leer.

Aquí terminé, lamento haberme extendido tanto, pero no quería terminar la historia sin agradecer los revs, esto me sirve de lección; tengo que responder los comentarios capítulo a capítulo… En breve les enviaré la respuesta a los usuarios registrados.

Ahora si me despido, saludos y muchas gracias por acompañarme en este fic ^^.


End file.
